


As long as you love me

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Penumbra (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fantastic, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 72,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Допустим все пошло немного иначе, чем в оригинальный играх (и в фике "Save me from the dark") ежели кто читал, и Филипп из Гренландии внезапно переносится в мрачный прусский замок, сразу после того как Тень убивает барона Александра. Сможет ли он вернуться? Смогут ли они с Даниэлем разобраться в своих запутанных и внезапных отношениях? И чем все в конце концов закончится в этой ветке реальности?
Relationships: Daniel (Amnesia)/Philip LaFresque
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Фик - альтернативное развитие событий по отношению к фанфику "Save me from the dark". Если вы его не читали - настоятельно рекомендую пропустить пролог, потому что все равно происходящего вы не поймете, а все страшные предупреждения касаются именно пролога, дальше все гораздо лучше! Если же вы (вдруг!) читали этот фанфик, то пролог объяснит, почему все так получилось. В любом случае, без пролога, за исключением маленьких и незначительных, не влияющих на сюжет моментов, историю можно читать как отдельную и самостоятельную, не связанную с "Save me from the dark". И да, можно в "Save me from the dark" прочитать "пару слов от автора", там объяснены некоторые моменты авторского восприятия персонажей и мира.  
> Название взято из одноименно песни Backstreet Boys.  
> Приятного чтения!

Ночь на 12 мая 2001, Лондон.  
Филипп  
Вспышка белого света.  
Я чувствую, что мое тело больше не подчиняется мне, Кларенс захватил контроль. Я чувствую его злорадство, когда он с размаху бьет Даниэля камнем по голове. Тот настолько поглощен сиянием сферы, что ничего не замечает, пока не падает без сознания.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты умер от кровоизлияния в мозг слишком рано, кусачая собачка.  
Кларенс поднимает упавшую сферу и складывает ее в уже опустошенный рюкзак, мой рюкзак, который я так старательно упаковывал. Мне хочется кричать, но даже этого я не могу. Я даже не могу закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть то, что будет дальше. А я знаю, что будет дальше.  
Кларенс действует методично и расчетливо, скидывая со странного металлического кресла скелет, раздевая Даниэля, сажая его туда и пристегивая. Крепления фиксируют руки, ноги и шею, не давая двигаться, даже не давая повернуть голову.  
Даниэль приходит в себя через пару минут, и я вижу, как у него расширяются от ужаса глаза, когда он видит, как Кларенс играет с его ножом, подкидывая и ловя его.  
\- Ты очень напугал меня, сладенький. А я не люблю пугаться. И поэтому тебе придется заплатить за то, что ты сделал. Не бойся, я постараюсь сделать все медленно и очень больно, если ты не против.  
Даниэль хочет возразить, но Кларенс заталкивает ему глубоко в рот его же футболку. Я чувствую ощущение его кожи под моими пальцами, когда Кларенс гладит его по лицу.  
\- Так лучше, не будешь меня отвлекать своими криками. Не переживай, твоя обезьянка все видит и кое что даже чувствует, так что он с нами. Можешь передать ему привет, если хочешь!  
Я полностью закрыт от Кларенса, я не могу пробиться к нему, остановить, он куда сильнее меня сейчас. Но я могу смотреть Даниэлю в глаза, надеясь, что он разглядит меня за маньяком, который занял мое тело.  
\- Ну что же, приступим господа! С чего бы мне начать…  
Начинает он банально, я ожидал этого от него. Нож достаточно острый, чтобы выводить тонкие линии на коже. Даниэль стискивает зубы на импровизированном кляпе и не издает ни звука. Мне хочется сказать ему: «Кричи! Так будет легче! Ну же! Не спасай гордость, больше нам тут нечего спасать!». Но он стойкий, первые линии заставляют его лишь крупно вздрагивать. В воздухе разливается тяжелый запах свежей крови.  
\- Ведь ты же так же рисовал на людях, да сладкий мальчик? Также вырезал их, будто они были деревянной заготовкой? Резчик по людям! В этом времени тебе бы даже дали кодовое имя!  
Даниэль всхлипывает, и я понимаю, что не боль, а воспоминания ломают его контроль. Кларенс ухмыляется, я чувствую, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке.  
\- Вот так уже лучше, интересней. Да, поплачь, может, станет легче.  
Кларенс отступает на шаг, будто любуясь работой.  
\- А теперь попробуем что-нибудь пооригинальней.  
Если бы меня могло стошнить, меня бы стошнило… Тонкая полоска кожи отделяется от руки. Сначала одна, а за ней еще и еще. Даниэль орет, забыв про попытку держать себя в руках. Я кричу, но моего голоса никто не слышит. Я плачу, но у меня нет слез. Нет! Этого просто не может быть! Только не так! Только не с нами!  
Кларенс легко проводит ножом вдоль икроножной мышцы.  
\- Мне всегда было интересно увидеть, как вы, обезьянки, устроены изнутри. Что же, почему бы и не посмотреть!  
Острое лезвие входит в плоть, как в масло, разрезая ткани. Крови много, очень много, меня мутит от ее запаха, но привилегии потерять сознание я лишен. В зияющей ране я вижу, как белеет кость.  
Даниэль истошно орет, а потом отключается. Его забирает милосердный обморок. Но Кларенс не дает ему долго отдохнуть, пощечиной приводя его в чувство. Даниэль стонет, открывая глаза.  
Я чувствую, как на губах Кларенса снова растягивается мерзкая улыбка. Даниэль будто весь сжимается от страха, старается стать меньше и незаметней. Но никто из нас сегодня не волен над своей судьбой.  
\- Ну, вот мы и подходим к самому интересному, малыш. Я помню, что ты обещал сделать со мной, не думай, что я забыл. И не думай, что это сойдет тебе с рук!  
Кларенс хватает Даниэля за голову, крепко сжимая пальцы, так, что я чувствую напряжение. Даниэль кричит, пытается вырваться. В какой-то момент футболка выпадает у него изо рта.  
\- Нет! Не надо! Прошу! Не надо! Нет! – его речь бессвязна, он всеми силами пытается отвернуться.  
Я бьюсь в стену, которой окружил меня Кларенс, пытаюсь пробиться, вернуть себе контроль над телом, пытаюсь сделать хоть что-то, но у меня не выходит.  
Нож входит в глаз с чмокающим, противным звуком. Если я думал, что до этого Даниэль кричал громко, то я ошибался. Кажется, этим криком он срывает себе связки. По его лицу течет кровь вперемешку со слезами из второго, целого глаза. Он бьется в своем узилище, а я бьюсь в своем. Это – непоправимый ущерб, то, что я никогда не смогу исправить, даже если каким-то чудом мы спасемся. И это я притащил его сюда.  
\- Ну что, нравится, сладкий?! А?! Нравится!?  
Кларенс беснуется, он доволен своей местью, наслаждается своей жестокостью. Он снова бьет Даниэля по щеке, не давая скользнуть в милосердное забытье.  
\- Нет, не отключайся, ты нужен мне здесь. У меня для тебя что-то совсем особое!  
Щелкают крепления на ногах Даниэля, и я вижу, что нога, которую разрезал Кларенс больше не действует. Даниэль стонет. А Кларенс тем временем раздевает наше общее с ним тело. Его возбуждение не имеет ничего общего с моими желаниями. Оно будто неестественное, противное природе.  
\- Ты все еще должен мне, малыш. И тебе придется заплатить сполна!  
Я чувствую теплую кровь и что-то студенистое на пальцах. Даниэль кричит, окончательно срывая голос. Кларенс не дает ему отключиться, нажимая на рану на ноге. На моих пальцах густая масса, перемешанная с кровью. Я испытываю отвращение, чувствуя, как Кларенс размазывает это по моему члену. Глаз… Раньше это кровавое месиво было глазом.  
\- Не думаю, что из этого выйдет хорошая смазка, но вы же не захватили ничего с собой. Приходится выкручиваться!  
Он не утруждает себя подготовкой, будто просто отключая все болевые ощущения, которые может почувствовать. Входит сразу, одним рывком на всю длину. Я чувствую, как внутри Даниэля что-то рвется. Он изогнут на этом монструозном стуле в почти неестественной позе, крепление на шее душит его, он хрипит, пытаясь вырваться. Кларенс вбивается в его тело резко, размашисто, меньше всего заботясь о его удовольствии. Даниэль бьется в его руках, но я всегда был сильнее. Всегда… Я так хотел бы быть сильнее сейчас.  
Когда все заканчивается, я чувствую болезненную вспышку удовольствия, которая будто выжигает меня изнутри. Кларенс наклоняется к Даниэлю поближе.  
\- Даниэль, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста…  
Его глаз распахивается в безумной надежде, но это был не я. Как бы я хотел, чтобы его надежда оправдалась, но я уже ничего не могу сделать, мне не хватает сил даже на то, чтобы чувствовать что-то.  
Последнее, что я вижу, перед тем, как провалиться в темноту – затухание жизни в единственном теперь глазу Даниэля. Нож вошел точно в сердце, оканчивая его мучения. Последнее, что я слышу – его голос. Он кричит: «Нет! Только не так! Нет! Как угодно, только не так!». А потом я перестаю быть.  
*****  
25 февраля, 2001. Север Гренландии.  
Я нахожу последний элемент формулы уже с трудом. Голова болит все больше, я будто чувствую, как мое тело начинает меняться. Надеюсь только, что это все мне лишь мерещится. Кларенс внутри моей головы подозрительно затихает, уже не пытаясь торговаться, когда я смешиваю ингредиенты. Когда я кладу руку на панель, которая вкалывает мне сыворотку, на мгновение все слегка плывет перед глазами, но через секунду я понимаю, что головная боль прошла. Сыворотка подействовала! Я свободен! Я здоров, и я выжил!  
Что-то шуршит в углу, и я поворачиваю голову, чтобы посмотреть, что там. Труп, лежавший на соседнем столе, поднимает голову и…  
Вспышка белого света. Я слышу истошный крик, который, как мне кажется, принадлежит не человеку. А потом я будто проваливаюсь под лед, меня обступает ледяная вода, не давая вдохнуть. Голова взрывается болью, и я лечу куда-то, как во сне, когда ты падаешь с огромной высоты.  
Только я и правда падаю, успевая заметить, что вокруг стало гораздо темнее. Моя голова ударяется об пол, и я отключаюсь.


	2. Chapter 2

Блеском стали в сведенной от страха руке,  
Горьким вкусом полыни на языке,  
Сладким запахом розы, дыханием смерти  
Я бреду по колено в кровавой реке,

На мольбы о пощаде не ждите ответ,  
Кто-то даст бесполезный но мудрый совет,  
За деянья чужие никто не в ответе,  
Только как отличить что здесь явь, а что бред?

Ты не видишь меня в отражение зеркал,  
Я не то что ты долго и тщетно искал,  
Я возьму твое сердце, отдам свою душу -  
Как решить кто здесь выиграл, а кто проиграл?

Я дарю тебе яд в полной чаше вина,  
Я дарю тебе боль - ну же, выпей до дна!  
Я люблю тебя, но прикоснувшись разрушу,  
Но во всем этом будет моя лишь вина.  
19 августа 1839. Пруссия

Даниэль  
Нет!  
Только не так!  
Нет!  
Я не хочу!  
Только не так! Только не это!  
Хватит, пожалуйста, хватит! Я не хочу больше видеть!  
Я хочу быть с ним! Я хочу, что бы с ним все было в порядке! Это все, что мне нужно!  
Дай мне это!

*****  
Вспышка белого света.  
\- Не волнуйся, Даниэль. Все будет хорошо.  
Мир охватывает чернота…  
Приходя в себя на каменном полу внутреннего святилища, я все еще не могу поверить, что остался жив. Раны, оставленные мне Тенью, горят огнем. Но меня волнуют не они. Придя в себя, я с криком отшатываюсь от нависшей надо мной фигуры – я понимаю, что кроме монстров тут просто некому быть! Сознания, затуманенного болью, страхом и безумием, не сразу достигают вполне человеческие слова:  
\- Эй, эй, успокойся! Спокойно! Тебе вообще лучше не дергаться!  
Безумие… Кроме меня тут просто никто не может быть! Вскидываю руки, пытаясь защититься, я все еще плохо понимаю, что происходит…  
\- Да успокойся же!  
Человеческий голос… Человеческие слова… Откуда тут человек? Опускаю руки и во все глаза рассматриваю первого живого человека, которого вижу в своей новой – после зелья – жизни. Он выглядит чужеродно. Его не может быть здесь. Мне кажется, что он – лишь плод моего воспаленного сознания. Тут его просто не может быть!  
\- Кто ты?..  
Он растерянно моргает, а потом качает головой.  
\- Слушай… - его голос звучит хрипловато, но он, откашлявшись, начинает снова, – слушай, прежде всего, ответь мне на один вопрос… Ты знаешь, где мы?  
Это так смешно. Я не знаю, кто я. Я не помню своей фамилии или своей семьи. Но да, на его вопрос я могу ответить.  
\- В замке Беренненбург. В Пруссии.  
\- Пруссия?! Вот черт!  
Он качает головой, и на лице его написано крайнее удивление. Потом он встряхивается и расправляет плечи.  
\- Ну значит так. Ты – первый живой человек за достаточно долго время, которого я вижу. И ты истекаешь кровью. А мне не хочется терять собеседника, который явно знает больше, чем я. Позволишь мне себе помочь?  
Его слова звучат так, словно он прочитал мои мысли, настолько он повторяет то, о чем думаю я сам. Кто бы ни был этот странный пришелец, кажется, причинять мне вред он не собирается. Я медленно киваю. Он ободряюще улыбается мне.  
\- Вот и славно. Я – Филипп, кстати.  
\- Даниэль…  
Он кивает. Потом стаскивает свою странную, даже на взгляд слишком теплую верхнюю одежду. Кто же так одевается летом? Достает какую-то коробку из своего мешка.  
\- Снимай одежду. Ты ранен, дай посмотреть, – его голос спокойный и уверенный, заставляет меня со стоном стащить с себя разорванный камзол. Его уже не спасти. Я расстегиваю жилетку и задираю рубашку, позволяя ему рассмотреть рану на боку, уходящую на спину. Он тихо свистит.  
\- Ого. Кто это тебя так? Зверь что ли?  
Я вздрагиваю и начинаю озираться вокруг. Но нет, стены просто каменные. Страшных и отвратительных следов Тени я не вижу.  
\- Нет…  
Но, кажется, он больше занят моей раной, чем моими ответами. Я вскрикиваю, когда рану обжигает словно огнем, и пытаюсь отшатнуться, голову ведет, но этот… Филипп, удерживает меня на месте.  
\- Тш! Ты что? Прости, не предупредил…  
\- Что ты сделал?! – у меня закрадывается страшная мысль, что он попытался отравить меня, выплеснув что-то на рану, так жжет сейчас бок.  
\- Да чего ты, это же просто спирт! Хочешь схватить заражение?  
Я не понимаю, о чем он. Просто не понимаю. Кажется, я все еще оглушен всем произошедшим, кажется, я действительно схожу с ума… Или непонятного просто слишком много. Иначе я не могу объяснить то, что больше не задаю ему вопросов, позволяя осмотреть себя.  
\- Черт, темно…  
Конечно, темно… Теперь, когда погас свет Сферы, как не смешно, в зале почти нет света… Только странное зеленое свечение, которое я вначале и принял за магический свет, но исходит оно от лежащего на полу предмета…  
Мне в глаза бьет слишком яркий для полутемного помещения белый свет, заставляя сощуриться.  
\- Что?.. Что это?..  
Незнакомец вертит в руках свой загадочный прибор.  
\- Как что? Фонарик…  
Мы замолкаем. Кажется, состояние ошеломления, в котором я находился последние минуты, начинает проходить. Филипп смотрит на прибор, зажатый в руке. Переводит взгляд на пол, там, где стоит мой, сейчас погашенный, фонарь. Еще раз обводит взглядом весь зал и поворачивается ко мне.  
\- Эй, парень… А какой сейчас год?  
Теперь моя очередь удивленно на него уставиться. Если верить самому себе, то…  
\- 1839. Сейчас август 1839 года.  
Он резко бледнеет и смотрит на меня расширенными, полными недоверия глазами.  
\- Что ты сказал? Какой год?  
Я повторяю.  
\- 1839 год.  
Кажется, у моего нового знакомого тоже проблемы, не меньшие чем у меня…

19 августа 1839. Пруссия  
Филипп  
\- 1839 год.  
И я начинаю смеяться, хохотать в голос. Этот парень, Даниэль отшатывается от меня, но я не могу остановиться. Неужели судьба решила сыграть со мной злую шутку? Разве может такое быть? Все законы физики отвергают путешествия во времени, это невозможно, невероятно! Этого просто не может быть, не со мной, не сейчас, когда я, наконец, избавился от Кларенса, когда я так надеялся найти выход! Пруссия 1839 года! Я не могу быть дальше от дома, чем сейчас! Мой дом за чертову тучу миль и за целых 162 года от меня! Куда уж дальше?!  
Я продолжаю смеяться, пока смех не умирает внутри меня, будто его выключают. Мне приходится опереться на колени, чтобы отдышаться. Даниэль смотрит на меня, как на сумасшедшего, хотя мне кажется, что я такой и есть. Я стараюсь ободряюще улыбнуться ему. В конце концов, он весь в крови и грязи, длинная ссадина у него на голове, уходящая в волосы, вероятно его кто-то треснул по голове, и испуганный взгляд – не стоит и без того измотанного парня пугать своими истериками.   
\- Прости, просто… Это все как-то неожиданно… Знаешь, полчаса назад я был в совершенно другом, мм, месте. И вот… Прости… Давай закончим с тобой, поговорить можно будет и потом.  
Сам я стал чувствовать себя куда лучше, чем до инъекции. Неужели чудодейственное средство Амабель так подействовало? Разве что жарко, я одет явно не по погоде. Мое чувство ответственности спасает меня, заставляя переключиться на сиюминутные задания. Даниэль подходит ко мне с опаской в этот раз, но дает закончить обработку краев самой страшной из его ран. Затем я достаю из аптечки ампулу с новокаином и шприц. Набираю в него немного прозрачной жидкости. Я не знаю точно, сколько нужно, но я же не собираюсь вводить всю дозу, просто обколю края раны, чтобы было не так больно.  
Даниэль смотрит на шприц заворожено, но, явно, не пытаясь даже спросить. И я решаю, что нам обоим будет проще, если я буду в этот раз говорить, что собираюсь делать.  
\- Это анестезия, чтобы не было больно. Мне придется тебя зашить, иначе рана может воспалиться, и тогда я уже не смогу помочь. А это просто, чтобы ты не рухнул в обморок от боли, когда я буду втыкать в тебя иголки, - он сглатывает, моя речь явно не ободрила его, а только больше напугала. Но стоит отдать Даниэлю должное, он стойко выдерживает, когда я несколько раз колю его шприцом. – Хорошо, а теперь зашиваем. Придется потерпеть, прости.  
Кривая игла входит в кожу, и Даниэль вздрагивает. И продолжает дрожать, пока я кладу свои неуверенные стежки. Пот катится по его спине, он кусает губы, чтобы не издавать никаких звуков, и я ему благодарен за это, потому что иначе он бы меня отвлекал. Нить ложится неровно, но я думаю, что в этом деле нужна прочность, а не красота, поэтому, когда я заканчиваю, мои зигзаги напоминают путь пьяного по ночной улице, без фонаря. Зато крепко!  
Даниэль падает, и мне приходится подхватить его, чтобы он не грохнулся на пол.  
Он открывает глаза и смотрит на меня почти укоризненно. Я улыбаюсь ему.  
\- Уже все, видишь. Надо только перевязать, чтобы защитить тебя от грязи.  
Он обреченно кивает и уже уверенней встает на ноги. Перевязка проходит куда быстрее и удачней, чем все предыдущее. Даниэль все также молчит, но в самом конце благодарит меня.  
\- Спасибо.  
Я пожимаю плечами, убирая все назад в аптечку.  
\- Не за что. Я рад, что я хоть кому-то могу помочь, - коль скоро не могу помочь себе.  
Мы оба садимся на пол, у Даниэля еще явно кружится голова от слабости. Я достаю из рюкзака флягу с водой, которую набрал еще в замерзшем озере, а потом пил крайне экономно. Я и не знал, что так хочу пить, пока не сделал первый глоток. Когда я отрываюсь от фляги, я вижу, что Даниэль с жадностью смотрит на меня, но его, ха-ха, воспитание, характерное для времени, не дает ему попросить у меня что-то. Поэтому я протягиваю ему флягу.  
\- Хочешь пить? На, мне не жалко. Только все не выпей, хорошо?  
Он неуверенно берет ее в руки и подносит к губам. По нему видно, какое это для него наслаждение. Он пьет маленькими и аккуратными глотками. Я вижу, как движется его горло, и этот вид почему-то завораживает меня. Наверное, я слишком долго не видел людей, поэтому и реагирую так странно, что мне все время хочется обнять его от радости. Мой мозг будто блокирует информацию о том, где я нахожусь и когда, концентрируясь на позитивных моментах.  
\- Спасибо, - Даниэль протягивает мне флягу обратно, и я убираю ее к себе. – Я очень давно не пил. Спасибо, что поделился водой со мной.  
\- Не за что, - я решительно закрываю молнию на рюкзаке. – А теперь, пожалуйста, поподробней расскажи мне, где именно мы находимся. И вообще, как ты тут оказался?

19 августа 1839. Пруссия  
Даниэль  
\- Не за что. А теперь, пожалуйста, поподробней расскажи мне, где именно мы находимся. И вообще, как ты тут оказался?  
Может, он явился из иного мира, как Александр? Может, врата, открытые Александром, провели его сюда? Но… Я сильно сомневаюсь, что дух другого мира заговорил бы со мной на моем родном языке… Акцент слегка непривычный, но нет сомнений, что английский если не родной, то весьма привычный ему язык… А так как мы не в Англии, логичнее всего было бы услышать немецкий, или французский… О чем я думаю? У меня кружится голова, и я надеюсь, что это от слабости, и дает о себе знать рана, а не очередной припадок. Мы опускаемся на пол, становится легче. Я потерял много крови, и вероятно, несколько ударов по голове за несколько часов не очень полезны… Мои мысли текут слишком медленно, словно преодолевая толщу воды. Я устал, я так устал… С невольным ужасом думаю, что раз произошло непонятное чудо – я остался жив, то нужно выбираться отсюда. Из этого проклятого святилища, из этого проклятого замка, из этой ненавистной страны… Меня зовут Даниэль. Я живу в Лондоне. В Мэйфэйр. Я могу найти свой дом, могу вернуться… Я не знаю, что делать дальше, но мне нужно выбраться. Я хочу увидеть солнце. Я хочу поверить, что я жив. Но нет сил, и даже мысль о том, чтобы открыть тяжелую дверь и шагнуть из относительной безопасности зала в кошмарную, пропахшую кровью и смертью тьму подземных коридоров, по которым наверняка все еще расхаживают слуги Александра – их хозяин мертв, но им некуда деваться… При мысли о монстрах, что поджидают – снова, снова поджидают меня! – в темных коридорах и комнатах, у меня по спине прокатывается дрожь. Не могу. Я просто больше не могу.  
Я вспоминаю о заданном вопросе. Как я здесь оказался? Боже мой… Но он столько сделал для меня… И… Глупо не делиться тем, что мне известно. Он тоже оказался здесь – сбой портала? Я еще раз оглядываюсь вокруг, но не вижу угрозы – Сфера исчезла, следы Тени тоже, от Александра не осталось даже тела… Сглатываю и пытаюсь объяснить то, что могу.  
\- Мы в подземельях Беренненбургского замка. В Пруссии, как я сказал. – прикрываю глаза. Как же сложно описать то, что происходило в этих стенах. – Это место… Это кошмарное место. Барон Александр…  
Я поднимаю на него глаза. Произношу, сам слыша в своем голосе отчаянье.  
\- Я могу рассказать тебе, но… Ты посчитаешь меня сумасшедшим.  
А кому захочется пускаться в опасное путешествие по такому мрачному место в такой компании? Но Филипп невесело усмехается и качает головой.  
\- Подумай сам, меня тут час назад вообще не было. Я расскажу, но пока просто прими на веру – сумасшедшим я тебя не посчитаю. В противном случае придется признать, что и я сам – псих.  
Возможно, его история, если не так мрачна как моя, то не менее невероятна. Его правда не было тут, и не может быть. Его одежда, речь и поведение… Он кажется мне таким странным. Но не похоже, чтобы он лгал мне. Решаюсь. Лучше пусть он знает, что за опасности подстерегают его за этой запертой дверью.  
\- Хозяин этого замка – барон Александр. Это… - меня пробивает дрожь, и я обхватываю себя за плечи, – это ужасный и жестокий человек.  
Александр не был человеком. Но объяснять это сейчас слишком долго. Потом. Если будет нужно.  
\- Он… Он искал один древний артефакт, который даровал бы ему силу проходить в другие миры. Он… Александр жил долго. Очень долго. Он продлял себе жизнь с помощью того, что он называл «эликсиром жизни». Эликсир… Для его создания нужны были жертвы. Человеческие жертвы. Александр… В этом замке подземелья тюрьмы огромны – он держал там людей. Пытал их. Убивал. За этой дверью тебя ждет смерть и кровь, трупы и… - прикрываю глаза, – и монстры, в которых Александр превратил своих слуг. Это кошмарные создания. Они быстры. Они вооружены. Они убьют тебя, если найдут. Они сильнее, и с ними невозможно бороться – слишком сильные. Слишком быстрые. Если услышишь их шаги – просто прячься.  
Он смотрит на меня внимательно, и по его глазам я не могу прочесть, верит он мне или нет.  
\- Барон… Не справился с артефактом, который нашел. Этот артефакт… погубил его. Барон мертв, но за этими дверями – все бесчисленные подземелья замка, по которым до сих пор бродят монстры….  
И лифт разрушен. На нем наверх уже не подняться… Я не имею права врать своему спасителю.  
\- И я не знаю обратной дороги. Путь, которым я пришел… Там обвал. Я не знаю, можно ли выбраться отсюда.  
Он встряхивает головой. Откуда в нем столько сил?  
\- Не попробуешь – не узнаешь. Но ты-то как тут оказался?  
Боже, нет… Я не могу рассказать ему своей истории. Смотрю на него с отчаяньем.  
\- Я был… гостем Александра…  
Плотней обнимаю себя за плечи, пытаясь найти слова.  
\- …Барон… оказался не самым приятным хозяином, – вскидываю голову. По крайней мере, в одном я не стыжусь признаться. – Я убил его. Пусть не своими руками, но он мертв, благодаря мне. Так что с ним ты не столкнешься.  
Он примиряющее поднимает руки.  
\- Хэй, ладно, успокойся. Александр – редкий урод и мудак, я понял.  
Потрясенно качаю головой. В таких выражениях мне и в голову не приходило это высказать… Задаю, наконец, вопрос, который волнует меня:  
\- Но кто ты? Тебя не должно быть тут…  
Он снова усмехается.  
\- Тут ты прав, определенно не должно, – после моего рассказа он еще способен шутить? Не скрою, его жажда жизни завораживает меня. – Я, хм, видимо, попал сюда случайно.  
Он шутливо расправляет плечи и улыбается мне.  
\- Я – Филипп Лафреск. И час назад я был в Гренландии. В 2001 году. Кто из нас выиграл конкурс «самый сумасшедший»?  
Я потрясенно качаю головой, и он хмурится.  
\- Не скажешь ничего?  
Я пожимаю плечами, морщась от боли в занывшей ране.  
\- Что я могу сказать? Наверное, я бы назвал тебя сумасшедшим, если бы не знал теперь, что в мире нет почти ничего невозможного…  
Он поднимается на ноги. И протягивает мне руку, помогая встать. Его ладонь теплая, живая. Мне не хочется ее выпускать, когда я поднимаюсь. Его тепло – словно доказательство того, что этот человек – с его энергией, жизнелюбием и силой – не галлюцинация, порожденная моим разумом, чтобы спастись от отчаянья и одиночества. Он снова ободряюще улыбается мне.  
\- Ну, надо выбираться отсюда, нельзя тут вечно сидеть.  
Я смотрю на него и произношу вслух, пробуя его странно звучащее для англичанина имя. Этот человек сейчас – вся моя надежда на спасение, один я слишком слаб, чтобы выбраться.  
\- Филипп Лафреск…  
Он кивает.  
\- Все верно. А ты – Даниэль?..  
Вопрос повисает в воздухе и мне приходится отвести глаза.  
\- Я не помню. Просто Даниэль.  
Он удивленно смотрит на меня.  
\- Не помнишь? Как можно свою фамилию-то не помнить?!  
Изучаю каменную кладку за его спиной. Лучше признаться сразу, чтобы потом не возникало вопросов.  
\- Я не помню ничего. Только последние несколько часов. И обрывки воспоминаний о прошлом…  
Сказать, что мой спутник удивлен – не сказать ничего.

19 августа 1839. Пруссия  
Филипп  
\- Я не помню ничего. Только последние несколько часов. И обрывки воспоминаний о прошлом…  
Я удивленно выдыхаю. Ничего себе! Что же ему пришлось пережить...? Непроизвольно тянусь рукой к ране у него на голове, кажется, снова пугаю его.  
\- Прости. Я не буду спрашивать, если тебе неприятно. Такое бывает после травмы или если произошло что-то, что тебя сильно напугало… Прости, я много говорю. Ничего, говорят, это проходит, если нет стресса и все такое. Вот выберемся отсюда, ты все и вспомнишь, я уверен!  
Хотел бы я и правда испытывать такую уверенность, как пытаюсь внушить ему. Все что он говорил - это все звучит так невероятно, как магия или что-то такое, но разве я могу сомневаться? Недавно я был в совершенно другом месте и в другое время. Недавно в моей голове обитал обретший индивидуальность неизвестный вирус. Недавно я каким-то образом умудрился пропутешествовать на 162 года назад во времени, хоть вся современная наука и говорит, что это невозможно. Время линейно, нельзя отмотать его назад или вперед, как бы ни хотелось. Да и почему меня выкинуло именно сюда? Неужели, из-за того, чем занимался этот Александр? Но если это так, то, возможно, это можно будет исправить? Может быть, для меня еще не все потеряно? Главное – выбраться отсюда. И тогда я смогу найти выход. Главное – выжить.  
Даниэль качает головой и наклоняется, чтобы подобрать с пола свой фонарь и сумку, которую я поначалу не заметил. Я замечаю, как осторожно он держит его, боясь разбить. Да уж, в темноте, один, без памяти и шанса на спасение… Не хотел бы я оказаться на его месте. С сомнением смотрю на химический фонарик, который достаю из кармана. У меня есть еще обычный фонарь. А без масла от его фонаря мало толку.  
\- На, возьми. Если масло осталось, стоит поэкономить, я не знаю, сколько у меня батареек. Лучше у нас будут варианты с источниками света, чем если мы окажемся в темноте, - я протягиваю ему светящуюся палочку, слегка нагревшуюся от моей руки.  
Даниэль смотрит с подозрением, но все же берет ее у меня из рук, осматривая со всех сторон.  
\- Почему она светится? – мой новый друг явно скуп на слова, если не рассказывает то, что связано с этим местом.  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Я не знаю точно, не моя специальность, но предполагаю, что это какая-то химическая реакция с использованием люминофоров. Света она дает не много, но вполне хватает, чтобы не споткнуться в темноте.  
Фонарик бросает зеленые отблески на его лицо, заставляя меня обратить внимание на его глаза. Оказывается, они тоже зеленые. Не как фонарик, конечно, но все же. Даниэль смотрит на меня со странным выражением, которое я не могу прочесть, а потом плотнее стискивает пальцы вокруг светящейся палочки, будто боясь потерять.  
\- Спасибо.  
Я киваю. Мне почему-то становится неловко.  
\- Ну что, пошли? Веди меня, а то я точно тут один заблужусь.  
Даниэль кивает и указывает мне на дверь, которую я уже видел.  
\- Нам туда. Надо открыть эту дверь, - он вздрагивает. – Надеюсь, за ней никого не будет.  
Я вижу, как он напуган, но выражение лица у него крайне решительное. Пожимаю плечами.  
\- Единственный способ узнать – открыть ее.


	3. Chapter 3

19 августа 1839. Пруссия  
Филипп  
Нам везет, и за дверью нас не ждет ничего, кроме темноты и завывания ветра. В комнате, в которую мы попали, темно, но Даниэль решительно идет вперед, и мне не остается ничего, кроме как последовать за ним. Он толкает плечом дверь в противоположном конце комнаты, а я оглядываюсь. Почему тут все такое огромное? Хотя, это же замок… Может, они и должны быть такими?  
\- Там никого, идем. Только тише, прошу, у них очень тонкий слух.  
Я киваю и показываю, будто закрываю рот на молнию. Даниэль непонимающе смотрит на меня, и я машу рукой. Точно, никаких молний.  
Следующая комнатка поприятней, в ней хотя бы горят свечи. Но все равно, ощущение того, что все в этом замке мертво не исчезает. Вероятно, мы единственные живые люди тут. И я не знаю, рад я этому или нет.  
Помещение, в которое мы входим после просто огромно! Я даже не могу понять, как оно вообще поместилось тут. Разве такое возможно? Невольно останавливаюсь и свечу фонариком на далекие стены.  
\- Прошу, быстрее. Здесь небезопасно.  
Я киваю, переводя фонарь себе под ноги.  
\- Прости. Просто тут охрененно много места. Не могу понять, как такое возможно?  
Даниэль качает головой, и я понимаю, что опять выразился как-то не так.  
\- Замок прилегает к скале. Некоторые помещения уходят в ее толщу, в том числе и это. У… Барона было много времени, чтобы соорудить это все, - он обводит зал рукой. – И много рабочей силы, которую он не жалел.  
Даниэль слегка ежится и идет вперед.  
Зал имеет очень странную архитектуру, вызывая ассоциации с фантастическими фильмами и нечеловеческой цивилизацией, что-то из Лавкравта. Потолок и пол теряются в темноте, а пройти можно лишь по мостикам, часть из которых слегка разрушена. Когда я перепрыгиваю через провал, дна которого не вижу, у меня екает сердце. Я слышу, как Даниэль тяжело дышит, и понимаю, что боюсь не я один. Каким-то образом это придает мне сил. Он ранен и чувствует себя явно плохо, а значит это мне стоит взять на себя заботу о нем, а не наоборот. Ничего, вот найдем тихое местечко, может, немного еды… Ничего.  
Когда мы доходим до очередной двери, Даниэль останавливается, и я решаю взять инициативу в свои руки.  
\- Давай я, - я осторожно открываю дверь, стараясь, чтобы она не скрипнула. Но все эти двери кто-то будто специально смазывал, потому что она открывается легче, чем я думал.  
Я осторожно выглядываю за нее, впереди темно так, что не видно абсолютно ничего, как бы я ни старался. Поэтому я прислушиваюсь. Вроде тихо, если не считать завывания ветра в длинных коридорах.  
\- Вроде спокойно. Пойдем.  
Когда я выхожу, я вижу длинную лестницу вниз, по бокам от которой в держателях стоят факелы. Даниэль останавливается и убирает фонарик в свою сумку, доставая взамен какую-то коробочку. Что-то щелкает, и факел начинает весело потрескивать пламенем. Я смотрю на него удивленно.  
\- Огонь не привлечет их, а странный свет может. Так будет безопасней.  
Я принимаю его объяснение на веру, выключая фонарик.  
\- А чем ты зажег его? Никогда таких штук не видел.  
Он передает мне в руку еще одну коробочку, внутри которой что-то перекатывается.  
\- Это трутница и огниво, - Даниэль немного смущен, ему явно сложно говорить также непринужденно, как мне. – А в… твое время пользуются чем-то иным?  
Я хмыкаю и достаю из кармана куртки зажигалку, которую так удачно нашел в одной из пристроек.  
\- Да, в наше время все немного проще, - я щелкаю зажигалкой, чувствуя себя волшебником.  
Даниэль заворожено смотрит на маленький огонек в моей руке. Малость, но мне становится приятно, что я его удивил. Честно, я как Вупи Голдберг в «Рыцаре Камелота», поражаю аборигенов зажигалками. Мне становится стыдно, и я гашу огонек.  
\- Если нужно, попроси, я зажгу факел, так будет быстрее, да и тише.  
Даниэль кивает, снова смотря на меня с этим странным выражением. Но тут он вздрагивает и оглядывается.  
\- Ты это слышал? – в его глазах мечется паника, заставляя меня тоже начать оглядываться.  
Но я не слышу ничего, кроме ветра.  
\- Нет, не слышал. Наверное, просто ветер, - странно, но света факела вполне хватает, чтобы спуститься и не свернуть шею. – Пошли дальше.  
Даниэль кивает, все еще подозрительно смотря по сторонам, и мы начинаем спуск.  
*****  
19 августа 1839. Пруссия.  
Даниэль  
Мы прошли алтарь, клирос и трансепт… Я безумно рад, что можно пройти этой дорогой, не заглядывая в камеры пыток. Одно воспоминание о них заставляет меня дрожать. Запах крови, разлитый в воздухе, вызывает головокружение. Я не хочу больше подходить к этим дверям. Я боюсь того, что могу вспомнить, вновь открыв их. Поэтому я, вглядываясь в пол, прислушиваясь к шорохам, надеясь не услышать шагов, веду Филиппа дальше. Когда мы оказываемся в зале с телом Агриппы, я немного расслабляюсь. Монстры не заходили сюда раньше, может быть, эта привычка у них осталась? Филипп же, напротив, при виде обезглавленного тела невольно прикрывает рот рукой.  
Я снова смотрю на оставленное тело, и до меня доходит, что это первый труп, который мы повстречали на своем пути… И Филиппа он, должно быть, привел в ужас… Я же не испытываю страха, не рядом с этим телом. Скорее… меня мучают воспоминания о том, как непросто было отпилить Агриппе голову. Думаю о себе с отвращением. Насколько ужасно, должно быть, звучат мои мысли! Хорошо, что Филипп не умеет их читать.  
\- О Боже… Кто его так, беднягу?  
Я чувствую стыд. Не потому что убил Агриппу… А потому что не испытываю вины и раскаяния в этом поступке. Я знаю, что хотя бы в этот раз поступил правильно, и Агриппа обрел то, что искал. Но мне все равно неловко от того, как это все должно быть выглядит в глазах Филиппа. Радуюсь, что свой испачканный кровью камзол бросил еще в зале Сферы. На нем была не только моя кровь, и одежда хоть частично защитила меня от брызнувшей крови Агриппы… Боже…  
\- Он просил прекратить его мучения. Я не смог отказать ему, - я смотрю на то, что осталось от моего спасителя. В том, что я жив благодаря Агриппе, я также не сомневаюсь. Стоит попрощаться и поблагодарить хотя бы сейчас. – Надеюсь, ты обрел покой и нашел то, что искал. Я сделал все, как ты просил меня. Спасибо за помощь.  
Я молчу несколько секунд. А потом говорю то, что кажется является попыткой оправдаться, но я лишь пытаюсь объяснить:  
\- Ты можешь обвинять меня, но я лишь сделал то, о чем он меня просил.  
Филипп к моему удивлению отвечает достаточно спокойно.  
\- Я не буду обвинять тебя. Мне тоже пришлось убить своего друга, чтобы спасти от худшей судьбы. Он просил меня об этом, но это все равно было… тяжело. Жаль, что тебе тоже пришлось перенести это.  
«Жаль что пришлось перенести это…» Как раз об этом я и не жалею… Надо уходить.  
\- Пойдем, тут нечего делать.  
*****  
Я останавливаюсь у лестницы, ведущей в коллектор. Не могу заставить себя спуститься. Монстру, который бродит там было просто некуда деваться – те, что бродили дальше могут уйти в камеры пыток, но коллектор не настолько велик.. Я еще помню, как судорожно цеплялся за перекладины этой лестницы, боясь сорваться, как слышал под собой его рычание… Мне страшно.  
\- Ты чего?  
Я вздрагиваю и про себя ругаю самого себя последними словами. Как я собирался слышать приближение монстра, если настолько задумался, что испугался голоса Филиппа, стоящего прямо тут. Прижимаю руку к груди, успокаивая забившиеся быстрее сердце. Все в порядке. Пока все в порядке.  
\- Подожди минуту…  
Снова заглядываю в эту проклятую дыру. Кажется, ничего не слышно. Но как я могу быть уверен? Филипп тоже наклоняется над дырой, втягивает носом воздух и, закашлявшись, отшатывается.  
\- Ну там и воняет!  
Возможно. Но я весь покрыт грязью и не чувствую… Ужасная догадка заставляет меня со страхом посмотреть на него снова.  
\- Вдохни.  
\- Что?  
Объясняю.  
\- Наклонись над дырой и вдохни. Пожалуйста. Мне надо кое-что проверить.  
Филипп с неохотой подчиняется и снова заходится в кашле. А мне становиться страшно. Я повторяю его действие – ничего. У меня воздух из коллектора не вызывает такой реакции. Я все еще не могу поверить, что мы попали в ловушку так глупо.  
\- Очень неприятный запах?  
Я выжидательно смотрю на Филиппа. Может он просто… Не привык. Я, вероятно, уже просто смирился с теми жуткими запахами, которыми пропитаны все эти подземелья… Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Да нет, терпимо. Я пройду, если ты об этом…  
Качаю головой.  
\- Ты не пройдешь тут.  
Он хмурится.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Вздыхаю и массирую виски. Так болит голова. Я так устал. Хочу спать… Надо встряхнуться.  
\- Воздух внизу, в коллекторе, отравлен. Ты умрешь, если попытаешься пройти по нему.  
Он смотрит на меня несколько секунд, потом прикрывает глаза. Встряхивается. Его энергия и жизненная сила вызывают у меня восхищение. Этот человек определенно уникален, раз не теряет в такой ситуации самоконтроль. Его сила духа завораживает меня. Я чувствую себя словно рядом с костром – мне хочется быть рядом с ним и греться в его уверенности, пусть даже она и иллюзорна.  
Уже через секунду он резко скидывает с плеча свою странную сумку и чуть не вытряхивает из нее все на пол.  
\- Где же он..? Был же тут… А, вот!  
Он извлекает из нее странный предмет, похожий на причудливую маску, и улыбается. Я непонимающе смотрю на него. Неужели он думает, что какая-то маска спасет его от яда? Но Филипп так уверен, что я поневоле верю ему.  
\- Это должно сработать. То есть, он работал еще в Гренландии, так что… Надеюсь, мне повезет.  
Он натягивает странную маску на нижнюю часть лица, сразу становясь похожим на… Нет, не похожим ни на что, что я мог бы для себя определить. Он делает вдох, вернее пытается, но видно, что это дается ему с трудом.  
Филипп стягивает с лица маску, теперь я вижу на его лице неуверенное и даже обиженное выражение. Он несколько раз встряхивает свое приспособление, потом стучит по нему рукой и снова натягивает. По его глазам я вижу, что ожидаемого результата его действия не дали.  
\- Нет… Не может быть, просто не может быть… - Филипп крепко сжимает маску в руках, в его взгляде проскальзывает растерянность. – Да не может же быть так, что на этой чертовой станции не работает ничего!?  
Я испуганно сжимаюсь от того, что он повышает голос. Но грозного рычания не слышно, а значит монстры далеко.  
Филипп на несколько мгновений застывает, так и сжимая свою бесполезную маску в руках. Потом со вздохом убирает ее обратно в сумку и смотрит на меня.  
\- Фильтры сдохли, теперь он бесполезен. Ладно. Есть какое-нибудь противоядие? Где-нибудь тут?  
Качаю головой. Нет… Труп с противоядием остался по другую сторону коллектора…  
\- Другой выход?  
Снова отрицательно качаю головой. Нет. Я обошел тут все, пока искал осколки сферы и составлял эликсир для Агриппы. Другого пути нет.  
\- Но как прошел ты?  
Вздыхаю.  
\- Вколол себе… Противоядие.  
\- Еще есть?  
\- Нет. Тот труп остался по ту сторону, – обхватываю себя руками от мысли, что придется идти одному через коллектор, чтобы принести Филиппу противоядие. Нет… Я не смогу. Не снова. Не могу больше оставаться один. Прикрываю глаза. Я слишком напуган, поэтому мне кажется, что стены двигаются. Все в порядке. Просто кажется.  
\- Труп?!  
От удивления открываю глаза. Ах, да… Я же ничего не объяснил…  
\- Кровь мертвеца. Пришлось… Она являлась противоядием… - и, не обращая внимания на его шокированное лицо, внезапно я понимаю, что решение есть. – Моя кровь! Ну, конечно!  
Филипп отступает от меня на шаг, и я понимаю, что, наверное, выгляжу… сумасшедшим сейчас. Мне больно от мысли, что он так обо мне подумает, даже если это и правда… Я пытаюсь объяснить.  
\- У тебя ведь есть… та игла. Ты колол мне обезболивающее, помнишь? Моя кровь послужит для тебя противоядием…  
\- Да я не буду этого делать!  
Замолкаю. Я настолько не вызываю доверия? Впрочем… С чего, с чего я взял, что должен его вызывать?  
\- Ты хоть представляешь, как это опасно?!  
Я отвожу взгляд. Но… Моя кровь всяко безопаснее крови того трупа…  
\- Но другого пути нет…  
Филипп ерошит короткие светлые волосы рукой. Прикрывает глаза. А потом снова лезет себе в сумку и подает такую же иглу, как та, которой он пользовался, только чистую. Я кошусь на свои руки – они слегка дрожат, могу не попасть – и протягиваю ему руку.  
\- Лучше ты.  
Он тяжело вздыхает и бормочет себе под нос:  
\- Не могу поверить, что делаю это…  
Но рука у него легкая. Я только прикрываю глаза, чувствуя легкий укол. Красная жидкость. Слишком много крови я видел за последнее время…  
Он быстро заклеивает мне чем-то руку, и я, решив не спрашивать, опускаю рукав рубашки.  
Филипп сидит на полу, смотря на иглу у себя в руках. Потом знакомым жестом, как когда на что-то решается, прикрывает глаза.  
\- В конце концов, бывало и хуже…  
И вкалывает себе мою кровь. Мне становится неловко от этой сцены, словно я подсмотрел что-то личное. Я отвожу глаза и выжидаю несколько минут. По моему опыту головокружение должно быстро пройти.  
Так и происходит. Филипп поднимается на ноги, чуть трясет головой и вздыхает.  
\- Ну, рано или поздно мы узнаем, правильный ли я сделал выбор.  
Я киваю. И роюсь в сумке, доставая последний бутылек с опиумом. Мне нужно пролезть по этой лестнице, и возможно, быстро бегать… Я должен чувствовать себя лучше, чем сейчас. Проглатываю жидкость и оставляю бесполезную склянку на полу. Натыкаюсь на подозрительный взгляд Филиппа.  
\- И что это ты пил? Не противоядие часом?  
Мне словно выплеснули в лицо водой, настолько нерационально-сильно меня задевают его слова. Обида скручивает сердце – я не думал лгать ему, я пытался помочь!  
\- Это опиум.  
\- Какой, блин… Да зачем?!  
Вскидываю подбородок. Может я и веду себя по-детски… Может быть я ужасный человек, может быть почти чудовище… Но я правда не давал ему поводов подозревать меня в том, что я его обманываю!  
\- Мне больно. Я должен быть в состоянии идти дальше.  
А опиум уже приглушил боль. Я перебираюсь на лестницу, не испытывая больше желания говорить с ним. Но все равно предупреждаю.  
\- Веди себя тише. Внизу может быть монстр.  
Он качает головой, словно не верит, что монстры тут и правда были. Это заставляет меня поежиться, от прокатившихся по спине мурашек, и весь спуск меня мучает мысль – а если монстры тоже – лишь игра моего больного разума? Если они привиделись мне? Нет, не может быть… Я не настолько сошел с ума! Ведь нет же?  
Филипп встает в воду рядом со мной и болезненно морщится.  
\- Знал бы, взял бы непромокаемую обувь…  
И тут я слышу его. Полу-стон, полу-рык. Оборачиваюсь к моему спутнику. Мне нужно знать.  
\- Ты слышал это?..  
По его расширенным глазам я понимаю, что знаю ответ.  
\- Да.  
И я слышу, как по воде к нам кто-то быстро приближается. Инстинкты – страшная выработавшаяся привычка, заставляют меня тут же спрятать свой источник света и затянуть Филиппа в неприметную темную нишу в стене. Он сам догадывается выключить свой фонарь. Места мало, и я вжимаюсь ему в грудь, шепча одними губами:  
\- Ни звука!  
И поддаюсь слабости, прячу лицо у него на плече. Тут просто слишком тесно. И боже, я не могу обернуться… Просто не могу… Просто… Пусть он уйдет, пожалуйста, пусть пройдет мимо, пожалуйста…  
Прижимаюсь лбом к плечу Филиппа, вслушиваясь в приближающиеся шаги.  
*****  
19 августа 1839. Пруссия.  
Филипп  
\- Ни звука!  
Я стараюсь даже дышать через раз. Даниэль вжимается в меня еще сильнее, пряча лицо у меня на плече. Я автоматически кладу руку ему на спину, поворачиваясь так, чтобы прикрыть его собой. У меня в любом случае больше шансов. Я отвлеку на себя монстра, и он сможет сбежать, если не будет другого выхода.  
Не могу удержаться, и поворачиваю голову так, чтобы видеть то, что приближается к нам…  
Глупо было думать, что у меня есть хоть один шанс. Что он есть хоть у кого-то. Чудовище ужасно настолько, что от одного его вида хочется кричать. Мне приходится закусить губу, чтобы не заорать, когда я вижу его. Оно когда-то могло быть человеком, но сейчас ничего человеческого в нем не осталось. Голова раскрылась как цветок, мышцы неестественно переплелись. Я даже не могу понять, как оно издает звуки. Вместо одной из рук у него какой-то ужасающий клинок, весь в потеках крови. Железо и плоть переплелись в нем в неестественную, жуткую пародию на человека.  
Я сильнее вжимаю дрожащего Даниэля в стену, неосознанно сгребаю в кулак рубашку у него на спине. Он тихо охает, заставляя меня вспомнить о его ране. Монстр останавливается на одну жуткую секунду, и мы оба замираем. Я не верю в Бога, но сейчас я молюсь. Боже, пусть он просто уйдет, прошу… И монстр уходит дальше, не замечая нас. Это было близко, слишком близко. Я чувствую, как мое сердце бьется где-то в горле, воздух в легких будто загустел, не желая выходить наружу. Я выдыхаю осторожно и отстраняюсь от Даниэля. Он все еще дрожит, но уже не так сильно.  
Снова беззвучно он спрашивает у меня:  
\- Он ушел?  
Я только киваю, боясь даже открывать рот. Даниэль выдыхает, а потом шепчет уже более понятно.  
\- Нам нужно идти очень тихо, иначе он нас заметит. Раньше тут не было воды, видимо, коллектор опять начинает заполняться. Пойдем.  
И он берет меня за руку, доставая из сумки фонарь. Я даже не успеваю возразить.  
*****  
Эти гонки с монстром живо напоминают мне то, чем я занимался в Гренландии. Мы идем очень медленно, воды стало еще больше, теперь она уже покрывает колени и плещется почти у середины бедер. Холодно, мокро, а за спиной ходит смерть, почти с косой. Даниэль замирает от каждого резкого звука, каждого плеска воды. Мы пролезаем сначала через разломанную решетку, а затем доходим до сломанного водяного колеса, которое непонятно зачем тут стоит.  
Рычание слышится неожиданно близко, и в этот раз уже я дергаю на себя Даниэля, прячась между какой-то трубой и стеной. Тут еще теснее, чем в других укрытиях, фонарик зажат между нами, освещая только наши лица. Я вижу, как Даниэль быстро дышит, стараясь не издавать ни звука. Мы смотрим друг другу в глаза, чтобы не испытывать судьбу и не смотреть на чудовище, идущее по нашим следам. Но нам везет, и он снова проходит мимо.  
Даниэль пролезает под колесом, и я вижу, как он выдыхает, указывая мне на лестницу в другом конце зала. Видимо, нам нужно туда. Мы прибавляем ходу, и это оказывается ошибкой, потому что монстр слышит наши шаги. Когда я слышу, что он громко рычит, направляясь к нам, я кричу, уже не пытаясь прятаться.  
\- Бежим!  
И мы бежим, так быстро, как только можно. Мокрая одежда и тяжелая обувь замедляют меня, Даниэль оказывается быстрее. Он тянет на себя тяжелую дверь, открывая ее явно с трудом.  
\- Быстрее!  
Он держит дверь так, чтобы только я смог в нее протиснуться. Я оказываюсь рядом с ним, когда монстр уже стоит на первой ступени лестницы. Мы в четыре руки захлопываем дверь и опускаем на нее засов прежде, чем она в первый раз содрогается от тяжелого удара с той стороны. Спасены!  
Даниэль отступает от двери, забиваясь в угол у следующего пролета. Он зажимает рот рукой, с ужасом смотря на дрожащую от ударов дверь. А я пинаю окованную створку, не чувствуя удара благодаря сапогам.  
\- Отсоси, ублюдок!  
Кажется, даже монстр удивляется моему порыву. Я и сам удивляюсь себе. Тут явно небезопасно кричать, но весь ужас последнего получаса нуждается в выходе.  
Я поворачиваюсь к Даниэлю.  
\- Мы сделали это!  
Он смотрит на меня огромными глазами, явно не понимая, что происходит, и я осознаю, что опять разговариваю явно не самым вежливым языком. Да, джентльменом меня можно назвать лишь с сильной натяжкой, ничего не скажешь.  
\- Прости… Я просто очень испугался, а теперь мы вроде как в безопасности, вот я и… Прости еще раз.  
Даниэль мотает головой, наконец, выпрямляясь.  
\- Ничего. Да, тут безопасно, по крайней мере, было так… - он с сомнением смотрит на лестницу, ведущую вверх.  
\- Ну, тогда пошли, чего нам ждать?  
И я делаю первый шаг на лестницу.  
*****  
Помещение, в которое мы попадаем просто огромно. Всюду вокруг из стен выдаются трубы, из которых вода падает прямо на пол, создавая приятный слуху шум. Даниэль ощутимо выдыхает, это место явно безопаснее тех, где мы уже побывали.  
\- Надеюсь, эта вода не отравлена? – я не знаю, чего больше в моих словах, шутки или правдивого опасения.  
Даниэль слегка улыбается и качает головой, подставляя руку под струю.  
\- Нет, это вода из подземного источника, и она совершенно безопасна.  
Я киваю.  
\- Хорошо, тогда предлагаю остановиться и передохнуть, а то такой марш-бросок меня слегка утомил. Если ты не против, конечно.  
Даниэль вздыхает и садится на одну из больших труб, которые ведут в неизвестном мне направлении.  
Я решительным жестом избавляюсь от куртки, а потом стягиваю через голову свитер. Как раз когда я пытаюсь протиснуться через горловину, я слышу немного приглушенный толстой шерстью голос Даниэля.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
Я освобождаюсь от шерстяного плена и складываю свитер так, чтобы он поместился в рюкзак.  
\- Я раздеваюсь. Мне очень жарко, потому что там, где я был, было много снега и очень холодно. А тут у вас лето, и я одет не по погоде, - я поворачиваюсь к Даниэлю и понимаю, что он старательно не смотрит на меня. Хмыкаю. – Можешь отвернуться, если я тебя смущаю. Но я не намерен больше так ходить, это неудобно.  
Я слышу, как он сглатывает. Его голос звучит неуверенно, когда он отвечает.  
\- Ты меня совсем не смущаешь, просто… - он не договаривает и отворачивается еще сильнее.  
Я снова хмыкаю, решая не смущать его еще сильнее своими вопросами. Мальчик явно не привык к тому, чтобы перед ним кто-то раздевался, будь то мужчина или женщина. Странное время, условностей и предрассудков столько, что они мешают жить.  
Я снимаю сапоги, стараясь выжать их хоть чуть-чуть, снимаю две лишние пары носков, термо-белье, которое одел под джинсы, складываю все лишнее и упихиваю с трудом в весьма распухший рюкзак. Куртку приходится одеть, как и сапоги, но с этим ничего не поделаешь.  
\- Я все. Можем идти, если ты готов.  
Даниэль кивает мне и встает со своего места. Перед тем, как мы продолжаем идти, он подходит к одной из труб и немного слишком старательно умывается, будто пытаясь смыть что-то, что въелось в его кожу, пока он бродил по замку.  
*****  
19 августа 1839. Пруссия.  
Даниэль  
\- Я все. Можем идти, если ты готов.  
Я киваю. Да, можем. Но сначала я хочу умыться. Подставляю руки под прозрачную воду, смывая кровь и грязь. На мне слишком много крови и грязи – не только на теле, но и на душе… Но по крайней мере я могу отмыть руки…. Умываюсь, и дышать становится чуть легче – холодная вода позволяет мне встряхнуться, опиум еще глушит боль, и я наконец избавился от хотя бы части покрывавшей меня крови… Наверное и выглядеть стал не так жутко… Как мне жить дальше с тем пятном на совести, которое мне никогда не смыть?.. Отбрасываю эти мысли. Не сейчас. Сейчас надо выбраться. И вывести Филиппа.  
Умывшись, я подхожу к двери, ведущей к тюремным камерам, и дергаю ее на себя. Не поддается. Я помнил, что дверь заклинило, но в прошлый раз я был даже рад этому – монстр, что бродил по тюрьме, не мог до меня добраться, но сейчас… Сейчас это единственный путь, который я знаю. Я дергаю дверь сильнее и, стараясь сдержать панику, оборачиваюсь к Филиппу:  
\- Ты можешь мне помочь?  
Он кивает и подходит к двери, так же тянет ее на себя, стиснув зубы и прилагая, видимо, все силы. Бесполезно. Не откроется. Я чувствую приступ головокружения – мы заперты! Я не знаю другого пути! Филипп оборачивается ко мне, и мы снова начинаем нашу игру в безнадежные вопросы.  
\- Нам нужна точно эта дверь?  
Киваю. Я уверен, что пришел оттуда.  
\- Другой проход есть?  
Я качаю головой, но потом понимаю, что есть еще одна дверь – запертая, я не пытался ее открыть – слишком много сил и времени, и она была не нужна мне.  
\- Я не знаю. Я пришел отсюда, но… Есть вторая дверь. Но я не знаю, что за ней…  
Он проходит мимо меня к двери, на которую я указываю, похлопав по плечу, и я не успеваю отшатнуться. Ужасно фамильярно, но судя по улыбке, он всего лишь хотел меня поддержать…  
\- Ну, уже не тупик. Возможно, есть и другой ход.  
Я поражаюсь его оптимизму, но все равно соглашаюсь.  
\- Все равно за этой дверью нас не ждал выход… Лифт, на котором я спустился в подземелья, сломан, мы не смогли бы подняться…  
Он кивает.  
\- Значит, в любом случае пришлось бы искать другой проход!  
Дверь не поддается мне, не поддается Филиппу, но под нашими совместными усилиями все же приоткрывается. Я заглядываю в узкую щель. Знакомые коридоры с большим количеством дверей. Еще одно крыло темницы, в котором я не был?  
\- Дальше не открыть…  
Филипп усмехается и, немного побродив по залу, находит обломок трубы. Вставив его в щель и навалившись на него, он открывает дверь, победно смотря на меня:  
\- Правило рычага! Я все же профессор физики.  
Мой вопрос совершенно не к месту, но я не могу удержаться:  
\- Профессор? Ты занимаешься наукой?  
Он кивает, закидывая на спину свои вещи, и шагает в проход.  
\- Да, преподаю физику. Преподавал… А ты?  
\- Археолог…  
Придерживаю его за плечо. Не так быстро. Он понимающе зажигает факел, висящий у двери.  
\- Тише… Тут тоже может быть монстр…  
Он хмурится.  
\- Как в канализации?  
Коллектор. Нет.  
\- Нет. Другой. Не важно, слышит он так же хорошо.  
Мы идем по коридору, оставляя факел и безопасную цистерну позади. Я стараюсь не смотреть на двери камер. А в той, прошлой жизни я бывал здесь? Я слышу голоса, они зовут и просят о помощи. Скорее всего, бывал. Я не спрашиваю Филиппа, слышит ли он эти голоса – он выглядит спокойным, и не был бы таким, если бы слышал эти стоны. В конце концов, через несколько запертых дверей нам попадается открытая, и моего спутника ведет в камеру любопытство.  
\- Момент, я сейчас…  
Я задерживаюсь в проеме двери. Не хочу заходить. Не хочу вспоминать то, что могу вспомнить тут. И не хочу вспоминать, как сам метался по похожей камере в поисках выхода, когда на полу пульсировала оставляющая кислотные ожоги на коже масса, когда Тень шла за мной и когда голос Александра издевательски звучал в голове… Но все равно захожу, потому что стоять очевидной мишенью на пороге одному вместо того, чтобы зайти туда, где можно спрятаться, кажется мне нелогичным.  
Филипп осматривается вокруг.  
\- Кошмарное место! Как тут вообще можно держать людей?  
Я сжимаюсь. Я не знаю. Я не помню, что чувствовал, когда играл тут роль тюремщика.  
Из-под кровати Филипп достает хлеб. Паек пленникам, чтобы не умирали раньше положенного срока. Этот – относительно свежий по сравнению с теми, что я видел, сгнил только с одного конца… Филипп разламывает его, отбрасывая покрытый плесенью кусок в угол на радость крысам, и…  
\- Ты будешь это есть?!  
Он поднимает на меня глаза, уже проглатывая первый кусок.  
\- Мммм, да. Я голоден. Это – вполне пригодная пища, я же испорченное не стану есть, – он на секунду задумывается, а потом протягивает хлеб мне. – Извини, я не подумал… Хочешь есть?  
Я мотаю головой, отступая.  
\- Н-нет, спасибо… Я не голоден…  
\- По тебе не скажешь… Точно нет?  
Я киваю. Нет. Я не буду есть этот тюремный паек. Меня подташнивает от одной мысли об этом.  
\- Точно.  
Он пожимает плечами и запивает хлеб водой. Флягу он наполнил еще в цистерне.  
\- Ну, как знаешь.  
Эта неожиданная задержка нас и спасает. Я слышу рычание и приближающиеся шаги, и, действуя тихо, закрываю дверь. Филипп озирается, ищет куда спрятаться, но я знаю, что наш единственный шанс – что тварь просто пройдет мимо камеры. Тяну Филиппа в угол и прячу его волшебный фонарь.  
\- Тссс…  
Он кивает, показывая, что понял. На его лицо падают отблески далекого факела, оставшегося в коридоре, пробивающиеся через решетку в двери. Шаги ближе. Ближе…  
В камере напротив что-то со звоном падает, и я зажимаю себе рот рукой, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Должно быть, крысы…  
Звуки ломающейся двери заставляют меня вздрагивать при каждом ударе. Если мы чем-то себя выдадим, следующей будет наша дверь. Я кусаю губы, Филипп стоит, замерев, обхватив мои плечи рукой, и мы опять смотрим друг на друга. Когда монстр проверяет камеру и начинает отходить, Филипп делает осторожный шаг по направлению к зарешеченному окну, и я, схватив его за руку, качаю головой. Не надо. Не смотри.  
Но он все равно выглядывает в окно и отшатывается. Слава богу, не задевая ничего. В темноте я вижу, как он качает головой, но закушенная губа говорит мне о том, что страх ему все же известен…  
Когда шаги и рычание стихают, мы выходим из камеры, и я кошусь на разбитую дверь. Филипп же усмехается.  
\- Нет, туда я не полезу. Я не настолько любопытен.  
И мы продолжаем путь.  
Лабиринт проходов выводит нас к очередной запирающейся двери, которую я с облегченным вздохом закрываю за собой. И оглядываюсь, повыше подняв свой необычный источник света.  
\- Лестница…  
Филипп улыбается.  
\- Ну, ты говорил про лифт. Так что лестница, тем более, ведущая вверх – это определенно хороший знак.  
Мне остается только согласится…


	4. Chapter 4

19 августа 1839. Пруссия  
Филипп  
Лестница очень длинная, и с какого-то момента начинает заворачиваться в спираль. Мне уже начинает казаться, что мы прошли куда больше, чем надо, когда мы упираемся в люк, к краю которого подходят ступеньки. Даниэль несколько мгновений оглядывается, а потом дергает за какой-то неприметный рычаг, заставляя меня ахнуть от удивления.  
\- Потайной ход! Потрясно! Я такое только в кино и видел!  
Даниэль с удивлением смотрит на меня и просто поднимается. Теперь уже его черед вздыхать от удивления.  
\- Мы прошли так далеко. Я и не думал… Если бы я только знал…  
\- Тебе бы это не помогло, - перебиваю его я, наблюдая, как большая статуя орла приходит в движение и скрывает люк в полу, будто его и не было секунду назад. – Похоже, дверь открывается только изнутри.  
Даниэль оглядывается на меня и кивает.  
\- Вероятно, ты прав, - он смотрит в большое окно напротив. – Темно. Уже наступила ночь. Когда я был тут в прошлый раз, было еще светло.  
Я пожимаю плечами. Что я могу ответить? Как добропорядочный англичанин, я должен поддержать беседу о погоде, но на ум не приходит ничего, кроме: «А когда я в прошлый раз выглядывал на улицу, там было -40 и снега по колено».  
Даниэль немного смущенно смотрит на меня, а потом говорит:  
\- Тут наверху мои комнаты. Не могли бы мы зайти ненадолго, я бы хотел переодеться?  
Я улыбаюсь ему и киваю, останавливая себя, чтобы не потрепать его по голове.  
\- Конечно, не вопрос! Нам обоим не помешает отдых, я считаю.  
И мы поднимаемся по лестнице справа от той статуи, которая закрыла проход вниз. Снова красная кованая дверь, но она открывается без видимых усилий. Даниэль старательно запирает ее на засов, когда мы заходим внутрь. Я оглядываюсь. Комната большая, окна, выходящие на обрыв, стол с ящичками. Все разбросано, будто тут был обыск. Даниэль проходит налево и выволакивает из-под кровати чемодан. Я смотрю с интересом, поскольку никогда таких не видел. Он окован толстыми железными лентами, обтянут кожей, но сам, видимо, сделан из дерева. Он не запирается на замок, но у него есть два запора, чтобы он не открылся случайно в дороге. Да, как все изменилось…  
Даниэля роется в чемодане, сидя на коленях. Наконец, он радостно вскрикивает.  
\- Не нашли!  
Я с интересом смотрю на него, и он поясняет:  
\- Деньги. В моих комнатах искали кое-что, но деньги не были им нужны. Они могут понадобиться, когда мы выйдем отсюда.  
Я улыбаюсь, понимая, что сам и не подумал про деньги. С сожалением достаю кошелек, смотрю внутрь. Там несколько фунтов, пара другая монет и карточка, на которой все мои основные средства. Тут ее можно просто выбросить в камин. Еле удерживаю себя. Ничего, она понадобится, когда ты вернешься домой, ничего…  
\- Прости, что становлюсь обузой. У меня нет никаких ценностей, которые я мог бы предложить в качестве платы за что либо.  
Даниэль пожимает плечами и убирает кошелек в сумку.  
\- Сначала нам надо выйти отсюда, а потом можно будет решить такие вопросы.  
Я киваю, наблюдая, как он достает свежую рубашку и другую жилетку из чемодана, следом за ними идут все остальные предметы гардероба, кроме верхней одежды. Наверное, Даниэль понадеялся, что она ему не понадобится или собирался в спешке.  
Я все еще стою в проходе, когда он начинает расстегивать жилетку и поворачивается ко мне.  
\- Не мог бы ты ненадолго отвернуться, я бы хотел переодеться.  
Я поднимаю руки и разворачиваюсь, немного даже показушно.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, считай, что меня здесь нет, - и я приваливаюсь к косяку двери так, чтобы меня было не видно. Почему-то мне жутко любопытно и хочется заглянуть за угол, но я держу себя в руках.  
Парень явно из робких, раз его смущают такие простые вещи. Да, время накладывает свой отпечаток, но все же… Я зашивал ему спину, неужели он думает, что я не могу представить его голым по одной только спине?  
Вспоминаю о его ране и решаю тщательней порыться в аптечке. Для этого приходится все вывалить на пол. Аптечка находится в самом низу, я достаю из нее все, что в ней лежит. Это не подходит, это тоже, шприц с адреналином – хорошо, но не то. А, вот! Ранозаживляющая мазь, неизвестно как попавшая в аптечку. Видимо, ее положил туда один из сотрудников, потому что в стандартном наборе такого явно нет.  
Я забываю постучаться, потому что когда вхожу, Даниэль как раз застегивает брюки. Странно, я думал, он будет худее, учитывая то, каким больным он выглядит. Но на проверку оказывается, что он абсолютно нормальный, вероятно, немного недоедающий в последнее время, но нет ничего, чего не исправили бы сон, покой и еда.  
\- Я подумал, что стоит обработать твою рану. Я нашел заживляющую мазь, она должна предотвратить заражение…  
Когда он оборачивается, я вижу, как он краснеет. Я почти вижу, как он решает, что ему больше нужно, здоровая спина или чтобы я свалил ко всем чертям из комнаты. Почему-то его смущение заставляет меня только пошире улыбнуться.  
\- Хорошо, - и это единственное, чего я добиваюсь от него, прежде чем он поворачивается ко мне спиной.  
Рана, когда я снимаю старую повязку, выглядит прилично, с учетом того, что никакого покоя, необходимого для заживления, и в помине нет. Я осторожно трогаю края, и Даниэль вздрагивает. Не знаю, у меня холодные руки или просто от неожиданности. Эта дрожь передается мне, и я слегка проливаю спирт, когда смачиваю вату, чтобы заново продезинфицировать кожу перед мазью.  
\- Сейчас может немного щипать, но больно, как в прошлый раз не будет, обещаю.  
Даниэль кивает, и я вижу, что у него даже уши покраснели. Спирт холодит пальцы, когда я стараюсь сделать все быстро и аккуратно. Из меня был бы плохой доктор, потому что я все равно нажимаю слишком сильно, заставляя Даниэля охнуть от боли.  
\- Прости. Теперь мазь, а потом я тебя заново перевяжу, поудобней будет.  
Он снова кивает, давая мне понять, что все слышал. Я осторожно накладываю слой мази потолще, как и написано в инструкции, затем марлевую подушечку, а после мне приходится побегать вокруг Даниэля, чтобы перевязать рану правильно, через плечо. Предыдущая повязка почти совсем сползла всего за пару часов.  
\- Ну, вот и все, можешь одеваться. Я буду в соседней комнате.  
Он кивает мне, даже не говоря спасибо, и я ухожу, чтобы дать ему свободного пространства.  
Осматриваю две оставшиеся комнаты – кабинет и, возможно, гардеробную. В кабинете лежат книги, но они все на немецком и французском. В гардеробной стоит комод, но в его ящиках пусто, вокруг нет ничего полезного. Поэтому я переворачиваю на ножки один из стульев и сажусь, чтобы хотя бы не мерить шагами пространство.  
Через какое-то время, на мне нет часов, и я не могу отследить, решаюсь постучаться к Даниэлю. Он не реагирует, поэтому я захожу. И вижу, что он лежит на кровати на боку и спит, уже полностью одетый. Я подхожу ближе и смотрю на него некоторое время. Хочется погладить его по голове, так несчастно он выглядит.  
А потом я вздыхаю и подтаскиваю к двери шкаф, который повален на бок, стол и пару стульев. Не очень надежно, но… пусть лучше будет такая баррикада, чем никакой.  
Я беру стул и сажусь рядом с кроватью, наблюдая за тем, как спит мой спутник. И не замечаю, как сам засыпаю под звук его дыхания.  
*****  
Ночь с 19 на 20 августа 1839. Пруссия  
Даниэль  
Свет от фонаря, тусклый и неровный, освещает стены, мечется по камням грубой кладки… Я пробираюсь по подземельям столько времени, что уже потерял счет – часы? Дни? Мне кажется, что я останусь тут навсегда. За спиной время от времени слышен рык и шаги. Я знаю, что монстр идет за мной попятам, отставая на пару поворотов, не больше… Все двери закрыты – спрятаться некуда… только идти, потому что я не могу бежать – воздух словно вязкая смола дает мне только переставлять ноги…  
\- Я просто хочу уйти!  
Мне хочется зажать уши руками, но в руке у меня фонарь. Нет, пожалуйста, только не снова…  
\- Пожалуйста, нет!..  
Голова кружится, замолчите, пожалуйста, замолчите!  
\- Не надо, о, боже, нет!..  
Эти крики преследуют меня, моя вина, мой страх, мое проклятие. Ведь когда тебя проклинают от всего сердца, от такого проклятия должен остаться след, что ляжет на душу? Нет, не надо, замолчите, прошу вас!.. Шаги монстра становятся все ближе… Нет, пожалуйста, не надо! Я не могу идти быстрее… Пожалуйста, отпустите меня…  
\- Ты отпустил хоть кого-то? Хоть кого-то, кто просил тебя о пощаде?  
Голос Александра раздается в моей голове и идет со всех сторон одновременно.  
Я не хотел…  
\- Тебе было все равно! У тебя был выбор, ты мог не убивать никого.  
Я не хочу умирать! Я никогда не хотел умирать!  
\- И предпочел пожертвовать невинными жизнями ради спасения своей.  
Я не знал!  
\- Ты не хотел знать. Не хотел знать, на самом деле ли они преступники? А пытки? Чем ты оправдаешь перед самим собой пытки?  
Я…  
\- А невинная девочка? Уж ее-то ты при всей своей слепоте и наивности не смог бы спутать с преступником?  
Я… Я не хотел…  
\- Ты знаешь, в чем твоя вина. Ты знаешь, почему их крики звучат у тебя в голове. Потому что даже зелье амнезии не сможет их стереть. И ты надеешься на спокойный сон? Убийца.  
Нет… Нет!  
Шаги все ближе. Еще ближе.. С тихим шелестом тухнет фонарь – закончилось масло… Я пробираюсь дальше, держась за стену в кромешной тьме. Нет, не надо, пожалуйста, нет, нет, нет…  
Рычание раздается прямо над ухом, и я чувствую, как стальные когти погружаются в мой живот. Пожалуйста, нет, не надо, нет!  
\- Нет!!!  
*****  
\- Нет!..  
\- Эй, эй, проснись ну же, ты так всех монстров сюда позовешь!  
Я, задыхаясь, открываю глаза. Моя комната. Замок. Филипп. Уходит минута на то, чтобы вспомнить, что я тут делаю. И еще минута на то, чтобы успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Тень ушла, но кошмары не оставили меня. Не теперь, после того, что я видел в этих проклятых подземельях… Не теперь, после того, как я узнал, что сотворил. Чудовище… Но я хочу жить… Я еще так молод… Я хочу жить.  
Перевожу взгляд на обеспокоенное лицо Филиппа. Ох… Он явно пытался меня разбудить… Я не помню как уснул, но проснулся укрытый одеялом с кровати…  
\- Я… уснул?..  
Филипп кивает, обеспокоенность потихоньку уходит из его глаз.  
\- Да. Мне стало жаль будить тебя, ты выглядел вымотанным, и мне пришлось немного подремать. Это было кстати, а потом, ну… Ты разговаривал и кричал во сне, и я решил, что пора это прекращать.  
Меня обливает страхом. Я разговаривал? Что я мог рассказать в беспамятстве?! Но, кажется, Филипп смотрит на меня только с сочувствием… Значит ничего такого, что бы заставило его меня возненавидеть… Можно перевести дух.  
\- Прости… Я не хотел спать… то есть, не хотел вот так засыпать… Я просто очень устал и давно не спал…  
Он улыбается мне.  
\- Да брось, не оправдывайся! Хорошо, что отдохнули. За окнами смотри – все еще темно, значит, мы оба проспали совсем не долго. Или целые сутки, но для этого я, пожалуй, все еще слишком устал.  
Я киваю. Глубоко вздыхаю, прогоняя остатки сна. Ужасный кошмар – отражение моей реальности… Поднимаюсь на ноги, подбирая свою сумку.  
\- Да… Еще раз прости. Я в порядке. Могу идти дальше.  
Неловко перебрасываю сумку через плечо и вздрагиваю от боли. Стало еще хуже, и у меня больше нет опиума… Даже в моих вещах. Придется терпеть.  
Мы снова спускаемся в зал. Филипп задерживается у фонтана, и я его понимаю – это сооружение и меня шокировало, когда я его увидел впервые.  
\- Что это?  
Пожимаю плечами. Если Александр и рассказывал мне, то я не помню.  
\- Местная архитектура, полагаю… Пойдем. Тут больше нечего делать.  
Наш путь лежит к затопленным архивам. Еще одна дверь. Собираюсь с духом и открываю ее. Как я все и помнил: несколько ступеней вниз и дальше – тоннели, заполненные водой. Но тут, и правда, нет другого выхода, а прямо за архивами – камера переработки и верхняя часть замка, почти желанный выход, почти свобода. Вот только… Ловлю Филиппа, уже готового сделать шаг в воду, и качаю головой.  
\- Тут… Хм… Тут в воде живет монстр…  
Филипп закатывает глаза.  
\- Еще один? Новый вид что ли?  
Это вызывает даже у меня желание усмехнуться.  
\- Да. Новый вид.  
\- Ты серьезно?  
Киваю  
\- Абсолютно. Послушай, это очень важно. Этот монстр… Живет в воде, и он… - как же безумно это звучит! – Он невидимый. Ты не сможешь его увидеть. Только по плеску воды можно понять, где он находится. Чувствуешь?  
Я принюхиваюсь, и Филипп тоже втягивает носом воздух. Запах крови и начавшегося разложения.  
\- Там могут быть трупы. Их мясо… может отвлечь. Но, в любом случае, главное правило – держись подальше от воды. Насколько это возможно. А если нет такой возможности, то придется очень быстро бегать. Ты понял меня?  
Он кивает.  
\- Ничего не понял, но запомнил.  
Я наудачу пытаюсь войти в воду, но рядом раздается знакомый плеск, заставляя меня отшатнуться.  
\- Нужно найти что-то, что послужит нам мостом, или, хотя бы, отвлечь его…  
Филипп заворожено смотрит на приближающийся к нам плеск, не отводя взгляда от следа, оставленного невидимым монстром. Пока мы не в воде нам ничего не грозит, но все же… Отхожу на пару шагов, утягивая с собой Филиппа, и он отмирает.  
\- Я понял. Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем.  
И я не сомневаюсь, он что-нибудь придумает.  
*****  
Ночь с 19 на 20 августа 1839. Пруссия  
Филипп  
\- Я понял. Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем.  
В моей голове рождается план. Может сработать, если Даниэль доверится мне.  
\- Этот монстр только один?  
Даниэль пожимает плечами, а потом кивает.  
\- Я думаю, что да. По крайней мере, за мной всегда гнался только один.  
Я киваю, уже продумывая, что делать дальше.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда нам нужно что-то тяжелое. Надо вернуться и поискать что-нибудь…  
Даниэль кивает, но я вижу, что мое предложение не вызвало у него энтузиазма.  
Мы возвращаемся в зал, из которого пришли.  
\- Там ведь наверху еще одна дверь. Что за ней?  
Даниэль отворачивается, когда отвечает. Я уже понял, что это значит, что ему не хочется говорить об этом.  
\- Кабинет Александра.  
Киваю, пытаясь обдумать наше положение.  
\- Тогда давай поищем там что-нибудь полезное.  
*****  
Когда Даниэль сказал кабинет, я представил себе просто большую комнату со столом, а не целое крыло гребаного замка! Кажется, удивление написано у меня на лице, потому что Даниэль считает нужным пояснить:  
\- Барон не любил быть стесненным ни в чем, включая рабочее место.  
Я ошалело киваю, смотря на длинный коридор передо мной. В первых двух комнатах ничего полезного нет, кроме золотых подсвечников и странной статуэтки из того же металла. Даниэль смотрит на меня с удивлением, когда я старательно запихиваю все это добро в почти полный рюкзак. И теперь я уже считаю нужным пояснить.  
\- Золото. Оно может нам понадобиться, чтобы купить еду или заплатить за гостиницу. Надо поиметь с этого ублюдка по максимуму, раз уж мы тут.  
Даниэль только качает головой.  
В следующей комнате помимо еще пары подсвечников находится и кое-что интересное.  
\- О! Лопата! Вот это нам и подойдет.  
Даниэль непонимающе смотрит на меня.  
\- Зачем тебе нужна лопата, позволь спросить?  
Ухмыляюсь.  
\- Пойдем ловить рыбку, на живца. Если у меня все выйдет, дальше можно будет не беспокоиться об этом монстре.  
По Даниэлю видно, что он не совсем понимает, что я собираюсь делать. Ничего, главное, чтобы он мне поверил.  
Я проверяю последнюю комнату, просто на всякий случай. На стене, справа от входа, висит большой портрет. Даниэль заметно морщится, когда видит его.  
\- Это он, да?  
Мой спутник только кивает, и мы покидаем кабинет.  
*****  
Когда мы снова оказываемся у воды, я озвучиваю свой план.  
\- Смотри, тут неподалеку плавает ящик, при помощи лопаты я смогу подтащить его поближе. Я встану на ящик, а тебе надо будет подойти ко мне так, чтобы траектория направления монстра проходила рядом с моим ящиком. И тогда, когда он будет рядом, я зарублю его этой лопатой! Просто и эффективно!  
Даниэль смотрит на меня с сомнением.  
\- А почему ты будешь стоять на ящике, а я в воде?  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Потому что я меньше устал, а значит и реакция у меня будет лучше. А еще это мой план, поэтому я и стою на ящике, - я улыбаюсь, чтобы показать, что последнее было шуткой.  
Все получается, как я и говорил. Мы подтаскиваем поближе ящик, на который я приземляюсь с разгона. Хорошо, что он достаточно устойчивый, а то я бы точно свалился в воду. Даниэлю требуется немного времени, чтобы подготовиться и подойти ко мне. Он идет достаточно шумно, чтобы быть уверенным, что монстр приплывет. И наши надежды оправдываются, мы слышим далекий плеск.  
Даниэль стоит справа от меня, я вижу, как он напуган, и это почему-то заставляет меня только сильнее собраться. Кажется, что моя реакция усилилась в несколько раз, когда я вижу, как монстр приближается ко мне. Я беру лопату обеими руками, чтобы ударить сильнее. Два метра, полтора, метр и… Я изо всех сил опускаю лопату вниз. Раздается плеск, потом странный булькающий вопль, и мы видим, как по воде расползается пятно желтой крови, которое быстро растворяется. Монстра больше нет.  
\- Монстра больше нет.  
Даниэль эхом повторяет мои мысли.  
Я слезаю с ящика и отбрасываю лопату.  
\- Да. И мы можем идти дальше.  
Даниэль кивает, и мы снова начинаем наш путь через воду.  
*****  
Эти затопленные архивы, кажется, тянутся бесконечно. И все время надо открывать какие-то двери, поворачивать вентили, дергать рычаги. Под конец, у меня уже устают руки. Потяжелевший от золота рюкзак тянет вниз, хочется просто остановиться и ничего не делать. Я вижу, что Даниэль тоже чувствует себя не лучше, и начинаю задумываться о целесообразности использования обезболки на нем. Если он упадет, мне придется его нести, а мне бы этого не хотелось. По крайней мере, не в такой обстановке.  
Когда мы открываем очередную дверь, Даниэль спотыкается, и мне приходится придержать его за локоть, чтобы он не упал.  
\- Спасибо.  
Мне кажется, или его голос и правда стал еще тише?  
Я поворачиваю его к себе и кладу руку ему на лоб. Он отшатывается, но я удерживаю его. Нет, жара нет, значит, мазь подействовала, и воспаление не началось. Значит, просто боль и усталость. Я копаюсь в кармане и нахожу, наконец, пузырек с таблетками, почти полный.  
\- Даниэль, я понимаю, что тебе сейчас тяжело и больно. У меня нет опиума, да я бы тебе и не дал его, если бы и был, потому что, прости, я не одобряю наркотики, но у меня есть кетарол. Это обезболивающее, он снимет боль от раны, хоть и не придаст сил. Только я не знаю, можно ли его тебе, но думаю, что стоит рискнуть, а не мучиться от боли.  
Даниэль смотрит на меня и на таблетки, которые я протягиваю ему, удивленными глазами. Мне даже становится неуютно под его взглядом, и я отворачиваюсь. Я смотрю на него только тогда, когда он берет у меня из рук баночку.  
\- Возьми воды, чтобы запить. Так будет легче проглотить таблетки. Лучше возьми две, они подействуют быстрее, - это я советую из своего опыта.  
Даниэль кивает. Я испытываю странное и слегка неудобное чувство, когда вижу, как он глотает таблетки, которые я ему дал. Почему-то мне становится еще более жарко, когда я вижу, как из уголка рта у него стекает капля воды, которой он запивает таблетки.  
Сглатываю, прежде чем сказать.  
\- Ну, пошли. Скоро таблетки подействуют, и станет лучше.  
Даниэль кивает.  
\- Спасибо. Я ценю то, что ты делаешь для меня.  
И снова он заставляет меня отвернуться. Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Да не за что…  
И разговор снова обрывается.  
*****  
Ночь с 19 на 20 августа 1839. Пруссия  
Даниэль  
\- Да не за что…  
Мы идем дальше. Его забота приятна мне, я отвык от помощи… Такой. Не иллюзорной. Хотя он и… «Самоуверенность» - вот слово, которое точно его характеризует. Впрочем, достаточно сложно устоять перед его напором и обаянием… Интересно, а барон на меня также действовал? Впрочем, нет. Не интересно. Не хочу знать  
Мы входим в камеру переработки, и я искренне радуюсь этому мрачному месту – совсем немного, осталось совсем немного!  
\- Мы уже совсем близко, это камера переработки, за ней – холл и выход!  
Филипп был прав – боль отступила, вернув мне крохи оптимизма, поэтому я прибавляю шаг. Вперед! Зеленый свет освещает все лишь на пару шагов вперед, белый луч фонаря Филиппа шарит по стенам, освещая гигантские бочки. Я отстраненно думаю, что под бочками с химикатами скопились целые лужи. Что если они когда-нибудь доползут друг до друга и смешаются? И потом – небольшой обвал, случайно упавший камень, и грянет взрыв, который превратит это место в груду камней, навсегда похоронив его страшные тайны. Мне хочется верить, что все так и будет!  
Камеру переработки мы преодолеваем быстрым шагом. Оказывается, она совсем небольшая… Обратный путь гораздо легче, особенно когда желанный выход так близко. Отпираю дверь, и мы оказываемся в холле. Я захлопываю за нами дверь – все! Тут, я уверен, монстра нет, о чем я сообщаю Филиппу, обернувшись к нему с улыбкой. Мне не верится, неужели мы выбрались? Неужели, неужели…  
Мы проходим по тайному ходу, выходя в кабинет. Я в последний раз окидываю взглядом это место – тут началась моя новая жизнь, появилась цель, начались мои девять кругов ада, мой оживший кошмар… Я снова тут, но на этот раз я знаю, чем я заслужил все произошедшее и знаю причину, заставившую меня выпить зелье. Подхожу к столу, на котором лежала моя же записка, адресованная самому себе. В каком отчаянье я, должно быть, был, осознав все совершенные грехи? Ведь какие у меня были шансы пройти мимо слуг Александра? А я не оставил себе даже примерного плана замка…  
Не доверяя собственной памяти, я наклоняюсь к полу. Не знаю, в каком состоянии я шел по замку, но пятна от пролитого зелья все еще отчетливо видны на каменном полу. Касаюсь одного пятна пальцем – нет, уже высохло. Что ж… Путь из хлебных крошек – иронично, но этот путь точно выведет нас к главным воротам… Через которые несколько часов назад не выпустила меня Тень.  
\- Уже почти. Мы почти пришли.  
Филипп улыбается мне, и я отвечаю на его улыбку. Мы почти выбрались.  
Я веду его по пути, отмеченному каплями, и замираю перед большими воротами – главным входом в замок… А что если они заперты? Что если…  
Встряхиваюсь. Нет. Я выжил. Не смотря ни на что, я смог выжить. И я, навалившись на тяжелые створки, распахиваю ворота…  
У меня перехватывает дыхание, настолько прекрасным кажется мне пейзаж передо мной. Замок находится на возвышении, и расстилающийся внизу лес золотит восходящее солнце. Рассвет… Солнечный свет.. Свет… Я вдыхаю всей грудью, возможно, впервые с тех пор, как очнулся на каменном полу, и осознаю – я не верил. Я не верил, что смогу остаться в живых, что выберусь, что… И только сейчас я позволяю себе поверить – этот кошмар закончился! Я больше не вернусь в эти темные подземелья, больше не услышу рычания за спиной – я позволяю себе поверить – я жив! Жив! Меня переполняет восторг, на глаза наворачиваются слезы, настолько я счастлив в данный момент! Мне хочется поделиться этим счастьем, и я поворачиваюсь к своему спутнику. Он, замерев, скинув свою сумку на ступени лестницы, не отрываясь, смотрит в небо, туда, где оно уже начинает переливается голубым, туда, где солнце все еще красит его в яркие желтые и оранжевые цвета. Смотрит так, что я понимаю, он тоже давно не видел неба над головой, с таким восторгом он впитывает в себя свежесть летнего утра, прохладный ветерок на лице, покрывшую все вокруг росу… Я не могу больше молчать и нарушаю нашу восторженную тишину:  
\- Мы выбрались!  
Он поворачивается ко мне – со счастливой улыбкой чудом избежавшего смерти человека и выдыхает:  
\- Выбрались!


	5. Chapter 5

Утро 20 августа 1839, Пруссия  
Филипп  
\- Мы выбрались!  
Я бросаю рюкзак на ступени лестницы, которая начинается прямо у дверей в замок и поднимаю глаза к небу. Рассвет. Новый день, который я уже не надеялся увидеть. Этот рассвет прекрасней всего, что я когда-либо видел. По крайней мере, мне так кажется, когда я вижу, как солнце окрашивает небо всеми оттенками желтого и красного, плавно перетекающими в чистый голубой. В Гренландии небо было серым или белым из-за снега, который шел постоянно. Я знаю, что должна была быть ночь, я читал об этом в сети, но я не видел ни северного сияния, ни звезд, только серо-белую муть и мелкое крошево, которое забивало глаза и рот, не давая дышать. И поэтому я так глубоко дышу сейчас и не могу надышаться. Как будто родился во второй раз. Даже то, что я настолько далеко от дома для меня сейчас не важно. По крайней мере, я не один.  
И именно в этот момент Даниэль поворачивается ко мне с сияющей улыбкой. Я будто вижу его заново, в свете этого утра исчезло все то, что было так очевидно в темноте каменных стен. Он будто даже кажется моложе, совсем подросток, так что я даже сомневаюсь насчет того, сколько ему лет. Он также безмерно счастлив, как и я сейчас. Его глаза сияют, не видно ни грязи, ни крови, все будто умыто светом солнца и утренней росой.  
Я смотрю на него и не могу не улыбаться. Мы будто звучим на одной волне, будто мы сонастроены, будто наши души сейчас говорят друг с другом.  
И я выдыхаю, понимая, что не дышал все это время, пойманный его взглядом.  
\- Выбрались!  
Внезапно я понимаю, что не могу так. Мне нужно человеческое тепло, доказательство, что я жив, что мы оба живы. И я обнимаю Даниэля, прижимая его к себе так сильно, насколько меня только хватает, усталого и голодного. Я касаюсь губами его виска, замирая, и чувствую, как он обнимает меня в ответ. Что-то сдвигается во мне, вздрагивает, заставляя закрыть глаза, чтобы не совершить сейчас большую ошибку. Я знаю, что бываю не в меру порывист иногда, это часто приносит мне неприятности. И вот сейчас я понимаю, что если я его поцелую, то от меня сбежит единственный живой человек в округе, с которым я знаком. И я стискиваю кулаки, заставляя себя успокоиться, не давая себе наделать глупостей.  
Впрочем, я объективно не вызываю у него отвращения, потому что обниматься со мной он не против. И мы стоим так пару минут, прежде чем Даниэль не выворачивается из моих объятий, заставляя меня испытать жесткое разочарование. У меня давно не было никого близкого. За последний год своей одержимостью в желании разгадать загадку, которую мне загадал отец, в желании найти его, я отпугнул от себя многих друзей. Мы стали общаться куда реже. Мэри ушла от меня, сказав, что я стал невозможен, что я зациклился. И я не мог ее винить. И поэтому простое человеческое тепло, прикосновение так манит меня, заставляя думать о невозможном. Не то время, не те нравы. Люди не спят друг с другом, просто потому что понравились друг другу. Кажется, у меня будут проблемы…  
Но я все равно улыбаюсь, смотря на Даниэля, просто не могу остановиться, хотя мой мозг уже занят более насущными делами.  
\- Мы живы. Это здорово! Но теперь надо понять, что делать дальше. Нужно… Пруссия… Хмн… Ты вообще, откуда родом?  
Даниэль хмурится, будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить, и я понимаю, что он забыл не только свою фамилию.  
\- Я живу… Я живу в Лондоне. В Мэйфейр.  
Его ответ безмерно радует меня. Мой любимый город просто не может быть ко мне не благосклонен!  
\- Лондон! – я чуть не потираю руки от радости. – Старая добрая Англия!  
Не придется учить чужой язык! Да и как-никак родной город я знаю, хоть и придется делать скидку на время. Но потом я вспоминаю, что мы не в Англии, мы на материке, в Германии, а вернее Пруссии, что до дома, пусть и эфемерного, очень далеко. И что я совершенно не представляю, как до него добраться.  
И поэтому я нерешительно обращаюсь к Даниэлю с просьбой, которая кажется мне почти невыполнимой.  
\- Ты не… откажешься побыть моим спутником еще немного? Хотя бы до Англии.  
Очевидно, его веселит мой вопрос, потому что улыбка у него становится куда более насмешливой.  
\- Sprechen sie deutsch? Wenn nicht, mein freund, haben sie ein problem.  
По мелодике языка я узнаю немецкий, но не понимаю почти ни слова, кроме первых трех и общего смысла по созвучным словам. Но так далеко не уедешь, так что, ответить я могу только «нет».  
\- Puis, peut-être, les Français? Il pourrait vous aider.  
Даниэль с легкостью переходит на французский, будто он его родной. Но тут мои знания еще куда более скудны. Французы редко снимают порно, по крайней мере, я такого почти не видел.  
Все с той же улыбкой Даниэль качает головой, будто удивляясь мне.  
\- Что ж, мой друг, тогда я просто вынужден предложить вам свою помощь, вам придется сложно без знания языков.  
И я понимаю, что он и сам не прочь продолжить путь в моей компании. И это заставляет меня засмеяться.  
\- Спустя полторы сотни лет английский станет мировым языком! Но, я так понимаю, это – да? –все же уточняю, просто на всякий случай.  
Он серьезно кивает.  
\- Да. Конечно. Я помогу. И… Когда мы доберемся до Лондона… Если я смогу отыскать свой дом, то самое малое, что я могу сделать – предложить остановиться у меня. Хотя бы на какое-то время.  
И я киваю ему в ответ. И снова улыбаюсь. Вообще, он заставляет меня улыбаться подозрительно часто.  
\- Здорово! На какое-то время, - пока не найду способ вернуться домой…  
Я оглядываюсь в поисках какой-нибудь деревеньки, и вижу, что из-за деревьев не так уже далеко поднимается дымок. Это вселяет уверенность. Немцы – пиво, сосиски, свиные ножки, выпечка и баварские красотки. То, что нужно после долгого и трудного пути, полного кошмаров!  
\- Нам нужна крыша над головой. Где здесь ближайшая деревня?  
Но Даниэль явно не испытывает моего энтузиазма, потому что смотрит на меня почти с ужасом.  
\- В ближайшую деревню нам лучше не заходить. Но… В трех днях пути есть поселение – там можно будет найти гостиницу и нанять дилижанс…  
\- Но почему не в ближайшей? – я не могу понять, что мешает ему пойти туда, где тепло и еда.  
Но он оказывается неумолим.  
\- Не надо. Лучше не надо.  
Решаю оставить выяснение причин на потом, сейчас куда важнее найти себе место, где можно отдохнуть.  
\- Ладно… Но нам нужна крыша над головой – что бы отоспаться, и еда…  
Даниэль задумывается на секунду, между бровей у него появляется складочка, которая говорит о том, что ему приходится делать тяжелый выбор, это я уже понял.  
\- Тут неподалеку, в лесу, есть ферма… Семья, что жила там… они стали жертвами Алек… этого замка. Это было совсем недавно, до сбора урожая еще долго, дом находится в стороне, почти в глуши от деревни… Если нам повезет, туда еще несколько дней никто не наведается… Там можно найти еду… И… Кто знает, не водятся ли в этих лесах волки…  
Этот вариант нам подходит, хоть слово жертвы меня и настораживает. Но урчащий живот не дает думать ни о чем, кроме еды, и я решаю спросить потом. Все потом.  
Я хлопаю Даниэля по плечу и улыбаюсь ему, стараясь немного подбодрить.  
\- Отлично! То, что нам нужно! Помнишь дорогу?  
Он вздыхает. Ему явно не хочется туда идти. Может то, что он увидел там, и заставило его так возненавидеть этого ненормального барона?  
\- Нет. Но попробую найти.  
*****  
Мы сначала спускаемся по лестнице, а потом и по холму, на котором стоит замок, прижимаясь спиной к скале. Почти у подножия холма течет речка, и мы ожидаемо сворачиваем к ней. Ферма должна быть у реки. Даниэль идет неуверенно, не помня хорошо дороги. Но в какой-то момент он останавливается, хватаясь за голову, так что мне снова хочется его подхватить. Но он выпрямляется быстро, не давая мне этой возможности.  
\- Я вспомнил. Пошли скорее, пока нас никто не увидел.  
И мы прибавляем шагу.  
Ферма оказывается небольшим, каменным домом, с соломенной крышей. Семья, которая жила тут, явно была не из самых бедных, что вселяет в меня надежду на то, что мы сможем найти там припасы. В голове мелькает мысль о мародерстве, но я задвигаю ее на дальний план. Они, очевидно, мертвы, а мы живы, и нам нужны еда и кров. Мы никого не ограбим, если съедим то, что и так скоро испортится, и возьмем пару одеял.  
Когда мы заходим в дом, Даниэль бледнеет и прислоняется к стене, так что я кидаюсь к нему. Но он останавливает меня на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
\- Ничего, сейчас пройдет. Просто… Воспоминания нахлынули…  
Я хмыкаю.  
\- Не самые приятные воспоминания, как я погляжу.  
Это он оставляет без ответа, проходя вглубь дома.  
\- Кладовая должна быть в подвале. Помоги мне, пожалуйста.  
Я оставляю рюкзак на столе и подхожу к нему. Вход в подвал сделан прямо в доме, с расчетом на то, чтобы спускаться туда зимой. Крышка довольно тяжелая, поэтому мне легче ее открыть. Но в подвал спускается Даниэль, потому что ему там удобней, чем мне. Иногда и несколько сантиметров роста доставляют неудобства.  
Я протягиваю ему фонарик.  
\- Возьми, с ним будет удобней.  
Он кивает мне и скрывается в очередной темной яме. Правда, в этот раз его там ждет кровяная колбаса и тыква, а не монстры.  
В итоге наш обед состоит из пары колбасок, сушеной рыбы, названия которой я не знаю, сушеных же яблок, сыра и бочонка пива, который Даниэль еле вытащил из погреба.  
Мне немного неловко брать чужие ножи и чашки, но ничего не поделаешь. Едим мы молча. Я очень голоден, а поэтому стараюсь съесть побольше, пытаясь забить едой чувство голода, которое преследовало меня в комплексе. Даниэль же почти ничего не ест, хоть я и знаю, что он голоден. Еда будто просто не интересует его. Он снова молчалив и задумчив, и я уже скучаю по улыбчивому Даниэлю, каким он был всего пару часов назад. Этот бы даже обнять себя не дал, не то что…  
Правда, пиво нам обоим приходится по вкусу. Я не привык к домашнему, поэтому оно немного ударяет мне в голову, заставляя хотеть спать еще больше. Я широко зеваю и оглядываюсь в поисках одеял.  
\- В комнате. Она за этой дверью, - Даниэль понимает меня без слов.  
Комната маленькая, и в ней стоят две кровати. Одна из которых явно детская. Я вздыхаю и стаскиваю с обеих и одеяла, и тюфяки. Детский, правда, не подойдет никому из нас, как и коротковатое одеяло, но может сгодиться как подушка. Я даже думать не хочу о том, чтобы спать в кроватях этих людей, поэтому притаскиваю все в ту комнату, где мы ели.  
\- Вот. Возьми. У меня есть куртка и свитер, я точно не замерзну, тем более, что сейчас тепло, а тебе лучше не спать на полу… - я решаю, что лучше не договаривать, потому что не могу придумать настоящей причины, почему это не стоит делать.  
Даниэлю ничего не остается, кроме как принять то, что я ему принес.  
Я достаю из рюкзака свитер и натягиваю его на себя. Да, сейчас тепло, но спать будет холодно, тем более под такими тонкими одеялами, которые я нашел. Наконец, я снимаю так надоевшую мне обувь, расстилаю куртку на пол, подкладываю под голову маленький тюфяк и укрываю ноги коротким одеялом. Лето, хорошо, что лето. Не замерзну.  
Уже засыпая, я слышу, как возится со своей постелью Даниэль.  
*****  
Мне снится сон, в котором я снова бреду по снегу. Над головой у меня серое небо, руки замерзли так, что я не чувствую пальцев. Но мне надо идти, хоть и не могу вспомнить, куда. Голова раскалывается от постоянной болтовни Кларенса, хочется проколоть себе уши, чтобы не слышать его. Но это не поможет. Я не говорю с ним, но не могу не думать, и мои мысли для него – открытая книга. Мне не страшно, просто плохо. Хочется лечь и уснуть на снегу, чтобы больше не чувствовать и не слышать ничего.  
Из сна меня вырывают стоны.  
\- Нет… Не надо… Пожалуйста!  
Я резко открываю глаза, не сразу понимая, где нахожусь. И вижу, что Даниэль спихнул с себя одеяло и мечется на своей импровизированной кровати. За окнами темно, а в доме зябко. Видимо, температура успела ощутимо упасть.  
Я вздыхаю и подхожу к нему. Беру его за руку, у него ледяные пальцы. Пользуясь тем, что он спит, я трогаю его за нос. Тоже холодный. Он явно замерз. Но ко мне греться, ясное дело, не пришел, воспитание не позволило. Хорошо, что у меня не такое воспитание.  
С повторным вздохом я стягиваю с себя свитер и ныряю под его одеяло. Хорошо, что тюфяк достаточно широкий для двоих, особенно если притянуть Даниэля к себе и обнять, согревая.  
Он сразу успокаивается и даже дышать начинает спокойней. Я закрываю глаза. Можно поспать еще немного. Надеюсь, что новый сон будет лучше, чем предыдущий.  
*****  
21 августа 1839, Пруссия  
Даниэль  
Я прижимаюсь к стене в знакомом доме. О чем я думал, вернувшись сюда, это место, те, что жили тут, ненавидят и проклинают меня! Семья фермера, из них я помню только девочку и ее мать. Остальные – темные тени, чьих лиц я не могу разглядеть в обступившем меня мраке – окружили меня. Они не простят мне моих грехов, не отпустят меня, они отдадут меня монстрам в замке… Я до побелевших костяшек сжимаю в руках зеленую палочку – ту, что дал мне Филипп, и ее призрачный, мертвенный свет отпугивают тянущих ко мне руки мертвецов…  
\- Нет!...  
Свет становится тусклее. Он больше не может защитить меня, наоборот, ее зеленый свет страшно уродует лица окружающих меня трупов. Рывок вперед, и мне в горло вцепляется ледяная рука, мой фонарь падает под ноги…  
\- Не надо… Нет!..  
Мне нечем дышать! Отпустите меня, пожалуйста, отпустите меня! Я не хочу умирать, не так, не здесь, я не хочу умирать никак! Отпустите!  
\- Нет… Не надо… Пожалуйста!  
Мне холодно и нечем дышать, словно я провалился в ледяную воду… Темно и страшно… Руки мертвецов утаскивают меня на глубину…  
Мою протянутую к поверхности руку ловит чья-то теплая ладонь, вытаскивая на залитый солнцем берег. И прежде чем сон расплывется, растает, потечет, теряя смысл и подобие сюжета, я вижу улыбку Филиппа и его смеющиеся голубые глаза…  
*****  
Я просыпаюсь от того, что Филипп, как ему кажется тихо, ходит по дому. Впрочем, сквозь ресницы я различаю солнце, и оно явно рассветное… Я проспал без малого сутки? Чувствую себя совершенно не отдохнувшим, а наоборот, усталым и разбитым. А мой спутник отвратительно бодр с утра.  
\- Просыпайся, соня! Я, хм, порезал завтрак. И сходил за водой, никакого больше пива, слишком оно крепкое. Нам пора собираться и идти, если мы не хотим, чтобы нас кто-то здесь нашел.  
Пытаюсь встряхнуться и оставить остатки сна под одеялом. Надо встать, поесть и отправляться в путь – ночью мы идти не сможем, надо прошагать столько, сколько сможем днем. Все, утро. Киваю ему, показывая, что проснулся.  
\- Доброе утро. Спасибо за завтрак.  
Он отшучивается, но я уже привык к его манере речи. Поэтому отвечаю улыбкой на фразу:  
\- Ты еще не пробовал. Когда попробуешь, тогда и скажешь спасибо. Признаюсь честно, это чистая импровизация.  
Заставляю себя поесть. Я должен есть, хоть и не хочу, но я понимаю, что мне нужны силы. Я не могу свалиться, не дойдя до города, а там ждет гостиница, теплая вода и, надеюсь, какой-нибудь транспорт, который поможет нам оказаться подальше отсюда.  
Мы выходим, когда солнце уже окончательно поднялось над деревьями. Река – отличный ориентир, и на этот раз я веду Филиппа вниз по течению – там, насколько я помню виденную мельком в замке карту, и будет другой населенный пункт. Не тот, через который я приехал сюда. И не ближайший… А значит – не часть охотничьих угодий Александра. За одно стоит сказать барону спасибо – разбойников в его лесах не водится. Поразительно. Я хорошо помню почти все, что видел или читал, после того как очнулся, но зелье напрочь стерло мою личность. Общие знания остались со мной, но кто я… Наверное, какой-нибудь кузнец, которого опаивали зельем, очнувшись, оставался кузнецом, знал о металле и смог бы разжечь пламя, но как звали его жену, или какого цвета была глаза его матери – уже не вспомнит… Не нужно об этом думать.   
Идти без тропы тяжело, хоть вдоль реки и мало деревьев, но это все же не дорога, потому я прикидываю, что с такой скоростью нам придется провести в лесу две ночи, а не одну, как я надеялся. О чем и говорю своему спутнику:  
\- Ну, это ерунда, изначально ты и говорил о трех днях!  
Вздыхаю.  
\- Это был худший вариант, но именно к нему мы и приходим…  
Когда боль становится невыносимой, я останавливаюсь и сажусь на упавшее дерево.  
\- Подожди, пожалуйста. Мне нужно отдохнуть…  
Филипп кладет наши вещи – я не предлагал помощь, это глупо, в моем состоянии я бы все равно не смог ничего унести – на ярко-зеленый мох и достает знакомую коробку.  
\- Очень кстати. Тебя надо перевязать.  
Я хмурюсь. Да, мне больно, но это может подождать… Но когда расстегиваю жилетку и вижу небольшое пятно крови на рубашке меняю мнение.  
\- Да, похоже, ты прав…  
Бинты пропитались кровью, и когда Филипп снимает повязку, я понимаю, что догонялки по замку, лазанье в погреб и несколько часов быстрой ходьбы с преодолением препятствий в виде упавших деревьев разбередили рану. Я вздыхаю и проглатываю снова предложенные Филиппом таблетки. У меня чувство, что я только торможу его, но я напоминаю себе, что он не тащит меня за собой мертвым грузом, и без меня не сможет даже договориться о чем-то с местными жителями.  
\- Зашивать по новой не надо, просто повязка сползла и перестала держать края. Погоди, я еще раз обработаю и перевяжу потуже.  
Снова обжигающая боль, я прикусываю губу. Потом Филипп достает бинт и туго бинтует меня, на этот раз не устраивая бег вокруг и почти обнимая меня, чтобы перекинуть бинт. Я чувствую его дыхание на голой коже и с трудом сдерживаю желание повести плечами – это причинит боль, но все равно… Мне щекотно.  
Филипп отворачивается от меня, старательно складывая свою медицинскую коробку, и я касаюсь его плеча, привлекая внимание.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он улыбается и встряхивается. А глаза, и правда, голубые…  
\- Да не за что! Хочешь, перекусим?  
Да сколько же он не ел?!  
*****  
Я смотрю на солнце, висящее над кронами деревьев.  
\- Скоро закат. Потом быстро стемнеет. Придется ночевать в лесу. Лучше найти место сейчас.  
Филипп кивает, и после недолгих поисков мы выбираем заросшую мхом поляну. Филипп притаскивает наломанные неподалеку ветки ели и кидает на них украденное одеяло. На мой недоуменный взгляд, поясняет:  
\- Так будет в любом случае мягче спать! Что? Я читал Майн Рида в детстве!  
Снова не понимаю, о чем он… Он вздыхает.  
\- Блин… Он же живет сейчас в Лондоне… И, кажется, еще даже не начал писать… Поглядеть бы! Это писатель, отличный писатель… В будущем. Напишет кучу отличных приключенческих книг, практически пособия по выживанию.  
Филипп читал книги, которые его этому научили. Киваю.  
Время, оставшееся до заката, мы тратим на то, чтобы собрать достаточно дров. Кажется, мои слова о волках действительно обеспокоили моего спутника…  
Когда костер сложен, и Филипп пытается разжечь его своей волшебной «зажигалкой», я подхожу ближе, и, вложив между мелких веточек трут, щелкаю огнивом. Дальше остается только немного подуть на распространяющееся пламя, и я протягиваю к костру озябшие руки. Ночью, все же, холодно… На плечи мне опускается теплая незнакомая ткань, и я поднимаю глаза, встречаюсь взглядом с Филиппом. Уже сумерки… Так быстро…  
\- Ты мерзнешь, наверное, из-за раны. Одень, тебе нужнее. Только будь осторожен – эта ткань вспыхивает от любой искры, держись рядом с костром аккуратно, хорошо?  
Я киваю. Я понял.  
\- Спасибо…  
\- Поешь.  
Я принимаю протянутую еду. Нам стоило бы экономить припасы… Но я ем немного, и хотя Филипп – достаточно, на завтра еще хватит… А послезавтра я рассчитываю иметь возможность просто купить еду. За ужином с сожалением думаю, что стоило, пока было тепло, хотя бы кровь из волос вымыть, река рядом, но теперь уже лучше заняться этим завтра. Да, завтра. Я вздрагиваю, выпрямляясь, и понимаю, что заснул у костра. Филипп замечает это и указывает мне на импровизированную кровать.  
\- Ты ложись. Я посижу еще немного. Не могу тут уснуть – непривычно. И посторожу на всякий случай.  
Я киваю.  
\- Спокойно ночи…  
Он улыбается, и я замечаю это в отблесках костра.  
\- Хотелось бы.  
*****  
Кошмары. Меня снова преследуют кошмары. Я бегу по темным коридорам, бегу от монстра, но в своих снах я знаю, что его послал за мной не Александр, нет, он идет по приказу всех тех, кто умер в этом замке – за меня, из-за меня, по моей вине… от моей руки. Я не должен бежать. Надо идти медленно и тихо, тогда можно спрятаться, тогда монстр не найдет меня, я не должен бежать… Но не могу остановиться… Я слышу рычание за спиной, мой фонарь отбрасывает странные и пугающие тени на стены… Я запинаюсь о какой-то камень, что попадается мне под ноги, и падаю… Фонарь разбивается, но не вспыхивает, а тухнет, оставляя после себя лишь узнаваемый тонкий запах горелого… Я неверяще подбираю стеклянные осколки – они режут мне руки… Не может быть… Рычание и шаги все ближе, но я не могу заставить себя встать, не могу заставить себя пошевелиться… Я не могу заставить себя обернуться… Я цепенею.  
\- Нет… Нет… Нет…  
Я шепчу в темноту коридора.  
\- Нет…  
Рычание раздается прямо над головой…  
\- Нет!  
Я вздрагиваю и просыпаюсь от боли в ране…  
Филипп сидит рядом со мной, положив руку мне на плечо и всматриваясь мне в лицо. Костер все еще горит так же ярко – он явно поддерживал его… Небо уже светлеет… Он спал этой ночью? Моргаю, пытаясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце и выровнять дыхание… Даже если не поддерживать огонь, Филипп нашел толстые ветки, к утру угли все еще будут давать жар… Я словно завороженный, нахожусь все еще в кошмарном сне, не могу пошевелиться, когда Филипп ложится рядом и осторожно притягивает меня к себе. От него веет теплом. И рядом с ним спокойно. Мои ладони согреваются в его руках почти сразу…  
\- …Филипп…  
\- Тише. Спи. Ты кричишь во сне. И замерз. Я просто полежу рядом – тебе будет и теплее и спокойней, и я, может, смогу уснуть. Ночевки в лесу – явно не мое.  
Его тихий голос убаюкивает, он согревает меня, и я не могу сопротивляться – я снова закрываю глаза, уплывая в очередной сон и по-детски надеясь, что чужое тепло рядом отгонит от меня кошмары…  
*****  
22 августа 1839, Пруссия  
Филипп  
Сон явно идет мне на пользу, пусть и не такой длинный. Судя по солнцу, я проспал всего пару часов, но чувствую себя куда бодрее. Видимо, спать с кем-то куда плодотворней, чем спать одному. Тем более, когда под словом «спать» ты подразумеваешь дремать в один глаз, завалив дверь шкафом и парой коробок, все время прислушиваясь к тому, не идет ли кто-то по твою душу.  
Даниэль все еще спит, когда я встаю и потягиваюсь. Во сне он выглядит куда спокойней и моложе. Все же, сколько ему лет? Ведь явно не младше двадцати, так? Он же тут один… Во сколько вообще в это время дети становились совершеннолетними? Может, ему вообще пятнадцать? Это бы объяснило то, что ему все еще не нужно бриться по утрам… Но мне почему-то кажется, что это не так, слишком взрослый у него взгляд.  
Продолжая смотреть на него, начинаю чувствовать себя педофилом, и отворачиваюсь. Так, надо взять себя в руки. Понятное дело, опасности сближают, а преодоление трудностей вызывает прилив эндорфинов и сератонина в крови, но это не повод приставать к молоденькому пареньку, который явно не понимает твоих намерений. А если поймет, то решит, что ты извращенец и сбежит от тебя в ту же секунду! Как же все проще в наше время… Взаимной симпатии достаточно для того, чтобы хотя бы попробовать. Никто ведь не говорит об отношениях или чем-то подобном, так?  
Я вздыхаю и смотрю на реку. Мы выбрали удачную стоянку, которая скрыта от реки кустами, но при этом недалеко. Вид текущей прохладной воды вызывает непреодолимое желание нырнуть на глубину, задержать дыхание и плыть далеко-далеко. Снова оглядываюсь на Даниэля, но он, вроде, и не собирается вставать. Вода манит меня, а чесотка по всему телу говорит о том, что эта идея точно не лишена привлекательности. И я решаюсь.  
Скидываю одежду на берегу, скептически смотря на футболку и боксеры. Мда… Это все, вообще все, нуждается в стирке, но хотя бы нижнее белье я могу попытаться прополоскать. Хоть что-то, уже будет не так противно на себя смотреть. Вода оказывается именно что прохладной, но по сравнению с замерзшим озером, вода которого замораживала мне пальцы, пока я набирал ее в флягу, эта почти горячая. Да и выбирать мне не приходится.  
Сначала я решаю помыться сам, а потом уже заняться одеждой. Думаю, она успеет высохнуть до того, как нам надо будет идти дальше. А нет, так я что-нибудь придумаю. Все равно, лучше так, чем снова одевать все это. Да, с джинсами, свитером и курткой я сделать ничего не могу, но…  
Видимо, я слишком громко плещусь, потому что через некоторое время ко мне выходит все еще заспанный Даниэль. Кажется, увиденное шокировало его, хотя я стою в воде по пояс и, вроде, ничего такого не делаю, просто плещу на себя водой, пытаясь смыть пыль и пот всех прошедших дней.  
Мой наивный и робкий спутник краснеет и быстро отворачивается. Мне становится смешно, и я на удачу предлагаю.  
\- Доброе утро! Присоединяйся, вода замечательная, а нам обоим не мешало бы помыться. Да и промыть твою рану тоже было бы неплохо.  
Но он только мотает головой.  
\- Нет, нет. Прости, что помешал, я подожду тебя у костра.  
Я фыркаю и наблюдаю за тем, как он уходит обратно, скрываясь за кустами. Еле сдерживаюсь от того, чтобы засмеяться. Статус-кво восстановлен, снова я смущаю его, а не он меня.  
После этого я скорее заканчиваю с мытьем и стиркой, надеваю джинсы на голое тело, немного морщась от того, что на коленях все же остались какие-то непонятные пятна, да и края штанин заляпаны грязью. Но не ходить же мне голым по лесу.  
Так я и возвращаюсь в наш лагерь – босой и в джинсах, неся в руках влажную одежду и ботинки. Даниэль все еще старается не смотреть на меня.  
\- Доброе утро, - мне кажется или его голос звучит как-то слишком тихо.  
Я улыбаюсь, сам понимая, что улыбка выходит уж слишком широкой.  
\- Да вроде здоровались уже. Зря ты отказался, вода, и правда, чудесная. Да и тебе бы стоило промыть раны, хуже от этого точно не будет, да и обеззаразить мы их потом сможем.  
Даниэль, наконец, поднимает на меня глаза, и я вижу, что он все еще немного смущен. Мне кажется, он хочет что-то сказать, но он продолжает молчать, и я сажусь, чтобы заняться завтраком.  
\- Ты ведь ничего не ел, так? Тогда я сейчас соображу что-нибудь. Тебе нужно больше есть, если не хочешь мерзнуть.  
Он кивает, слегка заторможено, а потом резко встает.  
\- Извини. Я отойду ненадолго.  
И сбегает от меня к реке.  
*****  
Возвращается Даниэль с мокрой головой и с закатанными по колено штанами. Правда в остальном его облик не меняется вовсе. К этому моменту я уже успеваю съесть свою порцию и начать облизываться на то, что приготовил для него.  
Он садится поближе к костру, который я заново разжег из углей, благо это не требует особых навыков, а только хорошие легкие, и начинает есть, естественно, сказав перед этим спасибо. Он все еще чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, я это ясно вижу. Хотелось бы мне знать, какие мысли бродят в его голове.  
Я наблюдаю за ним, стараясь не выдать себя. Пока он не помылся, я и не замечал, что у него каштановые волосы. Забавно, странное сочетание с зелеными глазами. Я бы скорее ожидал, что глаза у него будут темные в таком случае. Не замечаю, как подпираю щеку кулаком, пока смотрю на Даниэля через костер. Щетина неприятно колет кожу. Определенно, надо будет нормально привести себя в порядок. Должны же быть здесь хоть какие-то понятия о гигиене. Хотя бы горячая вода. Плавать в реке мне понравилось, но повторять это слишком часто я бы не хотел.  
Даниэль потягивается и замечает мой взгляд. Я улыбаюсь ему, пытаясь сделать вид, что только сейчас на него посмотрел и протягиваю фляжку. Он делает несколько глотков и отдает ее мне.  
\- Спасибо.  
Я качаю головой.  
\- Тебе не обязательно каждый раз меня благодарить, правда. Мы же тут вместе, разве я могу оставить тебя без воды или еды? Тем более, что еду нашел ты.  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Все равно спасибо. Далеко не все будут делиться чем-то с другими людьми. Или в твое время все иначе? – в этом вопросе слышен осторожный интерес, ему явно любопытно узнать что-то про будущее, но и страшно тоже.  
Я улыбаюсь ему.  
\- В мое время друзья помогают друг другу. И за это не обязательно каждый раз говорить спасибо. Это твой долг, помогать друзьям.  
Даниэль улыбается мне в ответ.  
\- У нас кончилась вода.  
Я взвешиваю на ладони флягу и понимаю, что он прав.  
\- Я схожу, наберу еще в реке. До города должно хватить.  
Даниэль кивает мне, и я снова проделываю путь вниз. Конечно, пить сырую воду из реки мне вовсе не хочется, поэтому я очень рад, что в комплектацию аптечки, которую я прихватил, входят таблетки для обеззараживания. Видимо, комплекс был чем-то сродни военной базы, потому что, помимо прочего, я там нашел и таблетки от отравления радиацией. Правда, думаю, последние мне не понадобятся.  
Я возвращаюсь с полной флягой, когда Даниэль уже полностью готов идти. Я подхожу к своей одежде, которую развесил на ветках. Все еще влажная, но носить можно. Всяко лучше, чем в джинсах на голое тело без всего, все же, тут не тропики.  
\- Мне нужно одеться. Отвернись, если я тебя смущаю, - и я не могу не улыбнуться, когда вижу, как Даниэль снова краснеет. Интересно, чего в этом больше, возмущения или смущения?  
Я быстро одеваюсь, натягивая обувь, от которой мне так отчаянно хочется избавиться. Ходить во влажной одежде немного неприятно, но я переживу. Тем более что куртку я, наконец, скидываю в узел.  
\- Я все. Можешь поворачиваться.  
Взгляд Даниэля, кажется, выражает все возмущение мира. Видимо, это и есть ответ на мой вопрос.  
Я завязываю в узел все вещи, которые не хочу нести в рюкзаке, а последним делом кидаю в воду таблетку, закручивая крышку.  
\- Что ты туда кинул? – его голос полон сомнения.  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Таблетку, чтобы обеззаразить воду. Мы не захватили котелок, и нам не в чем ее кипятить. А ты ведь не хочешь заболеть холерой или еще чем-то столь же приятным?  
Даниэль опять непонимающе смотрит на меня, и мне приходится пояснить, снова.  
\- В наше время все знают, что воду надо кипятить перед тем, как пить. Существуют фильтры, чтобы очистить воду от бактерий и загрязнений. Если пить некипяченую воду, можно заболеть не самыми приятными болезнями. Просто поверь мне, что лучше пусть вода будет чистой. А эти таблетки заменяют кипячение, - кажется, я еще не говорил настолько долго за последние дни.  
Но Даниэль кивает, если не понимая, то соглашаясь со мной.  
\- Пойдем, нам стоит поторопиться.  
Мы закидываем костер песком, и я снова надеваю рюкзак и закидываю узел с вещами на плечо.  
*****  
Мы снова идем вдоль реки, пока не начинает темнеть. Все это время мы мало разговариваем, потому что ходьба отнимает все силы. Я все больше размышляю о том, что мне делать, когда я попаду в Лондон. Мой любимый город явно не будет таким, как я его помню. Я не слишком силен в исторических датах, но я уверен, что многое будет для меня в новинку. Никакого метро, никаких автобусов. Из прочитанного в юношестве Шерлока Холмса, я смутно помню, что уже должны быть кэбы, что меня несказанно радует. Повозка или черный автомобиль, но кэб всегда останется кэбом. Хоть что-то не меняется.  
А вот что же мне делать – это хороший вопрос. Я должен найти способ вернуться домой. Даниэль что-то говорил о портале, который хотел открыть этот Александр. Возможно, если я порасспрашиваю своего спутника, он расскажет мне больше о том, как работает этот портал. При условии, конечно, что он знает об этом. А если нет… Нет, не хочу думать об этом. Я вернусь домой. Это время явно не для меня, я к нему не приспособлен. Люди, которые ничего не знают о медицине, гигиене и смущаются от любого чиха – не те, с кем я смогу жить. Если я заболею, я же даже не смогу пойти к врачу, потому что он меня скорее угробит, чем вылечит!  
\- Филипп!  
Я понимаю, что уже некоторое время мы стоим и, кажется, я настолько задумался, что не слышу, как Даниэль зовет меня.  
\- Нужно остановиться. До городка уже не так далеко, нам нужно отдохнуть, чтобы завтра дойти. Ты найдешь дров для костра?  
Кажется, мой мрачный вид расстроил Даниэля, потому что он смотрит на меня с явным сочувствием. Я встряхиваюсь и улыбаюсь, хоть и немного через силу.  
\- Конечно, не вопрос! И лапника наломаю. Развяжи пока вещи.  
Даниэль кивает, и я удаляюсь от полянки, которую, видимо, нашел он, в лес за дровами.  
Удивительное дело, в Пруссии 19-го века нет проблем с валежником. Либо тут частые ураганы, либо нам просто везет, но я нахожу много хвороста и снова притаскиваю пару небольших бревен. Моя относительно чистая майка быстро снова становится не такой уж чистой, но кора и смола беспокоят меня сейчас меньше всего.  
Я снова нахожу неподалеку елочку, которую бессовестно обдираю. Как жаль, что у меня нет топора, было бы куда удобней. Вообще, как жаль, что я очнулся без всего, когда один из зараженных шибанул меня по голове. Особенно жалко кирку, почти до слез, полезная была вещь, во всех отношениях.  
Когда я возвращаюсь на поляну, Даниэль уже разжег костер. Пламя весело скачет по мелким веточкам, медленно разгораясь. Я скидываю ветки, устраивая из них лежанку, и кладу поверх одеяло. Даниэль смотрит на мои манипуляции странным взглядом, но снова молчит, а я решаю не спрашивать. Скажет сам, когда захочет.  
Мы ужинаем почти молча, да нам и не о чем пока говорить. Я бы мог рассказать ему о себе, о своем времени, но Даниэль не задает вопросов. А у него я не могу узнать почти ничего, потому что он ничего и не помнит. Какая поразительная штука, память человека. Даниэль не помнит ничего о себе, но помнит языки, у него остались навыки, необходимые для выживания в этом времени, воспитание. Все же, амнезия – удивительная болезнь.  
К счастью, обеззараживающие таблетки не меняют вкуса воды, и пить ее все так же приятно. После ужина, мы оба собираемся спать, и Даниэль удивляется, когда я подхожу к нашей лежанке, на которой он уже успел устроиться.  
Я вздыхаю.  
\- Как я уже говорил тебе, ты кричишь по ночам. Я бы хотел поспать этой ночью, завтрашний день явно потребует большого приложения сил. Если тебе снова приснится кошмар, мне гораздо проще будет разбудить тебя, если я буду рядом. Так мы оба выспимся лучше, - а еще я смогу обнимать тебя всю ночь.  
Возможность близости другого живого человека почти опьяняет, и я вздыхаю с облегчением, когда Даниэль согласно кивает.  
В этот раз мы ложимся рядом, но я лишь кладу руку ему на плечо, не обнимая, как прошлой ночью. Даниэль весь напряжен, я чувствую, как ему неловко в таком вот положении. Но все равно, тепло и усталость вскоре делают свое дело, и мы оба засыпаем.  
В эту ночь мне не снится снов.  
*****  
В следующее утро мы, как ни странно, просыпаемся вместе. И это порождает между нами неловкое молчание, которое длится до того самого момента, как Даниэль говорит:  
\- Пора идти дальше.  
И идем мы снова молча. Даже я чувствую неловкость, хотя и не сожалею о том, что проснулся с Даниэлем в моих объятьях. Более того, я был бы не против повторить, потому что просыпаться с ним и чувствовать, как он возится в моих руках, как сонно зевает в кулак, слегка потягивается, стараясь не потревожить рану, это было просто чудесно. Но у моего спутника явно другое мнение на этот счет. Поэтому мы молчим всю дорогу до маленького городка, который неожиданно вырастает перед нами, прижимаясь одним боком к реке.


	6. Chapter 6

22 августа 1839, Пруссия  
Даниэль  
Я облегченно вздыхаю, когда, наконец, вижу конец наших блужданий – ворота. Но чем ближе мы к ним подходим, тем больше меня охватывает беспокойство – наш внешний вид… Оставляет желать лучшего. А Филипп… О, если посмотреть на него не взглядом «до этого я видел только монстров», а более непредвзято, то… Он выглядит… Ну, весьма странно. Что-нибудь придумаю!  
Мы подходим к воротам, и мне приходится перейти на немецкий. Стражник в настороженной, хоть и вежливой форме интересуется, кто мы такие и зачем пришли, и мне приходится изложить ему наскоро придуманную историю о том, что мы путешествовали, и неподалеку на нас напали. Нам удалось отбиться, но карета была безнадежно повреждена, а я – ранен, и пришлось идти через лес с тем немногим, что удалось сохранить. Объясняю, что у нас есть деньги, и все, о чем мы мечтаем – это найти ночлег, а потом – убраться как можно дальше отсюда! Моя история, по всей видимости, заставляет стражника сочувственно покачать головой. Я узнаю, что нападения в этих краях – не редкость, что неудивительно, материал Александру нужен был в достаточном количестве, и заодно узнаю, что тут есть весьма приличная гостиница. Уже собираюсь пройти в город, когда меня останавливают вопросом, кто мой спутник и почему он так странно выглядит. Отворачиваюсь от Филиппа и изображаю на лице раздражение, смешанное со смирением и поясняю, что мой спутник – русский. Больше вопросов не возникает. Далекая заснеженная Россия – достаточно загадочная страна, чтобы хотя бы частично объяснить странный вид и манеры моего друга.  
Я выискиваю взглядом ту самую гостиницу, о которой упоминал стражник, когда Филипп спрашивает меня, о чем мы говорили. Вздыхаю и объясняю:  
\- Они знают об исчезновениях людей, поэтому и выставили охрану. Обычно, тут нет никакой стражи, ворота открыты. Но сейчас власти города хотят знать, кто входит к ним и зачем.  
\- И что ты им сказал?  
\- Что на нас напали, мы еле отбились и теперь хотим поскорее сесть на дилижанс, чтобы уехать.  
Филипп издает какой-то звук, видимо, одобряя мою идею.  
\- А что он спрашивал про меня?  
Настает момент, который я так ждал – момент маленькой мести за его издевательства.  
\- Откуда ты и почему так странно выглядишь.  
Он хмурится, но все же спрашивает:  
\- И что ты сказал?  
И на это я уже не могу сдержать довольную, может совсем чуть-чуть издевательскую улыбку:  
\- О, я сказал, что ты русский, и он сказал, что это все объясняет.  
Филипп предсказуемо кривится в ответ на мое объяснение, а я, повеселевший и довольный, вхожу в открытую дверь гостиницы.  
*****  
Хозяин гостиницы оказывается человеком, с которым легко договориться, выложив перед ним монеты. То есть, вначале нас окидывают подозрительным взглядом, намекая, что таким оборванцам, как мы нечего делать в его приличном заведении, но звон монет, мой печальный рассказ о наших выдуманных злоключениях, обмен смешками по поводу предполагаемой национальности моего друга и его незнания немецкого языка, а также мое объяснение, что да, конечно, наш вид оставляет желать лучшего, и нас самих это невероятно угнетает, и при первой же возможности мы хотели бы привести себя в порядок и сменить одежду, а также остаться тут на пару дней, чтобы придти в себя и найти дилижанс, в котором мы сможем продолжить путь – все это настраивает хозяина на гораздо более добродушный лад. А когда на меня накатывает головокружение, и я хватаюсь за опору, чтобы не упасть, то ко мне подходит жена хозяина, румяная, полная, жизнерадостная женщина, которая на мое объяснение, что я был ранен в схватке с разбойниками, ругает мужа за нерасторопность, и мы с Филиппом наконец-то получаем возможность подняться в комнаты.  
Нам предоставляют смежные комнаты, тесноватые, но вполне приличные, а милая хозяйка, получив от меня еще несколько монет, клянется, что пошлет сына к портному – я благодарю бога за то, что в городке есть портной, подыскать нам что-нибудь из одежды на смену. Я снова благодарю ее и заручаюсь ее обещанием потом почистить мою одежду, испачканную кровью и пропахшую дымом. Насчет качества одежды в этом городе я сомневаюсь и хотелось бы иметь возможность переодеться в свой костюм, как только мне будет во что переодеться.  
Когда наверх нам приносят горячей воды и все необходимое, чтобы привести себя в порядок, я с наслаждением пользуюсь всем предоставленным и, переодевшись в принесенную одежду, которая мне великовата, но в любом случае, хотя бы чистая, наконец, чувствую себя человеком. Думаю о том, что нам надо спуститься и поесть – Филипп, должно быть, страшно голоден! Я стучусь и, дождавшись приглашения войти, прохожу в его комнату.  
Филипп стоит с бритвой в руке и подозрительно смотрит и маленькое, принесенное по моей просьбе, зеркало. На щеке у него – небольшой порез, а весь его вид выражает злость и смущение. Я сперва не понимаю, чем вызваны такие эмоции, а когда понимаю, то к своему стыду не могу сдержать смешка:  
\- Ты не умеешь бриться?!  
Филипп недовольно смотрит на меня.  
\- В мое время такими опасными штуками уже не пользуются! Все гораздо проще.  
Я качаю головой. Поразительно. Филипп смотрит на меня почти возмущенно, видимо, его раздражает собственная беспомощность в таких простых вопросах:  
\- А у тебя-то почему борода не растет?  
Пожимаю плечами. И, подходя, забираю у него из рук бритву.  
\- Понятия не имею. Я не ребенок, если ты намекаешь на это. Отдай, я помогу тебе, а то ты горло себе перережешь.  
Филипп выражает всем своим видом недовольство, которое я предпочитаю игнорировать. Но все равно покорно садится на стул и поворачивает голову так, чтобы мне было удобно.  
\- А ты сам-то умеешь это делать?  
Пожимаю печами.  
-Конечно.  
Он хмурится:  
\- Откуда? Ты же не бреешься.  
Я замираю. Откуда?.. Я не знаю. Я, и правда, не знаю ответ на этот вопрос. Филипп теперь смотрит на меня виноватым взглядом, и мне вдруг хочется сказать ему, что… Ну, что это был мой выбор, и в своем состоянии виноват только я сам…  
\- Извини.  
Я качаю головой.  
\- Ничего. Достаточно того, что я знаю, как это делается.  
Бритва на удивление приличная, острая, чему я радуюсь. Тупой бритвой порезаться гораздо легче, чем острой. Филипп напряжен, и я понимаю – если учесть, что для него процесс совершенно непривычный, то любой бы напрягся, когда рядом с твоим горлом полузнакомый человек размахивает остро заточенным предметом… Но я аккуратен и сосредоточен, приходится ловить себя на том, чтобы не закусывать губу, пока я, наконец, не откладываю бритву на край таза и не отступаю.  
\- Готово.  
Я не могу удержаться и не залюбоваться им. Теперь, когда он, наконец-то, выглядит прилично, я могу оценить его – он весьма красив, старше меня… Значительно. Светлые волосы, голубые глаза, уверенное, волевое лицо. Определенно, мой спутник не лишен обаяния и красоты. Мне становится интересно, кого он потерял там, в своем времени. Был ли женат? Были ли у него дети? Но я не настолько бестактен, чтобы задавать подобные вопросы, тем более, что если ответ на них «да», то напоминания о потерях точно расстроят его. Я отвечаю улыбкой на его улыбку и сообщаю:  
\- Спустимся вниз. Наша радушная хозяйка обещала нам ужин.  
Это новость предсказуемо радует моего друга.  
*****  
За накрытым столом, слушая тихие разговоры, в безопасности мне сложно поверить, что пережитый мной кошмар случился со мной на самом деле, а не был плодом моего больного сознания. Пожалуй, если бы не раны, я бы мог засомневаться, не было ли произошедшее просто страшным, дурным сном… И моя память… То, что я потерял… И то, что узнал о себе – я не могу позволить себе посчитать все произошедшее иллюзией, потому что это будет… Бегством от себя, от страшного знания о себе. Я не могу позволить себе этой слабости, больше нет. Я выбрался. И хоть я должен продолжать жить, но я не могу позволить себе забыть случившееся.  
\- Нам надо немного отдохнуть, моя рана еще тревожит меня, так что хотя бы день… Потом – найти дилижанс или почтовую карету и добраться до Франции, оттуда – на корабле до Англии. Вполне осуществимо, денег у нас хватит…  
Я рассуждаю, наблюдая, как мой спутник с аппетитом ест. Проглотив очередной кусок, он кивает:  
\- Звучит оптимистично. Ну, что же… Пойдем спать, у тебя глаза слипаются.  
Я удивленно смотрю на него и понимаю, что он прав, я и правда чувствую себя очень усталым. Благодарю хозяйку за вкусный ужин в ответ на ее обеспокоенный вопрос, все ли мне понравилось – я понимаю, что опять мало ел, но… Не могу. И мы поднимаемся наверх. Я замираю у своей двери и оглядываюсь на Филиппа.  
\- Спокойной ночи…  
Он хмурится, стоя в коридоре и обеспокоенно глядя на меня. Волнуется за меня? Ах, да… Я же кричу во сне… Улыбаюсь, стараясь вложить в улыбу уверенность, которой не испытываю, и мне самому моя улыбка кажется жалкой.  
\- Со мной все будет в порядке. Не волнуйся.  
Он медленно кивает.  
\- Тогда спокойной ночи.  
И я скрываюсь в своей комнате.  
Я останавливаюсь у двери, соединяющей наши комнаты… Замки есть с обеих сторон, и после некоторого колебания свой я оставляю открытым. На случай если снова буду… Если меня снова будут мучить кошмары… У Филиппа должна быть возможность спокойно поспать, а для этого должна быть возможность разбудить меня. И я оставляю дверь незапертой.  
Кровать холодна, и я долго не могу согреться. Не могу уснуть, даже не смотря на жуткую усталость. В какой-то момент мне кажется, что стены моей комнаты начинают пульсировать, как стены темных ходов проклятого замка… Мне хочется встать, разбудить Филиппа, чтобы… Что угодно… Поговорить с ним, просто побыть рядом, просто не быть одному… Но я понимаю, как глупо и неуместно это будет выглядеть… И, в конце концов, засыпаю, забываясь тяжелым и тревожным сном..  
*****  
22 августа 1839, Пруссия  
Филипп  
Мне никогда не хотелось быть гребаным пророком, но я оказываюсь прав, думая, что мне нельзя выпускать Даниэля из поля зрения.  
Начинается все неплохо, потому что встаю я рано, как по часам. Где-то полчаса, объективно, и вечность, субъективно, у меня уходит на то, чтобы разобраться со всей одеждой, что мне принесли. Ее много, она непонятно как надевается, она неудобная, потому что то слишком свободная, а то слишком тесная. И все это дополнено миллионом пуговок, которые все надо застегнуть. Правда, мне искренне жаль, что тут нет большого зеркала, мне всегда нравилось наряжаться в костюмы, еще в детстве, когда мы с мамой праздновали Хэллоуин.  
Когда я уже готов идти, я на секунду задумываюсь, стоит ли мне будить Даниэля, и решаю, что ему лучше поспать подольше. Он явно чувствует себя хуже, чем я. Сон будет ему на пользу. А поесть он сможет и потом.  
Внизу меня встречает наша радушная хозяйка, улыбаясь чуть ли не шире, чем вчера. Что-то говорит мне по-немецки, на что я лишь развожу руками. Ее муж что-то сообщает ей, на что она качает головой, а потом что-то говорит, явно про меня, но, кажется, скорее одобрительное. После всех этих ритуалов я, наконец, получаю свой завтрак. Просто замечательно, кровать и еда три раза в день, что может быть лучше для такого примитивного существа, которым я сейчас являюсь. Усталость кажется настолько сильной, что я просто не хочу больше ни о чем думать. И вроде я бодр и свеж, но все равно чувствую себя разбитым.  
Когда я заканчиваю завтрак, Даниэля все еще нет, и я решаю подняться и разбудить его. Сон сном, но силы тоже надо восстанавливать.  
Я стучусь перед тем, как зайти в его комнату, но он мне не отвечает. И решаю, что можно войти.  
\- Вставай, соня! Там без тебя съедят весь завтрак, если будешь так долго спать…  
Слова застревают у меня в горле, когда я понимаю, что что-то не так. Даниэль дышит слишком часто и неглубоко, щеки у него красные, он весь крупно вздрагивает, съеживаясь под одеялом.  
\- Вот черт…  
Когда я прикладываю руку к его лбу, он тихо стонет и открывает глаза, явно не видя меня. Температура. Сильная температура, никаких лекарств, кроме тех, что у меня с собой. Сильная температура, которую даже нечем сбить, ведь тут нет льда в любое время года.  
Мне приходится отыскать какое-то полотенце и намочить его прохладной водой, оставленной для умывания. Но ткань на лбу у Даниэля нагревается слишком быстро, явно не помогая унять жар.  
\- У тебя лихорадка, - я говорю очевидные вещи, просто чтобы отвлечься. – Тебе надо больше пить.  
Хорошо, что есть графин с водой, в фляжке почти не осталось. Я пытаюсь напоить Даниэля, но это почти невозможно, так его трясет. Хорошо, что он делает хоть пару глотков. С этим определенно надо будет что-то придумать.  
Я нервно меряю шагами комнату, пытаясь понять, почему это случилось.  
\- Как ты мог схватить лихорадку? Это не рана – она чистая… Простудился? Или тепловой удар? Плюс ты еще явно истощен, что ты еще мог подцепить?.. Даниэль!  
Мне приходится позвать его несколько раз, чтобы он посмотрел на меня.  
\- Даниэль, я не знаю немецкого! Можешь хотя бы написать мне, чтобы я попросил принести для тебя… О, бульон, он поможет.  
Я притаскиваю свой блокнот и ручку, чтобы он мог написать мне пару фраз, которые я просто покажу там внизу, чтобы получить желаемое.  
Даниэль явно истощен, но мне приходится все же немного помучить его, прежде чем поменять повязку на лбу и дать уснуть.  
\- Пиши. По-немецки. «Мой друг был ранен и он болен. Мне нужна вода и…»  
Буквы получаются не очень ровными, когда он пишет, но читабельными. И это меня радует. Вспомнить бы, что еще может в этом случае помочь…  
Когда я выхожу из комнаты, Даниэль либо спит, либо без сознания. Видимо, мои полные паники глаза придают словам, записанным на бумаге в клеточку большую силу, потому что я быстро, почти моментально получаю дополнительный графин с водой. Остальное, как я понимаю, нам принесут прямо в комнату. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что все будет так. И я оказываюсь прав, потому что через полчаса в дверь стучат, и я получаю на руки еще миску с водой, большую кружку с бульоном, и еще что-то горячее в чайничке, в чем я опознаю по запаху заваренные листья малины. Точно! Малиновый джем! Как я не вспомнил… Хотя, откуда здесь джем, конечно. Но и это должно помочь. Я выуживаю из своего мозга то, как по-немецки будет «спасибо», когда забираю поднос со всем этим богатством у принесшего его мальчика.   
Я боюсь, что бульон остынет, поэтому пытаюсь разбудить Даниэля, чтобы напоить его. Он весь настолько горячий, что мне самому становится жарко от одного вида, и я снимаю все, что мне может помешать его выхаживать, оставаясь в рубашке и брюках. Я осторожно сажусь на край кровати, стараясь приподнять его за плечи, и при этом не задеть рану. Когда Даниэль открывает глаза, я выдыхаю от облегчения.  
\- Не надо…  
Если бы он мог, он бы оттолкнул мою руку. Нельзя сказать, что он не пытался.  
Я снова вздыхаю, поднося к его губам чашку с бульоном. Ему определенно нужны силы, а на одной воде далеко не уедешь.  
-Надо. Ты болен. И ты почти не ел. Выпей…  
Он слабо мотает головой и сам морщится от этого движения.  
\- Не хочу…  
\- Не веди себя так и выпей! – кажется, я слишком резок, поэтому стараюсь дальше говорить помягче. – Пожалуйста, Даниэль, выпей это. Это необходимо, чтобы ты выздоровел.  
И мои увещевания имеют свои плоды, потому что он все же выпивает почти треть. Мне приходится оставить его на минуту, чтобы заново смочить повязку и поставить бульон на стол. Когда я возвращаюсь и кладу Даниэлю ладонь на лоб, он еле слышно шепчет:  
\- Останься…  
Я вздыхаю и снова сажусь на край его кровати, второй рукой обнимая его за плечи. Поза не самая удобная, но я могу потерпеть.  
\- Я тут. Все в порядке.  
Даниэль вздыхает с облегчением и, кажется, засыпает.  
Я кладу ему на лоб повязку и подтаскиваю поближе стул, ожидая долгий день.  
Через некоторое время мне прямо в комнату приносят мой обед и еще бульона для Даниэля. Кажется, жена нашего хозяина очень прониклась к моему спутнику, потому что это все она приносит сама. Я устало улыбаюсь ей. Она тяжело вздыхает, прежде чем выходит за дверь. Теперь даже я ем без аппетита.  
А еще через какое-то время Даниэль начинает стонать, так что я понимаю, что ему снится кошмар. Я сжимаю его руку, хотя бы так пытаясь дать понять, что я тут. Он открывает глаза, но все еще не может на мне сфокусироваться. Я стараюсь улыбнуться ему.  
\- Все хорошо. Это сон. Спи дальше. Тебе надо отдохнуть.  
Я наклоняюсь, чтобы проверить, не спала ли температура, отчего Даниэль снова закрывает глаза.  
*****  
Дальнейшее сливается для меня в череду попыток заставить его попить, выпить малинового чая или бульона, а также в попытках как-то улучшить его состояние. Кажется, день и ночь для меня сливаются в одно, потому что я не помню, когда и как сплю. Возможно, на стуле. Возможно, на притащенном в его комнату тюфяке. На меня странно смотрят те, кто приносят еду, воду и, наконец, чистое белье. Но мне плевать. Каким-то непостижимым образом, мне очень важно, чтобы он выздоровел. И дело не только в том, что без него мне будет куда сложнее добраться до Лондона. Просто… Просто, я не могу смотреть на то, как Даниэль мучается.  
Ему часто снятся кошмары, мне приходится будить его, чтобы успокоить. В какой-то момент, Даниэль хватает меня за руку, притягивая к себе поближе. И не ожидаешь такой силы от больного человека.  
\- Не отдавай меня им. Я прошу, не отдавай… Я не хочу… Не хочу умирать…  
Я глажу его по голове, стискивая его руку так, чтобы реальность стала для него ближе, чем кошмар.  
\- Я не отдам, не бойся. Я обещаю, что буду охранять тебя, что бы ни случилось.  
И это успокаивает его. Он закрывает глаза.  
\- Спасибо…  
Это будто переломный момент, потому что после ему становится лучше. Мне все еще приходится возиться с водой, отваром, молоком, бульоном, простынями, повязками и много чем другим, но жар спадает, будто что-то страшное, наконец, отпустило Даниэля из своих когтей.  
Он засыпает, спокойным сном, впервые за последние три, кажется, дня. И я тоже могу поспать. За это время я успел снова обрасти, потому что следить за собой мне было некогда, разве что умываться тогда, когда мне приносили воду. Для удобства я снова перелез в свою одежду, решив оставить ту, что мне принесли на дорогу.  
Так и получается, что я сижу в джинсах и футболке, босой, опираясь на кровать Даниэля спиной, когда он слабо зовет меня. Я оборачиваюсь, думая, что он проснулся, но он спит. Некоторое время я наблюдаю за ним. Наконец, он дышит спокойно и размерено, на щеках у него больше нет лихорадочного румянца. И вообще, он выглядит возмутительно привлекательно для человека, который еще несколько часов назад полыхал как факел.  
\- Филипп…  
Если бы я не прислушивался, то и не услышал бы, настолько тих его голос. Но я слышу и беру Даниэля за руку, чувствуя, что дрожь ушла из его тела. Я снова бросаю взгляд на его лицо. Меня тянет к нему, глупо это отрицать. Возможно, сказывается моя от него зависимость, а может то, что Даниэль был первым живым человеком, которого я увидел после того ада, что мне пришлось пройти. Я не знаю. Я не хочу разбираться в причинах. Возможно, я просто слишком увлекающийся. А может, меня привлекает его беззащитность, то, что он доверился мне буквально с первого слова. И то, что мне пришлось довериться ему. Почему-то я вспоминаю, как вводил себе его кровь. Мы теперь связаны, по крайней мере, мне приятно так думать. Мы одной крови, как говорилось в одной хорошей книге. И, в конце концов, я заслужил свою награду! Зря, что ли, я сидел с ним все эти дни? Ведь мог же сдать на руки какому-нибудь местному знахарю, забив на все. Правда, не думаю, что это закончилось бы хорошо…  
Я решаюсь, делаю глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду. На краю сознания бьется паническая мысль о том, что я совершаю большую ошибку, но… Он же звал меня, разве могу я не ответить?  
И я целую его. Осторожно, всего лишь прикасаясь губами, просто ощущая контакт кожи к коже. Вероятно, именно ошеломление не дало мне вовремя остановиться, углубляя поцелуй. Я сильнее стискиваю его руку, чувствуя пожатие в ответ. Время останавливается, будто нет ничего вокруг, будто нет ни времени, ни пространства. Будто можно подумать, что я в своем, безопасном и понятном мире, а не в этом враждебном времени, которое только и пытается, что меня убить. Будто Даниэль – просто парень, который мне понравился. Ведь мы могли бы встретиться в пабе или в клубе, почему нет? Будто все легко и понятно. Будто…  
Но все иллюзии разбиваются, когда я чувствую, что Даниэль замирает, и открываю глаза. И упираюсь в ошеломленный взгляд. Несколько мгновений мы не двигаемся, а потом я резко выпрямляюсь, почти отскакивая от него. Мы продолжаем смотреть друг на друга, оба напуганные тем, что произошло. И мне хочется начать оправдываться.  
\- Прости… Прости, я… Я не должен был… Я… Это все не… Черт, конечно да… То есть… Прости, - я бормочу, сам не понимая, что именно, а Даниэль все также шокировано смотрит на меня. – Мне лучше уйти. Прости… Я не хотел… То есть… Аргх, черт!  
И я позорно сбегаю в свою комнату, почти захлопывая за собой смежную дверь, закрывая ее на замок. Некоторое время он обойдется без моей помощи, ему уже лучше, рану я заново перевязал недавно, так что…  
Я сажусь на пол, прямо там, где стою, у двери, и ожесточенно тру руками лицо. Дурак! Какой же я дурак! Ведь знал же, что ничего хорошего не выйдет! Идиот, придурок… Еле удерживаюсь от того, чтобы побиться головой о стену. Теперь Даниэль точно от меня сбежит, я останусь один, без денег, без переводчика, без… Без него, что куда более страшно, чем все остальное.  
В соседней комнате подозрительно тихо, как ни прислушивайся, ничего не услышишь. Будто не я один занят раздумьями в эту минуту. Кидаю взгляд на свою разоренную кровать.  
\- Твою ж мать…  
Все мои вещи, кроме одежды и рюкзака, остались там. И одеяло, и вторая подушка, и даже тюфяк, который я приволок. Видимо, мне опять придется спать на моей куртке, потому что Даниэль точно не хочет меня сейчас видеть, в этом я уверен. За окном темно, уже вечер, если не ночь… И на самом деле я устал, я понимаю это, когда широко зеваю. Будто резко схлынул адреналин, на котором я держался все последние дни, оставляя меня опустошенным и слабым. Я с сомнением смотрю на замок на смежной двери. Вероятно, стоит открыть его, просто на всякий случай. Я отодвигаю щеколду. Некоторое время держусь за ручку двери, сам не знаю, зачем. А потом бреду к кровати, захватывая по пути куртку. Доски твердые, но не тверже бетонного пола, и уж точно теплее. Я засыпаю почти сразу, сворачиваясь как можно теснее под своим импровизированным одеялом.  
*****  
Мне очень холодно, вокруг воет метель, а я лежу на снегу и смотрю на небо, на котором разлилось великолепное северное сияние. Я замерзаю и знаю, что умру, мне страшно и очень холодно. Я не хочу умирать. Но я не могу пошевелить ни одним пальцем, только лежать и смотреть на небо до рези в глазах. Я не помню, видел ли я северное сияние, пока был на улице, но подозреваю, что нет. Я бы запомнил такую красоту.  
Внезапно, обзор мне что-то загораживает, я хмурюсь, пытаясь повернуть голову так, чтобы снова поймать неземной свет, но не могу. И я понимаю, что рядом со мной сидит Амабель. Такая, какой я видел ее на полу в лаборатории. У нее по виску медленно стекает кровь из раны на голове. Она улыбается, но в ее улыбке нет ничего приятного.  
\- Зачем ты убил меня? Разве я сделала тебе что-то плохое?  
Я хочу сказать, что я не виноват, что это Кларенс заставил меня сделать это, но не могу произнести ни слова. Вторая тень крест-накрест ложится на меня. Я знаю, кто еще пришел по мою душу. Я не вижу его лица, потому что никогда не видел, но…  
\- Зачем ты убил меня? Разве я заслуживал смерти?  
И я хочу сказать Рыжему, что лишь выполнял его просьбу, но не могу даже открыть рот. Я будто парализован.  
Всплывает лицо отца, бледное, мертвое, ужасающее.  
\- Зачем ты приехал? Я ведь просил не делать этого.  
Я не знаю, что ему ответить, я и не могу. Я просто лежу, видя, как они смотрят на меня, без приязни, без одобрения. Их лица начинают меняться, ужасающе искажаясь, становясь похожими на тех монстров, что бродили по комплексу. Глаза загораются красным. Мне нечем дышать, мне страшно. Я вижу, как в их ртах появляются ужасные острые зубы, и я понимаю, что произойдет.  
Когда они впиваются в мою плоть, я, наконец, кричу. И только небо слышит мой крик.  
*****  
24 августа 1839, Пруссия  
Даниэль  
Я в смятении. Мне снился сон и, как редко бывает во снах, я точно знал, что сплю. Мне все снилось. Мне снилась надежная рука, обхватывающая мои плечи – это было, было в замке, я помню, когда совсем рядом раздавались шаркающие шаги… Я помнил… Я знал человека, который обнимал меня во сне, предлагая свою защиту. Я знал, что это Филипп. И во сне я не слышал опасных звуков, но он продолжал держать меня в своих объятьях.  
\- Я буду охранять тебя. Я обещаю. Что бы ни случилось.  
\- Филипп…  
Я запутался в своих мыслях, чувствах и воспоминаниях. Что я хотел сказать ему, тому, призрачному Филиппу из сна? Прости… мне стыдно врать тебе. Но и сказать тебе правду, я не могу… Я ничего не знаю о тебе, ты – обо мне, но все равно, ты предложил мне защиту и помощь тогда, когда я в ней нуждался больше всего. Я вспомнил его таким, каким видел в чистой лесной реке. Он развит, силен… Мне хочется обвить его шею руками, прижаться к нему, почувствовать, впитать всем телом то обещание защиты и силы, что он источает…  
В моем сне было возможно все, что угодно, поэтому я едва сдерживаю стон, когда Филипп, наклонившись, касается моих губ губами. В моем сне в этом не было ничего удивительного или постыдного – Филипп совершенно непохож ни на кого из людей, он словно Александр – создание другого мира, кому не писаны общие правила, и кто может им не следовать… А значит не было ничего странного в том, чтобы не следовать правилам вместе с ним… И я не смог удержаться – ответил на его поцелуй и мне это не казалось странным и неправильным… Как не кажутся неправильными слезы восторга в церкви на службе – что может быть неправильного в том, что касается тех, кто не подчиняется общим правилам? Филипп виделся во сне ангелом-защитником, и в этом поцелуе не было ни следа грязи, только свет, а разве можно карать за подобные чувства…  
Пока я не понял, что не сплю.  
И это осознание не окатило меня ледяной водой. Я не знал, как реагировать, не знал, что нужно сказать или сделать, возможно стоило оттолкнуть его, но он отшатнулся от меня раньше… И сбежал.   
Я не сразу прихожу в себя, обнаруживая, что прижимаю пальцы правой руки к губам. Что это было?! Боже, что сейчас произошло?.. Филипп поцеловал меня… Или я поцеловал его? Могло ли так случиться, что это я целовал его, находясь в плену своего видения? Тогда понятная его реакция… Или нет? Но как же тогда… Не в силах осознать произошедшие, я закусываю пальцы руки, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце. Спокойнее, Даниэль, спокойнее…  
Я не слышу за дверью быстрых сборов, и это обнадеживает меня, возможно… Возможно, мы можем сделать вид, что ничего не произошло… Просто ужасная ошибка, просто… Я просто был еще слишком болен… Он же не знает, что снилось мне? Мы просто… Просто не будем об этом говорить, если он не сбежит уже сегодня, решив, что путешествовать в одиночку более предпочтительно, чем со мной…  
Я обвожу комнату взглядом первый раз за дни, что болел – к сожалению, именно сегодня мне стало легче – и везде обнаруживаю признаки присутствия Филиппа в моей комнате… Он что же, так и просидел у моей кровати?.. Но тут я замечаю перетащенный тюфяк и со стыдом осознаю, что да, мой спутник все время болезни выхаживал меня, отказывая себе даже в самом банальном комфорте… Я нерешительно перевожу взгляд на дверь… Ему же… За окном темнеет, и дело явно идет к вечеру… Ему же будет неудобно на разоренной кровати…. Но я не решаюсь открыть дверь, это повлекло бы за собой неприятный разговор, к которому я не готов… И которого, по возможности, хотел бы избежать совсем.  
Звук отодвигаемой щеколды выводит меня из задумчивости, и я вскидываю голову, но дверь так и не открывается… Я не знаю, чего я чувствую больше – облегчения или разочарования, когда понимаю, что бессмысленно жду, что Филипп появится на пороге моей комнаты…  
Я не выдерживаю почти сразу. Наползающий мрак заставляет меня сначала, совсем как ребенку, попытаться спрятаться под одеялом, но я быстро осознаю, что это совсем не помогает… Трясущимися руками зажигаю оставленную свечу, и становится легче… Но не сильно. Еще несколько минут я провожу перед разделяющей комнаты дверью… Я не могу… Я же не могу оставить его без одеяла, ночи не настолько теплые… Да, это замечательная причина… Я просто хочу вернуть ему одеяло… А еще – пожалуйста, не прогоняй меня, твое присутствие защищает меня от призраков, которые прячутся в тенях моей комнаты и в моей голове…  
На мой стук никто не отвечает, и я, выждав, решаюсь отпереть дверь – он ведь сам открыл ее, не так ли? Значит… Я могу войти?  
Филипп спит, свернувшись на жесткой кровати, и мне становится стыдно – за своей постелью он не решился вернуться ко мне, предпочтя пожертвовать теплом и уютом… Он явно мерзнет, и я возвращаюсь в свою комнату за одеялом для него, укрывая им моего непостижимого спутника. Так будет лучше… Теперь я должен уйти? Обратно, в свою пустую комнату?... Но я могу побыть тут. Немного. Совсем недолго… Я уйду до рассвета, до того, как он проснется, конечно уйду… Приношу свое одеяло, заворачиваясь в него, как в кокон, и, оставив рядом горящую свечу, устраиваюсь на стуле рядом с Филиппом, наблюдая, как он хмурится во сне – не пристально, чтобы даже сквозь сновиденья он не почувствовал моего присутствия, а так… Бросая изредка взгляд в его сторону…  
Так я начинаю немного дремать и даже клюю носом, пока меня не будит долгий и мучительный стон, почти крик, и я, вскинувшись, не вижу, как болезненно сжаты во сне губы моего друга… Я по себе знаю, какими страшными кошмарами может обернуться простая ночь, поэтому испуганно зову его:  
\- Филипп! Проснись! Проснись! Тебе снится кошмар, ты должен проснуться! Проснись!  
Филипп, к моему облегчению, просыпается сразу, вздыхая, и садиться, растирая лицо руками и прогоняя свои кошмары. Ему холодно, я вижу, как он дрожит и кутается в одеяло… Пристальный взгляд в мою сторону заставляет меня искать оправдания тому, что я нахожусь здесь.  
\- Ты забыл свое одеяло… И я решил вернуть его тебе. А потом ты начал стонать и кричать, и я решил, что надо разбудить тебя. Тебе снился кошмар.  
Мои объяснения глупые и неловкие, ведь если я только зашел занести его вещи, то к чему было устраиваться на его стуле..? Но он не говорит ничего. И – ничего по поводу… Произошедшего вечером. Только ежится и говорит хрипловатым со сна голосом:  
\- Спасибо.  
Я чувствую неловкость за все то, что произошло… Мне лучше уйти. Я поднимаюсь и чувствую комок в горле от мысли, что придется вернуться в свою пустую и пугающую комнату…  
\- Тогда я пойду…  
Внезапно, меня ловят за руку. Какие холодные у него пальцы! Он так замерз только потому, что боялся потревожить меня? Тихо, смотря мне в глаза, Филипп просит:  
\- Не уходи, пожалуйста…  
И меня посещает чувство дежавю – точно так же я сам просил его остаться со мной и защитить меня от моих ночных кошмаров… Точно так же я цеплялся за него, как за защиту от ночных монстров… И он все так же нужен, так же необходим мне… Я сжимаю в ладони ледяные пальцы.  
\- Хорошо…  
Ночью кажется все немного нереальным, словно на весь мир набросили вуаль, поэтому уже я беру в свои ладони его холодные руки – или у меня все еще жар, или он, и правда, слишком сильно мерзнет, и подношу к лицу, отогревая дыханием.  
\- Ты замерз… Тебе не стоило бросать свои вещи…  
Он мотает головой. И я вздыхаю.  
\- Я не сказал тебе спасибо… За то, что ты позаботился обо мне… Прости. Я не думал, что заболею.  
Он улыбается, слишком бледно по сравнению с его обычной улыбкой, но все равно, она греет мне сердце. Мне страшно видеть его настолько… сломленным и испуганным. Это неправильно. Мне хочется подбодрить его, чтобы он скорее пришел в себя.  
\- Я говорил тебе, не нужно постоянно благодарить и извиняться перед друзьями.  
Мне становится легче. Это – негласное соглашение. Не вспоминать о произошедшем недоразумении. И значит… Можно снова вести себя более свободно. Я осматриваю его кровать, на которой все еще нет тюфяка, и подушка лежит с краю и предлагаю:  
\- Мне сложно сидеть, а ты замерз… - я решаю пощадить его гордость. – Меня тоже мучают кошмары, идем в мою комнату? Кровать там в более приличном виде…  
Филипп встает, забирая свою подушку, а я запираю входную дверь в его комнату и, оказавшись в своей, проверяю щеколду на ней. Не хотелось бы неожиданного вторжения слуг с утра и косых взглядов…  
Ночью все немного нереально, поэтому я беру Филиппа за замерзшую ладонь и тяну его на свою достаточно широкую для двоих кровать, укрывая нас обоих одеялом. Я снова чувствую себя слишком сонным. Филипп молчит, и это так непохоже для него, что я проговариваю, чтобы оправдать свои действия.  
\- Ты так быстрее согреешься… Нельзя, чтобы ты тоже заболел.  
Филипп молчит несколько секунд, а потом спрашивает, потянувшись ко мне:  
\- Можно, я обниму тебя?  
И я киваю, надеясь, что при неярком свете свечи он различит мой жест. Конечно. Так согреться будет проще, а мы оба одеты, и в этом нет ничего неприличного… Просто… просто согреться, ведь именно я виноват, что он замерз сегодня… Я вздрагиваю, когда чувствую даже сквозь ткань рубашки холод его рук, и качаю головой в ответ на тихое:  
\- Прости…  
Просто согреться. И… Я не вижу кошмаров. Чувствуя рядом его тепло, слыша его дыхание, мои монстры и тени отступают, прячутся в углы комнаты, и я могу спокойно спать. Это бесценно…  
Я засыпаю, чувствуя дыхание Филиппа на моем затылке.


	7. Chapter 7

24 августа 1839, Пруссия  
Филипп  
Конечно, и в это утро я просыпаюсь раньше моего спутника. Даниэль явно относится к тем, кто любит поспать. Я стараюсь особо не шуметь, когда перетаскиваю обратно все свои вещи, чтобы не разбудить Даниэля, которому сон все еще очень нужен. Сейчас лихорадка отступила, и сил у него будет немного, особенно учитывая, как он питался перед тем, как заболеть.  
Ко мне в дверь стучится слуга, когда я уже успел все привести в приличный вид. Видимо, на моем лице видно облегчение, потому что даже хмурый мальчишка улыбается мне, занося в комнату воду для умывания. Бритвенный прибор все также стоит на столике, видимо, мне его подарили на время пребывания здесь.  
Я как раз успеваю справиться с одеждой и начать с сомнением смотреть на острое лезвие, когда ко мне в комнату стучится Даниэль. Я приглашаю его войти, хоть для меня это и формальность. Мне нечего стесняться перед ним.  
Он смотрит на меня с явным одобрением. Конечно, ведь теперь я выгляжу для него как «приличный человек». А мне во всех этих тряпках, часть из которых для меня вообще не имеет смысла, весьма неуютно и неудобно.  
\- Доброе утро, - Даниэль улыбается, когда говорит это, и я невольно скашиваю взгляд на его губы.  
И улыбаюсь ему в ответ, чтобы как-то отвлечься.  
\- Доброе. Ты сегодня рано, - ни к чему не обязывающий разговор. Самое то, чтобы не думать о том, как я бы сейчас мог… Так, не думать!  
Даниэль подходит ближе и поправляет что-то в моей одежде. А мне казалось, что я все сделал правильно.  
\- Да, я чувствую себя лучше, спасибо. Думаю, сегодня я могу попробовать договориться по поводу дилижанса, и купить кое-что в дорогу… - Даниэль поддерживает заданный мной тон.  
Потом его взгляд падает на проклятую железяку, и я еле удерживаюсь, чтобы не застонать сквозь зубы. Не то, чтобы я чувствовал себя униженным, но мне неловко не уметь делать такие простые вещи, известные здесь каждому.  
Даниэль берет бритву в руки, и я благодарен ему за то, что он не улыбается, когда говорит:  
\- Садись. Я попросил приготовить нам завтрак, так что времени не так много…  
Более того, он так серьезен и сосредоточен, что это заставляет меня усмехнуться. Не только мне нужно сосредотачиваться на чем-то постороннем. И это даже немного приятно.  
Весь день уходит у нас на разные необходимые приготовления к дороге, даже я это понимаю. Когда мы бежали из того проклятого замка, никто из нас не удосужился захватить с собой чемодан Даниэля, потому что он бы нас задерживал в пути. Но теперь нам нужно сложить куда-то самое необходимое, а также это необходимое приобрести. Я теряюсь во множестве золотых, серебряных и неопознанного металла монет, не понимая, как вообще можно разобраться в том, сколько что стоит, не видя ценника. Как же это время неудобно!  
Карету, которая доставит нас до Франции, мы, как ни странно, тоже находим. Она здесь проездом, этот маленький город, который так и остался для меня безымянным, лишь остановка на пути, но у них есть пара мест, чтобы мы могли поехать. Выезжают они послезавтра утром, и это полностью нас устраивает, потому что большинство вещей, кроме еще вороха одежды, прибудут в гостиницу только завтра днем. Вообще, местные любят путешествовать с комфортом. С тоской вспоминаю мою поездку автостопом в юности, когда мы с друзьями зачастую ночевали в машинах, а то и вовсе в сомнительных мотелях. Никто бы не стал ждать, пока все соберутся и позавтракают, чтобы поехать. Если ты не успел, все поедут дальше без тебя. Мне не хватает этой бесшабашности, размеренность этого времени заставляет меня еще больше скучать по суете моего родного Лондона.  
Вместе с нами путешествует пара пожилых фрау, как говорят местные, один мужчина чуть постарше меня и его молодая дочь, как я понял из объяснения Даниэля. В общем, вполне приличная компания, чтобы можно было спокойно доехать до Парижа. Никаких вам капризных детей, которые орут на весь самолет, даже приятно.  
Когда мы возвращаемся в гостиницу, я понимаю, что Даниэль переоценил себя. Мне приходится его почти нести, настолько он устал. Жара у него нет, но вот упадок сил явно на лицо. Он бледный и тяжело дышит. Хочется надавать ему по голове за то, что так напрягался, но останавливает то, что без него я бы ничего решить не смог. Да и транспорт наш бы уже завтра уехал.  
Мне все же удается вытащить Даниэля на ужин, но он опять его саботирует, почти ничего даже не пытаясь съесть.  
Мы встречаемся взглядом, и я вижу, что он удивлен моим недовольством.  
\- Что случилось?  
Я указываю на его тарелку, где все еще полно еды, в то время, как моя почти пуста.  
\- Ты опять почти ничего не ешь. Так нельзя, ты из-за этого, скорее всего, и свалился! Нельзя болеть, надеться на выздоровление и при этом морить себя голодом!  
Даниэль все также удивленно смотрит на меня.  
\- Но я не голоден…  
Мне хочется начать кормить его с ложки, честное слово.  
\- Ну да. Только ничего существеннее супа не ел уже три дня. Съешь еще хоть что-нибудь!  
И Даниэль подчиняется мне со вздохом. Конечно, ничего очень тяжелого ему нельзя, ну так ничего тяжелого ему никто и не предлагает. У меня ощущение, что мы вступили в заговор с местной хозяйкой, настолько легко она понимает меня даже без знания языка.  
Когда мы возвращаемся в комнату Даниэля, он даже не заикается о том, чтобы я пошел к себе.  
Мы ложимся на его кровать, почти не раздеваясь, и я снова прижимаю его к себе. Этому уже нет никаких объяснений, никому из нас не холодно, просто я не хочу его отпускать, а Даниэль, кажется, не против.  
Некоторое время мы оба молча лежим. Сон не приходит, заставляя меня снова начинать думать, когда Даниэль решает начать разговор:  
\- Послушай…  
Я замираю, догадываясь, о чем может пойти речь. За прошедший день я так и не придумал объяснения своему поступку, которое бы удовлетворило моего спутника. Ну, право слово, не говорить же мне ему, что я пытался отработать на нем прием искусственного дыхания. Тем более, что наш поцелуй был совсем не похож на дыхание изо рта в рот, совсем.  
Но, к моему облегчению, Даниэль хочет спросить совсем о другом.  
\- Послушай… Мы знакомы уже почти неделю… И я ничего о тебе не знаю… Я ничего не могу рассказать о себе – пока мы не добрались до Лондона, по крайней мере – я не помню… Но… Может ты расскажешь что-то о себе?.. Тебя не… Ты не выглядел… Настолько удивленным, когда оказался в замке, каким должен был бы быть… Что за история привела тебя сюда?..  
Я даже выдыхаю от облегчения. И думаю, с чего мне начать. Если бы я рассказывал эту историю кому-то из старых друзей, то многие детали пришлось бы упустить, чтобы меня не посчитали психом, но Даниэль – другое дело. Он поймет меня, ведь сам видел то, во что остальные люди просто не поверят.  
И я решаю начать с начала.  
\- Это... Страшная история, и я не уверен, что ее стоит рассказывать на ночь… Год назад я получил письмо от своего отца, который пропал еще до моего рождения…  
Даниэль слушает меня очень внимательно, не перебивая, а только переспрашивая там, где ему становится что-то непонятно. И я пытаюсь объяснить, подбирая более простые термины. Конечно, самолеты, компьютеры и многое другое для него – просто непостижимое чудо, которое невозможно представить. Мне даже жаль, что я потерял в тоннелях свой телефон, а то мог бы показать частичку этого чуда ему. Даже пусть он бы и не работал.  
Когда я рассказываю что-то, что веселило меня на станции, а было и такое, Даниэль даже смеется. Мой рассказ превращается из истории ужасов в приключенческий роман, когда я пересказываю ему все события последних дней. Конечно, я не могу не упомянуть мой личный кошмар, мою головную боль – Кларенса. И Амабель… Даниэль не переспрашивает, понимая, что мне тяжело говорить о ней, но я чувствую, как он сочувственно сжимает мою руку.  
Когда я заканчиваю, я чувствую, как он качает головой.  
\- Ты очень сильный человек..  
Я вздыхаю. Я так не считаю, тем более, что я так и не достиг своей цели.  
\- Нет, просто хотел выжить… - некоторое время я молчу, заново переживая все то, что произошло со мной, вплоть до последнего дня. – Я должен найти способ вернуться. Я должен попытаться.  
Голос у Даниэля уже сонный, когда он говорит:  
\- Ты из тех людей, которые не умеют сдаваться… Таким сопутствует удача.  
Я чуть крепче прижимаю его к себе, давая понять, что мне важна его поддержка.  
\- Спасибо. Спи. Уже поздно.  
Когда он отвечает мне, я и сам уже почти сплю.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
*****  
Весь следующий день мы проводим в разных хлопотах, которые все с большей силой раздражают меня. Утром Даниэль решает, что самое время научить меня бриться, тем более, что мне приносят мою собственную, теперь, бритву. Но, то ли он плохой учитель, то ли я никудышный ученик, все заканчивается несколькими порезами на щеках, моей мрачной физиономией и тем, что Даниэлю снова приходится мне в этом помогать. Это уже почти традиция. Впрочем, я не против такого расклада, потому что у него это явно получается лучше, чем может получиться у меня. Жаль только, что он так поздно встает.  
Потом нам привозят поочередно все вещи, которые мы вчера купили, и мы складываем их в сундук, который приезжает первым. Даже мои немудреные пожитки помещаются туда. Я смотрю на куртку, которая теперь ассоциируется у меня только с мрачными коридорами, но не решаюсь выбросить. И не только потому, что на ней пластиковая застежка молния, которую не изобретут еще чертову тучу лет, а и потому, что она мне кажется одной из немногих связей с моей жизнью, которая от меня отделена более чем полутора веками. Все остальное я обещаю себе привести в порядок. Я должен выглядеть прилично, когда вернусь домой.  
Даниэль с сочувствием смотрит на мои метания, но я не обижаюсь на него. Ему легче, в каком-то смысле. Он не помнит, что потерял. А может, вероятно, и не потерял ничего. Возможно, его в Лондоне ждет крепкая семья и красавица невеста. Эти мысли заставляют меня снова вспомнить украденный мной поцелуй. Я замираю, смотря на его губы, пока он разговаривает с очередным посыльным. В его исполнении даже грубый немецкий звучит не так плохо. Хотя, возможно, дело в акценте.  
Я успеваю отвести взгляд раньше, чем Даниэль замечает, что я на него пялюсь. Если у него и правда есть невеста, то что, что я сделал – вдвойне подло и мерзко. Мне снова становится стыдно, но ощущение его губ под моими не покидает меня ровно до обеда, когда нам приходится спуститься вниз.  
Мне даже будет не хватать этой изобильной и щедрой еды, которой нас тут обеспечивают. Честно, в родной Англии так не готовят. А если вспомнить историю, то в это время с едой дома все еще печальней. На ум всплывает анекдотичное «Каша, сэр», заставляя меня улыбнуться. Даниэль замечает это.  
\- Я сделал что-то смешное?  
И я понимаю, что, задумавшись, смотрел на него все это время. Качаю головой.  
\- Нет, просто вспомнил анекдот про английскую еду. Скажи, сейчас дома с едой все так же грустно, как в мое время?  
Даниэль пожимает плечами, улыбаясь мне в ответ.  
\- Не могу вспомнить ничего впечатляющего, так что не могу тебе ничего по этому поводу сказать.  
Я фыркаю.  
\- В любом случае, я буду скучать по здешней кухне. Жаль, что мы не можем остаться на Октоберфест.  
Даниэль непонимающе смотрит на меня, и мне приходится пояснить.  
\- Не знаю, проводится ли он уже сейчас, но в мое время – это крупный пивной фестиваль в Мюнхене, который проходит в конце сентября. Я был там однажды, было весело, - не могу удержаться от улыбки при воспоминании.  
Даниэль только качает головой.  
\- Ты много путешествовал? Ты все время рассказываешь, что был в разных местах. Неужели в ваше время принято так много ездить по другим странам.  
Пожимаю плечами.  
\- Не то чтобы много. Из городов других стран я был только в Париже и вот, в Мюнхене. По Англии поездил, да, но я не видел особо никаких достопримечательностей, скорее дороги и забегаловки. Ну и море, конечно. Ради него тогда все и затевалось. Мы доехали до северо-востока, чтобы посмотреть на скалы. Знаешь, мало что сравнится с тем, когда стоишь прямо на краю скалы, а под тобой шумит огромное море, - вздыхаю. – Прости, я слишком много болтаю сегодня.  
Даниэль качает головой.  
\- Нет, что ты, мне интересно. Удивительно знать, что хоть что-то не изменится за почти два века, ведь если послушать тебя, то кажется, будто жизнь станет совсем иной.  
Я улыбаюсь ему, сам понимая, что немного грустно.  
\- Да. Жизнь изменится, а скалы останутся стоять, как и сто лет назад. Меня это тоже всегда удивляло, - встряхиваюсь, чтобы изгнать из головы неприятные мысли. – Давай не будем о плохом? Может, прогуляемся? А то мы так и не видели города, хотя живем в нем почти неделю.  
И Даниэль соглашается.  
*****  
25 августа 1839, Пруссия  
Даниэль  
Филипп время от времени бросает на меня странные взгляды, но отворачивается, стоит нам встретиться глазами. Подозревает меня в чем-то? Или… Я тоже не могу удержаться, искоса смотря на него, стараясь, чтобы он этого не заметил. И приходится отдергивать руку от лица, чтобы не касаться кончиками пальцев губ… Этот странный поцелуй, оставшийся каким-то неясным видением в сознании – то ли из-за сна, то ли из-за лихорадки. Филипп… Я стараюсь не думать о произошедшем, но это получается у меня не слишком хорошо. Этот поцелуй… Не был неприятен, но… Мысли о грехе посещают меня помимо моей воли, и презрение, которое подобный жест может вызывать у окружающих… Но… Мне уже поздно спасать свою душу. С одной стороны. С другой.. Филипп в жизни не сделал ничего плохого, по крайней мере, ничего, за что он должен был нести ответственность… В отличие от меня. Украдкой вздыхаю. Все так сложно… С моим непостижимым спутником совершенно не знаешь, как и на что реагировать, и как и на что отреагирует он.  
Филипп явно наслаждается прогулкой, а я все никак не могу заставить себя расслабиться и, наконец, просто любоваться солнечным днем, даже не смотря на самоуговоры о том, что мне стоит попробовать. Ведь несколько дней назад я и не надеялся снова увидеть ясное небо и яркий солнечный свет. Но все равно, я не могу отделаться от мысли, что вот-вот мне в спину вместе с камнем полетит крик «убийца!», что тут, слишком близко от замка, кто-то знает меня, кто-то видел, кто-то может узнать… Что кто-то по какому-то страшному стеченью обстоятельств знает, какую роль я сыграл в исчезновении людей из окрестностей замка барона… Мне стоит усилий держать спину прямо, а не боязливо ссутулить плечи. Я уже жалею о том, что мы вышли на улицу, чем дальше мы окажемся от этого страшного места, тем более в безопасности я буду себя чувствовать.  
Внезапно, я вижу впереди человека. Он стоит ко мне боком, и не замечает меня, хмурясь и проверяя время. В его руке золотые часы…  
На меня накатывает знакомое головокружение…  
\- На этих часах написано «Герберт».  
\- Да. Это не мое имя.  
\- Они стоят.  
\- Сломались. Возьми себе, Габриэль, если хочешь. Возможно, сможешь их починить.  
И вспышки белого света перед глазами…  
\- Не подходи ко мне! Я все расскажу Габриэлю!  
И мой собственный голос, пугающий меня сумасшедшей и безжалостной интонацией… И невинная кровь на моих руках…  
Я моргаю, возвращая четкость своему зрению. Габриэль!.. Он знает меня! Я резко оборачиваюсь и беру своего спутника за руку.  
\- Я знаю этого человека, - указываю на того, кто может таить для меня опасность. Он знает меня. Он знает, что я приехал к Александру. Он знает! Она знала его… Что знает он? Может ли он знать, что я натворил? Откуда?.. Я не могу трезво мыслить, когда мое сердце сжимает страх…  
\- Так это же отлично! – Филипп не понимает! Он почти готов сделать шаг к человеку, который может послужить причиной моей смерти, если выяснится, что он что-то знает!– Он может рассказать тебе что-то о том, что было до того, как ты потерял память!  
Я до побелевших костяшек сжимаю руку Филиппа и качаю головой. Нет. Нет! Надо уйти. Мне надо уйти отсюда, срочно… Надо спрятаться в гостинице… Но при этом не вызвать подозрений у Филиппа… Как будто что-то изменилось! Словно я, правда, мог поверить, что убийца-Даниэль в прошлом… Я все так же лгу – пусть не себе, но тому, кто доверяет мне. Я пытаюсь объяснить свой страх, не сказав правду… Но и не соврав.  
\- Не стоит. Он был знаком с той семьей, которая жила на ферме, где мы с тобой ночевали. Я думаю, он тут ищет именно их. Он может подумать, что я связан с их исчезновением…  
Филипп отмахивается от моих слов, и мне одновременно тепло от того, что он не верит в то, что я способен на убийство, стыдно от того, что он обманывается и досадно от того, что не слышит меня.  
\- Но ведь это не твоя вина! Если уж кого и винить, то этого сумасшедшего барона. Думаю, этот парень только порадуется, когда узнает, что тот получил по заслугам.  
Я снова качаю головой и почти силой тяну своего друга в сторону гостиницы. Скорее, скорее, пока меня не заметили, пойдем…  
\- Он может считать иначе. Пойдем в гостиницу. Надо выспаться перед дорогой.  
Я чувствую, что поступаю несправедливо, но все же прошу Филиппа оставить меня одного, я просто не могу видеть его сейчас. И когда остаюсь один, падаю на кровать, пряча лицо в подушку, пряча в складках равнодушной ткани слезы презрения к себе. Мне стыдно перед Филиппом – за свой обман, за то, что я позволяю ему обмануться, верить в лучшее во мне, видеть меня гораздо лучше, чем я есть на самом деле… Я продолжаю поступать подло даже теперь, когда Тень больше не гонится за мной… Я так и лежу, покусывая пальцы, чтобы не всхлипывать в голос, жалея о том, что не могу достать опиум. С ним было бы проще спать… Но пока вместо опиума у меня есть Филипп, как бы мерзко я не чувствовал себя, пользуясь его доверием и добротой. А в Лондоне… В Лондоне есть врачи. В Лондоне я смогу достать свое лекарство от кошмаров, и тогда, возможно, смогу больше не обманывать Филиппа, воруя его тепло и спокойствие по ночам. За окном смеркается, и я вспоминаю об ужине. Филипп из вежливости дождется меня, и я не имею права оставлять голодным человека, который и так терпел до этого лишения. Я должен собраться. Встать. Привести себя в порядок.  
За ужином я тайком оглядываю столы, но нет, больше ни одно из лиц не кажется мне знакомым, что заставляет меня слегка расслабить сведенные напряжением плечи. Даже заставляю себя поесть. Ну, по крайней мере, съесть больше, чем вчера, чтобы не вызывать у Филиппа подозрений. И к тому же, он прав, мне нужны силы, я только недавно оправился, и свалиться с лихорадкой вновь не имею права.  
Перед дверьми комнат мы снова замираем, и Филипп бросает на меня растерянный взгляд, явно не зная, стоит ли ему нарушать мой покой сегодня ночью. Я не имею на это права. Я не должен пользоваться его расположением. Я не… Но ему тоже снятся кошмары. Я тихо произношу:  
\- Закрой дверь изнутри и приходи в мою комнату…  
Он почему-то отворачивается и кивает.  
\- Хорошо. Сейчас.  
Очередная ночь, когда я сплю одетым. Филипп приходит ко мне снова со своей подушкой, и у меня нет сил на вечерние разговоры, поэтому я только приглашающее тяну его под одеяло – стоять босиком на полу достаточно холодно. Я так вымотался сегодня, я, наверное, еще не вполне здоров… Поэтому у меня закрываются глаза. Я должен поспать. Завтра мы наконец-то уберемся из этого города, а через несколько дней – из этой проклятой страны! Филипп странно напряжен рядом со мной. Возможно, я обидел его сегодня своим невниманием? Ведь он не знает языка, и я его единственный собеседник… Но я не знаю, как спросить, а извиняться, не зная причины – это кажется слишком странным, даже для меня. Поэтому я только тихо желаю ему:  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной, - он тоже отзывается тихо, но, кажется, все же не сердится на меня. Я позволяю себе сам прижаться к его боку, впитывая его живое тепло, и положить руку ему на грудь. Его дыхание убаюкивает меня, и я засыпаю.  
*****  
На следующий день мы отправляемся в путь. Я прощаюсь с хозяином и хозяйкой гостиницы, кидаю мелкую монетку их младшему сыну, и – не такую мелкую – старшему, который доносит наши вещи до дилижанса. Компания в дорогу нам попадается приличная, и когда я вновь объясняю, что мой спутник – иностранец, не знающий языка, разговоры потихоньку замолкают, из уважения к тому, кто не может в них учавствовать, и мы с Филиппом не решаемся говорить по-английски дольше необходимого, чтобы, в свою очередь, не смущать наших спутников. Поэтому большую часть дороги я дремлю, все еще восстанавливая силы.  
Юная леди, путешествующая с отцом, с восторгом слушает сказки о разбойниках, а я лишь качаю головой – мне кажется, что всех, кто бродил в бренненбургских лесах, и кого не хватились бы близкие, давно извел Александр, и они окончили жизнь – возможно даже и правда – под моим ножом.  
Дилижанс встряхивает, и раздаются крики. Я неверяще вскидываю голову, пытаясь проигнорировать слаженный крик пожилых и юной леди, сталкиваясь взглядом с отцом девушки. Не может быть!  
\- Проклятье!  
Отец выскакивает из распахнутой двери, а Филипп растерянно смотрит на меня.  
\- Что это?  
\- Разбойники, – я выдыхаю сквозь зубы. Если и есть банда, то не многочисленная… И не успеваю ухватить за руку своего спутника, когда он выскакивает наружу. - Стой, куда ты?!  
Я задерживаюсь внутри, чтобы достать из сумки и освободить от ножен короткий кинжал – мою очередную покупку – оставаться безоружным я больше не был намерен.  
Разбойников, и правда, немного. Первого я встречаю на пороге дилижанса, он успевает только удивленно распахнуть глаза, когда мой кинжал входит ему под ребра и достает до сердца. Я знаю. Я точно знаю, что нужно делать чтобы он умер. Поэтому резко проворачиваю лезвие – иначе он еще несколько минут смог бы двигаться, а этого я не хочу. Девичий визг за спиной становится громче, а потом смолкает – видимо, леди упала в обморок. С сожалением выдергиваю клинок из груди напавшего, я снова испачкал кровью новую одежду… Хорошо, что у меня есть смена. Тело я выкидываю на землю, перешагивая через него, и обвожу взглядом дорогу. Карете преградили путь, просто – подпиленным деревом, и сейчас уже идет драка один на один. Кучер и отец юной леди справятся, меня волнуют не они. Выискиваю взглядом Филиппа – у него в руке подобранная с земли, но внушительная палка, он наступает на последнего разбойника, и у того – такой же, как и у меня, короткий нож. Боится подойти к Филиппу на расстояние удара. Поэтому пятится. К дилижансу. Ко мне.  
Звуки словно через вату. Я не осознаю, что делаю и вместе с тем – осознаю кристально-хорошо. Два шага. Схватить за волосы. Оттянуть голову назад, открывая шею. Резко делаю длинный разрез, огибающий шею между нижней челюстью и кадыком. Кровь заливает мне руки, и я брезгливо выпускаю тело. Оглядываюсь, убеждаясь, что нападение успешно отбито, и перевожу взгляд на Филиппа, уже выпустившего из рук свою палку. Почему я не подумал об оружии для него? Обязательно нужно что-то ему купить. Он не ранен. Я облегченно выдыхаю. Нам удалось справиться без потерь.  
Филипп смотрит на меня, замерев, как перед опасным зверем.  
\- Зачем ты сделал это? Я хотел всего лишь его оглушить.  
Мое сознание снова словно сдвигается. Лес наполняют звуки. Я чувствую запахи – крови, дурной запах смерти… У меня кружится голова… Я покачиваюсь – мне сложно удержаться на ногах…  
\- Я…  
Филипп делает осторожный шаг навстречу.  
\- Я… - я перевожу взгляд на свои руки… Знакомо залитые кровью, знакомо сжимающие клинок… - Я убил его?..  
Я задаю этот глупый вопрос Филиппу, потому что словно сам не могу поверить в произошедшее. Как?.. Как я мог, после того, что знаю о себе… Я даже не задумался, ни на секунду – просто только что убил двоих человек. Еще двоих… Филипп не подходит ближе, только настороженно смотрит на меня и тихо зовет:  
\- Даниэль?..  
Запах крови становится для меня невыносимым… Зеленый лес подергивается черной пеленой, кинжал выпадает из моих рук. Крики в ушах становятся все громче, все сильнее… Мне кажется, что я должен как-то объяснить все Филиппу, как-то оправдаться…  
\- Я…  
Но я не успеваю что-то сказать – тьма заволакивает сознание, голоса мертвыхй воют в ушах, и я падаю в черную бездну.  
*****  
26 августа 1839, Пруссия  
Филипп  
Рана на его шее возникает как по мановению волшебной палочки. Я даже не успеваю удивиться, когда тело падает к моим ногам, и я вижу Даниэля, стоящего напротив меня. У него страшный и очень сосредоточенный взгляд. Руки и вся одежда залиты кровью. Я выпускаю из рук оружие, которое мне больше не нужно. Иррациональный страх грозится затопить меня. Мой спутник только что предстал передо мной в весьма неожиданном свете, я совсем не ожидал от него такого и даже не знаю, как реагировать, разве что спросить:  
\- Зачем ты сделал это? Я хотел всего лишь его оглушить.  
И тут, будто кто-то щелкает выключателем в его голове. Взгляд Даниэля меняется, становится растерянным, он делает неуверенный шаг ко мне, перешагивая через тело.  
\- Я…  
Я тоже шагаю к нему, пока сам не зная, что именно мне надо делать. Если это истерика, то явно стоит попытаться как-то привести его в чувство.  
\- Я… - Даниэль переводит взгляд на свои руки, и его глаза наполняются ужасом. - Я убил его?..  
Он переводит растерянный и испуганный взгляд на меня. Мне уже даже начинает казаться, что сосредоточенный и отстраненный Даниэль, каким он был буквально минуту назад, мне просто привиделся. Потому что не может этот растерянный человек и тот быть одним целым. Тот убил человека, не задумываясь, не рассуждая.  
Я осторожно зову моего друга, пытаясь обратить его внимание на себя, чтобы он на секунду перестал смотреть на кровь на своих руках.  
\- Даниэль?..  
Но он лишь как-то странно покачивается, а потом его оружие падает у него из рук. Даниэль делает слишком глубокий вдох, снова переводя на меня взгляд.  
\- Я…  
И тут его ноги подгибаются, и я еле успеваю подхватить его, прежде чем он падает в дорожную пыль.  
*****  
Исход нашей схватки – три-ноль, один разбойник убежал в лес, даже оставив нам пилу. Кучер и отец девушки решили в первую очередь заняться деревом, чтобы мы могли проехать дальше. По крайней мере, я так понял, потому что они попытались взяться за него с разных концов и как-то перетащить с дороги.  
Мне приходится отнести Даниэля в карету, чтобы там он смог прийти в себя. Молодая леди уже находится в сознании, и я слегка улыбаюсь ей, когда затаскиваю моего друга внутрь. Меня привлекает труп последнего разбойника, который лежит прямо у ступеней нашей кареты. Один удар, прямо в сердце. Я, конечно, не полицейский и не военный, но я смотрел достаточно криминальных драм, чтобы знать, что такой точный удар в сердце невозможен без достаточно подготовки, да и горло тому парню он перерезал достаточно профессионально. Я перевожу взгляд на все еще бессознательного Даниэля. Да, и кем же он был в прошлой жизни? Неужели всех археологов в этом времени учат драться, как отряд спецназа? Что-то мне кажется, что нет. Жаль, он скорей всего не знает, что не мешает мне у него спросить, когда он придет в себя.  
Девушка, увидев кровь на одежде моего друга, чуть не падает снова в обморок. Одна из пожилых леди быстро сует ей под нос какой-то флакончик, от чего та сразу приходит в себя, и я жестами пытаюсь одолжить этот флакон для того, чтобы привести в чувство Даниэля. Как ни странно, меня понимают, и мой друг открывает глаза, когда я подношу к его носу маленький флакон. Ради интереса нюхаю сам, чувствуя резкий запах. Взгляд у Даниэля немного расфокусированный, но уже не такой испуганный. Девушка что-то быстро спрашивает у него, он слегка улыбается ей и что-то отвечает. Мне становится немного неловко от того, что я совсем ничего не понимаю. Определенно, стоит начать изучать какой-нибудь иностранный язык.  
Даниэль что-то еще говорит девушке, на что она отвечает ему «спасибо», хоть это я понимаю. Он мотает головой, а потом пытается сесть поудобней, и слегка вскрикивает. И тут я вспоминаю, что за нашими сборами и остальными делами, мы совсем забыли о его ране. Чуть не бью себя ладонью по лбу. Ведь это я должен был за этим следить, и результат?  
Я поворачиваюсь к Даниэлю и кладу ему руку на плечо, привлекая его внимание.  
\- Нужно тебя перевязать. Мы совсем забыли об этом, а шов мог разойтись, особенно после такого, мм, напряжения, - я замалчиваю, чем именно оно было вызвано.  
Даниэль рассеяно кивает, и я достаю нашу сумку, в которую мы сложили все необходимое. Я уже почти готов достать все, что нужно, когда он останавливает меня.  
\- Я не могу раздеться перед дамами. Нам нужно найти другое место.  
Я раздраженно вздыхаю. Конечно, да, воспитанные молодые люди не раздеваются перед женщинами, мужчинами и животными, как я мог забыть.  
Когда мы выходим из кареты, Даниэль старается не смотреть на трупы, которые уже успели стащить в одну кучку так, чтобы их не было видно из окна. Кучер что-то кричит нам, в ответ на что, Даниэль что-то говорит и показывает на сумку и на меня. Кучер кивает, и отворачивается от нас.  
\- Что ему было надо?  
Даниэль вздрагивает, снова отворачиваясь от скорбной картины.  
\- Он попросил тебя помочь выкопать могилу для этих… - он не договаривает.  
\- И что ты ему ответил? – я перехватываю сумку поудобней.  
\- Что я ранен, и сначала ты должен меня перевязать. Прости, я не посоветовался с тобой и сказал ему, что ты поможешь позже.  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Ничего, я не против. Хотя для меня странно так все заканчивать. Будто мы совершили преступление, а теперь заметаем следы. В мое время в этом должна была бы разбираться полиция.  
Мы, наконец, находим подходящий пенек, и Даниэль садится на него, избавляясь от одежды, которая мешала бы перевязке.  
\- Мы далеко от города, здесь нет никакой стражи, а оставлять тела на съедение лесным зверям было бы неправильно.  
Я осторожно разматываю старые бинты, замечая, что рана перестала кровить. Когда я снимаю повязку, становится ясно, что мое лечение дало результаты, и рана хорошо заживает. Я улыбаюсь, думая об этом.  
\- Все заживает хорошо, скоро можно будет снять швы, так что есть повод для радости.  
Даниэль смотрит на меня и улыбается в ответ. Я смотрю в его глаза, и на мгновение картинка будто наслаивается одна на другую, я вижу его взгляд таким, каким он был, когда он убил того человека. Я вздрагиваю, и смотрю в сторону, вынимая из сумки перевязочный материал.  
\- Кстати, я хотел спросить. Я понимаю, что ты, скорей всего, не помнишь, но я должен попытаться узнать. Откуда ты умеешь убивать людей так хорошо?  
Я перевожу взгляд на Даниэля вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как он замирает. И я не знаю, от того ли, что он вспомнил сейчас, что сделал или от того, что он вспомнил что-то другое. Когда он отвечает, его голос звучит слишком неестественно спокойным.  
\- Ты прав, я не смогу сказать тебе, откуда я это умею. Возможно, мы узнаем все ответы, когда приедем в Лондон.  
И мы оба понимаем, что он мне соврал. Дальше перевязку я делаю молча, и молча же мы возвращаемся к карете. Даниэль снимает камзол и заталкивает его в сумку, явно не желая оставаться в окровавленной одежде. На остальные вещи тоже попала кровь, но все же гораздо меньше.  
Я тоже раздеваюсь, чтобы было удобно, и иду помогать копать яму для тел. Могилой это назвать язык не поворачивается. В нашем распоряжении есть всего две лопаты, поэтому нам приходится меняться. Но я не устал, так что дело идет побыстрее, когда я начинаю помогать.  
На это уходит пара часов. Хорошо, что лето, а в лесу земля достаточно рыхлая и быстро копается. Никто не произносит никаких слов, никто не читает молитв, когда мы сбрасываем тела этих бедняг в яму. Вот так просто закончилась их жизнь. Не то, чтобы они сами не были в этом виноваты.  
Дальнейший путь мы продолжаем в скорбном молчании.  
*****  
Разговор по дороге все так и не клеится, и мы доезжаем до очередного маленького немецкого городка почти в полной тишине. Вероятно, своим вопросом я обидел Даниэля, а может воспоминания, которые я разбудил, были слишком страшными, потому что он не разговаривает со мной до тех пор, пока мы не заселяемся в гостиницу. Дальше мы продолжим путь все в том же составе, так что все и селимся в одном месте. Даниэль платит за одну комнату для нас, наш сундук поднимает наверх очередной расторопный немецкий мальчик, который получает за это монетку. Я уже начинаю к этому привыкать. В нашей комнате две кровати, стоящие в разных концах. Я понимаю намек, бросая на одну из кроватей свою верхнюю одежду.  
\- Я бы хотел привести себя в порядок, если ты не против, - это первые слова, которые Даниэль произносит за несколько часов пути.  
Я киваю.  
\- Хорошо, я спущусь вниз. Будет неплохо, если ты присоединишься ко мне за ужином.  
И я выхожу из комнаты. Мне становится обидно, хоть я и понимаю, что обижаться тут не на что. Просто… Пока мы путешествовали одни, пока отлеживались в той маленькой гостинице, пока Даниэль болел, мне показалось, что мы достигли некоторого доверия. А теперь он не хочет рассказывать мне что-то, что беспокоит его. Я понимаю, что он не обязан этого делать, но все равно мне становится иррационально больно от того, что это так. Тем не менее, кто я такой, чтобы лезть к нему в душу? Спутник в пути, защитник? Врач и сиделка? Тот, кому он считает себя обязанным? У меня нет ответов на эти вопросы.  
Ужин проходит все в том же напряженном молчании. Даниэль одет в чистую одежду и выглядит спокойней, но старается почти на меня не смотреть. А я не могу оторвать от него взгляд, гадая, что за тайну он скрывает от меня. Мое природное любопытство подкидывает варианты один другого фантастичней. А моя симпатия к нему пытается сжиться с этой новой гранью его характера, понять, насколько от этого меняется мое к нему отношение. И я понимаю, что не так уж и сильно. В конце концов, он защищал наши жизни. Если бы не его решительные действия, бандиты могли бы взять в заложники девушку, которая путешествовала с нами. Или сделать что-нибудь похуже. Да, он убил этих людей, но кто я такой, чтобы обвинять кого-то в убийстве преступников, когда сам убил невинного человека.  
Когда я дохожу до этой мысли, к нам как раз подходят давешняя девушка с отцом. Мужчина что-то говорит Даниэлю, а потом жмет ему руку. Я вижу, что это смущает моего друга, он что-то отвечает, смотря на девушку, а потом они оба отходят, садясь за другой столик.  
Я мучаюсь любопытством, но не решаюсь спросить, о чем был разговор.  
Даниэль будто чувствует это и морщится, отвечая.  
\- Он поблагодарил меня за спасение его дочери. Сказал спасибо за то, что я убил этого беднягу.  
Я оглядываюсь, но на нас никто не смотрит, поэтому я осторожно беру его за руку, которая лежит на столе.  
\- Ты поступил правильно. Прости, что сомневался в тебе. Ты защищал свою и чужую жизнь. Кто знает, что могло бы случиться, поступи ты иначе.  
Даниэль вздыхает и возвращает мне пожатие. Мне не хочется его отпускать, но приходится это сделать.  
\- Спасибо.  
На этом наш разговор заканчивается. Мы доедаем ужин и поднимаемся в нашу комнату, чтобы ложиться спать.  
В этот раз мы спим на разных кроватях. Даниэль раздевается за ширмой, которая стоит в комнате именно для этого, желает мне спокойной ночи и юркает в свою кровать.  
Я хмыкаю и тоже готовлюсь ко сну. Надеюсь, мы оба будем спать спокойно этой ночью.  
*****  
26 августа 1839, Пруссия  
Даниэль  
Отмечен.  
Я вижу себя на кровати в гостинице, я знаю, что я не в замке, но почему тогда сердце так бешено заходиться в груди, почему мне кажется, что кто-то идет за мной по пятам… Что-то. Стены гостиницы вспухают, прорываются, словно гнойная рана, обрастают жуткими, отвратительными наростами – ужасный запах разложения, гнили расползается по комнате. Я не могу встать… Пульсирующая плоть, похожая на выпадающие из раны внутренности покрывает пол и стены – Тень идет за мной неотступно… Если случайно прикоснуться к этой отвратительной массе, почувствуешь ожог, словно на кожу попала кислота… Тень не отпустила, не оставила меня, Агриппа ошибся, Тень все еще преследует меня… Она убьет меня и всех, кому не посчастливится оказаться со мной рядом! Филипп! Филипп не знает ничего обо мне, доверят мне, не зная, какой я страшный спутник, и теперь погибнет, погибнет из-за того, что я не смог сказать ему правду, из-за того, что доверился мне… Я не могу бежать, не могу даже подняться с постели… Нет, боже мой, нет, я не хочу так умирать, я всегда страшился подобной смерти, нет! Почему я все еще должен нести на себе вину за смерть невинных, только потому, что пришелец из другого мира решил помочь и довериться мне?... Я задыхаюсь от жуткого чувства приближающегося кошмара, задыхаюсь под грузом своей вины… Почему я так слаб?.. Даже не смог ответить доверием на доверие…  
Голос Филиппа спасает меня от Тени в последний момент.  
\- Даниэль. Даниэль, проснись.  
Я открываю глаза и понимаю, что задыхаюсь, как от быстрого бега… Только я лежу в своей кровати, в гостинице, в маленьком городке… И рядом со мной, сонно моргая, сидит…  
\- Филипп..?  
Филипп выдыхает, он сидит ко мне так близко, что я чувствую его дыхание на своем лице…  
\- Тебе снился кошмар…  
Мне снился кошмар. Ужасный, безнадежный сон… Только сон. Я жив, Филипп жив и все так же готов вытащить меня из когтей кошмара… Мне страшно, так страшно, мне кажется, что тьма, нависшая надо мной в тот момент, когда я вошел в древнюю гробницу в Алжире, останется со мной на всю жизнь…  
Я снова ищу у него защиты, обнимая Филиппа – живого, надежного Филиппа, я не хочу, боже, я не хочу быть причиной его смерти, я больше не хочу быть причиной ни чьей смерти… Я оплакиваю свою жизнь – ту, что была До. До всего этого, когда я мог считаться пусть не хорошим, но хотя бы не слишком плохим человеком, и я оплакиваю свою запятнанную совесть. И одновременно, я плачу от облегчения, от того, что, не смотря на все это, рядом со мной остается хоть кто-то… Остается Филипп, предлагающий мне защиту, спасающий из лап моих ночных кошмаров – не смотря на свои обиды, не смотря на то, как несправедливо я обхожусь с ним, не смотря на всю мою лживость.  
Моя истерика проходит, но я еще долго не могу разжать рук, хватаясь за Филиппа, как тонущий хватается за бревно, как за единственно спасение… Я не зажег свечу, глупо было оставлять свет на ночь, и сейчас прижимаюсь к моему другу, как к замене света, как к спасению от страшных теней, затаившихся в углах. Его тепло, дыхание, его объятия – все это меня успокаивает, и я боюсь момента, когда придет срок отпустить его.. Я не могу… Мне становится стыдно за свою несдержанность, свои слезы… Свое поведение…  
\- Прости… - я не знаю, почему шепчу, но по какой-то причине не могу говорить громко.  
\- Ничего. Бывает. – Филипп тоже говорит со мной шепотом.  
Потом, я клянусь себе, потом, в Лондоне, я куплю еще снотворного. Я смогу спать. Но пока я не могу выпустить его. Не сейчас.  
\- Тут темно…  
Филипп разжимает руки, и я испуганно хватаюсь за его рубашку, почти готовый услышать треск разрываемой ткани. Он замирает.  
\- Я только принесу свечу. Я сейчас вернусь.  
Мне приходится выпустить его, и я заворачиваюсь в одеяло, прислушиваясь к его шагам. Щелкает его волшебная «зажигалка», и маленькая свеча хоть немного разгоняет мрак. Филипп снова садится рядом, и я со вздохом облегчения прижимаюсь к его плечу, через тонкое одеяло чувствуя его объятья. Я сейчас успокоюсь. Сейчас. Еще совсем немного…  
\- Ты стонешь во сне…  
Вздрагиваю от неожиданности. И вздыхаю.  
\- Да, может быть.  
Филипп хмурится и пытается заглянуть мне в лицо, хотя я не понимаю, что он надеется рассмотреть в моих глазах в полутьме.  
\- Слушай, мне тоже снятся кошмары. Это бывает.  
Я ловлю его руку, снова чувствуя, какие холодные у него пальцы… Он не должен мерзнуть вместе со мной. Прислоняюсь к его плечу, накидывая мое одеяло уже на нас обоих. Это мне что-то напоминает, словно когда я был ребенком, я уже вел с кем-то такие ночные разговоры при свете свечи… Не могу вспомнить. Это так печально. Я должен рассказать ему хоть что-то. Хоть чем-то ответить на его открытость.  
\- Я был нечестен с тобой…  
Филипп в ответ хмыкает.  
\- Я как-то догадался.  
Хмурюсь.  
\- Прости. Я… - глубоко вздыхаю. Не врать. Я не хочу ему врать. Но и не говорить правды. – Я знаю, откуда я умею убивать. Не помню… Но знаю.  
Филипп молчит, только его рука на моих плечах прижимает меня к нему чуть плотнее. Словно мы снова в лесу у костра, и нам надо беречь тепло, и мы стараемся сохранить иллюзию защиты…  
\- Я говорил тебе, я был гостем барона Александра… Барон… Когда я приехал, барон не казался мне плохим человеком – я был слишком слеп и наивен, чтобы понять, кто он на самом деле… - Филипп молчит, выслушивая мои сбивчивые объяснения, и я благодарен ему за это. – Барон казался мне… Умным и просвещенным человеком, ученым, в лучшем смысле этого слова… Он занимался… Он создавал то, что он называл «эликсир жизни». Можно сказать, занимался исследованиями, изучением – медицины, анатомии, химии… Наука на грани магии… Я был очарован его умом и обаянием… И согласился помогать ему в его экспериментах… Так что я многое знаю… О человеческом теле.  
Я замолкаю, надеясь, что не рассказал слишком много. Проходит пара минут в молчании.  
\- А откуда ты это знаешь, если не помнишь?  
Я сглатываю вставший в горле ком.  
\- Я вел дневник. Я нашел его после… После того, как потерял память… Из него я и узнал, что связывало меня с Александром. О том, что творится в замке я узнал… Не сразу.  
Филипп молча качает головой. И мы снова замираем на несколько минут, в течение которых я бездумно грею в руках его ладони. Как же ты замерз, если холод до сих пор не покидает тебя, хотя в комнате достаточно тепло?...  
\- Ты поэтому так торопился уехать подальше от замка? Боялся, что кто-то свяжет тебя с исчезновением людей?  
Не лгать.  
\- Я был гостем и помогал Александру. Да. Я боялся.  
\- Но ты же не виноват!  
Молчу. На это нельзя возразить – я виновен… Выбираю более мягкую формулировку.  
\- Даже если местные жители ничего не знали точно, это могло не помешать им убить меня. Люди пропадают… Мое тело – и твое за одно – никогда бы не нашли, потому что нас закопали бы где-нибудь в лесу. А тебе, кажется, не понравилась судьба тех разбойников.  
\- Дикий век!  
Хмыкаю. Да, наверное. Филипп зевает, и мне становится стыдно – я разбудил его посреди ночи и теперь не даю заснуть снова… Я неуверенно заглядываю ему в лицо. Я не имею на это право, но… Просто нужно смириться, он необходим мне. Хотя бы до Лондона.  
\- Ты ляжешь со мной?..  
Филипп кивает, и мы ложимся. Кровать более узкая чем та, в которой мы спали раньше, и мне приходится теснее прижаться к моему спутнику. Подушку и одеяло мы делим на двоих – у меня нет сил отпускать его даже ненадолго. Я так устал и хочу спать без кошмаров… Поэтому, немного повозившись, пристраиваю голову ему на плечо – кажется, он не против, и так я занимаю меньше места.  
\- Прости, что разбудил. Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной.  
И я засыпаю, снова чувствуя его тепло и дыхание. И кошмары мне больше не снятся.  
*****  
За полторы недели мы добираемся до Парижа без приключений. И я все с большим беспокойством думаю, о том, что ждет меня – и моего спутника – в Лондоне. Ведь там… Сон в одной постели для нас привычен. Еще только раз, когда нам попалась гостиница со сломанным на двери замком – хозяин очень извинялся – мы попытались спать в разных кроватях… Я не смог уснуть, так и просидел полночи при свете свечи, а потом… Филипп вскрикнул, комкая в руках одеяло… Он проснулся почти сразу, стоило мне позвать его, но… Когда он приподнял одеяло у меня опять не хватило сил отказаться от его предложения, и на утро я проснулся - один но не в своей постели… И смирился с тем, что могу уснуть только чувствуя рядом его живое тепло.  
В Париж мы прибываем днем. Тут наши пути с остальными спутниками расходятся. Для всех, кроме нас с Филиппом, Париж – конечная точка пути, и я прощаюсь – за себя и за него, выслушиваю пожелания хорошей дороги и снимаю номер в достаточно приличной гостинице, куда относят наши вещи. И мы с Филиппом теряем наших случайных попутчиков в толпе большого города, чтобы больше никогда их не увидеть снова.  
Моя рана заживает хорошо, хоть мне и пришлось пережить несколько неприятных минут, пока Филипп снимал с меня нитки, но я чувствую себя значительно лучше. Рана на голове уже совсем не заметна, что позволяет меня выглядеть вполне приличным джентльменом, только свой гардероб – и гардероб моего друга – нужно будет сменить как только доберемся до моей квартиры. Надеюсь, у меня все еще есть дом?  
Филипп предлагает прогуляться по городу, раз уж уже слишком поздно для того, чтобы искать карету, и я соглашаюсь. Когда мы стоит на берегу Сены – на, признаться, уже достаточно прохладном ветру – мой спутник тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
В его глазах та самая тоска потери.  
\- Эйфелевой башни нет.  
Я хмурюсь. Он опять говорит мне о чем-то, чего я не понимаю.  
\- Прости?..  
\- Эйфелева башня. В мое время – символ Парижа. Без нее так сложно представить этот город… Но ее еще не построили. И все… Все совсем не так. Не привычно. И, черт возьми, воняет!  
Качаю головой. Да, я помню. В его время не используют лошадей – у них есть кареты, движущиеся без них – это он мне так объяснил. Хотя, признаюсь, объяснение выглядит весьма убого. Да, видимо улицы городов и в правду стали чище. Решаюсь заметить:  
\- Ты тоскуешь по своему времени.  
Он кивает  
\- Да, конечно. Мне тут не место. Я ничего не знаю, почти ничего не понимаю. Это все не мой мир. Я должен найти способ вернуться… Должен быть какой-то способ, что-то, что может мне помочь… Что-то же перенесло меня сюда!  
Что-то, что выполнит твое желание, что-то, что может перенести тебя туда, куда ты хочешь – в иной мир, или же, возможно, в иное время… В его словах столько тоски и отчаянья, что я невольно отвечаю на его вопрос:  
\- Сфера…  
Филипп резко оборачивается ко мне, и я сразу понимаю, какую глупость я совершил – ведь я знал о том, что Филипп из людей, которые не отступают, не сдаются… И не выпускают добычу.  
\- Что? Что за сфера?!  
Я касаюсь его руки, призывая вести себя тише.  
\- Пойдем в гостиницу…


	8. Chapter 8

6 сентября 1839 года. Париж.  
Даниэль  
Мы возвращаемся молча. Я перебираю в уме варианты и не вижу ни одного, который позволил бы мне не вселять лживую надежду в моего спутника. Я не в силах видеть его таким - словно потухшим, безнадежным, тоскующим… Я хочу дать ему хотя бы тень надежды, чтобы увидеть, как он снова оживет.  
В гостинице мы заказываем ужин и пьем вино. Видимо, оно слегка ударяет мне в голову, развязывая язык, потому что когда мой не слишком терпеливый спутник снова спрашивает меня о Сфере, я отвечаю:  
\- Сфера. Я говорил тебе, барон Александр был ученым… Но не только. Те области, что он изучал… я не могу назвать иначе, чем магией… Не сочти меня безумным, барон не был человеком, он пришел к нам из другого мира – как я понял не как ты, из иного времени, но иного мира.  
Филипп качает головой, но молчит, и я продолжаю.  
\- Александр искал… Сферу. Древний артефакт ужасающей силы. Я был гостем Александра, да, но я не просто так получил приглашение в его замок. Я… Я был в экспедиции, в Алжире, и там, в древней гробнице, мне удалось обнаружить ее – Сферу… Ее я и привез барону, не зная, что с ней делать… Ты спрашивал, обладает ли что-то такой силой – Александр собирался использовать Сферу, чтобы вернуться в свой мир, открыть портал… Я помешал ему. И в тот момент, когда закрылся активированный Александром портал, появился ты…  
Филипп заставляет меня любоваться им – он снова таков, каким был, когда мы встретились… Ну, может более чистый, аккуратно одетый, выбритый – все еще моими стараниями – и сытый. Не такой измотанный… Но главное – с горящими глазами, полный уверенности и силы идти вперед… Он восхищает меня, и я не хочу, чтобы эта искра в нем гасла!  
\- То есть, ты думаешь, что эта сфера может помочь мне вернуться домой? Почему ты не сказал мне об этом в замке?  
Качаю головой.  
\- Это не помогло бы тебе. Сфера исчезла.  
Он хмурится и щелкает пальцами.  
\- Но ты не сказал, что она была только одна.  
Улыбаюсь, удивленный его наблюдательностью.  
\- Верно. Она и не была одна. Я знаю еще как минимум о двух, но, к сожалению, и они уже исчезли из нашего мира.  
\- Значит, могут быть еще! Нужно всего лишь найти их! Это шанс вернуться!  
Внезапно я понимаю что натворил… Хмурюсь и беру его за руку, заставляя посмотреть мне в глаза. Я хотел только дать ему надежду, но не губить его жизнь.  
\- Послушай, все не так просто. У каждой Сферы есть Страж. Ее Тень. Он оберегает Сферу, и убьет тебя, если ты столкнешься с ней!  
Филипп хмурится, что-то обдумывая. А я хочу, чтобы он понял – если он не будет достаточно силен, то ни к чему хорошему поиски Сферы его не приведут! Всего лишь надежда… я хотел дать ему только надежду, чтобы он не прожил свою жизнь в постоянном отчаянье… Но я не хочу его гибели.  
\- Постой… Ты сказал, что если найдешь сферу – тебя убьет страж, так? – я киваю. Так. – Но ты сказал, что нашел сферу в Алжире… Почему же ты тогда жив?  
Я замираю. Проклятье! Чертово вино! Мне нужно было лучше следить за тем, что я говорю ему!  
*****  
6 сентября 1839 года. Париж.  
Филипп  
– Но ты сказал, что нашел сферу в Алжире… Почему же ты тогда жив?  
Ведь если получилось у Даниэля, значит, есть способ выжить! Значит, и я могу попробовать!  
Но, видимо, мой вопрос вызывает у него не самые приятные воспоминания, потому что он замирает, напрягаясь. Я чувствую, как у него дрожит рука. Он отворачивается, пряча от меня глаза.  
\- Я и не говорил, что мне удалось выжить.  
Даниэль замолкает.  
Я хмыкаю и снова сжимаю его руку.  
\- У меня есть объективное доказательство того, что ты жив. Ты теплый, дышишь, спишь, ешь, ходишь и сидишь прямо передо мной. По мне, так ты слишком умен и активен для того, чтобы быть зомби, так что я могу с уверенностью сделать вывод, что ты жив.  
Я победно улыбаюсь, смотря на Даниэля.  
Он возвращает мне улыбку, но в ней нет веселья. И он даже не спросил, кто такие зомби.  
\- Филипп… Когда я очнулся, Тень гналась за мной по всему замку. Я убегал от нее. И… Я, наверное, просто быстро бегаю, потому что она долго не могла меня догнать, - Даниэль вздыхает. – Но нельзя бежать вечно. Тень… Она догнала меня там, где ты меня нашел. Рана у меня не спине – не от монстров, а именно от нее. Она убила меня вслед за Александром. Я был мертв и видел свет…  
Я замираю, все еще стискивая его руку. В его словах столько горечи, что я чувствую ее на своих губах.  
\- Но… Почему ты тогда до сих пор жив?  
Даниэль пожимает плечами.  
\- Вероятно, из-за благодарности. Помнишь моего друга… Которого мы видели в темницах? – я киваю, вспоминая обезглавленное тело. – Это был Генрих Корнелиус Агриппа, ученый и философ, которого Александр пленил и держал узником, искусственно поддерживая в его теле жизнь. Он-то и помог мне. Я… Я помог ему найти своего ученика по ту сторону портала, который открыл Александр. И когда я умирал, я… Я услышал его голос. Он сказал, что спасет меня. И вот… Я оказался жив, хотя уже должен был быть мертв. Тень догнала меня. Меня спасло чудо.  
Я выдыхаю, а потом притягиваю его к себе, увлекая в объятия. Не могу видеть, сколько боли причиняют ему эти воспоминания.  
Даниэль утыкается в мое плечо, обнимая меня в ответ. Его голос звучит глухо.  
\- Я помог ему умереть, избавил от мучений дряхлого и почти не живого тела. И за это он отблагодарил меня, даровав мне жизнь. Если бы не Агриппа, ты бы нашел мой труп там, на полу внутреннего святилища.  
Я закрываю глаза. Даже думать не хочу о таком варианте.  
\- Значит, хорошо, что он тебе помог…  
Мы снова молчим. Я чувствую, что надежда постепенно тает. Если все и правда так, то я не смогу использовать сферу. Если ее страж настолько суров…  
\- Неужели нет ни одного шанса? Никому не удавалось справиться с этой Тенью?  
Даниэль мотает головой, я чувствую это. Но потом вздыхает.  
\- Был один человек… Иоганн Вейер, ученик Агриппы. Он подчинил себе силу Сферы и ушел из нашего мира. Но я не знаю, как он это сделал и что для этого нужно. Никто не знает, потому что он не оставил записей и не говорил об этом со своим учителем.  
Я жмурюсь, чтобы снова широко открыть глаза, и отстраняюсь от Даниэля, чтобы поймать его взгляд.  
\- Но это же прекрасные новости! Значит, у меня все еще есть шанс! Раз смог кто-то один, почему не смогу и я?!  
Даниэль смотрит на меня с отчаянием и стискивает мои руки до боли.  
\- Ты не понимаешь! От Тени не убежать, не скрыться! Это… Это страшная смерть, которая все равно настигнет тебя, каким бы быстрым и хитрым ты ни был! Да, мне повезло, а Вейер смог разгадать ее тайну, но ни с кем не поделился ей. Это не значит, что у тебя получится! Ты просто погибнешь, зря, не добившись результата!  
Я вздыхаю и осторожно освобождаюсь от рук Даниэля.  
\- Это ты не понимаешь. Я не могу оставаться тут. Я должен попытаться. Если я умру, что ж, так тому и быть. Но я, по крайней мере, сделаю хоть что-то, а не буду сидеть, сложа руки, - я отворачиваюсь и встаю со стула, подходя к окну. – Это не мой мир, мне здесь не место. Я не прошу тебя помогать мне. Я лишь прошу не останавливать, потому что я все равно буду пытаться.  
Я слышу, как за моей спиной Даниэль вздыхает, а потом наша комната погружается в тишину. Каждый думает о своем. Я смотрю за окно и вижу темную, почти не освещенную улицу. Я скучаю по ярким фонарям и подсветкам на зданиях, скучаю по гудкам машин и шуму людской толпы. Я скучаю по своему миру. И если есть хоть малейший шанс вернуться, я им воспользуюсь. Или умру, пытаясь.  
\- Я не могу ничего обещать, потому что Сферы чрезвычайно сложно найти… Но я постараюсь узнать хоть что-нибудь, если тебе это поможет.  
Я резко оборачиваюсь и вижу, что Даниэль стоит за моей спиной. Я притягиваю его, прижимая к себе.  
\- Спасибо. Это очень поможет мне!  
Он возится в моих объятиях, и мне приходится отпустить его. Я смущенно улыбаюсь, стараясь сгладить свой порыв.  
\- Но нам все равно надо сначала добраться до Лондона. Там музей, архивы… Там я могу попробовать что-то узнать.  
Я киваю, все еще улыбаясь. У меня есть шанс вернуться домой! Этот день – первый по-настоящему счастливый с тех пор, как я ступил на проклятые земли Гренландии!  
Но вдруг мне становится страшно. Лондон. Мой родной город… Ведь я тоже не узнаю его, как не узнал Париж. Там все будет иначе, чужое и дикое. Мне страшно ехать туда, ведь там я наиболее всего буду чувствовать, что я не дома. Лондон…  
Видимо, на моем лице и правда хорошо отражаются эмоции, потому что Даниэль снова берет меня за руку.  
\- Не печалься. Шанс на успех есть. Мы найдем ее, Филипп, обязательно найдем.  
И это «мы» звучит обещанием.  
Мы проводим в Париже пару дней, стараясь найти транспорт до порта, из которого на корабле мы смоем попасть в Лондон. В эти пару дней мы много ходим по городу, в том числе и просто гуляя. Я впервые обращаю внимание на людей вокруг. Все кажется мне сошедшим с картин в музее. Женщины с ненормально тонкой талией и пышными рукавами, мужчины в костюмах, которые напоминают мне фраки участников оркестра. Впрочем, я сам выгляжу сейчас так же, поэтому чувствую себя неуютно. А вот Даниэль вписывается в атмосферу идеально. Неудивительно, даже потеряв память, человек не теряет базовые навыки и воспитание, это я помню еще из какой-то книги, где герой так же страдал амнезией.  
Мы даже заходим в кафе, попить горячий шоколад. Он почти горький и очень густой. Я вижу, как Даниэль слизывает капельку из уголка губ, и мое сердце пропускает удар. Все же, недаром Париж назван городом любви. Есть что-то в самих камнях, которые составляют этот город. Что-то неуловимое, что заставляет сердце биться чаще. И пусть в кафешках не играет Мирей Матье, на аллеях не стоят платаны, все равно, Париж – удивительный город. А может, дело вовсе не в городе, а во мне… Но задумываться над этим я не хочу.  
В последнюю ночь перед тем, как мы выезжаем из города, мы снова спим вместе. Он прижимается ко мне во сне, и я закрываю глаза, стараясь не застонать мучительно. Он так близко и так далеко одновременно. Моя рука лежит почти у него на талии. Если бы я хотел, я бы мог задрать его рубашку, провести открытой ладонью по голой коже… Рана на спине у Даниэля почти зажила, ему не будет больно. Он бы выгибался в моих руках, стонал и жмурился, закрывая свои невозможные глаза. Я бы снова поцеловал его, но дольше, глубже, чем в прошлый раз, так, чтобы он бы начал задыхаться…  
Зажмуриться приходиться мне, и контролировать дыхание, чтобы не разбудить уже уснувшего Даниэля. Мне некого винить, кроме себя за то, что происходит, но… Неужели, он и правда не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как себя ведет?  
Мы продолжаем с Даниэлем спать вместе. Мы впали в странную зависимость друг от друга, так что когда я не чувствую рядом его тепла, меня сразу нагоняет пронизывающий холод северного ветра. С ним мне почти не снятся кошмары, а те, что снятся, не пугают так сильно. Почему-то его близость дает мне покой, хоть и заставляет нервничать каждый раз. Даниэль теперь сам старается обнять меня перед сном, будто приучая к себе все сильнее. Если бы кто-то увидел нас вместе в эти моменты, у него бы не было сомнений в природе наших отношений. И как бы он был неправ…  
Я обнимаю Даниэля, он прижимается ко мне своей спиной. Я чувствую своей грудью, как бьется его сердце. И я понимаю, что если я найду сферу, мне придется оставить его, уйти в свой мир, где не будет Даниэля. Сердце сжимается, будто в тисках. Я зажмуриваюсь и заставляю себя уснуть.  
Мне снится Эйфелева башня, вся сверкающая от переливающихся огоньков. Я сижу на скамейке, в моих руках – пластиковый стаканчик с шампанским. В Париже тепло, но я знаю, что сегодня Рождество. Я поворачиваю голову налево и вижу Даниэля. Он смеется и улыбается мне, чокаясь со мной своим стаканчиком. Над нашими головами расцветает салют. Его губы на вкус как шампанское.  
Когда я просыпаюсь, я чувствую, как по моим щекам стекают слезы...  
*****  
8 – 11 сентября 1839 года. Париж.  
Даниэль  
Я отыскиваю нам карету до Кале, и радуюсь, когда это удается сделать быстро. Пересечь пролив – и мы в Дувре, наконец-то, на родной земле, оттуда останется только добраться до Лондона. На это уходит два дня, и я остаюсь, в целом, доволен – весьма неплохо. Правда мой спутник, очевидно, чувствует себя не слишком уютно, но это объяснимо – он говорит мне о другой одежде, другой архитектуре, других запахах и звуках – о том, как все чуждо ему. И я пытаюсь его развлечь – настолько могу – по крайней мере, накормить его все еще почти гарантированный способ поднять ему настроение, и я рад, что знаю хотя бы этот секрет.  
Но дни в Париже закончены, и мы покидаем этот город, чтобы через три дня оказаться к Кале – порту на берегу Ла-Манша.  
Корабль находится стразу, и мы не останавливаемся в этом городе, садясь на него. Все время, пока берега Англии приближаются к нам, мы с Филиппом не можем покинуть палубу – и он и я не сводим с родной земли глаз, и я гадаю, так ли страшно Филиппу, как и мне? Я не знаю, что точно я найду в Лондоне, моя жизнь для меня – почти целиком состоит из загадок. А для Филиппа…  
\- Я боюсь, что не узнаю Лондон. Знаешь, я ведь люблю Лондон, очень… И теперь я боюсь его не узнать. Биг-Бен?  
Я качаю головой.  
\- Вестминстерский дворец?  
Мне снова приходится покачать головой.  
\- Он же сгорел… Его еще не отстроили…  
Он хмурится еще сильнее.  
\- Ну, хоть что-нибудь… Что-то же должно быть… Собор Святого Павла?  
Я, наконец, улыбаюсь ему.  
\- Он на месте. Если, конечно, до твоего времени не был разрушен в пятый раз.  
Филипп снова улыбается мне, и я отвечаю на его улыбку. Потом успокаиваю, частично – его, частично – себя.  
\- Надо еще добраться до Лондона из Дувра. Ехать где-то день, так что предлагаю переночевать сегодня в Дувре, наверняка там будет какая-то приличная гостиница… В Лондоне…  
Вздыхаю, и, следуя дурной привычке, подхваченной у моего спутника, запускаю руку в волосы.  
\- Даже не представляю что делать… Снять гостиницу, оставить там вещи, а потом гулять по Мэйфейр, обращаясь к прохожим с вопросом «вы меня, случайно, не знаете?»… Так глупо…  
Я такой идиот! Почему, ну почему я решил, что одного имени вполне достаточно. Ах, да… Потому что я решил умереть. Что ж, я выжил. И теперь придется разбираться с последствиями собственных недальновидных поступков. Филипп фыркает, смотря на меня.  
\- А вроде бы это я должен бояться, нет? Успокойся. План не так плох – кто-то же тебя узнает. А может, сам вспомнишь дом, в котором живешь. Что-нибудь придумаем.  
И я пожимаю его руку в знак благодарности за его поддержку.  
****  
Мы в Англии. Филипп заметно повеселел – конечно, немецкий и французский остались позади, и, слыша родную речь, он чувствует себя куда уверенней, о чем и говорит мне. Я улыбаюсь ему. Я рад, что он находит везде хорошее, сейчас, к примеру, такую мелочь, как возможность понимать разговоры.  
Мы снова снимаем номер с двумя кроватями. И я думаю о том, что это последняя ночь, когда мы спим вместе – в Лондоне я не смогу позволить себе подобное поведение… В Лондоне я куплю еще снотворного. В Лондоне будет проще, как только я пойму, кто я – будет гораздо проще.  
Пустующая кровать Филиппа и его теплое дыхание на моей шее… Он не спит – я слышу это, слышу по ритму дыхания, чувствую по напряжению мышц… Смогу ли я справиться со своими кошмарами без Филиппа? Или стоит ему оставить меня одного, и те тени, что – я чувствую – всегда подстерегают меня в темноте, набросятся на меня? Боже…  
\- Не спишь?  
Я вздрагиваю.  
\- Нет.  
Он вздыхает, обнимая меня теснее. Что же делать… Надо сказать.  
\- Знаешь, когда мы вернемся в Лондон… Нам… Нам будет лучше занять раздельные спальни…  
Я чувствую, как напрягается рука, лежащая у меня на животе. Как Филипп медленно, очень медленно, выдыхает. Я чувствую себя так, словно в чем-то виноват перед ним и пытаюсь оправдаться.  
\- Так будет правильно. Нас могут… Неправильно понять.  
\- Неправильно понять?  
Я киваю, чувствуя, как краска заливает лицо.  
\- Да…  
Филипп молчит. Потом я чувствую осторожный кивок, и он придвигается ко мне ближе, словно хочет запастись моим теплом впрок… Кто знает… Я не знаю, что он чувствует на самом деле… Я боюсь узнать ответ.  
\- Хорошо. Разберемся в Лондоне.  
\- Хорошо…  
Я словно сделал что-то плохое… но я же поступаю правильно, да? Я должен поступать правильно. В моей жизни и так слишком много неправильных поступков… Нельзя привязываться к тому, кто покинет меня, кто пустится на поиски Сферы… Он не останется со мной навсегда. Не нужно привыкать. Не надо. Потом будет только больнее.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
Я сплю без кошмаров, но мой сон нельзя назвать спокойным. Я постоянно просыпаюсь. В очередной раз открыв глаза посреди ночи, я долго вглядываюсь в лицо моего спутника. Смотреть так днем я посчитал бы неприличным… Я протягиваю руку, замирая на несколько мгновений, а потом осторожно провожу самыми кончиками пальцев по его губам… Его поцелуй кажется мне лихорадочным видением, просто сном, который растворится наутро… Но ведь сейчас он спит? У него спокойно, тихое дыхание…  
Это неправильно. Я сжимаю кулаки так, что ногти впиваются в ладони. Неправильно! Я не должен даже думать о чем-то подобном! Но его губы притягивают мой взгляд, я не могу оторваться… Сейчас же ночь. Он спит. Кто об этом узнает?...  
Я тихо наклоняюсь над ним и на несколько секунд касаюсь губами его губ, обмирая от собственной смелости… Внезапно мне кажется, что его дыхание поменялось, и я испуганно отшатываюсь, боясь встретить взгляд светлых глаз… Но нет. Он спит…. А сердце бешено стучит, заставляя меня прижать к груди ладонь, чтобы его успокоить. Это не было… Неприятно… Это было один раз. Один, единственный раз. Да. Сегодня, в последнюю ночь, что он проводит в моей постели. И никто не узнает…  
Я робко обнимаю его, привычно устраивая голову у него на плече, все еще чувствую, как горит лицо, и засыпаю, прижав пальцы к губам, словно пытаясь поймать ускользающее ощущение…  
И через два дня, я немного ошибся в расчетах, мы въезжаем в Лондон.  
*****  
11 сентября 1839 года. Ла-Манш  
Филипп  
Всю ночь во сне я гуляю по Лондону. В моей руке лежит чья-то рука, но я не вижу лица человека, который со мной. Только его улыбку. Это мой, суетливый и беспорядочный Лондон, по которому я так скучаю. Все на своих местах. Мы проходим по центру, ездим на метро и автобусах, гуляем по парку. День, который мне снится, кажется бесконечным. В него будто вместились годы чьей-то счастливой жизни, которую я бессовестно ворую. Я счастлив, пока этот человек рядом. Мы едим мороженое в Гайд парке летом, катаемся на коньках зимой на каком-то катке, ходим осенью в театры и кино, весной гуляем по ботаническому саду, любуясь цветами. Передо мной проходит множество моментов счастья и радости, которые затапливают меня с головой. Легкие поцелуи украдкой и тихие вечера дома. Я знаю, кто рядом со мной все это время, я просто чувствую это. Будто другая, счастливая и беззаботная жизнь каким-то образом воплотившаяся из моих фантазий. Жизнь, которая не заставляет меня кусать губы каждую ночь, сжимать руки в кулаки, чтобы не позволить себе лишнего. Жизнь, в которой нет стены, которая нас разделяет.  
И, как это ни странно, этот легкий и прекрасный сон заканчивается тем, что Даниэль осторожно целует меня перед сном, желая мне спокойной ночи. И этот поцелуй настолько реален, что я почти готов поверить в него.  
После этого всю ночь мне ничего не снится, лишь завывание северного ветра где-то далеко.  
Следующим утром я просыпаюсь от того, что Даниэль отлежал мне плечо. Этот соня бессовестно дрыхнет, пока я справляюсь с утренним разочарованием. Сон, который я видел, оставил после себя горький осадок несбывшейся мечты. Мне хочется сделать что-то, чтобы забыть эту чужую жизнь, которой у меня никогда не будет. Даже шанс на то, что я вернусь домой – крайне мал. Ну уж а шанс на то, что Даниэль уйдет со мной… Невозможно. Он ничего не помнит, но у него тут жизнь. Он сможет вписаться, даже если и забыл всех своих друзей и знакомых. Я же не впишусь никогда, ни в этот мир, ни в его жизнь в частности. И глупо тешить себя надеждами о невозможном.  
Наш экипаж до Лондона отходит днем, а к вечеру начинается дождь, поэтому нам приходится остановиться на полпути, в Мейдстоне. Эта остановка кажется мне насмешкой судьбы во многих смыслах, потому что мы снова спим вместе. Но в этот раз мне не снится ничего такого, я просто все время бегу куда-то во сне, такое мне снится часто.  
*****  
13 сентября 1839, Лондон  
Следующим утром мы снова отправляемся в путь и въезжаем в Лондон днем. Над моим городом светит солнце, видимо, компенсируя вчерашний дождь. Мы доезжаем до какой-то гостиницы. Улицы я узнаю лишь примерно, поэтому сказать могу лишь то, что она находится не в самом центре города, это уж точно. Даниэль снимает номер, в котором мы не собираемся ночевать, только оставить вещи.  
Он возбужден и нервничает. Я стараюсь не показать, насколько страшно мне, потому что бояться вместе вовсе не проще. Когда мы выходим из нашей комнаты, переодевшись в чистые вещи, Даниэль смотрит на меня почти что с отчаянием. Я беру его за руку и сжимаю, тут же отпуская.  
\- Все будет хорошо. Мы пойдем вместе и все выясним. Не волнуйся.  
Он кивает, и мы выходим из гостиницы.  
Чтобы добраться до Мэйфейр, мы берем кэб. Странно называть так маленький экипаж, запряженный лошадью, в котором с трудом помещаются два человека. Но хоть цвет остался прежним, и то радует.  
Когда мы оказываемся у границы района, там, где по моим расчетам когда-нибудь будет станция «Пиккадилли», мы выходим из экипажа. Даниэль расплачивается, явно зная цену. Значит, этот жест дошел у него до автоматизма, из чего я могу сделать вывод, что мой друг, по крайней мере, не бедствовал до того, как умудрился потерять память.  
Это место я узнаю, в основном по людям, снующим по площади. Движение на дороге представляет из себя мешанину экипажей, людей, кэбов и просто всадников. Я неосознанно останавливаюсь на тротуаре, боясь сделать шаг. Даниэль отвлекается от своих мыслей и насмешливо смотрит на меня.  
\- Что случилось?  
Я качаю головой.  
\- Как вы вообще тут ходите? Попасть под колеса – минутное дело! Никаких нормальных правил, люди ходят прямо по дороге…  
Он пожимает плечами, поворачиваясь, чтобы идти вниз по улице.  
\- В твоем времени, как я понимаю, все иначе?  
Мне не остается ничего, кроме как последовать за Даниэлем.  
\- В моем времени есть светофоры…  
Мы идем по Пиккадилли, и я поражаюсь количеству шикарных особняков, некоторые из которых не дожили до наших дней. Да, я всегда знал, что это не бедный райончик, но чтобы вот так. С сомнением смотрю на спину Даниэля. Что вообще богатый мальчик забыл в алжирских песках? Судя по всему, его жизнь была весьма легкой и удобной. Зачем ему было нужно куда-то уезжать? Искал приключений? Или причина в ином? Жаль, что я не могу это узнать.  
Даниэль очень сосредоточен, поэтому мы молчим. Его взгляд выдает волнение и нетерпение. Шаг его все время ускоряется. Когда мы переходим дорогу, он умудряется, все же, чуть не попасть под колеса кэба, но я успеваю его выдернуть.  
\- Осторожней!  
Он виновато смотрит на меня.  
\- Прости, я задумался. Пытался вспомнить дорогу, и мне кажется… Кажется, я знаю, куда идти.  
Я киваю, отпуская его руку.  
\- Это очень хорошо, но это не повод бросаться под колеса. Твой дом никуда не убежит, если все еще стоит на месте.  
Он улыбается мне, поправляя свой камзол.  
\- Ты прав. Пошли, проверим мою догадку.  
И мы продолжаем путь. Мы сворачиваем с Пиккадилли на Олд-Бонд стрит, а потом, через пару кварталов, еще раз налево, на улицу, название которой я не помню. Дом, у которого останавливается Даниэль, находится в конце улицы. Я читаю указатель – «Стаффорд стрит, дом 5». Пред нами кирпичный дом на четыре этажа, входная дверь находится слева от нас. На ней – медный дверной молоток простой формы. Даниэль подходит к ней, медля некоторое время, а потом решительно стучит. Я понимаю, что я сейчас волнуюсь вместе с ним, но не могу даже положить ему руку на плечо в знак поддержки.  
Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем нам открывает дверь женщина средних лет, пожалуй, около сорока. Она буквально всплескивает руками, когда видит Даниэля, и на ее лице расцветает улыбка облегчения.  
\- Мистер Оллфорд! Наконец-то, вы вернулись! Я так волновалась, когда не получила от вас и письма. Это было так невоспитанно с вашей стороны, не написать мне, когда вы добрались до места.  
Я стою рядом с Даниэлем и вижу, как на его лице появляется замешательство. Он явно чувствует себя неудобно, но разговорчивая женщина не дает и нам передохнуть.  
\- Что же вы стоите на пороге, проходите. И ваш друг тоже, мистер..?  
Она явно обращается ко мне, и я стараюсь ответить максимально вежливо, нацепив на лицо приличествующую случаю улыбку.  
\- Лафреск. Очень приятно познакомиться, миссис?  
Она улыбается мне в ответ.  
\- Джонс, Агата Джонс. Мне тоже очень приятно с вами познакомиться. Проходите, не стойте там.  
И мы проходим внутрь. Даниэль явно в шоке, что немного забавляет меня. Он не произносит ни слова, пока мы не оказываемся в прихожей, и он не отмирает.  
\- Миссис Джонс, я прошу прощения за свое неподобающее поведение, но дела не дали мне написать вам.  
Миссис Джонс лукаво улыбается ему и легко машет рукой.  
\- Могли бы просто сказать, что забыли. Я бы поняла. Все же, молодые люди так беспечны в наши дни, - она всплескивает руками. Вообще, ее руки постоянно находятся в движении, будто живут своей жизнью. – Что же мы стоим в прихожей, проходите в гостиную, я подам вам чай. Разве хорошая домовладелица может оставить своего жильца без чая после долгой дороги?  
И мы проходим вперед, находя гостиную, видимо, по интуиции. Я оглядываю обстановку, пока Даниэль садится в кресло рядом с небольшим столиком. Камин, газовые лампы по углам комнаты, два кресла и низкая кушетка или что-то вроде. Над камином – картина, возраст которой я не могу определить. Все выглядит так, что становится понятно, что тут живет достаточно обеспеченный человек. Я снова украдкой кидаю взгляд на Даниэля. Он все еще не может прийти в себя, также осматривая комнату, в которой мы оказались.  
Я подхожу и сажусь во второе кресло. Стараюсь подбадривающее улыбнуться моему другу.  
\- А ты у нас из аристократии, как я погляжу. И теперь мы знаем, как тебя зовут. Мне кажется, все удачно.  
Даниэль кивает немного заторможено, а потом трет ладонью лицо.  
\- Да, удачно… - он переводит взгляд на меня. – Я ничего из этого не помню. Совсем. Пока наша милая хозяйка не назвала своего имени, я не знал, как ее зовут.  
Я еле удерживаюсь, чтобы похлопать его по колену.  
\- Ничего. Дай себе время. Такие болезни не проходят так просто.  
И именно в этот момент входит миссис Джонс, неся на подносе наш чай.


	9. Chapter 9

13 сентября 1839, Лондон  
Даниэль.  
\- Ничего. Дай себе время. Такие болезни не проходят так просто.  
Это не болезнь. Боже, я не болен… Но Филипп не знает, что я сам сотворил это все с собой! Я не болен… По крайней мере, моя амнезия не вызвана травмой или болезнью. Но сказать об этом Филиппу я не могу. Столкновение с моей прежней жизнью стало для меня слишком… Ошеломляющим, и я не ожидал, что оно отнимет у меня столько сил.  
Филипп с интересом осматривает обстановку. Это мои комнаты? Это мои вещи? Что они могут сказать обо мне? В этот момент хозяйка входит, неся на подносе наш чай.   
Я должен сказать. Я должен объяснить. Я должен сказать хоть что-то… Я жду, пока в бесконечном потоке речи наметится хотя бы короткая пауза, и, вздохнув, жестом останавливаю следующую реплику:  
\- Миссис Джонс, послушайте… Я оказался в затруднительном положении, и, кажется, вы – единственный человек, который может мне помочь…  
Версия, которую я рассказываю, отличается от правды, зато не слишком отличается от того, что знает или думает, что знает Филипп. Слишком много лжи… Когда-нибудь я решусь рассказать ему правду, просто потому что он достоин ее знать. Я рассказываю о том, что отправился в Пруссию, о том, что подвергся нападению, отводя в сторону волосы и показывая не до конца заживший шрам на голове, объясняю, что был ранен и что, к сожалению, видимо травма вызвала у меня потерю памяти. И мне необходима помощь в налаживании старых связей. Наша хозяйка смотрит на меня сочувствующим взглядом, а в конце рассказа болезненно сжимает руки.  
\- Боже, какое несчастье! Как же такое могло произойти?  
Печально улыбаюсь  
\- Этого, как ни печально, я не знаю точно. Послушайте, если я должен что-то за квартиру…  
\- Нет, нет! Управляющий вашего отца исправно приносит оплату! Он присылал недавно записку – спрашивал, не вернулись ли вы, видимо хотел передать вам содержание.  
Я живу на деньги отца… Ох, как все сложно.  
\- Это прозвучит ужасно, но мой отец?...  
«Бедный мальчик» бормочет она беззвучно, но вполне узнаваемо. Что-то не так?  
\- Ваш отец – человек, без сомнения, достойный… И весьма обеспеченный. Вы можете не волноваться о своей жизни, но такие вещи, право, не стоит спрашивать у меня! Если хотите, я пошлю записку мистеру Харрису – управляющему вашего отца, и вам лучше спросить у него.  
Я киваю. Да, видимо… Видимо, лучше так… Бросаю беспомощный взгляд на Филиппа. Я ничего не понимаю! Он боялся не узнать свой город, а я не узнаю свою жизнь! Вздыхаю, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
\- Наверное, стоит послать за доктором…  
Моя спасительница быстро и часто кивает.  
\- Да-да, конечно! Уверена, мистер Брукс не заставит себя ждать!  
\- Мистер Брукс?..  
\- Ваш врач, сэр!  
Конечно.  
\- Пошлите за ним, если вас не затруднит. И да… - быстро пишу адрес гостиницы, – мы с моим другом остановились тут, нужно забрать наши вещи. Раз я смог найти свой дом, в услугах гостиницы я больше не нуждаюсь.  
\- Конечно, сэр. Что-нибудь еще?  
\- Мои комнаты?  
\- Весь второй этаж, сэр! Гостиная, столовая, кабинет, спальня и комната для гостей.  
\- Благодарю. Комнату для гостей займет господин Лафреск – ему негде сейчас остановиться в Лондоне, а я обязан ему жизнью.  
\- Хорошо, сэр. Что-нибудь еще?  
Качаю головой.  
\- Немного покоя до прихода врача, пожалуй.  
И наша хозяйка оставляет нас. Видимо, я на хорошем счету у нее, так как все вышеперечисленные заботы она берет на себя. Устало потираю ноющие виски – слишком много на меня свалилось за один день… Филипп пододвигает ко мне забытый чай.  
\- Пей. Чай – лекарство от всего, а ты выглядишь совершенно потерянным.  
Делаю глоток. Немного остыл, но… Я соскучился по хорошему чаю.  
\- Я и чувствую себя потерянным. Моя жизнь для меня – сплошная загадка… Ох, сколько нужно сделать! Надо разобраться с моими средствами… Надеюсь, что весть о моем возвращении в Лондон разлетится быстро, и тогда можно будет попробовать восстановить связи со знакомыми, коллегами… - осекаюсь, потому что Филипп как-то сразу грустнеет. Я совсем забыл про него, пытаясь разобраться в своей жизни. – И, конечно, нужно сходить к портному, заказать тебе нормальную одежду…  
\- Нормальную?  
Растерянно киваю. Конечно. То, чем нам пришлось обходиться – вариант для критической ситуации.  
\- Конечно. Сшитую по тебе.  
Он качает головой.  
\- В мое время люди по большей части просто идут в магазин и покупают то, что подойдет по размеру…  
Мы смотрим на друг друга, и я чувствую, что с возвращением в Лондон между нами словно пролегла стена. Стена, которая нарушает наши прежние, доверительные отношения… По крайней мере, отдаляет меня от него, ведь я никогда не был с ним слишком честен… В голову приходит глупая мысль о том, что там, перепуганный, раненый и растерянный посреди леса у костра я был в чем-то более счастлив, чем здесь. Беру его за руку, стараясь вернуть то, что связывало нас, заставляло меня чувствовать себя не одиноким.  
\- Я так благодарен тебе! За то, что сейчас я прохожу через это не один.  
Он улыбается мне, и я, как всегда, не могу не улыбнуться ему в ответ.  
\- Прорвемся. Не волнуйся.  
*****  
Мистер Брукс оказывается пожилым мужчиной и, видимо, опытным врачом. Когда осмотр завершен, я одеваюсь, и мы выходим в гостиную к Филиппу, куда уже подан чай, он качает головой:  
\- Вам очень повезло. Раны серьезные, но вы прекрасно поправляетесь! Пожалуй, я могу вам порекомендовать только несколько дней покоя – и не слишком напрягаетесь еще какое-то время после. И все будет хорошо.  
Я благодарно киваю, думая о нескольких бутылках опиума, которые остались у меня в спальне. Я пожаловался на кошмары и сделал это, видимо, не в первый раз, раз у моего врача они оказались с собой. Хотя доктор и порекомендовал мне покой и отдых вместо лекарств, но настойку все равно оставил.  
День проходит странно… Мы с Филиппом осматриваем мои комнаты – хорошо обставленные и достаточно просторные, чтобы никто из нас не чувствовал себя не комфортно. Я выясняю, что мне не нужно беспокоиться о своем гардеробе, а Филиппу его определенно нужно завести. Выясняю, что у меня много книг – видимо, я любил читать. Но в целом мой дом дает мне ужасающе мало информации о том, каким я был человеком… Филипп пытается меня подбодрить.  
\- Не спеши. Придет, со временем. Ты дергаешься слишком рано, дай себе время.  
Но… То ли я привык к тому, что времени у меня нет, то ли и правда слишком беспокоюсь, но чувствовать себя спокойно никак не получается… Мы ужинаем, и я удерживаюсь, чтобы не коснуться руки Филиппа, когда мы расходимся по разным комнатам.  
\- Спокойно ночи.  
\- Ага. В смысле да, спокойной.  
****  
Я пытался уснуть. Пытался заснуть – без Филиппа, без опиумной настойки… Но проступающая кровавая масса на стенах, которую не смог прогнать даже свет оставленной на столе свечи… Но шаги в темноте, но пульсирующие стены… Я чувствую себя безумным… Я держусь, сжимаясь в комок, до последнего, пока мой больной разум посылает мне все новые видения… Пока в моих ушах звучат крики моих жертв…  
Мне, видимо, все же удается задремать, но во сне за мной охотятся монстры, их шаги слишком близко, их дыхание прямо над ухом… Я кричу, когда их когти полосуют мою спину… И просыпаюсь, весь дрожа в своей – совершенно незнакомой – кровати…  
Трясущимися руками я вытаскиваю пробку из одного из оставленных доктором бутыльков. Я не могу… Не могу так..  
Жидкость течет в горло, я сглатываю, роняя пустую склянку на одеяло…  
\- Что ты делаешь?!  
Я поднимаю глаза. Растрепанный Филипп стоит на пороге моей комнаты, и я не могу прочитать выражение его лица…  
*****  
7 сентября 1839, Лондон  
Филипп  
Как я и подозревал, в кровати мне неуютно и холодно. Сон, видимо, избегает меня, даже когда я закрываю глаза. В голове мечутся мысли, не давая уснуть. Без привычного аккомпанемента из шума шин и гудков за окном, мне сложно расслабиться. Хотя, зачем врать себе, мне сложно расслабиться без Даниэля, который спит рядом. Странно, как быстро привыкаешь к другим людям, когда вы оба оказываетесь в критической ситуации. Странно, насколько быстро доверие и желание защитить привязывает тебя к кому-то, кого ты знаешь всего несколько недель. Странно, насколько важным и близким он стал для меня так быстро.  
Мысли роятся, кружатся, заставляя меня хвататься за голову. Это все – безумие. Это – ненормально. Человек не может так быстро начать испытывать чувства к кому-то… Кому-то, кого даже толком не знает. Ведь я и правда ничего о нем не знаю, кроме имени и того, где он живет. И то, все это мы выяснили вместе за последний день. Он так неохотно говорит о том, что помнит. Я понимаю, что ему больно вспоминать то, что с ним происходило. Я понимаю, что сложно жить, когда все твои воспоминания напоминают оживший кошмар. Но я все равно не могу отделаться от мысли о том, что хочу знать о нем больше, хоть и не могу понять до конца, откуда берется мое любопытство.  
В мысленных терзаниях проходит пара часов. Сна ни в одном глазу, хоть я и чувствую себя разбитым и уставшим. Но как только я решаю, что мне нужно уснуть, во что бы то ни стало, я слышу крик из соседней комнаты. Подсознательно я ждал этого момента, знал, что это случится. Но все равно, меня подкидывает на кровати, когда я слышу, как очередной кошмар добирается до Даниэля. Надеюсь только, что у нашей доброй хозяйки не такой чуткий слух.  
Пол холодит босые пятки, но никаких тапочек у меня тут, конечно, нет. Я даже и не думаю о том, чтобы постучаться, когда буквально врываюсь в комнату Даниэля. И вижу, как он роняет на одеяло опустошенную бутылочку, которую я слишком хорошо запомнил, хоть и видел всего раз.  
\- Что ты делаешь?!  
Он растерянно поднимает на меня глаза, в которых все еще плещется ужас пережитого во сне.  
Во мне закипает ярость, причины которой мне слишком хорошо известны. Я замечаю, что на столике рядом с кроватью стоит еще несколько ровно таких же бутылочек, запечатанных пробкой. Внутри каждой – темная, даже на вид вязкая жидкость. Я даже могу почувствовать ее горечь на языке, настолько мерзко это выглядит.  
\- Я не могу уснуть. Это всего лишь снотворное, не более того.  
Даниэль поднимает оброненную бутылочку и ставит ее обратно к остальным. Я выдыхаю, чтобы успокоиться.  
\- Это не снотворное, это – наркотик. И если ты не знаешь, он очень опасен, особенно если принимать его постоянно, как делаешь это ты.  
Я делаю несколько шагов вперед и сажусь на край его кровати. Даниэль выглядит уставшим, почти изможденным. Не меня одного, видимо, мучила бессонница.  
\- Филипп, мне нужно как-то спать. Это – единственное, что помогает мне уснуть, - он трет лицо, растрепывая волосы. Они падают ему на глаза, делая тени под ними еще темнее.  
Я качаю головой.  
\- Не единственное. И ты это знаешь, - эти слова, будто повисают между нами в воздухе.  
Взгляд Даниэля становится несчастным, руки стискивают одеяло.  
\- Ты знаешь, что мы не можем… Нам нельзя…  
Я машу рукой.  
\- Да, да, люди не поймут и все такое. Но скажи мне, разве, правда, лучше стать наркоманом, чем пустить меня в свою постель?  
Я вижу как замешательство и злость охватывают моего друга.  
\- Я не делаю ничего плохого! И я не один из тех, кто курит опиум для наслаждения! Я всего лишь хочу нормально спать, как ты этого не понимаешь? Это всего лишь лекарство, не более того. Ничего плохого не произойдет! Я сам могу решить, как мне стоит справляться со своими проблемами!  
Я вскакиваю с кровати, еле сдерживая себя, чтобы не схватить все это зелье и не выкинуть в окно.  
\- Да, конечно, ничего плохого… Может быть, ты не знаешь, но эта штука вызывает зависимость, от которой потом очень сложно избавиться! Один мой друг умер от того, что слишком много и часто употреблял подобный препарат. Он умер у меня на глазах, а я ничего не смог сделать! – и я безумно боюсь, что также будет и с тобой, но… Я выдыхаю и успокаиваюсь. Даниэль прав. – Хотя… Кто я такой, чтобы говорить тебе, что делать. Конечно, я не имею права тебе указывать, ты сам решишь, что для тебя лучше, в этом ты абсолютно прав.  
Я оборачиваюсь только тогда, когда уже подхожу к двери.  
\- Приятных снов, - даже я слышу, что это звучит как издевка, но ничего не могу с собой поделать.  
И я ухожу обратно в свою комнату.  
Сон, который приходит ко мне, в конце концов, не дает мне отдыха. В нем я блуждаю в тумане, весь мокрый и продрогший, пытаясь найти что-то, сам не понимаю что. Я все время хочу позвать кого-то, но не могу, потому что не знаю, кого мне звать. Это даже странно, не видеть во сне белого снега.  
*****  
Утром Даниэль приходит на завтрак еще более усталым, чем был тогда, когда я его оставил в комнате. Мы здороваемся, но больше за все время, пока едим, не произносим ни слова. Гнетущее молчание повисает между нами, и я не знаю, как его нарушить. Я все еще считаю себя правым в своем отношении к наркотикам, но я также знаю, что никак не смогу его убедить в своей правоте. А значит, подобные разговоры не имеют смысла.  
Даниэль бросает на меня редкие взгляды, будто хочет что-то сказать, но так и не решается. Нас обоих от этой неловкости спасает миссис Джонс, которая приходит сказать, что пришел мистер Харрис.  
Это дает мне возможность сбежать в свою комнату, прихватив из гостиной очередную книгу, которую я не собираюсь читать. Вернее, я читаю ее, не запоминая, что же именно там написано. Время тянется, будто состоит из эластичной резины. Мне кажется, что прошли часы, когда Даниэль входит ко мне, даже не удосужившись постучаться. У него такой несчастный вид, что я мигом забываю про то, что мы так и не пришли к согласию сегодня. Он садится на край моей кровати и уже привычным жестом взъерошивает волосы.  
\- Я только что выяснил, что у меня очень плохие отношения с отцом. Кажется, мы уже давно не разговариваем друг с другом, общаясь только через его управляющего.  
Я сажусь рядом с ним и притягиваю его к себе. И в этот момент ему плевать, что общество может этого не одобрить. Даниэля трясет от нервного напряжения, и я беру его руку в свою. На этот раз у него ледяные пальцы, а не у меня.  
\- Я даже представить себе не мог, что моя жизнь была такой до… До всего, что случилось. Я надеялся, что я смогу вернуться к семье. И теперь… Филипп, я не знаю, что мне делать, - он поднимет на меня взгляд, и я вижу страх в его глазах.  
Я вздыхаю и только сильнее притискиваю его к себе.  
\- Знаешь, я уже говорил тебе, что мой отец бросил нас с мамой еще до моего рождения. Так что, можно сказать, что у меня с ним тоже были не очень теплые отношения, но… В том письме, которое он прислал мне, он просил прощения у мамы за то, что уехал. Он знал, что никогда не сможет изменить то, что случилось, но он искренне раскаивался в том, что нам пришлось жить без него все эти годы, - я вздыхаю, неосознанно поглаживая Даниэля по плечу. – Я уверен, что твой отец тоже любит тебя, не смотря ни на что. Что-то случилось, что заставило вас поссориться, но все можно исправить, вам нужно только поговорить. Я уверен, что если он узнает, что с тобой произошло, он перестанет злиться.  
Даниэль вздыхает, пожимая мою руку.  
\- Я очень надеюсь, что ты прав. Мне стоит пригласить его сюда, чтобы мы могли поговорить, - он зевает, прикрывая ладонью рот. – Но сейчас я слишком устал для этого.  
Мне приходится заставить себя не произносить тех слов, что мне бы очень хотелось произнести. Видимо, он так и не заснул прошлой ночью. Мне так хочется сказать, что это все не стоит того, чтобы мы оба мучились, но я молчу.  
Даниэль высвобождается из моих объятий и идет к двери. Когда он берется за ручку, он замирает на секунду.  
\- Кстати, я выбросил весь опиум. Я просто хотел бы, чтобы ты это знал, - он не оборачивается, когда говорит мне это, и сразу же выходит за дверь.  
Это победа с моей стороны, я сумел убедить его в том, что то, что он делает – опасно. Но почему мне тогда так тяжело, будто я сделал что-то плохое?  
*****  
Не смотря на наш немного странный разговор днем, остальное время мы проводим вместе, в кабинете Даниэля, где он отвечает на письма, которые успели прийти, пока его не было. А также, на различные записки с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления и приглашениями на чай или ланч. Всех этих бумажек так много, что я невольно путаюсь во всем этом. В основном я нужен Даниэлю для того, чтобы запечатывать многочисленные конверты, но мне кажется, что он просто таким образом пытается спасти меня от скуки и отчаяния, которые завладевают мной, стоит мне остаться одному. И хотя мы почти не разговариваем, наблюдать за ним все равно доставляет мне удовольствие.  
\- У тебя много знакомых. И все беспокоятся о тебе, смотри, сколько писем.  
Даниэль качает головой, передавая мне очередное письмо.  
\- Это, скорее, выражение вежливости. На самом деле, не все они настолько беспокоятся обо мне, как пишут.  
Я со скепсисом смотрю на очередное письмо.  
\- И зачем ты тогда им отвечаешь?  
Он смотрит на меня так, будто бы я сморозил несусветную глупость.  
\- Было бы невежливо не ответить.  
Я киваю.  
\- Ну да, невежливо, точно…  
Я запечатываю очередное письмо.  
Когда мы заканчиваем со всем этим, за окном уже темно. Даниэль слегка поводит плечами, и я понимаю, насколько он устал. Я встаю и подхожу к нему сзади, кладу руки ему на плечи. Он вздрагивает от неожиданности.  
\- Небольшой массаж. Надеюсь, против такого общественность не возражает, - я улыбаюсь, когда говорю это.  
Даниэль качает головой, и это я принимаю за положительный ответ. Я чувствую, насколько он напряжен, когда разминаю его плечи. Он закрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку кресла, в котором сидит. Я чувствую, как мышцы постепенно расслабляются под моими руками. Его голова лежит на спинке кресла, а рот слегка приоткрыт. Он слегка постанывает, когда я нажимаю слишком сильно. Я заворожено смотрю на него. Комната погружается в полутьму, свечи тихо потрескивают на столе. Вокруг нас витают странные и непривычные для меня запахи книг и чернил. Я будто под гипнозом, не могу удержаться. Поэтому я наклоняюсь и целую его, лишь слегка прикасаясь к нему губами, просто обозначаю свое присутствие здесь, в его жизни, сейчас. Мы оба замираем на несколько мгновений, давая времени замереть вместе с нами. Будто мир прекратил свое вращение, давая нам эти секунды, когда мы оба можем не думать ни о чем.  
Но, как всегда, такие моменты проходят слишком быстро. Мы оба, одновременно отшатываемся друг от друга. Даниэль смотрит на меня расширенными глазами, прижимая пальцы к губам. Его щеки мгновенно покрывает румянец, и я уверен, что выгляжу не лучше. Я даже отступаю на шаг, отдергивая руки от его плеч.  
\- Прости… Я не должен был… Прости, пожалуйста… Черт, мне, наверное, лучше уйти.  
И я сбегаю из кабинета, самым позорным образом. И даже не спускаюсь на ужин, прокручивая в голове так и эдак то, что произошло. Снова. А ведь я обещал себе, что это не повторится.  
*****  
14 сентября 1839, Лондон  
Даниэль  
Сквозь стук своего сердца я с трудом различаю слова:  
\- Прости… Я не должен был… Прости, пожалуйста… Черт, мне, наверное, лучше уйти.  
«Стой!» - но я шепчу это совершенно беззвучно, еще не оправившись от неожиданности. Стой, стой, не убегай так снова! Я дрожу, подаваясь вперед… но слишком поздно – дверь моего кабинета уже захлопнулась за Филиппом, оставляя меня, растерянного и разбитого, одного.  
На ужин мой друг не спускается.  
Смятение – самое верное слово, именно это чувство охватывает меня. Я не знаю, что мне делать, не знаю, как смотреть Филиппу в глаза, не знаю, как заговорить с ним… В голове бьется - не оставляй, не покидай меня! Но я не могу не думать о значении его жеста.. Филипп не… Захоти Филипп сделать что-то… Бесчестное – у него была тысяча возможностей! Я не ребенок, и я понимаю, что значит его жест, я вижу, как он смотрит на меня… И я не понимаю, совершенно не понимаю его самого! Я так старался лгать себе, так старался не замечать его взглядов, потому что… Потому что, боже мой, зачем он настолько все запутал? Начиная с того, что он в любой момент мог воспользоваться моей слабостью – пока я болел, или… Мы столько ночей провели в одной постели, но он не выдал ничем своих… Желаний. И заканчивая тем, что я не могу поверить в то, что Филипп способен на какой-то… Бесчестный поступок.  
И этот разговор об отце… Управляющий был весьма корректен в высказываниях: «Сэр, ваш отец был крайне разочарован вашим нежеланием наследовать семейное дело, и ваше увлечение историей… После смерти вашей матери, вы покинули дом. Пока была жива ваша сестра, вы еще поддерживали отношения с вашим отцом, но после ее трагической смерти и вашего спешного отъезда в Алжир, вы прекратили какие-либо отношения. Естественно, ваш отец не может позволить вам жить на ваше жалование – это бросило бы тень на репутацию семьи. Поэтому вам положено ежемесячное содержание, оплата комнат и услуг миссис Джонс и текущих расходов. Больше, к сожалению, я вряд ли в праве рассказать.» Все это оставило ужасное, тянущее чувство. Я растерян, я совершенно не представляю, что сейчас должен делать. Я даже не представляю, что должен сейчас чувствовать!  
Миссис Джонс отчитывает меня за то, что я почти не ем за ужином, я предупреждаю ее, что господин Лафреск плохо себя чувствует и не сможет выйти к ужину – и он тоже удостаивается трагического покачивания головой. Я жду его весь вечер, сидя у камина, но мои ожидания тщетны. Филипп не хочет со мной разговаривать, и я начинаю впадать в отчаянье. В конце концов, я не выдерживаю, и, взяв свечу, стучусь в его комнату, уговаривая себя, что должен сказать ему, что он обязательно должен выйти к завтраку - по его рассказам он голодал и не должен продолжать голодать сейчас. Но мой стук в первый момент остается без ответа, и я зову, надеясь, что запертая дверь не помешает ему меня услышать:  
\- Филипп… Филипп, позволь мне войти.  
Мне приходит в голову, что я крайне бестактен – мой друг уже мог лечь спать… Боже, о чем я буду говорить с ним, если он откроет дверь? Как мне реагировать на его слова и взгляды? Я в панике. Я почти радуюсь тишине и думаю о том, что мне лучше уйти, он наверное уже спит… Когда из-за двери раздается усталый голос:  
\- Входи, открыто.  
Филипп сидит на кровати – как и я, он и не думал раздеваться ко сну. Я ставлю свечи и замираю, понимаю, что не знаю что сказать. Филипп грустно смотрит на меня.  
\- Ну что, пришел сообщить, что мне лучше покинуть твой благовоспитанный дом?  
Я задыхаюсь. Как он мог подумать что-то подобное? Разве я могу выставить его на улицу? Я, не смотря ни на что, все еще обязан ему жизнью! Я… Я не могу. Я не смог бы. Я не могу его потерять.  
\- Нет! Конечно, нет, как ты мог такое подумать?  
Филипп невесело усмехается и встает с кровати, подходя ко мне, и теперь мне приходится смотреть на него, чуть подняв голову. Я не замечал, что он выше…  
\- Ну, как же. Я же не вписываюсь в твою размеренную, такую правильную жизнь.  
Я растерян. Я не понимаю, что он хочет сказать.  
\- Я не… Я… - хватаюсь за предлог, который придумал, направляясь сюда, – я только хотел сказать, что… Ты зря пропустил ужин… И попросить тебя не пропускать завтрак – наша хозяйка будет недовольна…  
Как жалко это звучит. Я и сам это понимаю, мне не нужно видеть, как хмурится Филипп.  
\- Слушай, я тебя напрягаю – это же очевидно. Мне, и правда, лучше уйти.  
\- Нет! – я не останавливаю свой порыв, вцепляясь дрожащими пальцами ему в рубашку. – Нет, не уходи, не оставляй меня совсем одного!  
Его кожа прохладная на ощупь, он вскидывает руки, кладя их мне на плечи, и я не дожидаюсь пока он решит – обнять меня или оттолкнуть, я боюсь его потерять и готов удержать – любым способом, который смогу изобрести. Я… Я думаю о том, что должен показать ему, несмотря ни на что, он не противен мне, я не хочу, чтобы он уходил… Он плохо освоил бритву – хоть его лицо и не покрыто щетиной, но мой взгляд цепляется за пару мелких порезов, за усталые морщинки вокруг его глаз, за светлые ресницы… За его губы – и я знаю, какие они, я знаю…  
Мне ли думать о грехах?  
Я закрываю глаза и, стиснув до боли в руках его рубашку, целую его. Я слышу, как задыхается Филипп, как его хватка на моих плечах становится почти болезненной – я бы не смог вырваться, даже если бы захотел, но я не хочу, я хочу… Я хочу целовать его, хочу чувствовать его, хочу быть рядом с ним настолько близко, что мог бы слышать, как бьется его сердце, если бы мое собственное не грохотало барабаном в ушах. Восторг. Я чувствую восторг. Этот поцелуй настолько же далек от его почти невинного прикосновения, как робкий взгляд юной девушки – от объятий опытной шлюхи. Но при этом в нем нет никакой грязи – ничего из того, о чем проповедуют священники. Я знаю также, что он не видит в том, что я делаю ничего отвратительного, наоборот… Только восторг, от которого кружится голова, от которого замирает сердце в груди, от которого горит огнем кожа в тех местах, где он касается меня…  
Я прерываю поцелуй, задыхаясь в его объятьях.  
Боже.  
Боже…  
Что я натворил?  
Я прячу вспыхнувшее лицо у него на плече, не в силах смотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Даниэль?..  
О, Господи…  
\- Даниэль… Даниэль, посмотри на меня.  
Он почти силой заставляет меня взглянуть ему в лицо. Я в отчаяньи комкаю в руках ткань рубашки, так, что меня удивляет, как она еще не порвалась? Я не имел на это права. Я не должен был этого делать. Я не…  
\- Боже мой…  
\- Даниель, успокойся. Ничего страшного.  
\- Боже мой, Боже мой… я не… Я не должен был этого делать, – я почти дословно повторяю его собственные слова. – Прости меня! Я не…  
Я отступаю, и он отпускает меня, недоверчиво смотря мне в лицо.  
\- Стой, куда ты?  
Я мотаю головой, отступая от него шаг за шагом.  
\- Прости… Прости меня… Я так не могу. Я не могу.  
Он успокаивающе поднимает руки.  
\- Хорошо, только подожди, не сбегай от меня сейчас. Все нормально. Успокойся.  
Я смотрю на него почти с отчаяньем. Неужели, он не понимает? Я не могу! Пытаюсь объяснить ему:  
\- Я не могу. Прости меня, но я не могу… Прошу тебя… - я обнимаю себя за плечи, пытаясь успокоиться. Каким же потерянным я себя чувствую! Что я натворил? Неужели, это моя судьба – разрушать собственную жизнь раз за разом, становясь все большим чудовищем?! – Прошу тебя… Давай сделаем вид, что этого не происходило?.. Прошу тебя… Только не уходи! Я не могу.  
Он смотрит на меня, и я снова не могу прочитать его взгляд. Что он сделает? Что теперь он сделает? Оставит меня?  
Филипп делает ко мне шаг, и я испуганно вскидываю руки, готовясь защищаться, забывая о том, что не верю в его способность причинить мне вред.  
\- Тише. Тише. Я же не животное.  
Я шокировано смотрю на него, позволяя отвести мои руки и обнять меня. Меня трясет. Кажется, еще немного и потемнеет в глазах. Голос Филиппа – тихий, успокаивающий, заставляет меня к нему прислушаться.  
\- Все в порядке. Я ничего не сделаю, если ты сам не захочешь. Успокойся. Может быть… Когда-нибудь…  
Я мотаю головой и прячу слезы, прижавшись к нему и спрятав лицо у него на груди. Он только поглаживает меня по спине, не пытаясь даже обнять крепче. Я судорожно вздыхаю, пытаясь успокоиться. Потом отступаю на шаг – уже спокойней.  
\- Прости меня… Я… Мне лучше уйти в свою комнату.  
Он вздыхает. И ничего мне не отвечает. На пороге коридора я оборачиваюсь.  
\- Завтрак… Не забудь о завтраке, пожалуйста… Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
Я не решаюсь обернуться и посмотреть на него, закрывая за собой дверь.  
*****  
Я снова не могу уснуть в эту ночь. Мысль о том, чтобы вернуться в свою комнату и лечь в постель вызывает у меня дурноту, и я остаюсь в гостиной – по крайней мере, камин дает мне достаточно света, чтобы чувствовать себя хоть немного спокойным. Утром я предсказуемо чувствую себя совершенно разбитым и больным. Начинают ныть раны, о которых я начал забывать, болит голова… Мне стоит усилий привести себя хоть немного в порядок перед завтраком. Филипп к завтраку выходит.  
Мы не разговариваем, только обмениваемся приветствиями, и снова повисает тишина. Я проклинаю себя за глупость совершенную вчера, что я наделал, я так запутал наши и без того непростые отношения… Что будет теперь? Я не имею права подвергать его опасности, подвергать опасности его репутацию… И, конечно же, я сам не хочу закончить свои дни в сумасшедшем доме. Этот риск для меня и так слишком реален… Но никто кроме Филиппа не знает, насколько я безумен, никто не должен знать, иначе мне конец… Филипп не сводит с меня глаз, а у меня под ребрами поселяется ноющая боль, стоит взглянуть на него. К концу завтрака я решаюсь нарушить молчание – нужно позаботиться о некоторых бытовых вопросах.  
\- Послушай… Тебе нужно к портному… Я провожу тебя сегодня, если ты не против…  
Он усмехается.  
\- Ты еще спроси, не было ли у меня других планов.  
Неловкость повисает между нами на весь день, и в этом я могу винить только самого себя. Все общение сведено только к обмену самыми необходимыми фразами – пока я заказываю Филиппу его собственный гардероб, пока объясняю, как купить газету, пока уговариваю его взять хотя бы немного моих денег, раз у него своих нет… Мы возвращаемся в квартиру и расходимся. Филипп опять запирается в своей комнате и не появляется до ужина, пропуская обед и чай, а я не знаю, что мне и думать.  
После ужина я, устроившись в кресле перед камином, предлагаю моему гостю бокал шотландского виски, и он не отказывается. Я радуюсь его компании – оказывается, не смотря на то, что мне стыдно и больно смотреть ему в глаза, я соскучился по нему за те несколько часов, что не видел… Тему произошедшего мы оба не поднимаем… Наверное, мы оба считаем все это ошибкой. Нужно просто остановиться, пока не произошло что-то непоправимое.   
Я грею бокал в руках, не спеша отпивать, в то время, как мой друг смакует напиток.  
\- Не думал, что когда-нибудь попробую что-нибудь подобное… Настоящий шотландский, кучу денег стоит.  
Пожимаю плечами.  
\- Нашел в гостиной. Мне совсем не сложно тебя угостить.  
Филипп смотрит на меня долгим взглядом, от которого мне становится неуютно.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что так не может продолжаться вечно? Я не могу жить за твой счет.  
Вздыхаю, поглаживая пальцами края бокала.  
\- Но мне не сложно… И к тому же… Я собираюсь навестить своих коллег, возможно и узнаю что-то о том… О том, что тебя волнует.  
\- Ты же не хочешь связываться со сферой, да?  
Я молчу. Нет.  
\- Сфера… - молчу некоторое время. – Сфера опасна и пугает меня, так что да, конечно, я не хотел бы «связываться» с ней.  
Я не хочу говорить ему, что шансов мало. И я не хочу говорить ему о том, что, скорее всего, как только он коснется Сферы – ему конец. Агриппа говорил что-то… Насчет того, что сфера разбивается в руках непосвященных… Если мой друг найдет Сферу, он погибнет.  
Филипп прикрывает глаза, разморенный потрескиванием камина и напитком, и я с завистью смотрю на него – хотел бы я иметь возможность так же расслабиться… Но без опиума я не могу спать, а прийти в постель Филиппа… Нет. Это становится еще боле немыслимым - теперь, после совершенной мной глупости. Филипп отставляет пустой бокал.  
\- Знаешь… я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, чтобы не напридумывал себе каких-то глупостей… Ты – единственный, кто дорог мне в этом времени и единственный, кто близок.  
«Молчи!» хочется крикнуть мне ему. Молчи, пожалуйста, молчи! Я и так предельно нечестен с тобой, не добивай меня своим расположением, своим хорошим отношением – после того, как я поступил с тобой…  
\- И... Слушай, глупо прозвучит, но… Ты – единственный, кому я тут доверяю.  
Бокал дрожит у меня в руках и дышать становится тяжелее.  
Я так больше не могу.  
Моя вина, моя скрытность, мое бесчестное – во всем! – по отношению к нему поведение… Я больше не могу так. Пусть он сам решает – стоит ли мне доверять… Или стоит бежать от меня как можно дольше. Я осторожно ставлю бокал и поднимаюсь.  
\- Тебе стоит знать обо мне кое-что… прежде чем говорить такие слова.  
Мой дневник – все мои записи, летопись моей слабости и моего позора, хронология моего падения… Все еще лежит в ящике моего стола, том ящике, что запирается на ключ. Ключ торчал из него, когда я осматривал стол, но теперь я достаю его, вложенным в одну из книг. И, вернувшись, протягиваю дневник Филиппу.  
Он растерянно берет переплетенные в кожу листы, и я поясняю:  
\- Ты же хотел знать обо мне больше, не так ли? Это – мой дневник. Тебе стоит его прочитать, прежде чем ты решишь окончательно, стоит ли мне верить.  
Филипп непонимающе смотрит на меня, но потом пододвигается ближе к свечам, чтобы разобрать мои записки. А я снова опускаюсь в кресло – ждать своего приговора.  
Я боюсь смотреть на него, пока слышу, как шуршат страницы, смотрю, не отрываясь, только на пляшущие языки пламени в камине… Может меня вообще стоило сжечь как колдуна на костре?  
Филипп встает, и я инстинктивно поднимаюсь вместе с ним на ноги… На него страшно смотреть – даже в свете свечей и камина видно, как он бледен, как сжаты в тонкую линию его губы… Я смотрю в его лицо и чувствую, что умираю в этот момент – нет ни единого шанса, что он сможет… Принять меня? Простить? А если не сможет он… Я чувствую, как умираю – как умирает моя надежда на то, что когда-нибудь я смогу свободно дышать, когда-нибудь я смогу спать без кошмаров – эту надежду сейчас убивает во мне обвиняющий и яростный взгляд Филиппа. Я невольно начинаю дрожать, хоть в комнате и тепло. Сглатываю вставший в горле ком. Я должен что-то сказать… Хоть что-то…  
\- Филипп…  
И через секунду меня ослепляет боль. Я пошатываюсь, хватаясь за спинку кресла. Пытаясь удержаться на ногах, прижимая руку к лицу и стараясь выровнять дыхание.  
\- Не подходи ко мне!  
Я не узнаю голоса Филиппа в этом злом шепоте. И не решаюсь поднять на него глаза. Он проходит мимо меня, я слышу, как хлопает дверь, и слышу его шаги по лестнице…  
Я опускаюсь в кресло.  
Я чувствую себя в этот момент более мертвым, чем тогда, когда видел кружащиеся в темноте белые лепестки роз.


	10. Chapter 10

15 сентября 1839, Лондон  
Филипп  
Я иду без разбора, сам не знаю, куда именно. На улице темно, и я не вижу даже названий улиц, но мне плевать. Я не собираюсь останавливаться. В груди клокочет ярость, хочется разбить что-нибудь или кого-нибудь. Правая рука все еще немного ноет, хочется сжимать ее в кулак. В голове бьется только одна мысль: «он врал мне». Все это время, когда я спрашивал, он говорил мне, что ничего не помнит. Я считал его жертвой, а он сам оказался палачом. От понимания того, насколько я идиот, хочется выть в голос.   
Я вспоминаю, что чувствовал, листая слипшиеся от крови, грязные страницы. Первые записи рассказывали о поездке в Алжир и той самой сфере, про которую мне говорил Даниэль. Все выглядело, как дневник путешественника с фантастическим уклоном, и поначалу мне даже было интересно. Но с каждой страницей, повествование становилось все более мрачным. Кошмар начался с его приездом в Пруссию, 9 августа. Эта дата будто врезалась мне в мозг, я запомнил ее сразу. То, что я прочитал дальше, привело меня в первый момент в ужас. Захотелось отбросить от себя эту тетрадь, будто она может испачкать меня, сделать таким же, как тот, кто написал это. Я почти слышал крики людей, про которых было написано на этих страницах, у меня хорошее воображение. Он врал мне.  
Последняя страница стала и последней каплей. Когда я прочитал про маленькую девочку, которую это чудовище, которого я просто не могу назвать именем человека, которому доверял, безжалостно убил, я понял что не могу оставаться здесь. Не могу оставаться с ним. Я знаю, что он не помнит ничего из того, что описано на этих страницах, он сам позаботился об этом, но… Даниэль врал мне все это время. Он абсолютно точно знал, что он с ним произошло. И он решил, что не сказать мне правду будет лучшим выходом.  
Я не думал ни секунды, когда мой кулак врезался в его челюсть, заставляя его пошатнуться и схватиться за спинку кресла, чтобы не упасть. Даже тогда я не ударил в полную силу, просто не смог.   
Я не знаю, на какой я улице, не знаю даже, какой это район, но я вижу дверь паба и захожу внутрь. Внутри все непривычно, не так, как в мое время. Но некоторые вещи остаются неизменными. Я сажусь за столик, и ко мне подходит бармен, или как их тут сейчас зовут. Посетителей мало, и у него есть возможность подойти к каждому лично.  
\- Доброй ночи, сэр. Чего желаете?  
Я заказываю пиво, надеясь, что тут оно приличное. Мне приносят пинту, и я делаю глоток. После прекрасного виски вкус ощущается почти кощунством, но для моего состояния сойдет. Люди, которые сидят вокруг меня, косятся в мою сторону. По одежде я понимаю, что они принимают меня за кого-то более обеспеченного, чем они сами. Мне хочется встать и закричать, что это не так. Эти люди больше подходят мне по статусу, чем все те, кто носят подобные шмотки. Я тру лицо ладонью, еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы постучаться лбом об стол. Первый приступ ярости прошел, и теперь я чувствую себя опустошенным. В груди больно колет, будто там катается колючий шар, задевая ребра. Не знаю, чего во мне осталось больше – злости или разочарования. Впрочем, мне некого винить, кроме себя. Это я привязался к Даниэлю, не зная, кто он такой. Я сам все усложнил, сделал хуже.  
Второй глоток пива проскальзывает в желудок, как будто я выпил масла. Меня мутит, но я понимаю, что пиво тут не причем. Просто в голове никак не складывается картинка. Мне не удается совместить ранимого и пугливого Даниэля, которого я знаю с тем чудовищем, про которое я прочитал. Будто это какая-то глупая шутка. Попытка отвадить меня от него. Но я знаю, что это не так, потому что это было бы слишком жестоко с его стороны.  
Мысли сумбурно мечутся в голове, когда я встаю из-за стола, оставляя на нем горку монет, которых, я надеюсь, хватит на оплату пива, которое я почти и не выпил.  
На улице тепло и удивительно ясно, хотя уже сентябрь. Я поднимаю голову и вижу звезды. В моем Лондоне их заглушают огни самого города, но тут даже фонари светят слабо, поэтому небо чистое и большое, как огромный кусок черной материи. Хочется прыгнуть и упасть в него, слиться с космосом, чтобы больше не думать и не решать ничего.  
Но вместо этого я ловлю кэб и называю кэбмену адрес, куда я совершенно не хочу возвращаться.  
*****  
Дверь оказывается открытой, хотя я боялся, что она будет заперта. Я захожу и закрываю ее на задвижку за собой. В доме темно и тихо. Я надеюсь, что все просто легли спать. Мне нужно решить, что делать дальше, но оставаться тут я не могу. Нет.  
Я поднимаюсь по лестнице, ступеньки чуть скрипят под моими ногами. Я прохожу мимо гостиной, камин все еще горит. Даниэль сидит в том же кресле, в котором я его оставил. Свечи догорели, его освещают только языки пламени. Он выглядит разбитым, и это заставляет мое сердце болеть.  
Я захожу. Я должен сказать, что я уезжаю, так будет правильно.  
\- Завтра я уеду. Мои вещи уже доставили, больше мне ничего не нужно. Все то, что ты купил для меня, я оставлю здесь.  
Даниэль поднимает на меня глаза, и я думаю, что все это время он плакал, настолько они красные.  
\- Филипп…  
У него хриплый голос, будто бы он кричал.  
Я вздрагиваю от того, как он произносит мое имя, сколько отчаяния в его голосе.  
\- Не нужно провожать меня или что-то… Я найду, где жить, можешь не беспокоиться. Твоя помощь мне тоже не нужна. Спасибо за приют и за компанию. Не буду говорить, что мне было приятно с тобой познакомиться, - это жестокие, несправедливые слова, но… Мне больно. И я хочу, чтобы ему тоже было.  
Даниэль весь сжимается, как от удара, а потом встает, слегка покачиваясь.  
\- Филипп… Я могу объяснить…  
Я качаю головой.  
\- Не нужно объяснять. Твой дневник сделал это за тебя прекрасно.  
Даниэль делает шаг ко мне, я вижу, как его руки дергаются, будто он хочет потянуться ко мне, но останавливается.  
\- Но… Прошу…  
Я отворачиваюсь. Я не хочу этого видеть.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
И я иду в свою комнату. Но закрыть за собой дверь мне не дают. Даниэль проскальзывает в мою комнату вслед за мной. Мы стоим друг напротив друга. Я вижу, как он дрожит. И это – чудовищный убийца? Нет, это – лжец, обманувший мое доверие.   
\- Я хочу объяснить… Я должен… Ты не понимаешь.  
И я срываюсь.  
\- Нет, я все прекрасно понимаю! Ты врал мне все это время! Ты знал, абсолютно точно знал, что именно с тобой произошло. Но ты врал мне! – я шиплю, чтобы не кричать на весь дом.  
Даниэль сжимает кулаки, и я вижу, как отчаяние сменяется злостью на его лице.  
\- Я не сказал тебе ни слова неправды! Да, я не говорил тебе, что со мной произошло, но.. У меня были на то свои причины! И я не врал тебе!  
Я наступаю на него, заставляя пятиться к двери.  
\- А как тогда это называется?! Ты мне сказал, что ты не знаешь, что с тобой произошло! Ты сказал, что ты был лишь гостем этого твоего барона! И ты ни словом не упомянул о том, что убил троих человек! Включая маленькую девочку! Какие могут быть причины для всего этого?!  
Я оказываюсь почти вплотную к нему, заставляя его спиной упереться в дверь. Даниэлю приходится смотреть на меня снизу вверх, запрокидывая голову.  
\- Я боялся! Я до смерти боялся, что как только ты узнаешь, кто я такой, ты бросишь меня умирать в замке! Ты думаешь, я не был в ужасе, когда читал все это?! Ты думаешь, что я сам не презираю того, кем был?! Ты считаешь, что лишь знать, но не помнить всех ужасов, которые ты совершил – не достаточно для того, чтобы ненавидеть себя?! – он почти задыхается, тоже стараясь не слишком повышать голос, от чего получается хриплый, злой шепот. – Я ненавижу себя, Филипп! Я презираю и ненавижу себя. И я до безумия боялся, что если ты прочтешь все это, то тоже возненавидишь меня! И даже то, что я искренне раскаиваюсь в том, чего даже не помню, не поможет мне!  
Будто черная пелена застилает мне глаза. Я хватаю Даниэля за руку, выворачивая ее так, чтобы заставить его прижаться ко мне. Он вскрикивает, тихо, но явственно, оказываясь вдруг очень близко. Мы оба тяжело дышим, он смотрит на меня полными ярости глазами.  
\- Отпусти меня, мне больно!  
Я скалюсь, выворачивая руку ему еще сильнее за спину, заставляя прижаться ко мне еще больше.  
\- Нет. Не отпущу. Ты врал мне. И ты мне должен.  
И тогда я наклоняюсь и целую его, второй раз за эти два дня. Даниэль пытается вырваться, кусает меня за губу, но я не даю ему шевелиться, сильнее выворачивая ему руку. Он стонет в мой рот, а потом второй рукой обхватывает меня за шею, притягивая ближе, заставляя сделать ему еще больнее, забывшись, или специально – я не знаю. Мир снова останавливает свой бег, я чувствую, как напрягаются его мышцы, чувствую, как он вздрагивает каждый раз, когда давление на сустав увеличивается. Второй рукой я обхватываю его за пояс, не давая упасть. Мы сплетаемся в странной, неестественной позе. Наш поцелуй похож скорее на борьбу, на поединок. Я чувствую во рту вкус крови, и не могу понять, чья она. Даниэль крупно вздрагивает, а потом оседает у меня на руках, так что мне приходится быстро выпустить его руку, чтобы не вырвать ее из сустава.  
Он прижимается ко мне, всхлипывая и дрожа. По его щекам текут слезы. Он шепчет что-то, и я не сразу слышу, что это – одно слово: «прости». Я прижимаю его к себе, осторожно глажу по спине, шепчу что-то успокаивающее.  
В этот раз он не сопротивляется, когда я беру его за не пострадавшую руку и веду к своей кровати. Наверное, впервые за последние ночи, мы оба спим спокойно, хоть и не сказав друг другу перед сном больше ни слова.  
*****  
16 сентября 1839, Лондон  
Даниэль  
Я просыпаюсь от легкого поцелуя. Все кажется мне нереальным, сном, видением… Я хочу спать, дай мне поспать, я так устал. Я просто не могу сейчас встать… Но я чувствую на себе чужой пристальный взгляд и через несколько секунд начинаю осознавать, вспоминать произошедшее накануне. Я открываю глаза и вздрагиваю от неожиданности, видя перед собой лицо Филиппа. И не знаю, что мне делать – бояться или благодарить его. Наверное, меня легко прочитать, потому что Филипп говорит тихо:  
\- Тссс. Все в порядке. Сейчас еще рано, но я подумал, что лучше разбудить тебя до завтрака. Доброе утро.  
Это все звучит так… По-домашнему уютно. Я отвечаю, не задумываясь, просто потому что отвечать на пожелание доброго утра правильно и вежливо.  
\- Доброе утро.  
Мы лежим, тесно прижавшись к друг другу, Филипп обнимает меня, и я чувствую тепло его тела и понимаю – мне лучше. Значительно лучше. Я смог поспать, и это потрясающий подарок для меня. Подарок, которого я не заслужил.   
Вчера Филипп напал на меня. Так быстро и внезапно, что я не успел ничего сделать. Я вспоминаю, как задыхался – от боли, от отчаянья, от гнева и страха, но не мог отвести глаз от Филиппа, и не знал, должен ли бояться той слегка безумной страсти, что читал в его глазах. Это была ярость, ненависть или что-то другое? Холодно? Я говорил когда-то, что его кожа прохладна? Ничего подобного! Через одежду, вынужденно прижимаясь к нему, я чувствовал его тепло, чувствовал идущий от него жар. Мы задыхались, словно только что вынырнули из-под воды. Я бы ударил его в этот момент, если бы мог. Я бы поцеловал его первым, если бы осмелился.  
Но он поцеловал меня сам…  
Боль ослепила меня, и я, задыхаясь этом в водовороте, осознал, на меня словно обрушилось понимание – он никогда бы не поцеловал меня, если бы только презирал. И его злость, его ярость, его обида, то, что он сделал со мной в тот момент – все это доказывает – я не безразличен ему! И именно это заставило меня закинуть руку ему на шею, притянуть к себе, целовать его в ответ, забывая, посылая к чертям все самоуговоры. Плевать! В этой страсти не было ничего невинного, она захватила меня целиком, боль и наслаждение сплелись в один безумный клубок, заставляя задыхаться, заставляя мою голову кружиться, заставляя стонать ему в губы от боли, но при этом приникать к нему все ближе. Это безумие… Мне казалось, что случилось то, чего я подспудно боялся с того момента, как пришел в себя в замке – что я окончательно сошел с ума! Во рту был вкус крови, и даже войди в этот момент кто-нибудь в комнату – я бы ничего не заметил, потому что ничего не было важным в тот момент, кроме Филиппа. Я был выгнут, распят на нем, и боль сводила меня с ума… Пока эта дикая смесь обостренных до предела чувств не сбросила меня в бездну, пока я почти не потерял сознание, оседая в руках Филиппа. Рука тогда не действовала, только причиняла боль, повисая, но это чувствовалось отдаленно, словно не со мной… У меня было чувство, что Филипп выпотрошил меня, вывернул наизнанку всю мою душу, оставив меня опустошенным, но при этом… Чище, чем я был до этого…  
Я знаю, что должен встать, мы уснули в одежде, мне нужно уйти в свою комнату, переодеться, привести себя в порядок… Но все это кажется мне не таким важным, как один-единственный вопрос. Нельзя все время быть трусом, поэтому я решаюсь задать его Филиппу:  
\- Ты… Уйдешь?  
Филипп молчит некоторое время, заставляя мое сердце сжиматься от страха, а потом качает головой.  
\- Нет… Ну, то есть… Не сейчас.  
Я понимаю, о чем он, и спасаю его от необходимости договаривать, обнимая его и пряча лицо у него на груди.  
\- Я понимаю. Правда. Я понимаю. Если ты найдешь способ, ты вернешься в свое время, и я клянусь тебе, что не буду пытаться удержать тебя. Я понимаю. Но… Сейчас… Ты останешься?  
Его рука обнимает меня крепче, и я чувствую, как он целует меня – куда-то в макушку, касаясь лицом моих волос.  
\- Нет. Я не уйду.  
\- Спасибо!..  
Я не знаю, как иначе выразить все, что чувствую. Мне так страшно, я совсем запутался, я потерялся во всем, что происходит со мной. Я думал, что когда вернусь в Лондон, все станет понятней, что я смогу разобраться с собственной жизнью, но все становится все более сложным. Что же мне делать? Я приподнимаюсь, садясь на кровати. Для начала я должен быть честен с ним.  
\- Я должен рассказать тебе… Рассказать тебе правду.  
Филипп хмыкает. До завтрака еще достаточно времени. Он должен знать все, чтобы принимать такие решения.  
\- Есть еще какая-то правда, которую я не знаю?  
Его голос звучит недоверчиво, и я прислоняюсь к спинке кровати, притянув колени к груди. Словно скорчившись в темном угла замка, защитная и при этом абсолютно уязвимая поза. Я раздражаю сам себя.  
\- Да. Есть. Я расскажу тебе все, что сам знаю и помню. А ты решишь… Что делать дальше. Я больше не буду… Лгать тебе и не буду ничего от тебя скрывать.  
И я рассказываю. Все, что знаю, сам знаю, начиная с того момента, как очнулся – испуганный, растерянный, не помнящий ничего о себе – в замке. Рассказываю об ужасе и непонимании, которые охватили меня, когда я нашел свою собственную записку. Рассказываю об ужасной массе, появляющейся на стенах, о текущей по камням красной жидкости, так похожей на кровь, но не являющейся порождением нашего мира, оставляющей на коже при прикосновении кислотные ожоги – следы Тени. Рассказываю, как все страшнее становилось при каждом шаге вглубь ужасного замка. О том, что я слышал голоса, которые не мог слышать. О том, насколько я на самом деле безумен – меня преследуют галлюцинации, о том, что я слышу и вижу то, чего нет на самом деле… И Филипп – единственный, кому я решусь рассказать о подобном, чтобы не оказаться запертым в доме для таких же помешанных, как я.  
\- Я безумен, Филипп. Я сошел с ума и знаю это. Я не… Я не всегда могу отличить правду от наваждения.  
Он не перебивает меня, и я рассказываю дальше. Об Агриппе. Об осколках Сферы. О преследовавшей меня Тени. О том, почему я нужен Филиппу, о том, что он не сможет не только найти Сферу – что для него смертельно прикоснуться к ней, попытаться ее использовать. О том, что я могу собрать Сферу, если она была расколота, и о том, что это не удалось даже Александру за столько лет. Мне приходится сглотнуть ком в горле, прежде чем рассказать последнее, чего Филипп не знает обо мне из того, что знаю о себе я.  
\- Трех человек, ты сказал… На самом деле их было больше… я не знаю сколько, но больше…  
И я прячу лицо в ладонях, рассказывая ему об эликсире жизни, который был нужен Александру. О том, что видел, что узнал, что помнил обрывками – описываю то, чего он не видел в замке. Рассказываю, какое значение имели трубы, мимо которых мы проходили. Рассказываю о том, какие инструменты и приспособления хранились в подвалах замка. И о своей роли в получении этого эликсира. Меня снова бьет дрожь, и я боюсь поднять лицо. Сколько трупов… Сколько же трупов я видел в морге, неужели этих людей, всех этих людей убил я?  
\- Я не только убийца, Филипп… Я палач. Я пытал людей. Не только убивал, чтобы спасти свою жизнь, но и пытал.  
Мне приходится замолчать, пережидая, пока стихнет ноющая боль в груди. Я прикусываю разбитые губы, отвлекаясь на эту маленькую, незначительную боль.  
\- Теперь ты знаешь обо мне все… Все, что я сам знаю о себе. Ты сможешь с этим смириться? Готов ли ты доверять мне после того, что узнал?  
Потому что я сам – не могу. Филипп молчит. Он больше не обнимает меня, он не прикасается ко мне, заставляя меня сжиматься на его кровати еще больше.  
\- Я не знаю.  
Я киваю. Это… Наверное, лучшее, на что я мог надеяться. И это гораздо лучше, чем «нет».  
\- Ты уйдешь?  
Филипп вздыхает.  
\- Нет.  
И это вселяет в меня надежду. Хотя бы каплю. Хоть одну искру надежды на то, что может быть…Филипп сможет принять меня – таким… Таким, каким я сам себя принять не могу.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он удивленно смотрит на меня.  
\- За что?  
\- За то, что позволил сегодня спать… Я пойду?  
Он кивает, и я выскальзываю из его комнаты, отправляясь в свою. До завтрака осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Я должен успеть привести себя в порядок.  
«В порядок» - это я был слишком самонадеян. Я рассматриваю опухшую скулу, ссадину на щеке и разбитые губы. Скрыть это не получится. Не стоит в ближайшие дни выходить из дома… Доктор рекомендовал мне покой, пусть будет покой. Да, я определенно нуждаюсь в покое…  
За завтраком наша хозяйка пораженно спрашивает, что со мной случилось, и мне приходится врать, что я в темноте оступился и ударился. И я благодарен этой леди за то, что она, хоть и не верит мне и смотрит осуждающе на Филиппа, но не говорит ни слова, только горестно вздыхает. Мы с Филиппом оба чувствуем себя из-за этого крайне неловко, но это лучше, чем объяснять, почему мой друг ударил меня.  
Мой друг…  
Если бы не разбитое лицо, я предложил бы Филиппу прогуляться, но выйти из дома в таком виде… Нет. Принимать никого я так же не настроен… Еще некоторое время я посвящаю остаткам не разобранной корреспонденции, но в этот раз не решаясь позвать Филиппа. Мы не говорим. Я даю ему время – он услышал все, что хотел, и теперь я стараюсь не трогать его, даю ему время обдумать услышанное и понять… Я не знаю, на что он решится, но готов ждать его решения.  
За чаем, обедом, ужином мы говорим о каких-то пустяках. Филипп задает вопросы – я объясняю ему какие-то совершенно очевидные для меня вещи. Систему счета денег. Примерные цены. Простейшие правила поведения в обществе. Я хочу… Что-то сделать для него. Пригласить в ресторан или в театр… Куда-нибудь, где ему было бы интересно, но не решаюсь даже заговорить об этом – настолько все что происходит, кажется мне хрупким и непрочным. Я словно стою с петлей на шее и не знаю, что произойдет в следующий момент – то ли с меня снимут петлю, то ли выбьют из-под ног скамейку…  
Когда наступает вечер, мне снова становится страшно… В коридоре Филипп ловит меня за руку.  
\- Пойдем ко мне.  
Я сам видел, как он запер дверь на лестницу на задвижку. Никто не побеспокоит нас до утра… Окна задернуты шторами… Никто не узнает, а рядом с ним я могу спать…  
\- Мы не должны…  
Филипп тянет меня чуть сильнее. Зачем он это делает? Ведь если он решит… Решит, что не может смириться с тем, что узнал обо мне… Тогда мне лучше не привыкать к его рукам, к его теплу… И меня пугает… Пугает то, что может случиться, если я останусь в его постели.  
\- Ты опять почти ничего не ел за день. И если не согласишься – еще и не будешь спать. Так нельзя, ты скоро свалишься.  
Я не могу. Ты так и не ответил мне, и я не могу позволить себе снова эту слабость – если потом ты решишь, что я недостоин твоего расположения и твоего внимания.  
\- Какое тебе до этого дело?  
Он сжимает мою руку сильнее, почти до боли. А потом резко дергает на себя, заставляя меня покачнуться и прижаться к нему.  
\- Такое, что мне не все равно, что происходит с тобой! Ты себя сам мучаешь, отказываясь от моей помощи.  
Я говорю тихо, гораздо тише, чем это на самом деле необходимо.  
\- Если ты оставишь меня, мне лучше не привыкать к твоей помощи.  
Я пытаюсь вырваться, но он легко удерживает меня, хоть и не причиняя боли, но держит жестко.  
\- Не говори глупостей. Это глупо – страдать сейчас.  
Я поднимаю на него глаза.  
\- Считаешь, стоит думать только о том, что происходит здесь и сейчас?  
Мы снова замираем, смотря в глаза друг друга. Он кивает – медленно, словно двигается сквозь воду. И я воспринимаю это как разрешение – тянусь к его губам, забывая о том, насколько более непрочным я с каждым шагом, каждым словом и жестом делаю свой собственный мир. Я стою на тонком льду, сколько нужно, чтобы он проломился у меня под ногами? Может, всего только еще один шаг. Но…Но… К черту.   
Мы целуемся посреди коридора, прижавшись к друг другу, задыхаясь, его пальцы в моих волосах причиняют мне боль, он тянет меня за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, кусает мою шею так, что мне приходится кусать так и не зажившие губы, чтобы не стонать слишком громко – нельзя, нельзя, нас услышат, нет… У меня кружится голова, настолько смешиваются боль и удовольствие, пока Филипп целует меня. А потом, пьяного от поцелуя, ему легко затащить меня в свою комнату, заставив забыть о том, что я твердо решил ночевать в своей.  
*****  
16 сентября 1839 года. Лондон  
Филипп  
\- Считаешь, стоит думать только о том, что происходит здесь и сейчас?  
Мы смотрим друг на друга. Мне нужно ответить на вопрос, который задал Даниэль. И на тот, который не задал – тоже. И я медленно киваю, отвечая сразу на оба. И тогда он тянется ко мне, чтобы прижаться к моим губам.  
Я сгребаю в кулак его волосы, заставляя сильнее запрокинуть голову. Мы целуемся страстно, так, что я четко понимаю, что наши желания сходятся. Даниэль хочет меня также сильно, как я хочу его. Он также зависим от меня, как и я от него. Мы будто отражаем друг друга. Я заставляю его выгнуть шею так, чтобы я смог прижаться к ней губами, а потом и прикусить. Даниэль вздрагивает, когда мои зубы касаются его кожи. По нам будто проходит ток. Я слышу, как он пытается не стонать, и стараюсь помнить о том, что не должен оставлять на нем следы. Это заставляет меня рычать от недовольства. И я снова возвращаюсь к его губам.  
У него расфокусированный и пьяный взгляд, когда мы отрываемся друг от друга. Даниэль почти висит на мне, когда я веду его в свою спальню. Я укрываю нас обоих одеялом и обнимаю его, чувствуя, что он уже почти спит, и, хоть это и обидно, я понимаю, что глупо требовать чего-то от измотанного, напуганного, усталого и вечно недоедающего человека. Такой стресс не окупят даже бушующие в его возрасте гормоны. Я закрываю глаза и начинаю считать овечек… Мне сложно уснуть, и я завидую Даниэлю, завидую его наивности, которая не дает ему даже представить, что могло бы быть между нами, будь он чуть более раскован. Этот Даниэль – совсем иной, не тот, о котором я читал, не тот, о котором он рассказывал мне. А это было совершенно не то же самое, что читать его дневник! Я видел, насколько плохо и больно ему от его же собственных слов. Любой цивилизованный человек бы пришел в ужас от того, что он сделал, но я… Я не могу заставить себя поверить, что это был он. Мой разум и мое сердце, как бы глупо это ни звучало, говорят мне, что это были два разных человека, и этот новый Даниэль не несет всю полноту ответственности за действия того, старого Даниэля. Просто не может, потому что родился меньше месяца назад.  
И где-то в этот момент я понимаю, что я могу принять его, даже если он сам не может.  
*****  
17 сентября 1839 года. Лондон  
Даниэль  
Я сплю без кошмаров, не видя совершенно никаких снов, только чувствую живое тепло рядом с собой – засыпая и просыпаясь. Филипп бы не смог защитить меня от монстров, что блуждали по замку, но, боже, он прекрасно защищает меня от тех чудовищ, что живут в моем разуме. Я боюсь того дня, когда… Что случится? Мы оба погибнем? Он – пытаясь вернуться, домой, я – пытаясь ему в этом помочь? Или он уйдет, оставив мне пустоту в сердце и страх, который скрывается в темноте? И я не могу решить, прав ли он, говоря о том, что я не должен отказываться от его помощи, пока он может мне ее предложить.  
\- Даниэль, просыпайся… Уже утро.  
Его голос звучит прямо над ухом, тихо и спокойно. Я, хмурясь, выныриваю из мягкого тумана сна-без-сновидений. Мне спокойно и на самом деле совсем не хочется просыпаться… Но Филипп прав. Я не могу рисковать его и своей репутацией, я и так хожу по слишком тонкой грани. В отличие от него, я понимаю, какая опасность нам грозит. Но как же хочется потерять остатки благоразумия, когда я, открыв глаза, сталкиваюсь с внимательным и спокойным взглядом светлых глаз.  
\- Доброе утро.  
Он не обидно смеется надо мной. Что забавного в моих манерах, я не совсем понимаю, но не ответить на его улыбку, и правда, сложно.  
\- Ты просто сама вежливость.  
Филиппу так часто удается меня озадачить своей резкой сменой настроения, что мое сердце пропускает удар, когда без всяких предисловий он говорит мне:  
\- Я могу ответить на твой вопрос, - его тяжелый вздох заставляет меня поежиться. Я не забыл нашего разговора – разве я мог бы хоть на минуту его забыть? Я думаю, о том, что знаю ответ, и, конечно, ответом окажется «нет», иначе быть не могло… только я надеялся, что Филиппу потребуется больше времени на принятие решения. Мне хочется закрыть глаза. – Я много думал вчера… И… Знаешь, я смогу смириться с этим.  
Что?.. Мне кажется, что я ослышался. Не может быть… Я видел глаза Филиппа в тот момент, когда я убил того разбойника на дороге… Для него убийство – не что-то приемлемое… Я помню, с какой болью и виной он рассказывал о тех смертях, в которых – я понимал это – не был виноват… Я видел, сколько гнева и ярости, сколько непонимания и неприятия вызвал у него мой рассказ… И поэтому я не могу поверить в его слова. Через какие принципы и собственные чувства ему пришлось переступить, чтобы дать мне подобный ответ? Мысль о том, что он может лгать, мне кажется совершенно дикой. Нет. Я полностью верю в его искренность… Поэтому горячо обнимаю его, не зная, как еще высказать свою благодарность. Мне кажется, что его принятие меня – словно помилование… Словно от его слов мне снова позволили жить. Словно до этого мне было запрещено дышать.  
\- Спасибо… Я не могу представить, как… Как ты можешь, но… Спасибо тебе.  
На некоторое время я замираю, обнимая его. Он никогда не узнает – не поймет – как многое сделал для меня. Потому что… На самом деле, я не знаю, как смог бы жить дальше, скажи он «нет». Потому что я сам не считаю, что такому, как я можно позволить жить… Но его слова зародили во мне надежду… Сначала Агриппа, а теперь Филипп – они говорят мне о том, что возможно для меня есть место в этом мире. Отстранившись, я, все еще не в силах поверить, вглядываюсь в его лицо.  
\- Но как? Разве можно… Я же чудовище!  
Он вздыхает, и я вижу, что он и правда много думал. А значит, его ответ мне не был всего лишь порывом – он был обдуманным решением, и от этого мне становится спокойнее.  
\- Не ты. Тот Даниэль, который сделал все это, умер, выпив то зелье, о котором ты говорил. Ты не сделал ничего плохого, наоборот… Я не считаю, что тебя можно винить за то, что ты делал в том состоянии, в котором был.  
«Какая глупость!» вот что приходит мне в голову. Он оправдывает меня, но я совершенно не заслуживаю такого оправдания. Тот я и нынешний… В чем разница? Моей памяти не исполнился еще и месяц, а на моих руках уже снова кровь.  
– Тобой манипулировали, запугали тебя, не оставили выхода. Я не могу оправдывать твои действия до того, как ты решил все забыть, но… Если посмотреть на это с такой стороны – ты родился меньше месяца назад. Твоя жизнь началась со страха, боли и самопожертвования. Я не говорю, что ты искупил все свои грехи, но я могу сказать, что ты точно на пути к тому, чтобы это сделать.  
«Искупил»? Как подобное можно искупить? Филипп пытается разделить меня, как я сам пытался это сделать с помощью зелья амнезии, на того, кто убивал и пытал и на того, кем я являюсь сейчас. Но правда ли это? Я способен на убийство и, возможно, способен на более мерзкие вещи, чем убийство. Я лгал тому, кто доверял мне и зависел от меня. И… Меня все еще преследуют крики моих жертв. Я слышу их шепот, когда садится солнце. Не слишком похоже на прощение и искупление… Либо слишком похоже на безумие. Что же… Филипп принимает мою историю, обнимает меня по ночам, зная, что мои руки покрыты кровью, и не боится, что я, сойдя с ума, перережу ему бритвой горло пока он спит. Это большее, чем то, на что я мог бы рассчитывать… А еще Филипп целует меня по вечерам, но сейчас, когда из-под задернутых штор и правда начинает пробиваться солнце, эта мысль кажется мне неуместной. Поэтому мне остается только быть ему благодарным в данный момент. Я думаю о том, что постараюсь найти для него Сферу. Пусть это будет мой пусть искупления – помощь ему – о котором он говорил.  
\- Спасибо…  
На мгновение Филипп крепче обнимает меня, а потом легко касается меня губами – и в этом поцелуе нет ничего из того, что происходит между нами вечером. Так, вероятно, он мог бы целовать сестру или ребенка – говоря о том, что любит и обещая защиту и поддержку.  
*****  
Сбегая по утрам из постели Филиппа я пытаюсь не задумываться о том, как это выглядит… И что это должно значить. Я не слеп… Не настолько слеп, как, как мне кажется, думает Филипп. И не настолько молод и наивен, чтобы не предполагать, что значит его взгляд, что значат его прикосновения… Но думать об этом? Не стоит. Все и так слишком сложно. Приведя себя в порядок в своей комнате, я мимолетно прижимаю пальцы к губам. Глупо отрицать, он волнует меня, и его присутствие делает меня… Неосторожным, словно пьянит. Провожу рукой по лицу. Слишком сложно, чтобы пытаться в этом разобраться.  
Завтрак проходит настолько легко и спокойно, что я не сразу замечаю, что ем с аппетитом, не испытывая привычной легкой тошноты. И еще больше меня удивляет смущенное «извини за это», когда Филипп глазами указывает на мое лицо. Я не сразу вспоминаю, что увидел утром в зеркале... Да и не больно уже почти. В ответ мне остается только покачать головой. Это неудобно тем, что приходится сидеть дома, но я говорю ему, что думаю – что он имел на это право и я не обижен на него. Я заслужил этот удар и не вижу причин, по которым ему стоило бы извиняться… Особенно спустя целый день.  
За разговорами мы коротаем время. Мне интересно все о нем, а он, кажется, не стесняется мне о себе рассказывать, и я ловлю все, что могу узнать. Жаль, что он так мало рассказывает мне о том, откуда пришел. Любопытство раздирает меня на части – да кто бы не хотел узнать, что будет с миром спустя полтора века, но он не говорит о таких вещах, а я не решаюсь спросить сам. Я искренне соболезную ему, узнав о смерти его матери. О смерти своего отца он рассказал мне еще тогда, когда рассказывал о своих странствиях по холодным подземельям. Что ж, мой друг – сирота? Опять не решаюсь спросить, хотя возможно, вопрос о братьях или сестрах и не показался бы ему бестактным. Мне не хочется думать о том, что Филипп мог бы быть настолько бесчестным, чтобы оставить в своем времени жену и при этом… Целовать меня так, как целует. Я обязательно спрошу, просто позже. Если раньше я боялся этим вопросом причинить боль ему, то теперь боюсь причинить боль себе.  
Тихий, размеренный, спокойный и этим спокойствием приносящий мне настоящее наслаждение, день прерывает сообщение о том, что меня пришел навестить отец. Что ж… Этого следовало ожидать. Даже если мы находимся в весьма напряженных отношениях, я – его сын, и прийти проведать меня, учитывая раны, с которыми я вернулся в Лондон – пристойно и логично. Я благодарю и оставляю Филиппа, чтобы принять своего отца в кабинете – человека, который является моей семьей… Человека, которого я совершенно не знаю.  
Когда он входит я смотрю на него… И не узнаю. Я не знаю этого худого, высокого человека, с жестким взглядом. Невольно пытаюсь оценить его – невнятно-каштановые волосы, вероятно, достались мне от него, но вот глаза… Мои – я видел в зеркале – зеленые, у него же – темно-карие. И мне совершенно не нравится их взгляд. Мне ничего не нравится в этом неприятном человеке, хотя я и пытаюсь пробудить свою память, но ничего. Я просто хочу, чтобы он поскорее ушел. Но пытаюсь быть вежливым.  
\- Добрый день.  
Вздернутая бровь и то презрение, которое исходит от стоящего передо мной человека, тоже не очень располагают к доверительной беседе. Думаю о том, что хотел бы, чтобы он не приходил. Хотел бы сидеть в гостиной и разговаривать с Филиппом. Он хмурится, обводя взглядом комнату.  
\- Что ж, ты вернулся.  
Испытываю недоумение.  
\- Простите?..  
Он отмахивается от меня, словно от насекомого.  
\- Не смей изображать передо мной этот спектакль. Да, официальную версию я слышал. О твоей «болезни» уже поползли слухи. Неужели ты не мог выдумать ничего разумнее? Впрочем, не важно. Как хочешь. Я пришел удостовериться, что ты хотя бы выглядишь достаточно больным, чтобы твоя ложь была принята обществом.  
Я ничего не понимаю. Ложь?..  
\- Я не вполне понимаю…  
\- Брось прикидываться! – его тон заставляет меня отступить на шаг. – Думаешь, я не понимаю, к чему весь этот спектакль? Ты все так же труслив, как и раньше. Решил, что если прикинешься жертвой нападения, я прощу тебе твои подлые и глупые поступки?  
Я чувствую себя, словно в тот момент, когда впервые открыл глаза в замке. О чем он, черт возьми?  
\- «Подлые поступки»?  
Интересно, этот человек никогда не слышал моих слов? Он, наконец, обращает на меня внимание, и его взгляд задерживается на моем лице, после чего он брезгливо кривит губы.  
И на меня обрушивается такой яростный монолог, что мне кажется, стоять прямо во время бури было бы легче. Мне удается вынести для самого себя лишь немного информации, общий смысл которой сводится к тому, что кроме отца и меня в семье не осталось больше никого, а я оказался страшным разочарованием. Мои попытки вставить хоть слово просто игнорируются. Кажется, я понимаю, почему у меня плохие отношения с этим человеком. Кажется, я начинаю его ненавидеть. После очередного утверждения о том, что потеря памяти – лишь ложь, выдуманная мной для побега от ответственности, я не выдерживаю.  
\- Послушайте! Я, и правда, не помню ничего, не помню Вас и не понимаю, как мои отношения с семьей могли дойти до того, что я вижу в данный момент!  
\- Неблагодарный, трусливый и лживый щенок!  
Я отшатываюсь, потому что на секунду мне кажется, что он ударит меня, а в моей жизни за последнее время и так слишком много побоев. Но он лишь поворачивается к двери, бросая мне через плечо:  
\- Лучше бы умер ты, а не твоя сестра! Уж она бы слушала меня, когда я говорю!  
И он оставляет меня на пороге моего кабинета, словно выброшенного кораблекрушением на берег – задыхающегося от незаслуженной обиды и гнева. И все это – только потому, что я не был послушной марионеткой?! Что же не так с моей жизнью, если я довел до подобного свои отношения с семьей своей непокорностью, и превратился в чудовище, ни в чем не возражая Александру?!  
Я не сразу понимаю, когда из своей комнаты выходит Филипп, мягко толкая меня в грудь и заставляя снова сделать шаг в кабинет. И когда он обнимает меня, во мне словно что-то ломается – я не знаю, как мне жить, без памяти, без понимания кто я есть. Меня пугает все, что происходит, меня пугает то, что я постоянно напряжен, натянут, словно струна, и я боюсь, что эта струна порвется – только я не знаю, что станет последней каплей. И единственный, кто знает обо мне правду, единственный, кто принимает меня, единственный, с кем я могу и должен быть честен – это Филипп. Поэтому я опять позволяю себе эту слабость – спрятаться в его руках и пережидать, пока выровняется дыхание, и можно будет не кусать себе губы, стараясь то ли не захлебнуться воздухом, то ли не заплакать, то ли не разбить что-нибудь. Наконец, я могу глубоко вздохнуть, выпрямляясь и отстраняясь от Филиппа. Боже, если он уйдет, что делать мне? Он кажется мне ближе всех, кого я знаю… Мне приходит в голову мысль, что если он и правда уйдет, я окончу свои дни либо запертый в госпитале в палате для безумных, либо с дыркой от пули во лбу. Но это не означает, что я не буду пытаться помочь ему. Филипп садится рядом, и я читаю в его взгляде искреннее сочувствие.  
\- Если ты не против, я бы хотел сказать, что твой отец – редкостный мудак.  
«Мудак»?.. Хм… Впрочем, уверен, что Филипп просто ругается, исходя из его выражения лица и тона.  
\- Не уверен, что понял тебя правильно, но да, мой отец, кажется, весьма жесткий человек.  
Я вздыхаю про себя. Как объяснить Филиппу то, что эта отвратительная сцена на самом деле только подтвердила мои подозрения о природе моих отношений с отцом? Он, конечно, не оставит меня без содержания – это было бы неприлично, но вместе с тем считает себя в праве относиться ко мне подобным образом. Я вздыхаю. Было еще кое-что… Меня раздирает обида за то, что яркие сцены воспоминаний, что вставали у меня перед глазами, когда я был в замке, показывали мне видения, наполненные болью, моим собственным безумием и ужасом… А вспомнить лицо своей сестры я не в состоянии… Хоть ее имя и заставляет нежное тепло разлиться в груди… Видимо, сестру я любил.  
\- У меня, оказывается, была сестра… Мы были с ней очень близки. И… Она умерла за день до того, как я отплыл в Алжир, - каким же эгоистичным я был? Чем больше я узнаю о себе, тем больше эти знания ужасают меня. Даже до Алжира… я был эгоистичным и слабым человеком…– Меня не было рядом. Я даже не попрощался с ней… И, кажется, отец очень зол на меня за то, какую именно профессию я выбрал.  
Филипп удивленно хмыкает.  
\- И это – причина вашей ссоры?  
Мы опять не понимаем друг друга. Для меня злость отца вполне понятна, хоть и крайне неприятна, для него же – кажется чем-то мелким и глупым, видимо.  
\- Дикое время. Я выбрал то, что хотел выбрать. У нас редко родители влияют на выбор детей, когда дело касается учебы. И чем же он недоволен? Ты – ученый, а это всегда было престижно, насколько я помню.  
Опираюсь на сплетенные пальцы, изучая лицо Филиппа. Он искренне не понимает, в чем проблема. И этим он поражает меня, не понимая логичных и правильных вещей. Было бы пристойно и прилично уступить воле отца. Я настолько любил историю, что решил избрать свой путь?  
\- Я не хотел заниматься семейным делом, - Историк, а не юрист… С отцом – судьей... Да, гнев семьи вполне понятен. – Это из-за него я в ссоре с отцом настолько, что он не хочет меня видеть. Он не поверил мне, когда я сказал, что потерял память. Мне кажется, он не поверил бы ничему, что я ему сказал.  
Филипп обходит мое кресло и обнимает меня, заставляя откинуться на спинку. Осторожные, теплые касания успокаивают меня, и я думаю, что Филипп отлично бы ладил с лошадями или собаками – настолько хорошо у него получается передать нужное ему чувство или настроение без слов. Я закрываю глаза, подчиняясь его ненавязчивой заботе.  
\- Тогда забудь. Ты не сможешь изменить его. И не стоит страдать по этому поводу. Плохо, что у вас такие отношения, но не в твоей власти что-то с этим сделать. Поэтому просто оставь это.  
Киваю и чувствую легкий поцелуй, вызывающий у меня улыбку. Его теплота и нежность согревают мое сердце. Да, конечно, Филипп во всем прав. И мне не следует так сильно переживать из-за всего этого…  
\- Вы долго разговаривали, скоро ужин. Наша хозяйка расстроится, если ты снова будешь плохо есть.  
*****  
Я не жду от Филиппа приглашения этим вечером – я прохожу в его комнату и задергиваю шторы на окне. Мне это уже не кажется просто предосторожностью – мне кажется, что так мы отгораживаемся от всего окружающего мира… Мира, который не понимает Филипп, и мира, который пугает меня. И в его комнате мы словно потеряны для всего, что происходит снаружи, все становится неважным, даже немного нереальным… Именно такими слышатся стук подков лошади какого-то запоздалого прохожего… Хлопанье двери в соседнем доме… Все становится совершенно неважным, когда комната, освещенная только стоящей рядом с кроватью свечой, заперта от всего, что может нас потревожить.  
Стоит ли думать о том, что я совершаю ошибку? Мое сердце подсказывает мне, что я не ошибаюсь, целуя Филиппа… В полумраке мне все равно сложно разглядеть его лицо, так что можно закрыть глаза, наслаждаясь его губами. Я не знаю, не хочу задумываться, откуда в каждом движении Филиппа такая уверенность, в то время, как я словно иду по тонкому льду. Мне достаточно огня, расцветающего под кожей в тех местах, где он легко прикусывает мою шею… Моя кожа горит под его руками, и мне приходится закусывать губы, чтобы мои стоны были не слишком громкими, чтобы они не просочились за пределы этой комнаты, где мы только вдвоем…  
Рука Филиппа скользит по моему животу ниже, заставляя меня замереть, заставляя меня задохнуться от окатившего меня холодного ужаса. Как я мог быть настолько беспечен? Я ни в чем не могу укорить Филиппа, я ничем не показал ему, что его ожидает отказ… И в то же время, осознание, к чему ведет подобное прикосновение, заставляет меня стискивать зубы и цепенеть, словно Филипп – монстр, что ищет меня в темноте… Я не слепой… Я вижу, что Филипп желает меня… И не могу решиться на ту боль и унижение которые его желания означают… Не могу решиться на них, не сломав паническое «нет!!!» внутри себя… Филипп замирает, и я понимаю, что выдал свой страх.  
\- Что случилось?  
Мотаю головой. Не его вина, что мне сложно решиться… Не его вина, что я не сказал «нет»… Не его вина, что он понял именно так мой поцелуй – у него были на то все основания… Только… Но…  
\- Даниэль, я что-то делаю не так, скажи мне?  
Я не знаю. Я не знаю, что именно ты можешь сделать «не так»… Твои руки – уверенные и сильные, и ты знаешь, что делаешь.. Явно знаешь больше меня. Я… Я хотел бы верить, что это сделает тебя счастливым. И что мне будет не слишком больно. Я закрываю глаза.  
\- Ты можешь делать то, что хочешь, я не буду сопротивляться.  
Я вздрагиваю, когда Филипп со стоном падает рядом, набрасывая на нас одеяло.  
\- Знаешь, я не насильник, если ты еще не понял. Давай спать. Спокойной ночи.  
Я знаю… Я не понимаю, почему ты считаешь, что я принял тебя за насильника… Что бы не застонать мне приходится закусить пальцы. Сон не приходит еще долго, но мы молчим.


	11. Chapter 11

18 сентября 1839 года. Лондон  
Даниэль  
За завтраком я упорно изучаю свою тарелку, пытаясь понять, что произошло вчера вечером. Традиция утренних разговоров была нарушена – Филипп просто разбудил меня, а я… Не решился что-то сказать.  
\- …Ты умрешь.  
Я вздрагиваю и чуть не роняю ложку, ошарашено смотря на Филиппа. Что?  
Филипп усмехается мне, и я начинаю догадываться, что это была шутка.  
\- Ну, наконец-то ты меня заметил! Я говорю, если не будешь есть – ты умрешь. Ты эту кашу гипнотизируешь уже минут десять.  
Я понимаю, что он прав, но заставить себя есть не могу. И чтобы не начать выводить в тарелке узоры, откладываю прибор. Поем в обед, ничего страшного. Я же ем… Ну, за день, так что у меня нет шанса умереть с голоду.  
\- Послушай… Я хотел спросить…  
Завтрак нам уже подали, и сейчас мы остались наедине с друг другом. Так что можно рискнуть и заговорить на… Не самые приемлемые темы. Филипп заинтересованно смотрит на меня.  
\- Да?  
Сглатываю. Он потрясающе… Раскован в некоторых вопросах.  
\- Скажи… По поводу того, что произошло вчера вечером…  
Филипп резко мрачнеет и тоже оставляет свой завтрак, откинувшись на спинку стула.  
\- Вечером. В постели?  
Краснею и оглядываюсь на закрытую дверь.  
\- Тише, пожалуйста… Да. Я хотел спросить… Откуда у тебя… Такой, хм… опыт?  
Филипп фыркает, видимо, находя меня забавным, но мне действительно важно знать ответ. Кем он видит меня? Я… Явно… Не первый для него… Кого он оставил в своем времени? Если он оставил там жену, возможно, детей, хоть он и не говорил о своей семье, тогда… Его поведение крайне бесчестно и несправедливо, и по отношению к той, которую он оставил, и по отношению ко мне. Или же Филипп получил свой опыт.. Другим путем? Но вставать на один уровень с обитательницами борделей у меня нет никакого желания. О чем я только думал вчера, соглашаясь со всем, чего он желал? И почему он обиделся на мои слова? Скорее это мне стоит обижаться, так как я не понимаю сложившейся ситуации.  
\- Опыт? – он удивленно смотрит на меня. – А! Ох, блин, с тобой сложно разговаривать на такие темы. Слушай, ну я же не девственник, в конце концов!  
Эта фраза заставляет меня резко вспыхнуть и начать нервно разглаживать перед собой скатерть. Вот как… Нет, то есть сама по себе эта информация не стала для меня новостью, об этом я как-то догадался, но интонация, с которой была произнесена эта фраза… Я не могу быть ни в чем уверенным, но сильно подозреваю, что Филипп – первый, кого я так целовал в своей жизни… И точно первый, кого я помню, что целовал. А он говорит об… отсутствии опыта, как о чем-то… постыдном. Разве есть что-то плохое в том, чтобы ждать того, с кем действительно захочешь остаться?.. Мои рассуждения заводят меня в тупик, ведь я же знаю, что не останусь с Филиппом – это немыслимо, невозможно… О чем же я думал вчера? Остается только радоваться, что он отказался от своих планов, хоть и оставил меня в недоумении относительно его мотивов.  
\- И что же… В твоем времени осталась миссис Лафреск?  
Он хмурится.  
\- Никакой «миссис Лафреск» в моем времени не осталось! Я не женат, с чего ты взял?  
Я удивленно приподнимаю брови.  
\- Ну ты сказал… И твой возраст…  
\- Да что не так с моим возрастом-то? Мне всего тридцать!  
Киваю.  
\- Да, и я о том же…  
Филипп беззвучно что-то шепчет, и я понимаю, что он ругается.  
\- Да, я вспомнил. Сейчас же не женат в тридцать – убежденный холостяк. Слушай, все изменилось. И в мое время не найти любимого человека до тридцати – совершенно нормально. И не женятся уже… Просто так, для того чтобы жениться. Так что я не женат.  
Медленно киваю, осознавая услышанное. Люди в его времени… Так не спешат. А как же…Неужели у них хватает времени на то, чтобы родить детей, вырастить их? Но он так и не ответил на мой изначальный вопрос… Глубоко вдыхаю, собираясь с силами.  
\- И откуда же, в таком случае, твой опыт? Из «веселых домов»?  
Филипп выглядит обиженным.  
\- Слушай, откуда у тебя вообще сложилось такое мнение обо мне? То ты ведешь себя так, словно я насильник, то теперь предполагаешь, что я буду кого-то покупать.  
Хмурюсь. Да, это не очень… Сочетается с тем, что я о нем знаю, с его характером, но…  
\- Но как же?.. – мой недосказанный вопрос повисает в воздухе.  
Филипп закатывает глаза и бормочет.  
\- Самый неловкий разговор в моей жизни, – следующую фразу он говорит громче. – В мое время для того, чтобы оказаться в одной постели, не обязательно жениться. Достаточно быть взрослыми людьми и нравиться друг другу. Так что у меня были отношения и раньше. В том числе – и в постели.  
Я не решаюсь поднять на него глаза. Вот как… Он привык к тому, что достаточно…. Как он сказал? «Нравиться друг другу»… Для того, чтобы… Всего за полтора века общество отбросило всякие границы приличий… Я тянусь к чашке с чаем и чуть не давлюсь им, когда Филипп добавляет:  
\- Кстати, отношения у меня были не только с девушками. И в мое время это – нормально.  
Мне хочется сквозь землю провалиться от смущения.  
*****  
\- Ресторан?  
Филипп откладывает книгу и удивленно смотрит на меня. Я киваю, радуясь своему предложению. Накормить его на том уровне, на котором мне хочется дома все равно не получится – наша хозяйка, все же, не того уровня повар. А мне так хочется его хоть чем-то развеселить. Я выбирал между театром и рестораном, но вспомнил, с каким аппетитом Филипп набрасывался на любую еду в первые дни нашего знакомства… Хочу увидеть, как он ест что-то действительно достойное – может быть, это зрелище сотрет из моей памяти тот плесневелый хлеб.  
\- Да, ресторан! Нам надо куда-нибудь выбраться, мы оба устали сидеть дома. А пойти в клуб или в гости я не могу, потому что, во-первых, ты никому не представлен, во-вторых… - я касаюсь своего лица. – Пока нет, в общем.  
\- Ты уверен, что это – хорошая идея?  
Филипп смотрит на меня недоверчиво. Я отмахиваюсь от него.  
\- Конечно!  
У меня уходит некоторое время на то, чтобы одеть Филиппа максимально прилично – его личную одежду подготовят только завтра, приходится обходиться готовой. Мне необходимо развеяться, и я рассчитываю, что смогу отвлечься этой небольшой прогулкой. Предупреждаю нашу хозяйку, что обедать дома мы не будем.  
В ресторане Филипп смотрит на меня взглядом, в котором я читаю все страдание мира.  
\- Я понятия не имею, как этим пользоваться!  
Улыбаюсь. Его растерянный вид меня забавляет, а еще понимание, что он совершенно бескультурен. В его взгляде на сервировку стола читается какой-то священный ужас, не меньше.  
\- Все не так страшно… Ммм, что ты предпочитаешь рыбу или мясо?  
\- Гамбургеры.  
\- Прости?  
Филипп хмурится. Надо же… Даже спина у него сейчас почти идеально прямая.  
\- В смысле – мясо.  
\- Тогда я закажу нам почти одно и то же, просто делай как я. Все в порядке.  
\- На меня тут ползала смотрит.  
Снова улыбаюсь. Пусть эта месть немного мелочна, но мне очень нравится тот факт, что я тоже вполне способен его смутить.  
\- Это не так. Ну, кто-то, конечно, смотрит, но это лишь потому, что ты ведешь себя неуверенно. Расслабься.  
Когда приносят еду, я наблюдаю, как любопытство побеждает неловкость. Конечно, это – гораздо лучше, чем то, что мы едим дома… Не то, чтобы я смог обеспечить нам такой ужин каждый день, но один раз по мне не ударит. Мне остается лишь улыбаться, рассказывать Филиппу про тонкости кухни и одними губами подсказывать, какие приборы для чего используются.  
\- Суп с зайчатиной? Треска под устричным соусом? Куропатки? Серьезно?  
Я смеюсь.  
\- Я пригласил тебя в хороший ресторан, так что да, конечно же, серьезно.  
Я пью вино и любуюсь Филиппом. Я думаю, о том, и что Александр, пришелец из иной реальности, и даже его монстры не казались мне такими… Выделяющимися из общей картинны мира. Филипп утверждает, что он «всего-то» родился спустя несколько десятилетий, но для меня он кажется большей загадкой, чем безумный разноглазый барон.  
Домой мы возвращаемся в приподнятом настроении.  
*****  
Вечером мы устраиваемся с бокалами того самого виски, что так полюбился моему другу и тихо разговариваем. Обо всем. Я не устаю рассказывать ему что знаю, к сожалению, в этом нет ни капли какой-то информации обо мне, и меня самого это расстраивает. Я думаю, о том, что меня немного пугает приближающаяся ночь. Я не понимаю, что сделал не так и чем обидел Филиппа накануне, и я не знаю, как он поведет себя, когда входная дверь будет заперта. Я немного в смятении… Но сейчас определенно не время, еще не время говорить на подобные темы. Нас прерывает вошедшая хозяйка.  
\- К вам пришли, сэр!  
Я рассматриваю визитки. Да, я помню эти имена по письмам… друзья.  
\- Пригласите этих джентльменов, пожалуйста.  
Филипп пытается сбежать, но я останавливаю его. Ему нужно заводить свои связи, и лучше всего познакомить его… И к тому же, я не хочу оставаться один.  
Двое пришедших – мои друзья. Они говорят мне это. И я благословляю этикет, позволяющий нам общаться, не испытывая неловкости от того, что я понятия не имею, что за людей принимаю в своем доме! Беседа течет несколько напряженно, и я чувствую что, Филипп по большей части молчит, не сводя глаз со своего бокала. Вечер выходит немного гнетущим, и, в конце концов, я провожаю своих старых-новых друзей до лестницы. Филипп собирается пойти в свою комнату и тот, что моложе, Джеймс, задерживается на пороге.  
\- Даниэль, послушай… Ты говоришь, что обязан этому человеку, но скажи, неужели ты обязан ему настолько, чтобы терпеть подобное отношение? – я не сразу понимаю о чем, но его взгляд останавливается на моем лице. Меня озаряет – он решил, что Филипп избивает меня! – Если тебе нужна помощь, только скажи.  
Я застываю, не сразу находя слова. А потом качаю головой, стараясь сдержать злость, которую у меня вызвало подобное предположение.  
\- Нет. Нет, помимо моей болезни, со мной все в порядке. Мне не нужна помощь, благодарю. Доброго вечера.  
Когда я закрываю дверь, закрываю ее на защелку и поворачиваюсь я вижу Филиппа, прислонившегося к дверному косяку и внимательно смотрящего на меня.  
*****  
18 сентября 1839 года, Лондон  
Филипп  
Даниэль вполне свободно болтает со своими гостями на отвлеченные темы, а вот я остаюсь за бортом разговора. Это не удивительно, но все равно немного расстраивает. Эти люди улыбаются и расспрашивают моего друга о поездке, но я вижу, что им все равно, что именно он ответит. Даже если бы он рассказал им, что встретил толпу голых девственниц, их ответом было бы: «Хм, как интересно! Какая удивительная история!». Настолько пустых и неинтересных людей я вижу, чуть ли не в первый раз. А он, и кажется, это заметно только мне, все равно слишком нервный, дерганный. Даже, можно сказать, боится своих «знакомых». Удивительно как Даниэль отличается от своего окружения. Неужели он не видит? Или это сейчас он так изменился? А они даже не замечают.  
Я рад, когда этот тяжелый вечер подходит к концу. Я извиняюсь, максимально вежливо, и собираюсь отправиться в свою комнату, дочитывать горячую сцену из книжки, когда разговор в коридоре заставляет меня остановиться у двери и прислониться к косяку так, чтобы меня не было видно.  
\- Даниэль, послушай… Ты говоришь, что обязан этому человеку, но скажи, неужели ты обязан ему настолько, чтобы терпеть подобное отношение? Если тебе нужна помощь, только скажи.  
Мне не нужно видеть их, чтобы понять, о чем он говорит. Конечно, синяк на щеке и небольшая ранка на губе, которой мы так и не дали до конца зажить, отчетливо видны. Все еще. С тоской думаю о том, что тональный крем изобрели не в том веке. В конце концов, кого может напугать девушка своими мешками под глазами? А вот маскировать подобные вещи сейчас было бы просто бесценным умением.  
\- Нет. Нет, помимо моей болезни, со мной все в порядке. Мне не нужна помощь, благодарю. Доброго вечера, - я слышу в голосе Даниэля напряжение, которого раньше там не было.  
Когда он закрывает дверь на защелку, я выхожу из своего укрытия и прислоняюсь к косяку. Даниэль поворачивается ко мне, и я вижу в его глазах злость и вину.  
\- Прошу прощения за то, что тебе пришлось это услышать. Я и подумать не мог, что…  
Я жестом прерываю его речь, и он замолкает. Я вздыхаю и подхожу к нему ближе.  
\- Неужели ты думал, что я смогу так сходу вписаться в твое общество? Конечно, их удивляет, что ты все еще не выставил меня вон.  
Даниэль вспыхивает, но на этот раз – от злости.  
\- Не понимаю, что их всех может не устраивать! Ты спас мне жизнь, я обязан тебе. Конечно, я не могу выставить тебя! Даже если не учитывать, что у тебя здесь нет знакомых… - последнее он говорит уже тише.  
Я хмыкаю и поворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти в свою комнату. Этой ночью, вероятно, ему захочется побыть одному, особенно с учетом того, что он меня боится. Конечно, я не собираюсь приставать к нему, но…  
\- Даниэль, я не вписываюсь в твое время и твою жизнь. Это все – не мое. Мне многое непонятно, а многое для меня кажется дикостью. Я веду себя не так, выгляжу не так, ем не так и говорю не так. Ты… Должен понять. Если я останусь тут… Я не знаю, как буду жить, - я вздыхаю и берусь за ручку двери. – Прости, что разочаровал тебя. Спокойной ночи.  
И я уже почти готов уйти, когда он хватает меня за руку, и я чувствую, как его лоб касается моей спины между лопатками.  
\- Ты не разочаровал меня. Это они… разочаровали, раз не видят того, какой ты на самом деле.  
Я хмыкаю, удерживаясь от того, чтобы напроситься на комплимент. Мы стоим так некоторое время, а потом Даниэль заставляет меня повернуться и смотрит мне в глаза.  
\- Можно, я пойду с тобой?  
Я понимаю, что чувствую облегчение, хоть и не могу понять, почему. Это лишь все усложняет, заставляет меня задумываться о том, когда мне придется уйти. А мне придется, что бы ни произошло, потому что я не смогу жить у него всю оставшуюся жизнь, если не смогу найти путь обратно.  
Даниэль смотрит на меня почти моляще. В его взгляде есть какая-то решимость, которая заставляет меня насторожиться, но я киваю, посылая все свои предчувствия к чертям.  
\- Разве я могу тебе запретить..?  
И снова, Даниэль сам закрывает мою комнату, сам переставляет свечку поближе к кровати, сам задергивает шторы. Будто бы то, что недавно произошло, заставило его пересмотреть свои взгляды на жизнь.  
Он тянет меня на кровать, и я подчиняюсь, как уже было когда-то. Он целует меня, и я чувствую невыраженную злость, отчаяние и страх, которые никак не могут отпустить его. В этот раз веду не я, я лишь подчиняюсь тому, чего хочет сам Даниэль. Все будто в тумане, мне сложно сосредоточиться на собственных мыслях, и я отпускаю себя. Только медлю, когда он осторожно берет мою руку и кладет себе на живот, сам вздрагивая от этого движения. Мы встречаемся взглядами, и я вижу, что ему все еще страшно. Даниэль дрожит, но не дает отнять мне руку.  
Я вздыхаю и снова целую его, перехватывая инициативу, чтобы отвлечь. Он отпускает мое запястье и тихо стонет, выгибаясь под моими руками. Но снова замирает, когда я начинаю расстегивать пуговицы на его штанах. Мы замираем оба. Даниэль смотрит на меня с отчаянием и страхом, а потом снова закрывает глаза, будто я собираюсь сделать с ним что-то ужасное. Я заставляю себя не стонать от смеси злости и разочарования.  
\- Послушай… Я не сделаю ничего, чего бы ты сам не хотел… Правда. И если тебе настолько страшно, то нам стоит остановиться сейчас.  
Даниэль открывает глаза, и я вижу, что ему сложно ответить на мои слова. Он только мотает головой, кусая губы, а потом произносит очень тихо:  
\- Я хочу…  
Я снова вздыхаю и смотрю на него очень серьезно.  
\- Я обещаю тебе, что не сделаю ничего плохого. Ты веришь мне?  
Некоторое время он смотрит мне в глаза. Мы оба тяжело дышим. А потом Даниэль отводит глаза и кивает. Я улыбаюсь, хоть он и не видит, стараясь его успокоить.  
\- Хорошо.  
После этого мы не произносим ни слова. Он все еще напряжен, но хотя бы не пытается изобразить брошенного львам христианина, и то спасибо. Я стараюсь отвлечь его поцелуями и прикосновениями, и Даниэль понемногу расслабляется, почти не напрягаясь, когда я снова приступаю к этой ужасной конструкции, которую здесь по недоразумению именуют брюками.  
Когда мои пальцы касаются его голой кожи, он резко выдыхает, снова съеживаясь, так что мне приходится наклониться к его уху и прошептать:  
\- Все будет хорошо. Просто поверь мне, ладно?  
Он снова кивает, но глаза все равно не открывает. Я хмыкаю и решаю идти до конца. Конечно, никакого полноценного секса у нас не будет, по крайней мере, сейчас. Я даже не рассчитываю на то, что сам смогу получить какое либо удовольствие сегодня, кроме чувства глубокого самоудовлетворения, но я должен показать ему, что все в порядке, и ничего страшного не происходит.  
Когда я выпутываю его из этой дурацкой длинной рубашки и наконец, касаюсь пальцами его возбужденного члена, Даниэль резко распахивает глаза и выдыхает. В его взгляде, который направлен на меня, написано удивление, смешанное с недоверием. Я не могу удержаться и ухмыляюсь.  
От первого же движения Даниэль протяжно стонет, что заставляет меня положить ему ладонь на рот.  
\- Тише, ты же не хочешь, чтобы все соседи были в курсе?  
Он испуганно мотает головой, а потом прижимает мою руку своей еще теснее. Мне не очень удобно, но я решаю, что смогу потерпеть. Второй рукой я нахожу ритм, который заставляет его выгнуться мне навстречу, ловя движение. Я слышу, как он стонет, даже через наши руки. Я чувствую его дыхание своей ладонью. Чувствую, как он вздрагивает каждый раз, когда я большим пальцем касаюсь головки. Теперь уже Даниэль закрывает глаза не от страха, совсем не от него.  
Конечно, это его первый раз, это я понимаю ясно и четко, смотря на него. И, конечно, это не может долго продолжаться, как и бывает в любой первый раз. Безумное время, где люди совершенно не знают, что секс нужен не только для рождения детей!  
Он вздрагивает и еще сильней выгибается, непроизвольно прижимаясь ко мне. Я чувствую, как моя рука становится скользкой. Даниэль оседает на кровати, я отнимаю руку от его лица. Он тяжело дышит, а глаза его все еще закрыты. Я выпускаю его, небрежно вытирая руку о пододеяльник. Мне плевать, что обо мне подумает наша хозяйка. Наверное, даже по меркам этого времени я уже достаточно взрослый человек, чтобы самому решать, как удовлетворять свои потребности.  
Когда Даниэль открывает глаза, в них читается шок и неверие. Он сморит на меня, будто он выяснил что-то очень важное. Я удерживаюсь от того, чтобы глупо пожать плечами.  
\- Видишь, ничего страшного, - наверное, этого все же не стоило говорить, потому что от моих слов он вспыхивает и прижимается ко мне, пряча лицо у меня на груди.  
Мое собственное возбуждение тлеет внутри, заставляя стискивать зубы, когда Даниэль целует меня. Я понимаю, что это его странный способ поблагодарить меня, хотя в целом он и ведет себя крайне эгоистично. Когда он отстраняется, его глаза почти закрываются от того, как он хочет спать. Я медленно выдыхаю и улыбаюсь ему.  
\- Ты засыпаешь.  
Он кивает, и мы ложимся так, что его голова покоится на моем плече.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
Его голос очень сонный, и он вряд ли слышит, когда я отвечаю ему.  
Что ж, мне остается радоваться тому, какой я хороший и жертвенный человек. Наверное.  
Может, стоит с подсчета овечек перейти на что-то другое?  
*****  
19 сентября 1839 года, Лондон  
Даниэль  
Утром меня будит поцелуй. Сквозь не отпустивший еще сон, это кажется мне самым прекрасным из возможных пробуждений, и я тянусь навстречу теплым губам, отвечая, пока Филипп не отстраняется от меня, оставив на коже теплый след, который я чувствую тогда, когда он уже убрал руку от моего лица.  
\- Просыпайся, соня. Тебе пора.  
Его голос заставляет меня проснуться, отгоняет сон, и я осознаю, что не одет, вспоминаю все произошедшее накануне… И пытаюсь прикрыться одеялом, прячась от его взгляда. Филипп не дает мне отвести глаза и ловит мое лицо, заставляя посмотреть на него. У него совершенно нет никакого чувства стыда!  
\- А где мое доброе утро?  
Боже… У меня закрадывается подозрение, что он просто хочет надо мной поиздеваться! Мысль о том, что произошло вчера, наутро вызывает стыд, неловкость и страх, и я не могу поверить, что был так… несдержан. И сейчас я не знаю, как посмотреть ему в глаза, но я пытаюсь.  
\- Доброе утро.  
Филипп кивает мне со слишком серьезным лицом.  
\- Вот, теперь все правильно.  
Но я в смятении и не могу поддержать его шутливый тон. Что я натворил вчера? Как я мог позволить всему зайти… Так далеко? Филипп вздыхает, и я понимаю, что моя реакция раздражает его, но я не могу относиться… Так спокойно, как он… Филипп объясняет мне, как какую-то прописную истину… Хотя, быть может, для него она таковой и является.  
\- Это не грех, Даниэль. Если люди взрослые и оба осознают, что происходит, они вольны делать то, что им обоим нравится. И ничего плохого в этом нет.  
Я мотаю головой. Я совсем не хочу, чтобы он решил, что я считаю, что то, что произошло между нам – грязь, но… Нет, мне стоит быть честным перед самим собой, это было… Потрясающе… И хоть я и понимаю, что это совсем не то, чего добивается от меня Филипп, но может быть… Может быть это будет хотя бы не только больно? И Филипп… Мне не кажется, что он толкает меня на что-то… Это совсем не так, как с Александром, когда я просто делал то, что мне велели, понимая, что поступаю неправильно, скорее сердце мне подсказывает, что я поступаю верно, но… Бог и люди не поймут моего порыва. И мне страшно от риска, на который мы идем, поступая подобным образом. Но всего этого я не могу проговорить вслух, и мои слова – бессмысленное бормотание.   
\- Нет… Я… Просто… Я…  
К счастью, Филиппу, судя по всему, и не нужны мои объяснения, потому что останавливает меня, приложив палец к моим губам.  
\- Мы, мужчины, так устроены, что нам всем время от времени нужна разрядка. Иначе могут возникнуть неприятные проблемы со здоровьем.  
Мне хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Как он может так свободно рассуждать о подобных вещах? Я верю ему, но он заставляет меня хотеть только одного – спрятаться под одеялом и никогда в жизни больше не встречаться с ним взглядом.  
– Я не вру тебе, честное слово. Ваша медицина просто недостаточно развитая, чтобы это знать. В мое время это не считается чем-то неправильным.  
Я, наконец, не выдерживаю того потока откровенности на грани с непристойностью, который он вываливает на меня, и пытаюсь натянуть одеяло еще и на голову, но Филипп не дает мне этого сделать, обнимая и крепко прижимая к себе… И совершенно игнорируя мое сопротивление!  
\- Видишь, я не сделал ничего плохого с тобой. Разве тебе было плохо или страшно?  
Страшно? Было! Конечно, было! Плохо?.. Нет. Нет, мне не было плохо… Мотаю головой, не решаясь поднять на него глаза.  
\- Я же обещал тебе. Разве тогда мне есть смысл врать тебе сейчас? Все будет в порядке, я обещаю тебе.  
Я медленно выдыхаю, сжимая в пальцах ткань его рубашки… Я верю тебе. Пусть все будет хорошо. Я верю тебе всем сердцем в этот момент.  
*****  
Все утро я пытаюсь смириться с произошедшим накануне. То, что сделал Филипп… Я абсолютно точно не переживал ничего подобного. И это не было больно, и да, это не было «плохо»… Как он и обещал… Я запутался, я совершенно запутался, я снова потерялся в том, что правильно, а что – нет. Я хотел поступать правильно и достойно, но я совсем не уверен, какой из путей – правильный. Тот, что подсказывает мне мое воспитание, общество, Бог и мораль? Или тот, куда зовут меня мое сердце и Филипп? Хочется вцепиться себе в волосы или разбить что-то от отчаянья, которое я испытываю, пытаясь выбрать. И чем больше я думаю, тем больше понимаю, помочь Филиппу – самый верный из путей. А если я погибну… Что же… Тогда можно будет просто не беспокоиться по поводу того, что обо мне подумают в обществе. Есть ли шанс найти Сферу для Филиппа? Есть ли шанс, что в моих, уже державших Сферу ранее руках, она не разобьется? Есть ли шанс, что она выполнит мое желание? Может быть… Может быть, Филипп вернется в свое время раньше, чем Страж Сферы убьет меня? Я вспоминаю клубящийся красно-черный дым, от которого, задыхаясь от страха, убегал в подземельях Александра… Боже, как же страшно! Может быть… Может быть, я мог бы попробовать отдать Сферу Стражу после того, как она выполнит желание Филиппа? Может быть, есть хоть малейший шанс остаться в живых?.. Но я еще ничего не знаю о Сферах, не знаю, как найти хоть что-то о них… А значит пока я еще жив и пока Филипп еще со мной.  
Все эти мысли начинают сводить с ума, и я искренне рад приглашению на обед от Джеймса. Я рад сбежать от Филиппа, хотя бы по той причине, что когда я смотрю на него, у меня начинает тревожно ныть сердце и в голову лезут неуместные мысли. Мне жизненно необходимо успокоиться, поэтому я оставляю Филиппа одного, отправляясь восстанавливать старые связи.  
На обеде я знакомлюсь – именно знакомлюсь, Джеймс подчеркнул, что ранее мы не встречались – с леди Анной. Леди невероятно мила, умна и красива. Я поражен тем, настолько искренне и с интересом она слушает мои рассказы об истории, старые легенды и забавные исторические факты, заставляя меня улыбаться ее весьма остроумным комментариям. Обед проходит в непринужденной, легкой обстановке, однако я понимаю, для чего он затеян… Озабоченные взгляды Джеймса, оценивающие – его матери, заинтересованный – самой леди Анны… Что ж, я, насколько мне известно, должен считаться удачной партией, так как остался единственным наследником, судя по всему, не малого состояния моего отца. Я вежливо прощаюсь и решаю дойти домой пешком.  
Этот обед не принес покоя в мою душу. Леди Анна… Очаровательна, умна, красива… Интересуется историей и поддержала бы меня в моем увлечении. Ее нежность и забота, возможно в будущем, сгладили бы нанесенные мне раны, и хоть я никогда не смог бы быть с ней до конца честен, но возможно, стал бы более счастливым… Леди Анна чудесна… Но она совершенно не то, чего я желаю. Эта мысль заставляет меня остановиться посреди улицы. Боже… Ведь это правда – я был бы счастлив предложить свое сердце этой очаровательной молодой особе… Повстречай я ее полгода назад… Теперь же… Никогда не быть с ней откровенным, никогда не разговаривать с ней свободно, терпеть неискренность ее брата и его друзей… Насколько на самом деле несчастным я стану, если подчинюсь течению, что сейчас несет меня? А Филипп?.. Филипп – то, что заставляет меня совершать необдуманные глупости, но при всем этом привлекает меня своей заботой и нежностью. Филипп сочетает в себе силу духа, решимость, чуткость и благородство… И Филипп… Филипп, а не леди Анна, заставляет мое сердце биться быстрее.  
По дороге домой мой взгляд цепляется за одну вещь в магазине, и я останавливаюсь, чтобы купить Филиппу подарок. Возможно там, если ему удастся вернуться в свое время, эта вещь будет напоминать ему обо мне… Поэтому вернувшись, я вручаю ему купленные часы.  
\- Я купил тебе подарок. Я подумал, что тебе должно быть неудобно без них.  
Мне немного неловко, словно я делаю что-то выходящее за рамки приличий, но на самом деле это ведь не так? Мне просто хочется сделать ему подарок, просто хочется оставить… Какой-то след в его жизни. Филипп принимает мой подарок спокойно, кивает и кладет часы в карман, вызывая у меня прилив облегчения – на минуту мне показалось, что он откажется от них так же, как пытается отказываться от денег.  
\- Как съездил? Как твои друзья?  
Мне приятен его интерес к моей жизни, его неравнодушие, поэтому я улыбаюсь, устраиваясь в кресле.  
\- Прекрасно. Меня познакомили с милой леди Анной, сестрой моего друга. Она очень хорошая и умная девушка. Мы с ней проговорили весь обед. Даже удивительно, насколько она глубоко мыслит, для такой юной леди.  
Мне хочется рассказать ему о том, каким хорошим другом она могла бы стать для меня – девушка, приятно удивившая меня своей остротой ума, своей… искренностью. В этом они даже немного похожи с Филиппом. Думаю о том, что, возможно, стоит придумать способ их познакомить… Мне кажется, она бы ему понравилась – она действительно интересный собеседник. Надо придумать, как представить их друг другу…  
\- Она тебе понравилась, как я посмотрю. Наверное, она, и правда, хорошая девушка, идеальная будущая жена.  
Улыбаюсь.  
\- Да, ты вполне прав. Мисс Анна умна и хороша собой, она составит кому-нибудь прекрасную партию.  
Кому-нибудь. Но не мне. На секунду у меня мелькает мысль, мимолетная, быстрая, которая даже не успевает оформиться до конца – мысль о том, что я уже нашел того, кто мне дорог, с кем хотел бы провести свою жизнь… Но тут Филипп резко поднимается с кресла, заставляя меня взглянуть в его лицо. Я чем-то обидел его? Я сказал что-то не так?  
\- Прости, мне кажется, я немного нехорошо себя чувствую. Я пойду в свою комнату.  
И Филипп оставляет меня одного, растерянного и не понимающего причин его действий. Он совершенно очевидно лгал про плохое самочувствие, он просто не захотел оставаться со мной… Что я сделал не так?..  
*****  
19 сентября 1839 года. Лондон  
Филипп  
Конечно, я вру насчет своего состояния, я не чувствую себя плохо, просто не могу сидеть со счастливым Даниэлем в одной комнате. Поэтому я снова провожу время за глупым романом, который все больше и больше теряет смысл по мере продвижения сюжета. А я думал, в мое время массовая литература оставляет желать лучшего…  
Позже Даниэль стучится ко мне в дверь.  
\- Филипп, ужин…  
Мне кажется, или у него расстроенный голос?  
\- Я не голоден. Спасибо.  
И это – тоже вранье. Конечно, я голодный. Но… Мне больно. Когда он говорил о той девушке, мне будто сердце сжала когтистая лапа, из груди выбили весь воздух. Это так глупо, ведь мы не состоим в отношениях и даже не сможем быть вместе, потому что я не собираюсь здесь оставаться, но… Я бы хотел. Эта мысль для меня не становится откровением. Я бы хотел, чтобы Даниэль остался в моей жизни. Потому что… Нет, если я даже мысленно скажу это себе сейчас, тогда у меня не останется выбора. Если я скажу это, мне придется остаться или найти способ увести его с собой. И я даже не представляю, как я мог бы это сделать.  
Вечер приходит медленно, будто опускаясь сверху на город. Я наблюдаю за тем, как темнеет, а потом задергиваю шторы. Надо ложиться спать. Больше тут все равно делать нечего, тем более что от моей книжки осталось совсем немного. Дочитаю и засну. И буду надеяться, что мне не будут снова сниться снежные просторы. Без Даниэля рядом со мной, я не совсем уверен в том, что смогу спокойно спать…  
Я слышу, как он ходит в коридоре и запирает нашу дверь. Даниэль подходит к моей двери, и мне кажется, что наши взгляды встречаются, не смотря на деревянную преграду, но… Он уходит, так и не постучав. От этого мне становится еще больнее. Не надо будет никого звать с собой, он уже нашел себе спутницу жизни по душе…  
Роман заканчивается, оставляя после себя странное ощущение, будто все то, что я прочитал, не и имело никакого смысла. Я задуваю свечу, которая стоит у кровати, и ложусь, плотнее заворачиваясь в одеяло. Мне будет холодно этой ночью, надо попытаться не замерзнуть. Это глупо, ведь я знаю, что одеяло не спасет меня от того холода.  
Но я не успеваю заснуть, потому что стук в мою дверь все же раздается. Сердце подскакивает, и я сажусь на кровати.  
\- Филипп… Прошу тебя, открой…  
Дверь открыта, но мне приходится подойти и распахнуть ее, чтобы увидеть совершенно перепуганного Даниэля на своем пороге. Он врывается в мою спальню, захлопывая за собой дверь и тут же закрывая ее на защелку. Кажется, он совсем не замечает меня, потому что он прислоняется к двери, будто пытаясь услышать, что происходит снаружи.  
\- Даниэль? Что ты делаешь?  
Только тогда, кажется, он видит меня. Даниэль ставит свою свечу на комод у двери и сползает по стене на пол, обхватывая себя руками.  
\- Прости.. Прости… Я разбудил тебя? Прости… Я не хотел…  
Я подхожу и наклоняюсь к нему.  
\- Эй… Что случилось? – раньше такого с ним не случалось.  
Даниэль мотает головой, только сильнее сжимаясь.  
\- Просто страшный сон. Прости.  
Я тяну его за руку, заставляя встать, и обнимаю его. Даниэль моментально расслабляется в моих руках, прижимаясь лицом к моей груди.  
\- Сон? Ты же одет, - страшные сны не заставляют тебя в панике искать защиты… Сны не могут напугать настолько.  
Даниэль вздыхает и мотает головой, все еще вздрагивая.  
\- Не сон… Не совсем сон… Я не спал, но… Это не мешает мне видеть то… Чего нет на самом деле.  
Галлюцинации. Знакомо, слишком хорошо знакомо мне. Я только сильнее прижимаю к себе Даниэля. Я понимаю тебя, как никто другой понимаю. Слишком страшно видеть то, чего нет, бояться, что твой мозг играет теперь против тебя. И неважно, что именно было причиной.  
Когда Даниэль окончательно успокаивается, я тяну его за собой, под одеяло. Глупая и по-детски наивная вера, что под одеялом не может случиться ничего страшного. Но это помогает, потому что он постепенно перестает дрожать. Я глажу его по волосам и по спине, стараясь отогнать тот страх, который привел его сюда.  
\- Почему не пришел сразу?  
Даниэль сжимается, будто я его ударил.  
\- Потому что мне казалось, что ты не желаешь меня видеть… Хотя я и не понимаю, чем мог обидеть тебя.  
Я вздыхаю, продолжая поглаживать его по голове. Он не обидел меня, нет. Просто я испугался. И этот страх разозлил меня. Я знаю, что наши отношения невозможны в этом времени, но глупая надежда не дает мне смириться. Я все еще думаю о том, что, возможно, все можно решить. Но эта девушка..  
\- Эта леди Анна… Слушай, я не имею на тебя никаких прав. И если она тебе понравилась…  
Даниэль не дает мне договорить, прижимая пальцы к моим губам. Все мои чувства сжимаются до этого осторожного касания. Интуиция вопит, что сейчас происходит что-то очень важное, что-то, что поменяет мою жизнь.  
\- Леди Анна прекрасная девушка. Красивая, умная, образованная и воспитанная. Но она – не то, чего я хочу. Она – не то, что мне нужно, - Даниэль очень серьезный, когда говорит это, смотря мне прямо в глаза. – Она – не тот человек, которого я люблю.  
На секунду мне кажется, что я оглох. Что рядом взорвалась мина, и у меня сейчас контузия. В ушах стоит грохот. То, в чем я боялся признаться самому себе, Даниэль сейчас высказал вслух. Я пораженно смотрю на него, замечая, как он все больше и больше волнуется. Ничего не могу с собой поделать, я будто парализован. Сердце бешено стучит в груди. Я должен что-то сказать, что-то сделать. Но не могу же я сказать «да, я тоже тебя люблю»?! Это будет… Я не могу, просто не могу сейчас этого сделать. Поэтому я беру его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на меня, и целую, пытаясь хоть так выразить глубину чувств, которые охватывают меня в этот момент.  
И мир снова растворяется, рассыпается осколками, когда я касаюсь его губ. Никогда еще простые поцелуи не были для меня настолько сокрушительными. Никогда еще я не чувствовал, как реальность распадается вокруг меня, оставляя меня наедине с кем-то. Наверное, такое и называют настоящей любовью.  
Мы прижимаемся друг к другу, я лихорадочно глажу Даниэля по спине, бокам. Мало! Слишком мало! Мне нужно больше, мне не нужны эти глупые тряпки, которые не дают мне к нему прикоснуться! Я сдираю с себя рубашку, а потом пытаюсь раздеть и его. Даниэль замирает, но не сопротивляется, поэтому я плюю на его скромность. Мне нужно чувствовать своей кожей его голую кожу, мне нужно чувствовать его рядом. Сейчас, немедленно. Когда мы, наконец, прижимаемся друг к другу, Даниэль рвано выдыхает и вздрагивает. Мы так близко, что я чувствую, как его возбужденный член упирается мне в бедро. Я касаюсь его, осторожно, помня о том, как сильно он боится всего этого.  
Даниэль стонет, сильнее прижимаясь ко мне. Я чувствую, как его пальцы оставляют на моих плечах синяки. Он мотает головой, заставляя меня остановиться.  
\- Что?.. Мне казалось, ты не против…  
Мы тяжело дышим. Я вижу, как краска заливает сначала щеки, а потом и уши Даниэля. Он не смотрит мне в глаза, когда, наконец, произносит:  
\- А ты?..  
Я хмыкаю. Он еще спрашивает! Будто не чувствует сам. Интересно, это предложение или праздный интерес?  
Когда Даниэль открывает глаза, я смотрю на него, взглядом выражая то, насколько его вопрос был глуп. Он снова краснеет и отводит глаза, прижимаясь ко мне.  
\- Прости… Прости, я не могу… Не сейчас…  
Я фыркаю и целую его в висок. Значит скорее второе. Значит, придется делать все самому.  
\- Не страшно.  
И я беру в одну руку оба наших члена. Контраст от ощущения сразу моей руки и его нежной и гладкой кожи заставляет меня глухо застонать, сжимая зубы. Хорошо. Давно мне не было так хорошо. Это все ни разу не похоже на нормальный секс, все слишком тихо, слишком рвано и слишком осторожно, но… То, как Даниэль стонет, что мне приходится подсунуть ему одеяло, которое он закусывает, то, как он прижимается ко мне, как жмурится, когда я увеличиваю темп. То, как он сжимает своими пальцами мои плечи, то, как он тяжело дышит, все это заставляет меня сходить с ума, терять контроль. Мне приходится закрыть глаза, чтобы продержаться хоть еще немного дольше…  
Только в пошлых романах, типа того, который я дочитал, герой и героиня всегда кончают одновременно. В жизни же… Даниэль вздрагивает, и я чувствую его оргазм всем своим телом. И это заставляет меня прийти вслед за ним. И я кусаю его там, где шея переходит в плечо, чтобы не застонать от наслаждения, которое будто растягивает, разрывает меня на части. В глазах темнеет, а сердце будто сейчас вырвется из груди. Я так давно не чувствовал подобного. Это настолько хорошо, что я никак не могу отдышаться, когда мы лежим рядом.  
Даниэль без слов поворачивается и обвивает меня руками, положив голову мне на плечо. Мы даже не успеваем пожелать друг другу спокойной ночи, когда оба проваливаемся в сон без сновидений.


	12. Chapter 12

20 сентября 1839 года. Лондон  
Филипп  
Впервые утро приходит без ощущения горького разочарования. Даниэль все еще спит, во сне закинув на меня ногу и прижимаясь носом к моей шее. Я все равно просыпаюсь раньше него, как бы ни был вымотан накануне. Мне снова не хочется будить его. Пока мы здесь, можно не думать о проблемах, которые возникнут, стоит нам выйти за порог моей спальни. Мне сейчас по-настоящему хорошо и спокойно. В такой момент я даже думаю, что смог бы жить здесь, так. Ведь есть маленький шанс, что нас оставят в покое. Мы могли бы уехать куда-нибудь далеко, где Даниэля бы никто не знал. Могли бы…  
Даниэль выбирает этот момент для того, чтобы сладко зевнуть и открыть глаза. Кажется, он не до конца осознает то, где находится, потому что он улыбается мне в ответ на улыбку.  
\- Доброе утро.  
Я тянусь и легко целую его.  
\- Доброе. Знаешь... Я тут подумал… Если мы не найдем сферу, то… Я мог бы попытаться остаться тут, с тобой. Наверное, я бы мог найти какую-нибудь работу. Открыл бы электричество на пару десятилетий раньше.  
И я оказываюсь не готов к тому, что Даниэль стискивает меня в объятиях, обрушиваясь на меня с поцелуем. Конечно, я отвечаю ему, прижимая его еще теснее к себе. И, конечно, его тело откликается на ласку, когда я провожу раскрытой ладонью по его спине. Даниэль выгибается и тихо стонет, а потом… Будто кто-то переключил рубильник. Он замирает, отстраняясь от меня. Я вижу, как он краснеет, не только лицом, а будто весь сразу, а потом мгновенно закутывается в одеяло так, что остается виден только кончик его носа. Выглядит забавно и это все заставляет меня усмехнуться.  
\- Даниэль… Эй, это нормально, слышишь? Все в порядке, вылезай давай.  
Он лишь мотает головой, и я слышу что-то неразборчивое из кома одеяла, в который он превратился. И мне приходится со вздохом выковырять его из раковины, чтобы прижать к себе. Я чувствую, как Даниэль пытается оттолкнуть меня, пытается спрятаться и сжаться, будто ему еще осталось чего стыдиться передо мной. Непросвещенный век и отсутствие холодного душа утром! Я не даю ему сбежать, только прижимаю теснее и поглаживаю по спине.  
\- Тише.. Ну, тише. Все хорошо. Позволь мне помочь тебе. В этом нет ничего плохого или страшного. Ты же знаешь. Все будет в порядке, ну же.  
И он замирает, позволяя мне коснуться себя, выгибается в моих руках, заставляя меня глухо стонать от собственного возбуждения, которое нарастает с каждым движением. Альтруизм. Наконец, я вспомнил, как это называется – альтруизм. Именно этим я, в основном, занимаюсь в последнее время.  
После Даниэль снова прижимается ко мне, задыхаясь, заставляя задыхаться меня. Мы лежим так еще пару минут, прежде чем он вздрагивает и тихо говорит:  
\- Прости, мне пора идти…  
И он вихрем слетает с кровати, натягивает на себя рубашку, не давая мне насладиться тем, как утреннее солнце, пробиваясь из-за штор, вызолачивает его кожу. На секунду он останавливается у двери, чтобы сказать:  
\- Увидимся за завтраком.  
И уходит, оставляя меня возбужденным и немного злым. Кажется, Даниэль оказался куда большим эгоистом, чем мне раньше казалось. Я глухо рычу, закусывая край подушки, думая о том, как сейчас, должно быть, глупо выгляжу.  
*****  
Как ни странно, завтрак проходит спокойно. Может, виновата хорошая погода, а может – то, что спало напряжение, которое копилось в этом доме. Кажется, даже наша хозяйка чувствует это, потому что она необычайно весела этим утром.  
После завтрака, мы перемещаемся в гостиную, чтобы выпить чаю. Я с тоской смотрю за окно, и Даниэль замечает это.  
\- Сегодня хорошая погода для прогулки.  
Я киваю, смотря, как теплое осеннее солнце золотит крыши домов.  
\- Да, неплохо. Редко в Лондоне бывает так солнечно.  
Даниэль вздыхает, отпивая из своей чашки.  
\- Я был бы очень рад выйти с тобой куда-нибудь, но я не могу, прости. Я хотел сегодня съездить в клуб… - Даниэль замолкает на полуфразе, смотря на меня виноватым взглядом.  
Я хмыкаю, отставляя свою чашку на столик.  
\- Я уже не маленький мальчик, могу и сам выйти на улицу, ничего со мной не случится.  
Даниэль кивает, но я вижу неуверенность в его глазах.  
\- Тогда хотя бы позволь мне дать тебе денег, чтобы ты смог вернуться домой на кэбе, если уйдешь слишком далеко.  
Этот пункт снова вызывает у нас споры. Мне неловко жить на его средства, а Даниэль не видит в этом ничего неудобного для себя. Что никак не меняет мою точку зрения. Так что я, смирившись, даю ему возможность всунуть мне в руку ворох купюр и горсть монет, которые я старательно рассовываю по карманам. Мы выходим из дома вместе и расходимся в разные стороны, пожелав друг другу приятного дня.  
У моей прогулки нет особой цели, я просто хожу и смотрю по сторонам, наконец, пытаясь привыкнуть к тому, как выглядит мой любимый город. Мэйфейр – престижный район, поэтому мимо меня проходят прилично одетые люди, спешат куда-то чьи-то слуги (даже я уже могу отличить одних от других). Наконец, я набредаю на какую-то улочку, на которой в ряд располагаются маленькие магазины. Мне интересно, какова жизнь за полтора века до моего рождения. И я думаю, что нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы зайти в магазин. Не думаю, что магазины настолько могли измениться.  
Ну, я ошибался. Могли. Единственное, что я понимаю – это парфюмерный магазин. Кажется. Наверное. Потому что тут приятно пахнет, и вокруг меня стоят всевозможные флакончики с подписями в стиле «Рассвет над горным озером». Мда…  
Хозяин магазинчика весьма приветлив, а я, видимо, достаточно прилично одет, чтобы он принял меня за благородного. Мне становится неловко уходить без покупки, так вежливо он со мной разговаривает, так что я все же беру флакончик какого-то ароматического масла, кажется, розового, прежде чем выйти обратно на улицу. Уф, оказывается, ходить по магазинам в этом времени еще утомительней, чем в моем!  
Больше я никуда не захожу, боясь снова попасть на кого-то настолько же дружелюбного.  
Через пару часов я понимаю, что прогулка утомила меня больше, чем я думал. Все настолько непривычно, что пугает меня, заставляя думать, что если мне все же придется остаться, то нужно будет привыкать ко всему этому. Но не сейчас. Сейчас я могу просто взять кэб и вернуться домой, спрятаться от всего того, что так пугает меня в относительно безопасном месте.  
*****  
20 сентября 1839 года. Лондон  
Даниэль  
Мы с Филиппом расстаемся у дома, и я, поймав кэб, называю адрес клуба, где собираются мои коллеги. И радуюсь тому, что он был написан на присланном мне письме. Еще раз убеждаюсь, что выгляжу прилично – на шее под платком, почти на плече ноет след от укуса, но его не видно под одеждой. А ведь только сошел синяк с лица… Мне, что же, всегда ходить с синяками, общаясь с Филиппом?  
В клубе я слегка теряюсь. Слух о моей болезни, конечно же, дошел и до этих мест, этому я совершенно не удивлен, скорее я удивлен количеству своих знакомых. И, конечно же, с каждым надо обменяться хотя бы парой фраз, иначе это будет невежливо. Естественно, мне необходимо убедить всех, что я нахожусь в здравом уме, и моя потеря памяти не сказалась ни на моих академических знаниях, ни на трезвости рассудка. Если бы это правда было так… Я пользуюсь этими разговорами, чтобы в вежливой форме спросить о новых исследованиях. С чего еще я мог бы начать? Если ничего не узнаю, останутся архивы, но это гораздо дольше. Чем дольше длится мое пребывание тут, тем больше я ощущаю облегчение напополам с усталостью и раздражением. Облегчение – потому что я ничего не узнаю о том, что ищу, раздражение – от лицемерных, я вижу, улыбок и пожеланий выздоровления. И усталость, бездна усталости от всех этих людей, этого места, необходимости постоянно, каждую секунду, держать себя в руках. Я уже собираюсь уходить, кода меня задерживает человек, мой коллега, имени которого я даже не запоминаю к своему стыду, столько мне приходится держать в уме новых имен. Общие вежливые фразы, ни к чему не обязывающие, но обязательные.  
\- А как же исследования гробницы в Алжире? Они казались такими перспективными!  
Вздрагиваю.  
\- Мне остается лишь радоваться, что мое здоровье не позволило мне их закончить. Ужасная тайна – что же случилось с теми, кто остался…  
Мой собеседник кивает.  
\- Я тоже занимаюсь гробницей. Правда, мой курган гораздо ближе, в Ирландии…  
Сердце пропускает удар и начинает тревожно ныть.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Да, к северу от Дублина. Даже поразительно, что раньше эти места не изучались. С наступлением осени экспедицию пришлось свернуть, но я рассчитываю вернуться туда весной.  
Я чувствую, как у меня холодеют руки, но улыбаюсь этому человеку.  
\- И что же это? Что за место?  
Слушая древние ирландские легенды, я пытаюсь улыбаться. И убедить себя, что это просто совпадение… Пришельцы из других миров, обладающие загадочной силой? Мало ли таких легенд в мире? Не все же должно быть связано с этими проклятыми Сферами… Но что-то внутри твердит мне «ты нашел, это Она, ты знаешь, что это Она».  
\- Что с вами, Даниэль? Вы побледнели.  
\- Прошу прощения… Я наверно переоценил свои силы. Пожалуй, мне стоит вернуться домой. К тому же, уже довольно поздно.  
Я прощаюсь и выхожу на улицу. Еще теплый, но уже осенний, с запахом первых упавших листьев ветер дует мне в лицо, и я делаю глубокий вдох. Может быть, нет. Просто легенда, просто древний курган. Может быть… Но в глубине души я знаю, что пытаюсь себя обмануть. Кажется, это называется судьбой.   
*****  
Филиппа я нахожу в гостиной. По дороге мне пришла в голову трусливая мысль ничего ему не рассказывать, скрыть то, что я узнал – он никогда не узнает, что у него была надежда вернуться домой… И он мог бы остаться со мной, нужно только промолчать… Нет. Я не могу так поступать. Больше нет. Чаша моих грехов и так переполнена, я… Я просто должен. Неужели мне и правда могла прийти в голову подобная мысль? Передергиваю плечами. Я – отвратительный человек. И если бы Филипп когда-нибудь узнал, что у него был шанс вернуться, но я обманул его… Я потерял бы его в любом случае. Филипп поднимается с кресла и делает несколько шагов ко мне, когда я вхожу в комнату.  
\- Как съездил? Не удалось ничего узнать?  
Качаю головой. Мне кажется, что я вот-вот потеряю сознание, настолько кружится голова, поэтому я вынужден опереться о кресло. Боже, как мне страшно… Почему все становится только более запутанным?  
\- Нет, напротив. Мне кажется, что я знаю, где может быть одна из Сфер.  
Я всматриваюсь в лицо Филиппа, и меня словно ножом режет радостная улыбка, которая появляется на его лице. Разве я мог хоть на секунду допустить мысль, что такой человек как я сделает его счастливым, сможет заставить его позабыть дом? Он хочет вернуться. Тут он останется навсегда несчастным… Филипп бросается ко мне, и, как обычно, игнорируя мое сопротивление, целует меня. Нет, не надо! Мне больно сейчас от твоих поцелуев, и дверь не заперта! Я вырываюсь, спешно поправляя одежду. О чем он думал?!  
\- Не делай так больше! Нас же может кто-нибудь увидеть!  
Улыбка немного тускнеет, и мне становится от этого еще больнее. Но через секунду Филипп кладет руку мне на плечо и смотрит на меня с благодарностью. Я вижу в его взгляде признательность, радость и надежду, в него словно вдохнули новую жизнь…  
\- Прости Я просто очень рад. То, что ты смог найти ее… Даниэль, я смогу вернуться домой!  
Это так больно… Так больно и так страшно… Нет. Я не смогу. Не смогу сказать ему, что его надежда, скорее всего, будет построена на моей крови. Это сломает его. Никогда. Он не должен узнать этого никогда.  
\- Да. Но я еще не уверен, что я прав. Для того чтобы узнать точно, нам придется поехать туда и проверить самим.  
Я не верю в свои слова. Я уверен в том, что моя догадка верна. В мире есть еще Сферы, об этом писал Александр… Но я так не хочу в это верить. Но Филиппа уже ничего не смущает – он получил новую цель и, насколько я смог его узнать, пойдет к этой цели, не останавливаясь.  
\- Значит, поедем и узнаем.  
Я без сил опускаюсь в кресло, стоящее напротив него. Я должен… Сказать ему что-то? Наверное нужно предупредить о том как опасны сферы, наверное… Но ужин готов, и я не успеваю сформулировать ни одной мысли.  
*****  
Мне страшно, и я не могу перестать об этом думать. Но у меня не остается выбора, ведь так? Я больше не имею права думать только о себе – слишком велика оказалась цена моего эгоизма. Я больше не имею на это право. Филипп же светится от счастья. Поразительно что для него значит надежда… Хотел бы я, чтобы подобная надежда была у меня. Но видимо, в этой милости мне отказано. Что ждет меня? В лучшем случае – Сфера сработает так же, как Сфера Александра, и Филипп уйдет, а я останусь жив после того, как Сфера исчезнет. В худшем… В худшем кошмар, именуемый Тенью, снова явится за мной… Боже… Я должен что-то сделать. Может быть, стоит открыть счет в банке на имя Филиппа на случай, если я погибну, а он не сможет вернуться? У меня не так много денег, чтобы обеспечить его жизнь, но на первое время ему должно хватить… Он справится, я знаю… А я и так живу слишком долго, по сравнению с тем, сколько должен был прожить… Я должен был погибнуть еще в Алжире!  
Выпитый залпом виски обжигает горло, и я не чувствую его вкуса. Это так… Слабовольно, но я хочу напиться, игнорируя укоризненный взгляд Филиппа. Видимо, по его мнению, мне не следует напиваться дорогим напитком. Видимо, по его мнению, мне не следует напиваться…  
Я пьянею быстрее, чем ожидал… Комната кружится, но кружение – это не пульсация, и это не пугает меня. Пугает боль в груди, поселившаяся под ребрами с того момента, как я понял, что могу отыскать для Филиппа его путь домой. Я не помню, как оказался в постели, постели Филиппа, не помню… Его лицо оказывается так близко. Я думаю о том, что потеряю его, потеряю его навсегда, я очарован, покорен им, я не хочу его терять… И я не хочу умирать, я не готов, только не теперь, когда мне чудом удалось выжить! Я не хочу терять тебя… Я ловлю его за шею, я целую его, я хочу почувствовать его, ближе, ближе, совсем близко к себе… Что мне терять? Честь, стыд, совесть? Их уже не осталось. Жизнь? Я сам подписал себе приговор. Когда Филипп пытается отстраниться, это пугает меня. Пугает до слез… Я смотрю в его глаза – и я срываюсь на бессвязный шепот, делая то, чего поклялся самому себе никогда не делать – я пытаюсь удержать его. Я готов на что угодно – торговаться, подчиняться, умолять, только…  
\- Не уходи, пожалуйста… Я… Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, только не уходи, я прошу тебя…  
Филипп обнимает меня, и мой страх и отчаянье прорываются наружу слезами. Его рука на моих волосах не приносит облегчения – я думаю о том, что эти прикосновения не останутся со мной, что я потеряю, что я уже теряю все, что мне дорого – жизнь и… И Филиппа. Это глупые, стыдные, пьяные слезы, и я не могу успокоиться, пока не начинаю задыхаться… И в этот момент мне кажется, что я могу все что угодно – мне больше нечего терять, чего мне осталось бояться?.. Комната кружится, когда я снова тянусь к Филиппу, целуя его, чувствуя, как он стирает слезы с моего лица, задыхаясь в его поцелуе…  
К черту все!  
Я закрываю глаза, чтобы сдержать головокружение, и в слепую внезапно все становится гораздо проще. Становится гораздо проще распахнуть его воротник и прижаться губами к шее, чувствуя, как пульсирует под кожей кровь. Становится проще провести ладонями по его плечам, скидывая с них камзол. Становится гораздо проще самому помочь ему стянуть с меня камзол… Оказывается, с закрытыми глазами совсем несложно расправиться с жилетом… Я глажу его по спине сквозь ткань рубашки, и ерошу его слишком короткие волосы, зарываясь в них пальцами… И не могу сдержать улыбки, слушая его тихий, глухой стон, когда я слишком сильно тяну его за пряди, заставляя откинуть голову назад. Мне хорошо, я чувствую, что я свободен, и я наслаждаюсь этой свободой, наслаждаюсь его горячим дыханием на моей коже… И сам не могу не застонать, когда он заводит мои руки за голову, прижимая одной рукой запястья к кровати.  
\- Даниэль…  
Выдыхаю. У него низкий – ниже, чем обычно, и какой-то… тяжелый голос. Я облизываю губы, я выгибаю спину, я хочу почувствовать себя ближе к нему… Я слышу жажду в его голосе, и она сводит меня с ума, заставляет меня верить в то, что я нужен ему, что я – не просто способ вернуться домой… Что моя жертва не будет напрасной. И это заставляет меня приподнять колено, почувствовав через слои ткани насколько силен его голод…  
\- Подожди… Секунду…  
Он отпускает мои руки, и я откидываю голову на подушку, чувствуя как кровать покачивается, словно я плыву на корабле. Конечно, я подожду… Я бы ждал тебя вечность, если бы потребовалось… Сон накрывает меня слишком быстро, подкравшись незаметно, и я соскальзываю в него, продолжая видеть Филиппа в своих сновидениях.  
******  
20-21 сентября 1839 года, Лондон  
Филипп  
У него такие горячие руки! Весь горячий, потрясающий без доводящей до белого каления скромности. Он меня с ума сводит. Удивительно, как я в этот момент вообще вспоминаю об этом чертовом масле, которое купил днем. Оно должно быть все еще в кармане…  
\- Подожди… Секунду…  
Мне приходится выпустить его руки, чтобы наклониться за упавшей одеждой. Некоторое время уходит на то, чтобы порыться в своих и чужих карманах, чтобы достать оттуда заветный флакончик. И я возвращаюсь, чтобы увидеть, что… Даниэль спит.  
\- Нет… Нет, нет, нет! Ты просто не можешь так со мной поступить!  
Я чувствую себя безумно глупо, когда, и правда, некоторое время раздумываю о том, насколько это похоже на некрофилию – секс со спящим человеком. Как он вообще мог успеть уснуть за те пару секунд, что меня не было рядом?! Как!? Но он спит, развалившись на моей кровати звездочкой. Чуть не посапывает от удовольствия. Черт…  
Я ерошу волосы на затылке, а потом отставляю несчастный флакон с маслом на тумбочку. Кажется, я уже говорил об альтруизме? Вот сейчас – просто классический пример. Особенно, когда я заставляю спящего Даниэля лечь под одеяло и ложусь рядом. Конечно, он тут же обвивает меня руками, укладывая голову мне на плечо. Как финальный штрих – он кладет мне на бедро ногу. Длинную, стройную, черт, жутко сексуальную ногу, которую я еле уговариваю себя не трогать. Зачем делать еще хуже, чем уже есть? Все тело ноет, будто по нему катком проехались. Возбуждение, не нашедшее выхода, заставляет руки дрожать, а сердце стучать слишком быстро.  
Ну что же, скоро меня можно будет назвать образцовым пастухом. А вот и Нэнси, она всегда немного прихрамывает перед барьером. Раз овечка, два овечка…  
*****  
Конечно, всю ночь я сплю урывками, выплывая из одного эротического сна, чтобы вплыть в следующий. Не знаю, что снится Даниэлю, но иногда он тихо постанывает мне в ухо, заставляя вздрагивать от теплого дыхания на моей шее.  
Конечно, я просыпаюсь куда раньше него и осторожно высвобождаю свое плечо и руку из плена, садясь на кровати. Я не выспался, совсем. Но сон уже не придет ко мне обратно, это я знаю прекрасно. Остается просто пережить этот день.  
Я улавливаю момент, когда этот соня, наконец, просыпается. Некоторое время он еще лежит с закрытыми глазами, но мне кажется, что он мне должен, поэтому я решаю не щадить его чувства.  
\- Ты же проснулся, я вижу.  
Даниэль здоровается со мной, не открывая глаза.  
\- Доброе утро.  
Я хмыкаю. Ну да, доброе, как же…  
\- Просто очаровательное утро, да.  
Он хотя бы выглядит виноватым, когда открывает глаза. Мне даже становится его немного жалко, ведь не только я не получил того, чего хотел вчера.  
\- Прости… Я вчера… Мое поведение вчера было совершенно неподобающим.  
Я слышу, насколько ему сложно было сказать все это, но я все еще злюсь, поэтому мне недостаточно жалко Даниэля.  
\- И за что именно ты просишь прощения? За то, что напился? За то, что попытался соблазнить меня? Или за то, что вырубился?  
Он стонет, закрывая лицо руками, отчего его слова звучат немного неразборчиво.  
\- За все сразу. Прости.  
Я вздыхаю. Не могу злиться на него. По крайней мере, долго. Поэтому я выпутываю его из одеяла и обнимаю.  
\- Ладно, бывает.  
В конце концов, разве я могу его обвинять, когда у самого в колледже такое случалось. Студенческие пьянки не всегда заканчиваются сексом, особенно если кто-то вместо водки в пунш добавил чистый спирт. После чего я и зарекся пить с химиками.  
Даниэлю, видимо, очень стыдно, так что он даже в глаза мне смотреть не может. Только быстро целует и сбегает к себе, одеваться. Я тоже решаю, что нужно привести себя в относительный порядок. У меня теперь есть чуть больше выбора в одежде, хоть она вся и ставит меня в тупик.  
Во время завтрака я пытаюсь заставить Даниэля съесть хоть что-то, но он, видимо, еще слишком взволнован, поэтому почти ничего не ест. Хорошо хоть он пьет сладкий чай, какая-никакая, а энергия.  
Когда мы сидим в гостиной, Даниэль решает поподробней рассказать о путешествии, которое нам предстоит.  
\- Один мой коллега занимался раскопками кургана в Ирландии… Он рассказал мне несколько местных легенд, и мне кажется, что можно было бы попробовать поискать там. Я не уверен, но лучшей зацепки сейчас нет. Экспедиция вернулась, и до весны там не будет никого… Мы можем доехать до Дублина, но оттуда придется добираться самим… Нужно хотя бы несколько дней на подготовку.  
Я киваю, когда мне в голову приходит одна мысль.  
\- Да, мне тоже. Есть пара мыслей… До того как мы уедем в Дублин, проводишь меня до одного из пригородов Лондона?  
Даниэль явно удивлен моей просьбой.  
\- Конечно, но зачем?  
Я хмыкаю  
\- Потому что я – оптимист. Хочу закопать клад. Через 160 лет буду богат! – у меня осталось золото из замка, а еще можно было бы купить пару книг. Если все сделать грамотно, оно пролежит, дожидаясь меня там, где его никто не найдет. Если просто взять все с собой, то оно потеряет в цене…А так…. Вспоминаю большой валун почти на берегу одного из озер Уиллоус. Мы с мамой частенько ездили на тот пляж. Обычно там не очень много народу, а этот камень выглядит так, будто пролежал там с самого ледникового периода. Думаю, он и сейчас там.  
Даниэль только качает головой в ответ на мои слова.  
\- Тогда возьми еще денег. Чтобы было на что обеспечивать твой клад.  
Мне хочется поправить его и сказать, что это будет наш клад, потому что я собираюсь забрать его с собой. Он все еще подавлен, я вижу это, но не знаю, что сделать, чтобы его развеселить.  
\- Слушай… Новости же хорошие…  
Даниэль пытается улыбнуться мне, но выходит не очень убедительно.  
\- Да… Да, конечно, - он замолкает на некоторое время, прежде чем продолжить. – Ты должен кое-что знать.  
Я смотрю на него удивленно.  
\- Твои сюрпризы бывают неприятными.  
Даниэль серьезно кивает.  
\- Да, этот из таких. Если, если! мы найдем Сферу, запомни, запомни раз и навсегда – не прикасайся к ней ни в коем случае. Коснуться Сферы может только посвященный, в руках любого другого она расколется, и, во-первых, станет бесполезна, а возможно на то, чтобы собрать ее у меня уйдет слишком много времени, а во-вторых, после этого ты будешь мертв.  
Я хмыкаю.  
-Прости, но ты не похож на посвященного.  
Даниэль только качает головой.  
\- Возможно, но я держал в руках Сферу. И я собирал Сферу не один раз. И однажды я уже использовал Сферу, и она выполнила мое желание. Шансов, что я смогу открыть для тебя портал гораздо больше. Ты же просто ее разобьешь, а поверь, это не лучшая судьба.  
Некоторое время мы просто смотрим друг на друга. Я вижу в его глазах странную решимость. Мне не нравится это, хочется вытрясти из него, что он задумал. Хочется схватить его в охапку и протащить с собой сквозь портал…  
Но Даниэль меняет тему, не давая мне больше ничего спросить.  
\- Пройдемся по магазинам? Тебе же надо из чего-то составлять свой «клад».  
Мы едем на какую-то улицу, которая заставлена различными лавками. И Даниэль уходит вразнос, покупая все, на что падает мой взгляд. Мне становится стыдно и неудобно, будто он пытается так меня завоевать или что-то. Может, стоит ему сказать, что уже поздно меня завоевывать, он уже это сделал? В результате все заканчивается тем, что я стараюсь смотреть в пол, не разглядывая больше никакие интересные предметы, попадающиеся на пути.  
Несомненный плюс этого времени – доставка вещей на дом. Не нужно таскаться с пакетами и тележками, все привезут в лучшем виде. По результатам прогулки, мой клад оказывается куда больше, чем я на то рассчитывал.  
К обеду мы возвращаемся домой. А после еды Даниэль тянет меня в кабинет и садится за список того, что нам может понадобиться в Ирландии. Все в списке звучит знакомым, кроме двух лошадей, которых нам надо будет арендовать. Когда я спрашиваю, оказывается, что на лошадях мы собираемся ехать.  
\- Что? Нет! Ты шутишь!  
Даниэль смотрит на меня с вежливым раздражением.  
\- Нет, что ты, просто карета туда не проедет, там же нет дорог, да и я не очень хорошо правлю лошадью в упряжке… Никак не правлю, если честно. И нам не нужны свидетели, ты же понимаешь…  
Я складываю руки на груди.  
\- А я не очень хорошо езжу на лошади! Никак, если честно! Я катался на лошади один раз.  
Даниэль хмурится, глядя на меня.  
\- Ты все вспомнишь…  
Я скептически смотрю на него.  
\- В девять лет. В зоопарке. Ее держали за уздечку, - и я до сих пор помню, насколько огромной она мне показалась.  
Даниэль вздыхает, будто устал мучиться со мной.  
\- Все совсем не так страшно, как тебе кажется. И, к тому же, выбора все равно нет.  
И я понимаю, что мое мнение тут ничего не поменяет. Придется ехать на лошади.  
*****  
Уже после ужина я ловлю Даниэля буквально на пороге его комнаты.  
\- Стой. Не хочешь пойти ко мне?  
Он отводит взгляд, и я вижу, как он слегка краснеет.  
\- Я не думаю, что это будет разумно…  
Нет уж! Ты мне должен, и уж этот долг я стребую, хватит изображать благородство!  
Я прижимаю Даниэля к стене, так что он стукается о нее спиной. Он смотрит на меня с плохо скрытым отчаянием.  
\- Тише, пожалуйста!..  
Я качаю головой. Ну, нет, хватит этих недомолвок. Вчера ты был готов ко всему. Так чем же отличается сегодня?  
\- Вчера тебя это не смущало. Послушай, чего ты боишься? Все вроде шло неплохо…  
Даниэль не отвечает мне, и я решаю действовать. Раздвигаю его ноги коленом, повторяя его вчерашний жест. Но это заставляет его снова сжаться, будто он пытается слиться со стеной.  
\- Нет…  
Я вздыхаю. Не могу понять. Конечно, вчера в нем говорило виски, но… Я не мог перепутать, он был не против. Опустим спор об этичности секса с пьяными людьми… Но… Я не могу ошибаться, я же знаю, что наше желание взаимно. Так что же его останавливает?  
Но мне все равно приходится отпустить его, чтобы обнять, прижимая к себе.  
\- Не дергайся ты так… Я же сказал, что не причиню тебе вреда. Я врал тебе раньше?  
Даниэль мотает головой.  
\- Нет…  
Я беру его за руку и увожу к себе. Я закрываю дверь, задергиваю шторы. Даниэль в это время мнется у кровати, будто не он вчера пытался меня на ней соблазнить. А может, именно поэтому.  
Я поворачиваюсь к нему.  
\- Не бойся. Закрой глаза, если хочешь, - вроде, в прошлый раз это помогло. - Ничего страшного не происходит.  
Даниэль резко выдыхает, как перед выстрелом, и закрывает глаза.  
Я раздеваю его, будто разворачиваю подарок, не забывая раздеваться и сам. На кровати мы оказываемся уже совершенно голые. Даниэль так и не открывает глаза, но тихо стонет и прижимается ко мне, когда я провожу ладонями по его бокам.  
Кажется, когда он не видит, он пытается компенсировать отсутствие зрения осязанием. И это вполне меня устраивает! Так он становится куда смелее, оглаживая мои плечи, проводя раскрытыми ладонями по спине. Его касания осторожные, но возбуждают не хуже умелых ласк. А может, дело в том, что я впервые чувствую настоящую взаимность в том, что мы делаем?  
Когда его пальцы осторожно, почти невесомо касаются моего члена, я не могу удержаться, резко выдыхая. И через мгновение, я сам касаюсь его, ловя губами первый стон.  
Мы движемся в едином ритме. Даниэль стонет, закусив снова край одеяла, чтобы звук был не настолько громким. Во всем этом чувствуется горький привкус отчаяния, но я предпочитаю не задумываться. Я вздрагиваю каждый раз, когда его пальцы касаются головки, и это, кажется, заставляет его улыбаться.  
Даниэль снова кончает раньше меня, так и не открывая глаз, заставляя меня сжать его пальцы на моем члене, чтобы прийти вслед за ним. Я замираю, тяжело дыша. А потом скатываюсь на бок, прижимая его к себе.  
Мы некоторое время лежим молча. Тишина в комнате стеклянно-звенящая, чуть тронь – разлетится осколками. Я думаю о том, что самое время позвать его с собой, но что-то говорит мне, что сейчас – не подходящий момент. Стоит подождать, чтобы добиться результата. Поэтому я просто целую его в макушку и шепчу:  
\- Спасибо…  
Не знаю, слышит ли он меня. Не знаю, понимает ли, за что я благодарю его. Не знаю. Возможно, я уже засыпаю, когда, все также прижимаясь губами к его волосам, снова шепчу:  
\- Я люблю тебя…  
*****  
Утро выходит суматошным. Даниэль сбегает из моей постели, не сказав мне ни слова, заставляя задуматься о том, слышал ли он то, что я бормотал практически в полусне.  
За завтраком он, в кои-то веки, хоть что-то съедает, хоть и не очень много. Мы почти не говорим, лишь кидаем друг на друга взгляды. Но об эти взгляды можно обжечься.  
После завтрака Даниэль запирается в кабинете, оставляя меня наедине с трудом по истории, который я даже начинаю читать от безысходности. Но отсутствует он недолго, выходя с кипой то ли писем, то ли записок. На мой удивленный взгляд, он отвечает, что это все – заказы, которые будут связаны с нашей поездкой, в том числе и лошади. Последнее замечание заставляет меня скривиться, а Даниэля улыбнуться. Кажется, ему нравится, когда удается меня смутить.  
Наши вчерашние покупки еще не доставили, поэтому Даниэль предлагает доехать до Гайд парка и прогуляться. Я не против. Когда еще увидишь такие хорошие дни в сентябре?  
До парка мы доходим пешком. Когда мы заходим через главные ворота, я понимаю, что он и похож и не похож на парк моего времени. Мне жутко не хватает оград, не дающих ходить по газонам, и старичков, играющих в шахматы на скамейках. Но в остальном – этот Гайд парк почти не отличается от моего. Это заставляет меня улыбнуться.  
\- Знаешь, на Рождество весь парк украшают лампочками. Деревья сверкают и переливаются. А с маленьких лотков продают орешки и сахарную вату.  
Даниэль удивленно смотрит на меня.  
\- Но разве это не опасно, украшать деревья на улице свечами? Может случиться пожар.  
Я хмыкаю.  
\- Не свечи, а лампочки. Они не горят, ну, то есть не так, как свечки. Они почти не греются и весьма безопасны, тем более – на улице. И еще это очень красиво.  
И теперь он улыбается мне в ответ.  
\- В это я верю.  
Я прикусываю себе язык, чтобы не сказать «ты сам увидишь». И именно в этот момент Даниэля окликают. Голос кажется мне смутно знакомым, и когда мы оборачиваемся, я вижу давешнего нашего гостя, которому я так не пришелся по вкусу, под руку с какой-то девушкой.  
\- Джеймс, мисс Анна! Приятно видеть вас в такой день. Вы тоже решили выйти на прогулку?  
Я чувствую, как мгновенно выпадаю из диалога. Даниэль становится почти другим человеком, когда говорит со своими знакомыми. Конечно, он представляет меня девушке, но я не вызываю у нее особого интереса.  
Поэтому я молчу. И рассматриваю ту самую мисс Анну. Она хорошенькая, миниатюрная блондинка с серыми глазами, в которых и правда светится ум. Они с Даниэлем неплохо смотрелись бы рядом. Он бы выглядел мужественно на фоне такой хрупкой жены. Интересно, он также беззащитно смотрится рядом со мной?  
Я вижу, какие взгляды милая мисс бросает на моего Даниэля, и во мне вскипает ревность. Эти взгляды… Слишком собственнические. Он слишком часто улыбается ей, так что мне хочется дернуть его за руку и заставить уйти. Я понимаю, что это всего лишь вежливость, и только эта мысль дает мне возможность выдержать неодобрительный взгляд брата мисс Анны, а также абсолютно бессмысленный разговор о погоде и природе, который ведут эти трое. Я чувствую облегчение, когда мы расходимся. Перед прощанием Даниэль получает еще одно приглашение на обед, на которое не отвечает ни согласием, ни отказом.  
Некоторое время мы идем молча по аллее. Прогулка уже не кажется мне такой хорошей идеей. Мне хочется совершить что-нибудь глупое, например, поцеловать его посреди парка, чтобы мисс Анна, ее заносчивый братец и все вокруг увидели, что он – мой.  
Я вздрагиваю, когда Даниэль прикасается к моей руке, привлекая внимания.  
\- Что тебя так расстроило?  
Я хмыкаю. Заметил.  
\- Ничего такого. Она мила, эта твоя маленькая мисс.  
Даниэль хмурится.  
\- Она не моя. Я уже говорил тебе.  
Я чувствую, как тепло разливается в груди от его признания. Да, я нарывался на этот ответ.  
\- И, тем не менее, она действительно миленькая. Тип женщин, которых хочется защитить. Весьма симпатичная, ты был прав.  
Даниэль смотрит на меня с подозрением, а потом резко останавливается.  
\- Я немного устал. Давай пойдем домой, если ты не против.  
Я киваю. Я тоже умею заставлять ревновать. Не только же ему это делать!  
*****  
22 сентября 1839 года, Лондон  
Даниэль  
Возвращение домой тянется слишком долго, настолько, что у меня подрагивают пальцы, и я сжимаю руки в кулаки, чтобы скрыть эту нервную дрожь. В груди рождается что-то… Что пугает меня самого. Что-то темное, что заставляет меня желать… То ли вонзить Филиппу нож в сердце, то ли целовать его, пока не потемнеет перед глазами… Это не злость, не ненависть… наконец, я понимаю что это – ревность. Мое воображение рисует мне Филиппа, целующего мисс Анну, так как… Как он целует меня, и приходится закусывать губу, чтобы не передергивать плечами. Нет. Нет, нет! Я понимаю – я порву горло любому, кто приблизится к Филиппу… Пока еще ничего непонятно с Ирландией. Потом.. Потом, даже если я останусь жив, он будет слишком далек от меня – время ставит границы куда непреодолимей, чем расстояние, если же ничего не удастся… Если он захочет уйти, я отпущу его, но я никому не позволю отнять его у меня, не эти дни, не последние дни, когда я могу смотреть на него, касаться его.. Когда я могу целовать его.  
Поэтому я лишь сжимаю руки на его плечах, ударившись спиной о закрытую дверь, и шепчу, стараясь сохранить остатки здравого рассудка, утекающие сквозь пальцы, когда Филипп целует мою шею.  
\- Нет…Нас могут услышать.  
Филипп лишь хмыкает, и мне приходит в голову, что он был абсолютно не заинтересован в повстречавшейся нам девушке… что он просто захотел заставить меня ревновать его и изнывать от невозможности показать всем окружающим: он – мой!  
\- Тогда веди себя потише.  
И этот хороший совет я мгновенно забываю, когда он целует меня, кода отвечаю ему, все же, стараясь стонать, как можно тише… Может быть наша хозяйка занята готовкой? Это шумное дело… Или копыта на улице и колеса – все стучит и скрипит слишком громко… Я закрываю глаза, и снова мне кажется, что сейчас ночь – время, когда все кажется нереальным, когда можно хоть немного забыть об осторожности, зарываясь пальцами в короткие, жесткие волосы, вслепую находя пуговицы и завязки, и проводить ладонями по горячей коже, замирая и слушая сбившееся дыхание.  
Я не замечаю, как мы добираемся до кровати, только выдыхаю, внезапно падая на нее спиной. А когда губы Филиппа касаются живота почти над ремнем брюк, это заставляет меня испуганно открыть глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом. В глазах Филиппа – страсть и голод, и это выглядит очень… Настолько нереально, настолько немыслимо-непристойно, что мне хочется оттолкнуть его. Но он улыбается мне.  
\- Все будет хорошо, просто поверь мне.  
В дальнейшее мне сложно поверить, да и мыслей в голове не остается, остается только горящее удовольствие, потрясающее, нереальное, заставляющее выгибаться, стискивать зубы на углу подушки, чтобы не вцепиться руками точно также в светлые волосы Филиппа, кажется, я искусал все постельное белье, и падать, растворяться в удовольствии…  
Я еще вздрагиваю, невидяще смотря перед собой, пытаясь осознать, принять произошедшее, когда Филипп ловит мой взгляд и самодовольно усмехается, чуть ли не облизнувшись.  
\- Спорим, твоя леди Анна так не умеет?  
Уверен, что нет! Но Филипп выглядит таким… Гордым, самоуверенным и довольным, что мне становится смешно. Я фыркаю и тянусь к нему… Вкус странный… Но я уверен, что не должен испытывать отвращения – после того, что сделал Филипп, тем более, что удовольствие от его поцелуев окупает любой неприятный привкус. К черту. К черту то, что сейчас день. К черту то, что то, что сделал Филипп – безумно пошло! Приятно ноет почти все, я расслаблен и отголоски наслаждения все еще слышны во всем теле. Прижимаюсь к Филиппу, чувствуя кожей его тепло и отвечаю:  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, что она не моя леди Анна.  
Филипп хмыкает, но в его голосе уже почти не слышно злой ревности.  
\- Ну, она явно имеет на тебя виды.  
Мне лень отвечать ему. Пусть думает что хочет. Мне тепло и уютно, и я хочу спать… Я должен встать, привести себя в порядок, обязательно. Сейчас же день, мы еще даже не обедали… Я встану. Через минуту. Я только на минуту закрою глаза…  
*****  
22 сентября 1839 года, Лондон  
Филипп  
Я снова без дела слоняюсь по дому еще несколько часов, пока Даниэль спит, свернувшись на моей кровати как кот. Я укрыл его одеялом, чтобы он не замерз, так что он похож на странную белую гусеницу. Ничего, вечером она вполне может превратиться в бабочку, если я приложу немного усилий. Уже ближе к вечеру привозят все те вещи, которые Даниэль купил мне на прогулке вчера. Я немного удивляюсь количеству, думая о том, что сложно будет уместить все это в один сундук.  
Чтобы его разбудить, я целую его в щеку и вижу, как он недовольно хмурится. Наверное, ему снился приятный сон, который мне пришлось прервать.  
\- На завтрак ты ничего почти не ел, обед ты проспал, скоро ужин, и хорошо бы, чтобы ты спустился.  
Мои слова заставляют его резко распахнуть глаза и сесть на кровати. Ну, вот и немного помятая бабочка.  
Даниэль моргает, смотря на меня с неприкрытым возмущением, но выглядит при этом настолько очаровательно, что я не могу удержаться от улыбки.  
\- Почему ты не разбудил меня?  
Я треплю его по волосам, наслаждаясь тем, какие они мягкие под моими пальцами.  
\- Ты очаровательно спал, и я решил тебя не будить, а дать тебе возможность выспаться. Кстати, наши вчерашние покупки доставили – они в гостиной. Ты будешь одеваться?  
Даниэль дергает себя за волосы, то ли пытаясь заставить их лечь в нужную сторону, то ли просто от растерянности.  
\- Конечно! Но ты должен был меня разбудить.  
Я фыркаю, привлекая его к себе, обнимая и прижимаясь губами к волосам.  
\- Зачем? Я просто сказал, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь.  
Даниэль поворачивается, заставляя меня смотреть ему в глаза. Он все еще злится, а я не могу понять, что в этом всем настолько ужасного. Ну уснул он днем, бывает, особенно с мальчиками его возраста.  
\- Затем, что для нашей хозяйки мы с тобой, пожалуй, чересчур болезненны!  
Я фыркаю и осторожно касаюсь шрама у него на спине. Даниэль вздрагивает и жмурится, чувствуя мое прикосновение.  
\- Ну, ты же был ранен, тебе можно. Все, вставай. Спать – хорошо, но есть тоже надо.  
И я встаю с кровати и тяну его за собой.  
*****  
После ужина мы сидим над ворохом вещей, которые надо сложить в не очень объемный сундук. Даже думать страшно, сколько он будет весить после всего, учитывая золото в нем. Я надорвусь, вытаскивая его из дома.  
Для того, чтобы сложить все внутрь, приходится вынуть все мои вещи. Я с тоской смотрю на куртку… Производитель утверждал, что эта куртка выдерживает до -40… Ну да, конечно. Тогда я бы не замерзал, находясь на улице. Хотя, возможно, никто не рассчитывал на такие дополнительные радости, как жуткий ветер и длительное недоедание. Все равно, жалко. Я выложил за нее много денег, а теперь она испорчена. Не думаю, что ее можно было бы спасти.  
На моих джинсах тоже красуется знатная дыра под коленом. И где я только успел? Все это пахнет странной смесью химии, пота и снега. Я даже не знаю, стоит ли хранить эту одежду, когда я вернусь.  
Для Даниэля же все мои вещи – тайна, которую хочется разгадать. Он с большим интересом слушает, когда я рассказываю о назначении лекарств в моей аптечке. Я не вижу смысла скрывать от него информацию, ведь ему понадобится все это знать, когда он будет жить у меня.  
Последним в руки я беру свой бумажник. Вот – удобная вещь для хранения денег! Не то, что носить все в карманах. Уже несколько раз я боялся, что все деньги выпадут, стоит мне попытаться оттуда что-нибудь достать.  
С грустью перебираю карточки. Интересно, не повлияет ли на них вся эта кутерьма со временем и пространством? Может ли таинственный артефакт повредить магнитную ленту с информацией? Ничего, вернусь – узнаю.  
А вот это никакие артефакты точно повредить не могут! С удивлением достаю из маленького кармана в бумажнике одинокий презерватив, который каким-то боком попал туда. Даже не помню, чтобы я брал его с собой. Интересно, на что я тогда рассчитывал? Или это просто привычка?  
Взгляд помимо моей воли падает на Даниэля, который все еще зачарованно вертит в руках инструкцию от каких-то таблеток. Он обращает на меня внимание, и на то, что у меня в руках, конечно.  
\- Что это?  
Я хмыкаю. В последнее время у нас идет все удивительно гладко. Да уж, я уже могу говорить «у нас», хотя бы про себя – это точно прогресс. И если все пойдет и дальше так же хорошо, то эта штука вполне может нам пригодиться.  
\- Узнаешь. Если нам повезет.  
Даниэль только качает головой. Забавно, насколько некоторые вещи, которые очевидны для меня, для него не имеют никакого смысла. Любой в моем времени понял бы намек, который я сделал. И, вероятно, разозлился бы, если бы обладал характером и стеснительностью моего друга. А он только удивляется тому, что я не все и сразу ему рассказываю. Да, многое в моем мире будет для него удивлением. Взять хотя бы рекламу…  
Когда мы заканчиваем с разбором вещей, уже почти ночь. Я еле затолкал все свои вещи в рюкзак, оставив себе лишь свой бумажник. Как напоминание. Или просто ради удобства, я сам не разобрался, зачем именно я его положил в карман.  
Даниэль предлагает не откладывать нашу поездку к озеру и выехать после завтрака. Я с ним, в принципе, согласен, но…  
\- Только у меня нет лопаты…  
Даниэль только фыркает в ответ.  
\- Ты прости, у меня тоже нет. Но если тебе так надо – купим по дороге.  
Удивительно, как легко в его мире все решается деньгами. А говорят еще, что мы – общество потребления. Ничего подобного! Это не мы придумали шопинг в качестве терапии, я бы даже сказал, мы несколько деградировали в этом умении.  
За окном темно, и я чувствую, что все эти перекладывания вещей с места на место утомили меня. Поэтому я закрываю дверь, задергиваю шторы, после чего слегка потягиваюсь, стараясь размять спину. Тяжело долго сидеть в неудобной позе.  
Даниэль не спорит, когда мы вместе ложимся в мою кровать. У меня глаза просто закрываются, поэтому меня хватает только на пожелание спокойной ночи, объятия и поцелуй в макушку, после чего я сразу засыпаю. Мне так спокойно, пока он в моих руках, что я знаю, что никакие кошмары не придут за мной сегодня.


	13. Chapter 13

23 сентября 1839 года, Лондон  
Филипп  
Мне снова снится что-то из чужой жизни. Снятся яркие солнечные лучи, которые греют мою кожу. Я вижу их даже сквозь закрытые веки. Солнце настолько жаркое, что я понимаю, что я где-то на юге. Я слышу обеспокоенный голос Даниэля, но не могу разобрать слов, как часто бывает во сне. Я отвечаю ему, что со мной все в порядке.  
Я чувствую, как его руки ложатся мне на плечи, слегка разминая, а потом плавно перемещаются на грудь. Приятные, легкие прикосновения, которые мне не хочется прерывать. Будто это – мое возможное будущее, которое пытается обнадежить меня, сказать мне, что у меня все получится.  
Следующее прикосновение тоже кажется мне продолжением сна, потому что мой Даниэль не может, просто не умеет быть настолько смелым. Он никогда не делает первый шаг, лишь следуя за мной. И мне кажется, что все это – лишь сон, но я все равно открываю глаза.  
И оказываюсь в Англии 19 века, а мой стеснительный и робкий Даниэль ведет себя куда менее робко, чем обычно. Мой голос немного хриплый после сна, и даже я сам слышу, насколько много в нем удивления.  
\- Даниэль?..  
Но он только улыбается и кладет мне руку на грудь, не давая подняться или перевернуться. Его пальцы чуть подрагивают, касаясь моей голой кожи в вырезе рубашки. Должно быть, выспался днем, и теперь не может уснуть…  
\- Тссс… лежи.  
Его взгляд ловит меня, не давая двинуться. Он сосредоточен, будто мы не занимаемся любовью, или как это вообще можно у нас назвать, а он изучает меня. Препарирует, будто лягушку на уроке биологии. Таким я его еще не видел и не чувствовал. Его движения становятся уверенней, заставляя меня закрыть глаза. Я чувствую, как сбивается мое дыхание. Я сжимаю руки в кулаки, сбивая простынь. И в какой-то момент Даниэль ловит ритм, который заставляет меня выгнуться на кровати и закусить губу, чтобы не застонать. Да, так! Я сдерживаюсь, чтобы не сказать ему это, потому что я уверен, что он еще не готов к разговорам в постели.  
Оргазм накрывает меня с головой, дарит чистое удовольствие. Воздух просто выбивает из легких, когда я чувствую, как дрожу в его руках. Я и не знал, что Даниэль может быть таким властным, когда захочет.  
Когда я снова могу дышать, я тянусь к нему, желая отплатить ему за удовольствие, которое он мне подарил. Но Даниэль удерживает меня, не давая повернуться, и я расслабляюсь. Не только мне же быть альтруистом, в конце концов.  
Даниэль ложится рядом со мной, тесно прижимаясь, обнимая меня поперек груди, и тихо шепчет:  
\- Спи…  
И я, и правда, засыпаю, будто проваливаюсь в мягкое пушистое одеяло.  
Почему-то всю оставшуюся ночь мне снится дорога, которую заливает почти проливным дождем. Я напуган, но это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что вести машину тяжело. Даниэль сидит на соседнем сиденье, его рука лежит у меня на бедре, и в этом жесте нет ничего эротического. Что могло так напугать нас? От чего мы бежим?  
*****  
Утром я снова бужу его поцелуем. Когда я вижу смущенный и сонный взгляд Даниэля, тревога, навеянная сном, исчезает. Что бы это ни было, это всего лишь сон. Здесь и сейчас ничего не может напугать меня, кроме перспективы расставания с ним.  
Даниэль снова сбегает от меня в свою комнату. Я заставляю себя каждое утро не обращать на это внимание. Дома у нас будет сколько угодно времени друг для друга. Никто не будет заставлять нас разбегаться по разным комнатам сразу после пробуждения. Надо просто потерпеть, осталось совсем немного.  
После завтрака и после того, как я снова проверяю, надежно ли упакованы вещи, я нахожу Даниэля в кабинете. Он сосредоточенно чистит угрожающего вида пистолет.  
Я хмыкаю.  
\- О, какой ты опасный.  
Он вздрагивает, и я понимаю, что это был не самый удачный выбор слов.  
\- Ты знаешь, насколько я опасен. Я больше не скрываю этого от тебя. А ехать в какую-то глушь без оружия считаю неразумным, - Даниэль задумчиво поднимает на меня взгляд. - Тебе бы тоже стоило завести какое-нибудь оружие… Я могу купить тебе пистолет. Правда, его необходимо чистить, иначе взорвется у тебя в руках, но все-таки…  
Я кривлюсь, представляя, как эта штука в первый же раз взрывается, раскурочивая мне пальцы. Становится почти физически больно от этой мысли.  
\- Нет, спасибо! Я не принципиальный пацифист, но эта штука выглядит пугающей! В мое время оружие гораздо более безопасно.  
Даниэль удивленно смотрит на меня, наконец, откладывая эту взрывоопасную игрушку.  
\- Разве оружие может быть безопасно?  
Я фыркаю и качаю головой.  
\- Для того, кто его применяет, я имел в виду, - например, пистолеты моего времени точно не взрываются в руках. Я думаю.  
Даниэль качает головой в ответ, складывая оружие в ящичек. Вещей, которые мы берем с собой, становится все больше.  
И еще больше, когда наша добрая хозяйка вручает нам в дорогу припасы. Путь, который занял бы пару часов на машине, тут займет куда больше. Хорошо, если мы вернемся к ночи. Так что обед и ужин мы точно пропустим.  
Все же, сервис поражает меня в этом времени, потому что лошади оказываются у нашего крыльца в тот момент, когда мы выходим на улицу. Их, всех троих, ведет под уздцы, видимо, конюх. Я не очень разбираюсь в лошадях, если честно. Все три выглядят для меня почти одинаково. Да, красивые животные, но… Меня всегда нервировала мысль о том, чтобы управлять чем-то мыслящим. Ведь оно вполне может решить, что ему не нравится, когда ты на нем сидишь. И лошадь, на которой предстоит ехать мне, явно смотрит на меня с неодобрением, когда я к ней подхожу.  
\- На, дай ей это, тогда она будет к тебе более благосклонна.  
И Даниэль протягивает мне яблоко. Это я помню, я уже кормил лошадей, поэтому я протягиваю его ей на открытой ладони. Миг – и яблока больше у меня нет, а лошадь весело похрумкивает им. Я аж вздрагиваю, когда ее губы снова касаются моей руки, в поиске нового лакомства. Осторожно глажу ее по носу, видя ее разочарование.  
\- Хорошая девочка… мальчик… Хорошая лошадка, хорошая.  
Слышу, как Даниэль фыркает за моей спиной, и, оборачиваясь, вижу, что он уже успел забраться в седло.  
\- Садись, нам пора ехать.  
Я подхожу к лошади сбоку. Почему она кажется такой огромной? Я же знаю, что это не так! Момент истины, мне надо сесть на эту лошадь и сделать так, чтобы не дать Даниэлю повода смеяться надо мной все мили, что нам предстоит проехать.  
Это получается у меня удивительно легко. Может, мне везет с лошадью, а может я еще не забыл что-то из детства, когда эти животные казались мне куда больше. Зато я сразу становлюсь выше.  
Даниэль расплачивается с человеком, который привел нам лошадей, и показывает мне, как нужно держать повод. Руки мгновенно сводит от неудобной позы.  
Когда мы начинаем двигаться, я понимаю, что это будет очень долгая поездка. Меня качает из стороны в сторону, и я все время думаю, что сейчас навернусь с седла.  
*****  
23-24 сентября 1839 года, Лондон  
Даниэль  
Примерно через час мой спутник, наконец-то, чуть расслабляется, видимо решив, что это милое и спокойное животное не собирается сбрасывать и топтать его копытами прямо сейчас. Неуверенность Филиппа верхом на лошади действительно выглядит забавно, и я не могу удержаться от улыбки, чем постоянно зарабатываю раздраженные взгляды. Ничего, он прекрасно держится для новичка, а я заслужил небольшое развлечение. Тем более, что в седле он держится пристойно. Да, посадка оставляет желать лучшего, у него проблемы с осанкой, он слишком напряжен и неправильно держит руки, но в целом… Справляется неплохо. Главное найти ритм, а с этим у него нет проблем, насколько мне известно. Я поглаживаю свою лошадь, явного лидера из всех троих, по шее и довольно киваю. Хорошие лошади. Сильные, спокойные и ухоженные. Было бы отлично, если бы в Дублине можно было бы достать подобных. Клички я не запоминаю – к чему? Все равно мы с ними проведем всего один день. Правда Филипп непривычно сосредоточен и молчалив, но я не против. Для меня это повод насладиться не такой уж и далекой прогулкой, достаточно приятным днем и ощущением, что Филипп рядом со мной. Я слежу за дорогой, Филипп – за своей лошадью, и я стараюсь наслаждаться каждым мгновением этого дня.  
Когда перед нами серебряным отблеском ложится водная гладь, Филипп улыбается мне.  
\- Я знаю, куда нам теперь.  
В небольшой роще мы находим камень, и я непроизвольно думаю о древних постройках, вроде Стоунхенджа… Впрочем, мало ли в Англии больших камней? Но этот для Филиппа особенный. Филипп не сдерживает стон, слезая с лошади, а я про себя качаю головой. Думаешь плохо сейчас? Поверь, завтра будет гораздо хуже.. Сейчас у него просто все ноет, а назавтра слишком нагруженные и непривычные мышцы подарят ему настоящую боль. Впрочем, это завтра, пока дело ограничивается слегка неверной походкой и нахмуренными бровями. Но морщинка разглаживается, когда мой друг касается рукой камня.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, старый друг.  
Спешиваюсь и подхожу ближе, придерживая лошадей за узду. Место выбрано неслучайно и это очевидно, поэтому я задаю вопрос:  
\- Ты бывал здесь раньше?  
Он задумчиво кивает мне в ответ.  
\- Да, с мамой. Тебе, наверное, сложно поверить, но через много лет тут будет пляж, где люди будут купаться и загорать. И парк вместо леса. Но вот этот здоровяк будет лежать тут еще больше сотни лет, это я могу сказать тебе точно, - Филипп улыбается, вспоминая свое время, как происходит всегда. – Поэтому, тут я и закопаю свой сундук! Никто не будет знать, а я смогу его потом найти, такой ориентир пропустить будет сложно.  
Я отвечаю на его улыбку. Как всегда.  
*****  
Я не поклонник тяжелого физического труда, так что с легкостью отдаю Филиппу его законное право на раскапывание ям. Во-первых, как не эгоистично это звучит, у меня нет никакого желания возиться в грязи, я и так только-только пришел в себя после того, как выбрался из подземелий замка, а во-вторых… Англия, даже такая глушь, не самое безопасное место, мало ли кого сюда может вынести… И с какими намерениями. И я предпочитаю следить за лесом, помня о пистолете. Тем более, что следить за Филиппом чревато. На мой взгляд, ради приличий мог бы не раздеваться…  
\- Мог бы и помочь мне! Знаешь, копать одному грустно и тяжело.  
Хм… Я устану быстрее, и от меня будет мало толка. Так что привожу весомые, по моему мнению, аргументы против его предложения.  
\- Лопата всего одна. И ты не умеешь пользоваться пистолетом. Я лучше буду охранять, чтобы никто не смог подойти к нам незамеченным.  
Но, судя по возмущенному фырканью, Филипп не считает эти причины достойными. Я бы мог ему помочь… но кто поручится, что в этом случае Филипп не повезет меня обратно в Лондон в полуобморочном состоянии от усталости? Я не настолько уверен в своих силах, а нам еще надо вернуться. И я отнюдь не убежден, что Филипп запомнил дорогу.  
Когда яма больше всего начинает напоминать разрытую могилу, мой друг, наконец, удовлетворенно кивает.  
\- А тут тебе придется мне помочь, если не хочешь, чтобы все высыпалось.  
Тут я ему отказать не могу, один он и правда не справится. Мы опускаем тяжелый сундук в яму, и моя рука слабеет всего на секунду, но этого хватает, чтобы веревка, соскользнув, обожгла мне кожу. Я вскрикиваю от неожиданной боли, окончательно выпуская веревку. Неприятно… Филипп осторожно берет меня за запястье, целуя ноющий красный след, и мне кажется, что от его поцелуя боль и правда становиться меньше, и хочется сжать пальцы в кулак, ловя тепло его дыхания, оставшееся на коже…  
\- Осторожней. Ты никогда не обжигался веревкой? Надо было держать крепче.  
Хмурюсь. Мне больно, но это ерунда, по сравнению с ожогами, которые оставляли на коже следы Тени. Или многими другими ранами, которые я помню. Просто это было… Неожиданно, и силы до сих пор меня подводят… Что стоил, к примеру, мой вчерашний дневной сон…  
\- Если и да, то я не помню. Это неприятно.  
Я заворожено смотрю, как Филипп целует мои поврежденные пальцы, и не могу оторваться от этого зрелища. У него словно туман в глазах, словно это он выпил настойку опиума, и я не могу понять, что так околдовывает его в этот момент… И мне приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не вздрогнуть, когда он осторожно касается губами моего запястья и я сам чувствую, как быстрее бьется голубая жилка под его губами, потому что тот же ритм отдается в груди, тот же стук заглушает все прочие звуки. Он… соблазняет меня? Здесь?.. Мне становится неуютно на открытом месте, когда над головой только небо… Я чувствую себя незащищенным.  
\- Филипп, остановись…  
Он поднимает взгляд от моей руки. Внезапно сейчас, под ярким солнцем я вижу, что его глаза стали ярко-голубыми… Я отвык смотреть ему в глаза не при свете свечи…  
\- Зачем? Никого нет рядом на много миль. Мы одни, никто нас не найдет.  
Его голос ниже, чем обычно и словно обволакивает меня, ломая мою волю и способность ему сопротивляться. Сказал бы я «нет» сейчас? Не знаю… Сглатываю вставший в горле ком, чувствуя, как кровь - в который раз! - приливает к щекам. И я не сопротивляюсь, когда Филипп прижимает меня к своему камню, удерживая одной рукой мои запястья над головой. Мельком я думаю, что эта поза должна вызывать у меня неприятные ассоциации, ведь, в отличие от Филиппа, я бродил в пыточных залах замка, и память подбрасывала мне не самые приятные картины… Но нет. Ничего подобного. Я лишь откидываю голову, позволяя Филиппу целовать мою шею. Это же Филипп… Он не причинит мне вреда. У меня вырывается стон, и я закусываю губу, чтобы заглушить его, но Филипп обжигает мне горячим дыханием ухо, заставляя вздрогнуть.  
\- Можешь не сдерживаться, нас никто тут не услышит, поверь.  
Действительно… Последняя мысль растворяется в поцелуе, становится наплевать на то, что его кожа липкая от пота, на то, что его руки перепачканы в земле, летит к чертям попытка сдерживаться, и как только он отпускает мои руки, я зарываюсь пальцами в короткие волосы, теряясь в пространстве…. Когда я чувствую легкий укус на запястье, словно мой друг – вампир, только начавший пробовать свою жертву, я схожу с ума, прижимаясь к нему, проводя руками по полоске кожи над воротником… Я чувствую, что еще чуть-чуть, и мы поменяемся местами, и я буду прижимать его к этому камню, настолько его прикосновения сводят меня с ума…  
Ржание лошади доносится как через вату, и я чувствую обиду и разочарование, когда Филипп бросает меня, отстраняясь, выскальзывая у меня из рук…  
\- Лошадка права, пора заканчивать и ехать домой.  
Мне остается лишь яростно стиснуть зубы. Сам виноват. Не стоило так легко поддаваться на его провокации…  
*****  
Естественно, после произошедшего я и не думаю помогать ему с закапыванием его ямы. Разве я мало вложил в его клад? Помимо его золота там вещи, которые я купил и несколько золотых монет, и пара банкнот – не знаю, зачем Филиппу бумага, но пусть будет. Так что пусть с этой несчастной лопатой возится сам. Когда все закончено, я понимаю, что и сейчас-то место не сразу разглядишь, а через несколько дней и вовсе, не зная, не найдешь этого тайника.  
\- Ну, вот и все. Можно ехать домой.  
Недовольно осматриваю моего спутника. Да… Что прощалось после нападения разбойников непозволительно после легкой конной прогулки.  
\- Ты весь перемазался. В таком виде ехать обратно…  
Филипп только пожимает плечами.  
\- Тут озеро рядом. Я сейчас.  
Он что, снова собрался раздеваться? Я вспоминаю, как видел его в лесной реке, и раздраженно дергаю головой. Пока Филипп возится у воды я достаю платок и стираю, насколько это возможно, следы с рук и лица. Ладно же… За минуты его отсутствия я успеваю прийти в себя и сделать вывод, что все к лучшему, и определенно не стоило терять голову, особенно в такой глуши, если я хочу, чтобы мой вид был хоть немного пристойным после поездки. Возвращение Филиппа я приветствую напоминанием о съестных припасах. Даже я испытываю голод, уж он-то наверняка…  
*****  
Всю обратную дорогу я сжимаю пальцы на поводьях до побелевших костяшек. В крови словно огонь, только сейчас он тлеет под слоем пепла, но стоит подуть – и разгорится яркими языками. И это все – вина Филиппа. Завтра нам доставят все заказанные вещи. Послезавтра мы выедем. Два дня до Дублина. Дальше – день пути до кургана. Итого – где-то пять дней, если ничего не случится… Пять дней… Сердце тоскливо ноет, времени осталось так мало! Всего пять дней, меньше недели, о Боже… Я не могу перестать об этом думать, пока мы оставляем лошадей, пока едем к дому… Всего пять дней… Почему, ну почему все это случилось со мной? Чем я заслужил ту поездку в Алжир? Вероятно, до нее я не был плохим человеком… Не больше, чем кто-либо другой. Или все, что произошло, находка Сферы и все, что было дальше – просто нелепая случайность? Какая жестокая случайность в таком случае… Пять дней. Я не буду спрашивать у Бога, почему мне отведено так мало – свою смерть я заслужил, но… Как же я не хочу умирать! И как я не хочу терять его. Но Филипп стоит этого. Он стоит. Стоит даже моей смерти. Получится ли у меня, помогая ему, искупить хоть часть своих грехов?.. Впрочем, даже если нет, я бы все равно это сделал. Довольно быть трусом и эгоистом.  
Но… Я могу немного побыть слабым? Могу позволить себе эту маленькую слабость – наслаждаться им, пока у меня еще есть такая возможность? Что бы я ни говорил вслух, мое сердце знает – я не ошибаюсь. Сфера лежит в древней гробнице. А значит, выезд из Лондона станет для меня дорогой на эшафот. Разве я не имею право на последнее желание? Филипп хочет переступить последнюю черту, что разделяет нас, я знаю это, но мне страшно. Теперь к обычному, почти паническому страху того, что будет, примешивается и другой, заставляющий сердце болезненно ныть – я не хочу причинять боли Филиппу. Возможно, не соверши мы последнего шага, ему будет легче расстаться со мной. Но пока… Пока я разрешаю себе, отпускаю себя, плюю на все остальное в тот момент когда Филипп закрывает дверь. Я хочу получить от него все, что могу получить, не переступая черты. В конце концов, я подарил ему свою жизнь и сердце, я имею право требовать хоть что-то взамен! Поэтому стоит ему отпустить дверь, как я ловлю его, прижимаю к стене, целуя, позволяя целовать, закусывая запястье, чтобы не стонать, и закрывая глаза, потому что так удобней раздевать его. Пять дней.  
Он долго возится с моим шейным платком и, кажется, отбрасывает куда-то на пол. Мне это не нравится. Мне не нравится, что он медлит, мне не нравится, что кровать от нас слишком далеко – в целой паре шагов! Я рычу, впиваясь ногтями в его кожу, я бы укусил его, если бы не боялся, что не рассчитаю место, и на утро на его шее останутся синяки, которые не скроешь воротником. Я раздеваю его и скалю зубы в довольной улыбке, услышав его стон.  
И сам прикусываю незаживающие до конца губы, запрокидывая голову, когда он касается меня. Мне кажется, что я тону в море и вокруг бушует шторм, настолько сильны волны удовольствия, настолько острым кажется наслаждение, настолько ярким делают его быстрые вспышки боли от укусов. Я захлебываюсь в нашей страсти, и мне кажется, что еще немного, и я не смогу выплыть… и в этот момент меня ловит голос Филиппа, почти умоляющий:  
\- Открой глаза, пожалуйста…  
И я не могу ему отказать. Его взгляд ловит меня. Я не знаю, что он видит в моих глазах, но в его я читаю потрясение, страсть и еще что-то… Что-то, от чего я не могу отвести глаз. Что-то, что заставляет меня выгнуться в сладкой судороге почти одновременно с ним…  
Я задыхаюсь, я все никак не могу прийти в себя, меня словно и правда выбросило на берег после шторма… И я жив. И я чувствую схожий восторг, все еще вздрагивая и прижимаясь к Филиппу…  
Тихий звук выводит меня из транса, и моей шеи осторожно касаются грубоватые пальцы… С женскими не спутаешь никак. А шея ноет, пока – едва ощутимо, но обещая мне более сильную боль потом.  
\- Кажется, это будет видно утром.  
Внезапно эта фраза заставляет меня словно посмотреть на себя со стороны… И осознать, что совсем недавно я вел себя не лучше похотливого животного. Я пытаюсь отстраниться, но не успеваю, оказавшись в его руках.  
\- Не смущайся ты так. Это было офигенно.  
Вздыхаю. Как будто это не ты меня смущаешь! И твоя речь оставляет желать лучшего…  
\- Все хорошо, правда. Не волнуйся. Давай лучше спать.  
Я тоже чувствую, как у меня слипаются глаза. Поэтому киваю. Хотя мне кажется, что если бы я мог – я бы не спал совсем, чтобы проводить больше времени с ним рядом... Мы желаем друг другу спокойной ночи, и я обессилено закрываю глаза. К сожалению, я слишком хорошо знаю, как мучительна бессонница…  
*****  
Утром я привычно открываю глаза, чувствуя осторожные касания, Филипп скользит по моему лицу рукой, и я вслепую ловлю его ладонь, прижимаясь к ней губами. С каждым днем, начатым рядом с ним, смущения остается все меньше. Я принимаю его, и принимаю целиком, я чувствую, как это происходит, и это… Пугает меня. Пугает тем, что если повезет и Филипп вернется в свое время… Что тогда останется ему? Какая-нибудь зеленоглазая девушка? Или другой юноша-шатен… А может быть даже не это, просто кто-то другой. Кто-то, кто будет отвечать на его ласки более смело, кто-то, кто будет… Лучше подходить ему. С кем будет меньше проблем. Кто-то… Как он говорил? Кто-то, кого хочется защищать, но при этом не тот, у кого на душе лежит неподъемный груз вины, не тот, кто боится хоть на секунду лишиться ночью чужого тепла рядом, потому что в таком случае вернутся кошмары… Кто-то, кто не будет всматриваться в темноту, вслушиваться в тишину за запертыми дверями. Он найдет себе кого-то, а я – запомнюсь забавным, возможно волнующим и ярким, но всего лишь приключением где-то очень далеко.  
Я думаю обо всем этом, не открывая глаз, вслепую находя его лицо и очерчивая пальцами контуры, зарываясь в волосы, чувствуя покалывание утренней пробившейся щетины… Когда я прослеживаю указательным пальцем контур его рта, он внезапно ловит меня губами, заставляя ахнуть… А что я? Даже если я выживу, смогу откупиться от Стража, отдав ему Сферу… Что тогда? Такие, как мы в моем времени кончают жизнь либо в сумасшедшем доме, где, без сомнения, мне самое место, но при мысли о котором я впадаю в ужас, либо с пулей в голове… Но этого Филипп уже не узнает. Пусть верит в хороший итог, если не станет свидетелем моей смерти. Пусть верит… Что я вернулся из Ирландии… Что женился на леди Анне… Пусть. И будет счастлив.  
Он ловит меня, прижимая к себе, но я не открываю глаз. Нужно встать, нужно уйти к себе, привести себя в порядок, нужно… Я не хочу.  
\- Эй, доброе утро.  
\- Доброе утро…  
Я слышу, как тихо звучит мой голос. Чувствую, как он приподнимает мое лицо за подбородок, пытаясь заглянуть и что-то прочитать, но вырываюсь, мотнув головой и пряча лицо у него на груди.  
\- Что случилось?  
Вздыхаю.  
\- Все в порядке.  
Я даже по голосу слышу, как он хмурится.  
\- Ага, конечно. Это из-за вчера?  
Вот теперь я удивленно открываю глаза.  
\- Что? Нет, конечно!  
Филипп ловит мое лицо в ладони, не давая отвернуться.  
\- Тогда объясни мне, в чем дело.  
Вздыхаю и мягко отстраняю его руки.  
\- Все в порядке. Сегодня прибудут наши вещи. Приготовься, я договорюсь, мы выезжаем завтра утром. Меньше чем через неделю будем на месте.  
Я пытаюсь встать, но Филипп ловит меня, опрокидывая обратно на кровать.  
\- Из-за этого? Из-за того, что мы едем? Послушай, Даниэль…  
Что-то в его тоне пугает меня. Что-то, слишком серьезное, словно то, что он собирается сказать что-то разрушит, какое-то хрупкое равновесие между нами, что-то, что балансирует на грани… И я прижимаю пальцы к его губам.  
\- Не надо, прошу тебя.  
Приходится не замечать его обиженный и удивленный взгляд, пока я привычно сбегаю из его комнаты…  
*****  
День проходит суматошно. Утром мне приходится особенно тщательно повязывать на шею платок, стараясь скрыть проступившие на коже следы от зубов. Почти удается… А сбоку можно прикрыть волосами – да, так совсем ничего не видно. Теперь можно покинуть свою комнату и заняться делами. Принять, договориться, оплатить… С некоторым недоверием осознаю, что даже если выживу, то оставшийся месяц придется вести себя крайне экономно… Я не умру с голоду, но все же… Прячась от Филиппа, который время от времени недовольно кривится, видимо, конные прогулки не дались ему слишком легко, в кабинете я словно вор переливаю тот виски, что мы пили вместе, точнее, то, что от него осталось, в свою фляжку. Возьму с собой. Этот вкус теперь ассоциируется у меня с ним, возможно, он поможет мне смягчить обратную дорогу… Если она будет.  
Разузнать насчет кареты, договориться, оплатить снова… Слишком суетно, даже за обедом я прикидываю в уме, что я мог забыть, поэтому отвечаю односложно и, кажется, невпопад, наверное, обижая этим Филиппа. Под вечер я с ног валюсь от усталости, и вернулась знакомая головная боль, сопровождавшая меня, кажется, с того момента, как я пришел в себя после выпитого зелья.  
\- Ты опять ничего не ешь. Раньше ты хоть раз за день ел.  
Я удивленно смотрю в свою тарелку. И, правда, почти полная… Мне казалось, что я ел… Наверное, снова задумался. Ничего. Один день голодания ничего со мной не сотворит. Кладу приборы.  
\- Я не голоден.  
Филипп хмурится, он делает так всегда, когда чем-то недоволен.  
\- Ну да. А еще ты никогда не ешь, когда нервничаешь. Но связи здесь, конечно же, никакой.  
Морщусь.  
\- Это намек? Прости, я его не понял.  
Филипп встает из-за стола.  
\- Ты все прекрасно понял. Пойдем-ка в гостиную. Нужно поговорить.  
Когда у него такой упрямый взгляд легче согласиться, чем спорить.  
В гостиной мы садимся в кресла, и я наблюдаю, как пляшут в камине языки пламени. Я устал. И голова болит. Ловлю себя на том, что непроизвольно потираю виски, словно это движение может успокоить ноющую боль.  
\- Что тебя так беспокоит?  
Филипп – как капкан, если ты так неосторожен и наступил, то острые зубья тебя уже не отпустят. А я с ним слишком расслаблен и, кажется, совсем перестал смотреть под ноги.   
\- Все в порядке, только… - молчу пару секунд, пытаясь сформулировать, что именно меня беспокоит. – Только осталось меньше недели. Меньше недели, понимаешь?  
Отчаянье и страх все-таки прорываются в моем голосе, и я надеюсь, что Филипп поймет их исключительно как боль расставания с ним. Я вздрагиваю, когда моя ладонь оказывается в его прохладных руках, и он присаживается возле моего кресла на одно колено, заглядывая мне в лицо.  
\- Даниэль… Послушай, я не хочу тебя терять. И я вижу, что ты тоже не хочешь. Ты… Зачем тебе оставаться здесь? – он сам хмыкает и мотает головой. – Ну, помимо устроенной жизни, богатства и леди Анны… Ты же не похож на местных щеголей, они все – лицемеры, ты совсем другой…  
Передергиваю плечами.  
\- Да, я совсем другой. Никто из них не пытал и не убивал. И я уверен – никто из них не бегал по темным коридорам, спасаясь от монстров. Я гораздо хуже тех, кто меня окружает здесь, и ты знаешь это. Я понимаю… - невольно сжимаю его пальцы, – я понимаю, что это тебе все здесь чуждо. Ты – хороший человек, Филипп Лафреск. Честный, искренний, верный, сильный… Не такой, как они. Не такой, как я. Я понимаю – ты должен попытаться вернуться. И я сказал тебе, что помогу всем, чем смогу.  
Он раздраженно мотает головой.  
\- Я говорю совсем не об этом! Послушай, Даниэль… Ты же мог бы уйти со мной.  
Мое сердце обрывается в груди, становится больно. Не мог бы. Потому что не переживу выполнения твоего желания… Я со всхлипом прячу лицо в ладонях.  
\- Это… Прости меня… Это невозможно.  
Не умеет сдаваться. Я давно это знал. Потому что его голос становится настойчивым.  
\- Да почему?! Почему нет? Потому что не хочешь бросать свой роскошный дом, свою сытую жизнь? Потому что не хочешь уходить со мной?  
Он делает мне больно, слишком больно. Я не поднимаю головы, и, наверное, мой голос звучит глухо. И слишком отчаянно.  
\- Нет!.. Нет, нет, что ты… Нет… Я хотел бы уйти с тобой!  
Филипп хмурится.  
\- Тогда почему нет?  
Закусываю запястье, мне настолько больно, что, кажется, еще немного, и я закричу от боли в груди. Зачем ты мучаешь меня? Нет ничего страшнее, чем надежда, которой не суждено сбыться. Но ты никогда не узнаешь. Потому что если ты узнаешь, какова цена твоего желания, ты можешь отказаться от него, а я не прощу самому себе твой тоскующий взгляд! Я пытаюсь подобрать слова так, чтобы он все понял, но при этом не понял ничего.  
\- Сфера… Все, что я знаю о Сферах говорит мне – она так не работает! Это просто… Просто не сработает так, как ты хочешь.  
Филипп стискивает зубы.  
\- «Все что ты знаешь», да? То есть – не так уж много. То есть – шанс есть?  
Я не могу лишать его надежды… Я не могу с ним так поступить. Лучше пусть так… Я медленно киваю, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза. Ведь и правда… Я не знаю, что ждет нас в Ирландии. Я имел дело только с расколотыми Сферами… Может быть, там будет иначе? Решусь ли… Мог бы я решиться уйти с ним? Я не знаю ответа. Но я киваю.  
\- Да… Шанс есть…  
И Филипп улыбается. Той своей уверенной, светлой улыбкой, которой подбадривал меня еще в Пруссии.  
\- Тогда не отчаивайся. Шанс – это уже не плохо.  
Он молчит некоторое время.  
\- Но все-таки?..  
Я испуганно обрываю его. Я не знаю ответа на твой вопрос.  
\- Молчи, прошу тебя! Не надо… Не сейчас.  
Филипп медленно кивает.  
\- Не сейчас.  
Такой упрямый….  
В этот вечер у меня ни на что не хватает сил, но у Филиппа, кажется тоже. Я обнимаю его, думая о том, что внезапно его комната стала для меня гораздо уютнее чем моя… Боже, да в той комнате я спал… Пытался спать всего раз! Я одеваюсь там, привожу себя в порядок, но… Не чувствую ту комнату своей. Здесь же… Совсем иначе. Я вычерчиваю пальцами круги на руке Филиппа, время от времени осторожно касаясь его кожи губами. Филипп не пытается отнять у меня руку, только смотрит удивленно из-под ресниц.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
У него, поразительно, голос тоже усталый. Хотя, казалось бы, делами занимался в основном я. Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Не знаю. Просто мне нравится касаться тебя.  
Филипп улыбается и притягивает меня к себе, заставляя положить голову себе на плечо.  
\- Это хороший знак для меня, знаешь ли. Спи. Завтра тяжелый день.  
Я киваю и закрываю глаза. Завтра и правда будет очень тяжелый день…  
*****  
Утром я слежу, чтобы мы ничего не забыли, наши вещи грузят в карету. Я теперь более обеспечен, чем когда-то в Пруссии, можно нанять карету только для нас, кучер сопроводит нас до Дублина, но ждать в городе не будет. Знает дорогу, по крайней мере, так утверждает. Придется сделать на ночь остановку в каком-то то ли городке, то ли деревне, название которой мне ничего не говорит, но завтра уже будем на месте. Так быстро…  
Когда мы уже готовы отправляться мне доставляют письмо.  
От отца.  
Я вцепляюсь в листок бумаги. Ровный строгий почерк. Бумага хорошего качества.  
В нем весьма холодно меня уведомляют, что я должен как можно скорее и любыми средствами избавиться от своего «гостя», так как его присутствие в моем доме наносит вред семейной репутации. В противном случае мне придется жить на те средства, что я смогу заработать тем делом, что выбрал для себя сам. То есть – наукой… Я чувствую, как сердце холодеет в груди. Это значит, если я ошибся, что нам с Филиппом некуда возвращаться… Бежать? Куда?..  
Вздрагиваю, когда Филипп входит в комнату и сворачиваю, почти комкаю листок, пряча в карман. Не важно. Я буду думать об этом, когда станет понятно, что экспедиция к ирландским курганам ничего нам не дала. До этого… Все опасения и тревоги лишены смысла.  
\- Даниэль?..  
В голосе Филиппа слышен вопрос. Я мотаю головой и стараюсь улыбнуться ему.  
\- Все в порядке. Едем.  
*****  
Мы почти не разговариваем по дороге. Прощание с нашей хозяйкой вышло каким-то… Неловким. Ни я, ни Филипп не решились признаться ей, что не собираемся возвращаться, и от этого чувство вины, словно мы в чем-то солгали доброй женщине, повисло над нами. У меня снова болит голова, и дождь, которым провожает на Лондон, совсем не улучшает моего настроения… Я не хочу умирать, это тоскливо бьется у меня в голове, Боже, как я не хочу умирать… И я не хочу терять Филиппа! Как я запутался… Вся моя жизнь – один сплошной спутанный клубок, и мне кажется, что стоит мне хоть на секунду задуматься о происходящем – и я сойду с ума окончательно.  
До оставшейся для меня безымянной деревушки мы доезжаем еще до темноты. Возможно, можно было бы и раньше, но дождь не позволил, и мы останавливаемся в единственной гостинице.  
Я заказываю ужин, и долгое время просто смотрю в тарелку, но все же заставляю себя хоть немного поесть. Я понимаю, что голодный обморок – не лучшая идея. Еще меньше. Еще меньше на день. Отчаянье и страх скручивают меня все сильнее. Все меньше времени…  
Все меньше времени, я думаю именно об этом, прижимая Филиппа спиной к запетой двери. У меня осталось совсем мало времени! Скоро я потеряю его, я чувствую, что мы движемся в правильном направлении, а значит совсем скоро я потеряю его. Снова гостиница, как в самом начале, где можно было притвориться, что нам плевать на всех, кто остается по ту сторону стен комнаты, и люди, которых мы встретим за завтраком, через пару часов уже забудут наши лица…  
Поэтому сейчас я целую его, прижимая к деревянным доскам двери, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, откидывая голову, закусывая руку… Поэтому я не даю себе ни малейшего шанса задуматься, падая перед ним на колени.  
\- Даниэль!..  
Голос у Филиппа хриплый, тихий, он старательно сдерживает сбившееся дыхание, пока я вожусь с его брюками.  
\- Даниэль, ты не должен…  
Тихо рычу на него. Не решай за меня! Я уже не вижу ничего отвратительно в том, что мы делаем, потому что не могу увидеть ничего грешного и отвратительного в тебе. То, что происходит – твоя вина! Ты сводишь меня с ума! Поэтому молчи. Просто молчи. Я сделал уже слишком много.   
Я не решаюсь сказать ничего из этого, только жестко кладу руку ему на живот, прижимая к двери. Молчи.  
Это не… Не настолько неприятно, как мне казалось. Я закрываю глаза, осторожно касаясь его губами, и резкий выдох служит мне наградой. Я вспоминаю, приходится вспоминать, как это делал он, и я жалею, что запомнил так мало, и иду почти наугад. По крайней мере, это все еще не больно… Только утомительно, и ноет челюсть, но это все окупают судорожные вздохи Филиппа. Я не останавливаюсь, когда мне на волосы ложится его рука, позволяя направлять и вести меня. Я чувствую, как он напрягается под моими руками.  
\- Даниэль…  
Голос низкий, опасный… Наверное, именно таким должны разговаривать демоны искусители… Как ему удавалось? Мне все дается с заметным трудом, особенно когда его пальцы судорожно, до боли, сжимаются на моих волосах и я, закашлявшись, отшатываюсь, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и вытирая рукой лицо. На глазах выступают слезы от нехватки воздуха. Но все это окупает пьяный и полный восторга взгляд. Он стоит этого. Конечно же, стоит.   
Филипп тянет меня к себе, игнорируя, что я пытаюсь отстраниться, и целует, удерживая рукой мой затылок.  
\- Прости…  
Качаю головой.  
\- За что? Это была моя идея.  
Я не замечаю, как мы сползаем на пол, тут холодно, и я жмусь к Филиппу ближе, устраиваясь в его руках. И вздрагиваю, когда он осторожно разматывает с моей шеи платок, осторожно прикусывая и без того пострадавшую кожу… Кажется я был прав и пока Филипп рядом, я никогда не избавлюсь от синяков…  
Он обнимает меня, а потом… Его руки касаются меня через одежду, заставляя вздрогнуть. Да, конечно, я взбудоражен произошедшим, но…  
\- Ты не должен…  
Филипп фыркает куда-то мне в волосы.  
\- Повторяешь мои слова.  
Когда я готов застонать от его первого прикосновения, он вкладывает мой шейный платок мне в рот, и я сжимаю зубы на этом импровизированном кляпе. Все кончается быстро, я только всхлипываю, выгибаясь в его руках и оседая обратно. Некоторое время мы сидим у двери, пока Филипп не ежится.  
\- Пойдем в кровать? Тут холодно.  
И я киваю, позволяя себя почти унести, в холодной кровати прижимаясь к нему как можно плотнее, стараясь согреться и согреть. Завтра мы будем в Дублине. Послезавтра мы будем у гробниц.  
Два дня.  
Осталось два дня.


	14. Chapter 14

25 сентября 1839 года, Лондон-Дублин  
Филипп  
Завтрак проходит в молчании, Даниэль выглядит все более напряженным. В зале почти никого нет, потому что мы выезжаем рано. Будто бы он подгоняет дорогу, чтобы быстрее оказаться в Дублине. А я ловлю себя на мысли, что боюсь этого пути. Я не знаю, что именно пугает меня, но… Будто бы все может пойти совсем не так, будто мы можем ошибиться, и эта ошибка будет стоить жизни кому-то из нас, если не обоим.  
В карету мы садимся все еще молча, перебросившись всего парой слов за все время. Даниэль смотрит в окно, нервно теребит в руках ремень своей сумки, с которой почему-то не расстается. Он будто прощается с чем-то, и это тоже заставляет меня нервничать, ведь он так и не согласился уйти со мной, в конце концов.  
Дождь, прекратившийся было утром, снова начинает идти, когда мы оказываемся на полпути. Карета сразу начинает ехать медленней, а мне становится жаль нашего кучера, которому приходится мокнуть. Как же мне не хватает машины!  
В какой-то момент Даниэль прижимается ко мне, наплевав на то, что кто-то может увидеть, будто с каждым прошедшим часом он все меньше и меньше боится чужого осуждения. Меня подмывает спросить, что было в том письме, но я держусь. Не думаю, что он хочет со мной об этом разговаривать, хотел бы – сказал. В любом случае, ничего приятного, учитывая, как он хмурился, когда читал его.  
Он снова выводит на моей ладони только ему известные символы. Это монотонное движение успокаивает меня, будто это медитация. Он будто что-то заговаривает, заклинает нашу удачу. Я понимаю, что волнуюсь все больше. Я боюсь, что ничего не получится, что мы не найдем сферу. Я боюсь, что мне не удастся забрать его с собой. Я просто боюсь, и чем мы ближе к Дублину, тем сильнее.  
На подъезде к городу меня будто накрывает дежавю, будто я уже был тут. И тоже шел дождь. Но я точно знаю, что это не так! На мгновение я опасаюсь, что мой мозг снова играет со мной в игры, но нет. Дублин, который привиделся мне – явно из моего времени. Шумный, большой город, сердце Ирландии. Этот же, мрачный и темный, не имеет с ним ничего общего. Только смутные воспоминания, будто и не мои, когда я смотрю на дома и храмы. Будто кто-то уже гулял со мной по дождливому Дублину, рассказывая о том или ином здании. От этого сердце начинает тревожно ныть. Голос внутри говорит мне: «остановись, не ходи туда, беги». Но я не слушаю. Если слушать голоса в голове, ничего хорошего не будет.  
Но сердце все равно ноет все больше. Я будто точно знаю, что этот путь – лишь в один конец. Будто когда-то я уже проделал его, и он чуть не привел меня к гибели. Я точно знаю, что до этого ни разу не был в Дублине, но само расположение улиц, сама архитектура, дух города слишком знакомы мне. И навевают лишь тихую жуть. Кажется, будто Даниэль тоже чувствует это, потому что он напряжен, его рука, которая держит мою, вздрагивает, когда он смотрит в окно.  
Мы приезжаем, когда уже темнеет, отпускаем карету, забрав свои вещи. Снова комната с двумя кроватями. Я смотрю на них, понимая, что мы все равно будем спать вместе. Напряжение такое, что его почти можно потрогать. Даниэль все время старается не выпускать меня из виду, все время прикасается к моей руке, осторожно, чтобы никто не заметил, но будто не может меня отпустить. И я был бы не против, если б он не отпускал.  
На этот раз он не отказывается, когда я предлагаю прогуляться. Дождь почти закончился, с неба срываются лишь редкие капли, главные улицы города освещены газовыми фонарями, которые дают хоть и скудный, но свет. Правда, конец сентября дает о себе знать – пронизывающий ветер заставляет ежиться. Поэтому мы заходим в паб, который Даниэль признает приличным, спасаясь от ветра и холода.  
Мы заказываем ужин, но Даниэль снова почти не ест. Я вижу, как у него слегка подрагивают руки, и не уверен, от холода ли это или от волнения. Он бросает на меня осторожные взгляды, хотя всем, кто находится внутри, как мне кажется, наплевать на нас. Я чувствую, его волнение передается мне, так что сам почти не могу есть, только слегка ковыряюсь в своей тарелке. Ощущение большой опасности, страшной беды не проходит, я не могу его прогнать, сколько не стараюсь. Я уверен, что у нас все выйдет, что я как-то смогу уговорить, убедить его, заставить пойти со мной, но… Он ловит мой взгляд, и мы одновременно встаем из-за стола. Даниэль оставляет плату за еду. Мы выходим из паба, и он берет меня за руку, окончательно наплевав на мнение общественности. Все это так странно, так не похоже на его обычное поведение, что я вздрагиваю от того, насколько у него холодные пальцы. Я слегка пожимаю их, стараясь согреть. Мне страшно, я плохо понимаю, что все это значит.  
Оказывается, что от своей гостиницы мы ушли совсем недалеко, потому что она появляется буквально через пару поворотов от паба, где мы сидели. Когда мы заходим внутрь, за нашими спинами стеной падает ливень. Вдалеке слышится тихий раскат грома. В зале почти никого нет, все уже разошлись по комнатам. Хозяин приветливо улыбается, но мы быстро проходим мимо. Даниэль отпустил мою руку еще тогда, когда мы вошли внутрь, и я понимаю, что мне не хватает этого прикосновения. Мы будто заговорщики, стараемся не смотреть друг на друга, пока идем в свою комнату.  
Ступеньки, один поворот налево – наша дверь. Комната, в которой мы проведем последнюю ночь. Я закрываю дверь на защелку, за окном вспыхивает молния, Даниэль вздрагивает и поворачивается ко мне. Я ловлю его взгляд. Это длится лишь доли секунды, но мне кажется, будто они растягиваются в вечность. Я вижу в его глазах страх, почти ужас. Мне неприятно, что я могу быть тем, кто вызывает у него такие эмоции. Но помимо этого я вижу и странную решимость. Он подходит ближе, будто в замедленной съемке, молния освещает его, заставляя глаза вспыхивать, гром гремит уже над самым городом. Даниэль подходит вплотную и кладет руку мне на грудь. Сквозь рубашку я чувствую, что пальцы у него теперь горячие, почти лихорадочно, замечаю, что щеки у него тоже красные, он тяжело дышит. А потом он закрывает глаза и тянется ко мне. И разве я могу отказать?  
Стоит губам встретиться, нас размазывает друг по другу, будто действует какая-то странная сила притяжения. Мои руки лихорадочно расстегивают, снимают, почти рвут его одежду. Даниэль тихо стонет, когда я тяну его за волосы, прикусывая его за мочку уха. Его пальцы стискивают мои плечи. Мы не говорим, падая на кровать. Даниэль оказывается сверху и стаскивает с меня рубашку. Я путаюсь в рукавах, на миг оказываясь скованным тканью. Почти рычу, отбрасывая ненужную деталь гардероба. Наша одежда разбросана по всей комнате, это настолько нереально, настолько непохоже на то, как нам приходилось прятаться до этого, что у меня кружится голова.  
Свою рубашку Даниэль снимает сам, наконец, прижимаясь ко мне голой кожей. Я закусываю губу, чтобы не стонать слишком громко. Мы уже так далеко от Лондона, но нам не нужны проблемы. Я чувствую, как его язык касается моей шеи, и резко выдыхаю, а потом хватаю его за бока и подминаю под себя. У него шальной, пьяный взгляд, на дне которого все еще прячется страх. Я замираю на мгновение.  
\- Ты уверен? – первые слова, которые я произношу за последние пару часов, мой голос хриплый, мне кажется, будто я заговорил впервые за годы.  
За окном снова грохочет, так что Даниэль вздрагивает от неожиданности. Он прикрывает глаза, а потом решительно кивает, сжимая мою ладонь своими пальцами. Я резко выдыхаю, будто кто-то ударил меня в живот. Внутри все скручивается как пружина. Я замираю, просто не могу оторвать от него взгляд, и Даниэль открывает глаза.  
\- Не думал, что ты будешь так медлить.  
У него немного нервный, но насмешливый взгляд. Я фыркаю, потому что эти слова выводят меня из ступора.  
\- Сейчас, погоди секунду, я кое-что возьму. Так будет удобней… – хмыкаю. – Только не усни тут.  
Он не больно бьет меня кулаком в бок, хмурясь, и я скатываюсь с кровати, чтобы порыться в карманах. У меня дрожат руки, когда я выворачиваю всю свою одежду. Даниэль заинтересованно наблюдает за мной с кровати, чуть ли не наклоняя голову от удивления. Бумажник почти выпадает у меня из рук, но я успеваю поймать его. Вот и пригодился талисман.  
Когда я возвращаюсь на кровать, Даниэль выглядит уже не таким уверенным, и я целую его, чтобы отвлечь. Мы все еще слишком одеты, и я лихорадочно выпутываюсь из штанов. В комнате светло от свеч и периодических зарниц, и Даниэль рвано выдыхает, когда видит меня, наконец, не под одеялом и без одежды. Его взгляд обжигает, заставляет меня сжаться. Честное слово, будто в первый раз! Так глупо я давно себя не чувствовал.  
\- Знаешь, для этого придется раздеться.  
Он заливается краской, и мне приходится помочь ему раздеться, потому что у него тоже дрожат руки. Я зубами откупориваю бутылочку с маслом, и Даниэль морщится.  
\- Розовое? Зачем?  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Какое есть. Поверь, так будет куда проще и тебе и мне.  
Когда я касаюсь его, он отворачивается, прикрывая ладонью глаза. Я уже заметил, что ему всегда легче не смотреть.  
Он горячий и очень тесный. Я глажу его по бедру, чтобы успокоить.  
\- Расслабься, так будет легче. Сначала может быть неприятно, но это пройдет, поверь мне.  
Он кивает, кусая губы, но слегка расслабляется. Я дрожу вместе с ним, от нетерпения и внезапной неуверенности в себе. Все будто в первый раз. Я не хочу, чтобы ему было больно. Он тяжело дышит и крупно вздрагивает, пока я не нахожу нужный угол. Тогда его глаза распахиваются, он неверяще смотрит на меня, резко выдыхая. Я не могу удержаться от того, чтобы ухмыльнуться. Неужели, он думал, что я могу предложить ему что-то, что будет ему неприятно?  
Дальше дело идет уже легче. Даниэль тихо постанывает, отвечая на мои движения. Я понимаю, что еще чуть-чуть, и я взорвусь, настолько я его хочу. Презерватив вызывает у него вспышку интереса. Я немного мнусь, поясняя.  
\- Так будет лучше… Просто поверь.  
Думать о том, что он может быть чем-то болен уже как-то глупо после того, как я добровольно ввел себе его кровь. И я не думаю, что могу заразить его, даже если вирус все еще остался в моей крови. Но лишняя осторожность не помешает.  
Когда я вхожу в него, перед глазами темнеет, и я резко выдыхаю, останавливаясь, давая нам обоим привыкнуть. Даниэль вздрагивает и кладет одну руку мне на плечо, второй комкая простынь. У него абсолютно пьяные глаза, его взгляд сводит меня с ума, заставляя начать двигаться, более резко и жестко, чем я собирался. Я что-то говорил о том, что боюсь сделать ему больно? Но он, кажется, не против, потому что закусывает себе пальцы, чтобы не стонать слишком громко. Я чувствую, как удовольствие накатывает, будто волны на берег. Такие волны, которые предвещают седьмой вал. В голове шумит, зрение сужается до его судорожно зажмуренных глаз. Я чувствую, что скоро все закончится, поэтому касаюсь его члена, заставляя Даниэля рвано выдохнуть и прогнуться подо мной. Я опускаю голову, жмурясь до звездочек в глазах. Шум в ушах нарастает, пока не превращается в гул, пока перед глазами не вспыхивает фейерверк, который рвет мой мир на части. Я резко выдыхаю, скорее слыша, чем чувствуя, как Даниэль протяжно стонет, выгибаясь подо мной.  
*****  
25-26 сентября 1839 года, Дублин  
Даниэль.  
Мне требуется время, чтобы прийти в себя… Я пообещал себе, что не пожалею ни о чем – и я не жалею, только… Я плачу, и сам не знаю причины, только в груди ноет, но не тревожно, а так сладко, что хочется умереть – сейчас, в этот самый миг, миг запредельного счастья. Глупец! Если бы я знал раньше… Если бы Филипп объяснил мне, показал раньше… Я не потерял бы столько времени… Я дрожу и никак не могу успокоить эту дрожь, не имеющую ничего общего с холодом. Немного больно, но я почти не чувствую неприятных ощущений. Я счастлив… И почему-то не могу остановить слез. Голос Филиппа звучит неуверенно, кажется, даже слегка испуганно.  
\- Эй, эй, ты чего? Я сделал тебе больно? Что такое?  
Я чувствую, как он пытается приподнять мое лицо, но не даю ему это сделать. Я не могу объяснить ему причину своих слез… Слишком много. Я слишком счастлив сейчас, я так не хочу терять его, я…  
\- Даниэль, что случилось, скажи мне?  
Я не могу ничего ему сказать, все слова словно вылетели из моей головы, а в горле стоит ком. Я не хочу терять тебя! Я ничего не могу сказать тебе… Кроме, пожалуй, «спасибо». Спасибо за то, что подарил мне это. Теперь я уверен в том, что делаю. Это не значит, что мне станет менее страшно или больно, но я уверен. И поэтому я целую его – это я могу пока сделать, поцеловать его, пока я еще могу. Пока я еще могу целовать его. Пока я еще жив. Остался последний шаг… Но это будет завтра. Только завтра, еще есть время. День – это гораздо больше, чем я сам отвел себе тогда, в прусском замке? День больше нескольких часов, и в моих силах наполнить это время теплом и близостью, а это гораздо лучше отчаянья и страха. Не правда ли, прошел месяц, и я оказался в гораздо более выгодном положении… Только в этот раз не будет Агриппы, способного спасти меня…  
Когда поцелуй заканчивается, я смотрю на него, и не могу отвести взгляда от его светлых глаз. В комнате уже снова темно, только горит свеча, но сейчас я не думаю о том, что мне страшно, я жалею, что мне сложно рассмотреть его лучше. Я улыбаюсь ему, я хочу верить, что он поймет, как много дал мне сегодня… Как много он значит для меня. И я шепчу ему, надеясь, что он поймет, и не будет задавать вопросов:  
\- Спасибо… Я… Спасибо тебе…  
Филипп растерян, но мне все равно. Он отвечает неловко, невпопад, но мне это не важно – я любуюсь им и слушаю его голос.  
\- Всегда, пожалуйста.  
Я без сил опускаюсь ему на плечо, закрывая глаза, пока Филипп укрывает нас обоих одеялом. Я ни о чем не буду жалеть. Я ни на секунду не пожалею о случившемся. Потому что, в этом я теперь абсолютно уверен, Филипп стоит моей исковерканной, грешной жизни. Потому что он должен быть счастлив, он заслужил это, хотя бы тем, что смог сделать меня, хотя бы на совсем недолгое время, абсолютно счастливым… И поэтому завтра я не буду ни в чем сомневаться – он стоит любых жертв, которые я способен принести.  
*****  
Легкие касания по утрам… Как я привык к этому… Поэтому почти сразу просыпаюсь, почувствовав на лице знакомое прикосновение… Точнее выныриваю из дремоты – я так и не смог спокойно заснуть этой ночью. Поэтому открываю глаза.  
\- Привет. Уже утро. Но мы можем еще поваляться.  
Наваждение разрушено, и я вспоминаю, что сегодня все закончится. Искушение согласиться с ним слишком велико, не обязательно ехать прямо сейчас, никто и ничто не подгоняет нас… Нет. Я не хочу слишком затягивать наше расставание, это будет больно – и для меня и для тебя. Лучше… пусть это произойдет быстрее. Все равно уже поздно что-то менять… Я не могу смотреть ему в глаза, и отворачиваюсь.  
\- Доброе утро. Чем быстрее мы выедем, тем быстрее сможем добраться до места.  
Когда я поднимаюсь с постели, я понимаю, что за все и всегда приходится платить. Болью, ноющей и тянущей, иногда – чуть более резкой… Поверить не могу, что после того как я легко вспомнил езду на лошади, у меня могут так ныть ноги… Видимо, все это написано у меня на лице, и Филипп тихо фыркает. Слишком много гордости и самодовольства этим утром у него во взгляде… Слишком. Завоеватель, покоритель сердец… Его довольный взгляд, ноющее тело, то, что мне приходится собирать свою одежду по всей комнате – все это вызывает раздражение, но раздражение – лучше, чем страх. Да и к чему беречь здоровье, когда уверен, что жить осталось несколько часов?  
За завтраком не становится лучше, наоборот, каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь сменить позу, чтобы найти более удобную, Филипп снова начинает улыбаться этой раздражающе-блаженной улыбкой. Боже… Чувствую себя призом, который он завоевал в сражении, и которым он теперь по праву гордится. Хотя… Было ли иначе? Я не ем, но Филипп не напоминает, чему я только радуюсь. Я не уверен, что смог бы проглотить сейчас хоть кусок, только пью горячий чай, пытаясь избавиться от зябкого холода, который, кажется, просачивается сквозь стены.  
На улице снова дождь, и он как нельзя лучше подходит моему мрачному настроению. Сегодня сложно даже поверить, что накануне я мог испытывать счастье и восторг… Но сейчас осталась обреченность и, я надеюсь, решимость. Плащ совсем не спасает, только сковывает движения, но без него будет еще хуже. Болезненно выдыхаю, садясь в седло. Стоило быть осторожнее… И править лошадью гораздо сложнее – ноющая боль в растянутой спине мешает сидеть прямо. И Филипп, одними глазами говорящий мне «теперь ты знаешь каково это!» совсем не улучшает настроения…  
Погода, подходящая для похорон – хмурое серое небо, косые струи дождя, понурые, недовольные лошади. Я пытаюсь наслаждаться и этой малостью, этим видом, этим воздухом – тем, что мне осталось… Но я бы предпочел, чтобы сегодня светило солнце. Так было бы… Лучше. Серая хмарь лучше темноты, но хуже солнечного дня. Я оглядываюсь на Филиппа – и меня беспокоит странная пелена в его глазах, и снова отстраненная улыбка, словно он улыбается чему-то, что находится не здесь. Предвкушает возвращение домой?.. Возможно. Но я все равно окликаю его, заставляя вздрогнуть.  
\- Прости, просто задумался, – Филипп молчит несколько секунд и произносит медленно, словно вспоминая что-то, что когда-то помнил наизусть, но что со временем стерлось в памяти – Знаешь, у меня ощущение, что я уже ездил по этой дороге, хотя я никогда не был в Дублине. Только тогда дорога была из моего времени – асфальт, знаки по бокам, шум шин. Словно мы уже были здесь…  
Он замолкает, задумавшись, и я не решаюсь продолжить беседу. Мне не хватает его руки и хочется снова бездумно чертить узоры на коже Филиппа, в карете он не был против, а меня так успокаивали прикосновения к нему, завораживало тепло его кожи, и я мог не думать ни о чем в этот момент… Возможно я был похож на старую леди, что в минуты волнения гладит кошку, но эти размеренные движения и правда заставляли меня успокоиться. Еще утром у меня в груди поселилась уверенность, что в свой дом в Лондоне я не вернусь уже никогда. Да и что я потерял там? Разве что виски, чей вкус напоминает мне вкус поцелуев, да постель, в которой я находил спасение от кошмаров рядом с Филиппом… Но виски плещется в моей фляжке, а Филипп – все еще рядом. Пока.  
Гробница выступает перед нами из-за пелены дождя постепенно, я вижу, как ее белые камни омывает водой. Она… Я не знаю, похожа ли она на гробницу в Алжире, но черный провал, вход, откопанный, раскрытый археологами, выглядит как хищная пасть. Я думаю о том, что не хотел бы ступать в этот провал, но все равно сделаю это. Ради Филиппа. Хотя ее белые камни очаровывают меня. Меня манит и пугает тайна, которую хранят эти стены. Говорят, есть тайны, за которые люди готовы отдать свою жизнь… Не уверен, что это правда, но есть тайны, которые манят людей, заставляя идти к ним, невзирая на опасности… Что могут искать люди в подобных тайнах?.. Мудрость? Власть? А кто-то… Как Филипп… Как Александр… Кто-то – просто пусть домой. Я во второй раз играю роль ключа, который может открыть эти двери, и если в первый раз я всего лишь принес Сферу Александру, то на этот раз мне самому предстоит отворить эти двери…  
\- Даниэль!  
Мне приходится встряхивать головой, отгоняя задумчивость, чувство сходное религиозному экстазу, когда слова молитвы теряют смысл и остается только очарование соприкосновения с Богом… Сдерживаюсь, чтобы не передернуть плечами. Меня пугает это чувство, меня пугает то, что происходит со мной… Меня пугает поселившаяся во мне уверенность – мы совсем рядом. С этого момента я ничего не могу изменить, я ничего не решаю… Но я приехал сюда не ради себя. Ради Филиппа… Оборачиваюсь к нему.  
\- Мы на месте.  
Приходится сжать зубы, чтобы не застонать, спускаясь с седла. Это так неудобно… Но это не имеет значения. Как и в замке, будучи раненым, с заливающей глаза кровью, ожогами и ранами на руках, я не обращал на это внимания – было дело, цель, конечная точка, до которой обязательно надо было дойти. Все остальное не имело значения. Правда тогда у мня был опиум… Наших вещей немного, я думаю о том, что большинство из них нам не понадобится. Самое необходимое лежит у меня в сумке, перекинутой через плечо – новой, не испачканной кровью. Там же лежит фляжка с напитком. Что еще? Деньги, пистолет, блокнот – на всякий случай… Какие-то мелочи… У Филиппа – его вещи… И часы, что я подарил ему.  
\- Стоит отпустить лошадей… Они могут вернуться в свою конюшню, а нам они точно больше не понадобятся.  
Это и правда звучит как приговор – нам они точно не понадобятся. Он прав. Нам они не понадобятся. Я отпускаю повод лошади с тем же чувством, с которым, должно быть, висящий над обрывом разжимает уставшие руки. Все.  
В отличие от Филиппа, я не провожаю лошадей взглядом, а оборачиваюсь к холму за нами. Я не волнуюсь за лошадей – либо их украдут по дороге, либо они вернутся в конюшню… Но для нас это уже не будет иметь никакого значения. Белая стена манит меня, она – яркое пятно в этом сером мареве, как язычок пламени в темной комнате… И я не могу удержаться, просто не в состоянии – протягиваю руку, чтобы проследить пальцами узор в виде волны, выбитый на древних камнях…  
И я слышу Ее.  
Она поет мне. Она зовет меня. Она обещает мне выполнение любого желание, раскрытие любой тайны, все, что я смогу пожелать – найди меня! Серый безрадостный день окрашивается сверкающей серебристо-голубой пеленой, как Млечный путь, как волны, выбитые на камнях, серебристая река перекатывается, сверкая искрами, так что кажется – погрузи в нее руки и почувствуешь ее ласкающее тепло, как бывает, когда входишь в дождь летом в нагретую за день солнцем воду… Лучше, чем вино или опиум. Слаще церковного экстаза. Ярче ласк любимого человека. От ее песни перехватывает дыхание.  
\- Она тут, Филипп, я чувствую.  
Его пальцы ложатся мне на руку, но, даже отрывая руку от стены, я продолжаю видеть голубою сияющую реку и слышать ее песню.  
\- Хорошо, тогда пойдем, найдем вход.  
*****  
Она ведет меня сама, мне не нужно задумываться над выбором пути – я вижу Ее песню. Я вижу кружение света в темном воздухе у входа, но для меня в этих коридорах нет темноты, словно Она пытается показать мне – смотри, для тебя тут всегда будет свет, тут нечего бояться, тут нет монстров, для тебя дорога безопасна, иди. Чувствовал ли Александр что-то подобное? Знал ли он этот пьянящий восторг? И если знал… тогда я не удивлен, что он так легко жертвовал столькими жизнями ради исполнения своего желания. Она обещает, Она зовет, Она так прекрасна… Я не сразу вспоминаю о своем спутнике, идущем рядом, и мне становится жаль его – ему Она не показывает этих видений, ему Она не поет… Возможно это и есть – быть посвященным? Я улыбаюсь Филиппу, жалея его. Он не знает, что теряет сейчас…  
\- Она поет мне… Так красиво… Жаль, что ты не слышишь.  
Я вступаю под своды старого кургана, и он больше не кажется мне зловещим, это похоже на игру – найди то, что ищешь и получи желанный приз. Словно прятки в лабиринте, созданном умелым садовником – весело и безопасно, никакой угрозы. Наоборот, чем дальше мы уходим от хода, тем громче, настойчивее становится Ее песня, словно Она поняла – Ее услышали, словно теперь Она поет только мне. Впереди плывет сверкающим маревом голубоватая река – моя путеводная нить, и мне невозможно ошибиться, выбирая нужное направление.  
Внезапно волна разбивается о камни, и я останавливаюсь, не понимая, что происходит. Это тупик, но тут просто не может быть тупика! Она все еще зовет меня, и я знаю, что иду верным путем… Так почему же прямо перед собой я вижу каменную стену?  
*****  
26 сентября 1839 года, Дублин – 24 февраля 2001 года, Лондон  
Филипп  
Даниэль оборачивается ко мне, и я вижу в его взгляде почти панику. Он отнимает у меня свою руку и кладет обе ладони на стену, будто пытаясь что-то нащупать.  
\- Не может быть… Тут просто не может быть тупика, я уверен, что не мог сбиться с дороги… Как же так?.. – он проводит ладонями по стене. – Я все еще слышу Ее песню, я уверен, что Она где-то здесь… Я не мог ошибиться, ведь Она зовет меня…  
Я кладу ему руку на плечо, стараясь остановить поток странных и непонятных слов.  
\- Успокойся. Наверное, не туда свернули.  
Он смотрит на меня с раздражением и стряхивает с плеча мою руку. Меня пугает то, как он выглядит. Я думаю о том, что, может быть, стоило поддаться порыву, чувству, которое накрыло меня, когда я увидел эти белые стены – схватить Даниэля в охапку и бежать отсюда как можно дальше, забыв про дом.   
\- Нет! Я не мог ошибиться, ты не понимаешь! Я точно знаю – Она ведет меня!  
Даниэль закрывает глаза… Он всегда делает так, когда ему надо решиться на что-то. Он выглядит так, будто медитирует, безмолвно водя руками по гладкой каменной стене. Пока что-то тихо не щелкает, и стена не отъезжает с тихим шелестом, будто это дверь на светоэлементе. Я удивленно вздыхаю. Это все просто не может быть человеческими технологиями! В то время, когда был построен этот курган, такого просто не умели делать! Даже если это просто хитрая система противовесов, это немыслимо!  
Даниэль слегка улыбается, смотря, как с его пальцев капает кровь, впитываясь в землю под нашими ногами. Что-то, что открывало дверь, порезало ему руки.  
\- Кровавая плата… Как во внутреннем святилище…  
Мне совсем не нравится это его экстатическое состояние.  
\- Нужно перевязать.  
Он только отмахивается от меня, снова улыбаюсь.  
\- Не нужно. Это уже не имеет значения.  
И мы делаем всего пару шагов вперед, чтобы увидеть мягко переливающуюся голубым светом сферу, стоящую на подставке посреди круглого зала. Я выключаю фонарик, он больше не нужен, все и так прекрасно видно.  
Даниэль снова улыбается мне. В его взгляде я вижу абсолютное обожание. Это пугает. Я видел его разным – и напуганным, и решительным, и даже в ужасе от того, чего нет на самом деле, но именно сейчас он действительно кажется мне безумным.  
\- Видишь? Она прекрасна.  
Я же смотрю на загадочный артефакт с опаской. Я знаю, что подобные штуки всегда несут беду, этому учили меня все фантастические фильмы разом.  
\- И что теперь?  
Даниэль не говорит мне ничего, подходя ближе к постаменту. Его рука застывает над сферой. Во мне взвивается паника, разум орет, что я должен остановить его, но я будто парализован и ничего не могу сделать. Мгновения растягиваются, сворачиваются в спираль. Даниэль ловит мой взгляд, и я вижу в нем отчаяние и что-то еще… Что-то такое, что заставляет его опустить руку.  
Она вспыхивает, и я, наконец, слышу эту музыку, если ее можно так назвать. Какофония звуков, будто дикий крик. Я хочу закрыть себе уши, но это длится всего мгновение. Даниэля поглощает голубое сияние, и я знаю – не знаю, как, просто знаю, что она предлагает ему выбрать, выбрать все, что он захочет. От выбора Даниэля сейчас зависит все, он окружен голубым светом, я почти не вижу его, только слышу.  
\- Нет… Верни его домой… Открой ему путь домой! Я хочу этого!  
И как в самых настоящих фантастических фильмах, я вижу, как формируется портал, в который перетекает, теряя форму, сфера. Голубая, переливающаяся линза, которая будто тихо гудит. От нее веет потусторонней жутью, мне впервые и по-настоящему страшно. Я боюсь идти туда.  
Даниэль поворачивается ко мне, и у него в глазах больше нет этого жуткого, безумного тумана.   
\- Скорее! Портал не будет открыт вечно! Не бойся, просто войди в него! – он почти кричит.  
Я смотрю на него и понимаю, что это мой последний шанс. Если он не согласится сейчас, я… Я просто не смогу уйти. Я протягиваю ему руку.  
\- Пойдем со мной, Даниэль. Пожалуйста, пойдем со мной. Или я не уйду никуда, - без тебя мне будет страшно идти.  
И я не даю Даниэлю опомниться и тяну его за собой, как только он вкладывает свою ладонь в мою.  
*****  
Кто бы мог подумать, столько необычных переживаний за один раз. Сейчас перемещение не похоже на погружение в воду, скорее как если бы я попал в торнадо. Меня скручивает, растягивает, разрывает на атомы. Это не больно, просто страшно.  
Сфера будто хочет что-то рассказать мне, она шепчет. И я слышу, наконец, слышу ее. И понимаю, все понимаю.  
Я вижу миллионы, миллиарды возможных вселенных. Я вижу, как сжигаю себя в печи, чтобы не превратиться в монстра. Я вижу, как выбираюсь из-подо льда, узнавая, наконец, кто такой Туурнгайт. Я вижу другого Даниэля сломленного, совсем не такого, как мой Даниэль. Но я знаю, что все, что происходит сейчас – его желание. Это он решил так. Он умирал и пожелал, чтобы мы встретились, в другой жизни, в другом мире. Он решил так, и мы оба не смогли бы противиться его желанию. Парадоксально.  
Картинки других жизней проносятся перед моим взглядом, заполняя мою голову, так, что она начинает болеть. Я вижу тихие будни, громкие ночи. Вижу, как Даниэль убивает меня сотни раз, каждый раз не его лице слезы. Я знаю, что он не может иначе. Я вижу, как сотни и миллиарды раз мы оба умираем от разных причин, оставляя друг друга. Лишь одна жизнь повторяется с завидной частотой – та, изначальная, больная, но невероятно счастливая. Мы счастливы, я чувствую это. Мы вместе, мы старимся, живем в доме моей матери... Тысячи других жизней. Это невозможно выдержать. И это все настолько нереально, что я кричу от боли в разваливающейся на части голове…  
Водоворот выносит меня на поверхность, растерянного и ничего не помнящего. Видения исчезают, как льдинки в летний полдень. Миг, и я уже помню лишь смутные ощущения, ничего конкретного. И тогда я открываю глаза. Моя квартира. Я дома. Я правда дома! Я тру лицо руками, пытаясь в это поверить.  
Оглядываюсь вокруг. Все так, как я оставил, ничего не изменилось. Меня не занесло в одну из параллельных вселенных, просто перенесло домой, на 160 лет вперед. Забытая чашка с чаем – я забыл ее, когда уезжал, точно… Чай даже не успел высохнуть – так и остался последний глоток на дне, словно я вышел из квартиры пару часов назад. От шока я роняю свой рюкзак.  
\- Я дома… Черт, я и правда дома!  
Даниэль что-то шепчет, и я оборачиваюсь к нему, понимая, что он тоже здесь, со мной. И улыбаюсь, потому что не могу сдержаться, так я счастлив. У меня в квартире парень из другого века, как это безумно звучит, но он все-таки ушел со мной!   
Но Даниэль не спешит ответить на мою улыбку. Он шокировано оглядывается вокруг, его глаза становятся все шире.  
\- Что я наделал… Господи, что я наделал…  
Я в один шаг оказываюсь рядом. Его трясет, у него безумный взгляд и побелевшее лицо. Даниэль смотрит на меня, а потом – переводит взгляд на свои окровавленные руки. Нужно срочно промыть и перевязать, у меня где-то была аптечка… Даниэль выдыхает, совсем тихо:  
\- Я жив…   
И я обнимаю его, прижимая к себе. Все остальное – не срочно, не важно, подождет. Даниэль замирает в моих руках и шепчет, как будто боится говорить громко в этом новом для него мире:  
\- Мне страшно…  
Я стискиваю его, прижимаясь губами к его волосам. Он сжимает мои плечи, и я понимаю, что он не верил, что у нас получится. Он думал, что мы можем умереть, и теперь просто не может справиться с той жизнью, что получил в подарок от судьбы.  
\- Все будет хорошо. Не бойся.  
Будет сложно первое время, но это ерунда. Столько нужно будет сделать – новые документы, понять, сколько времени прошло, что случилось, столькому его научить... Но теперь уже я знаю, что нужно делать, теперь я смогу помочь ему. И только странная мысль мелькает в моей голове в этот момент, когда я обнимаю Даниэля, наслаждаясь его теплом и близостью. Я бы очень хотел сейчас сказать самому себе, который не понимая ничего пробирается по темному и зловещему замку вместе с незнакомым парнем, что все будет хорошо. Все точно будет хорошо.

Я так мало готов предложить, не стыдясь,  
Не боясь, что ты скажешь, что все это – ложь.  
Коль тебя не пугает души моей грязь,  
Я пойду за тобою, куда поведешь.

Я отдам тебе все за один только взгляд,  
Без презренья, в котором не прячется страх.  
Коль тебя не пугает души моей яд,  
Пусть горит все, что было, на жарких кострах!

Я пойду, куда скажешь, лишь дай мне ладонь,  
Не держась за все то, что ценил и берег.   
Коль тебя не пугает безумья огонь,  
Я пойду за тобой по любой из дорог.

Моя жизнь – словно песня без рифмы и нот,  
Без тебя я всего лишь стою на краю.  
Коль тебя не пугает души моей лед,  
То без страха бери себе все, что даю.

Посмотри на меня - только ты смотришь так,  
Иногда я пугаюсь твоей прямоты.  
Коль тебя не пугает души моей мрак,  
То я выбрал свой путь, и мой путь – это ты.

На щеках засыхает пролитая соль,  
Стало важно лишь – с кем, и без разницы – где.  
Коль тебя не пугает возможная боль,  
То прими мое сердце - подарок тебе.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> Тут все страшные предупреждения теряют силу, так что не пугайтесь заранее те, кто все же прочел пролог)


End file.
